Tyren with the elves
by Red1969
Summary: After being reunited with his Mothers family, Tyren can finally learn what it is like to be connected to the elves. This story was inspired by Tolkien' The Lord Of the Rings. I do not own the setting or the creatures borrowed from his world, only the characters I have created to live in it. Contains spanking of a minor. Please, Please, Please DO NOT read if this offends you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No one would have ever believed that one tiny elf could have held such power within to bring these two powerful sides to peace, but it happened, and it was so." Vander said Trying to wrap up the story quickly. "Then the tiny little elf went off with the elves and they all lived happily ever after."

"Wait, your skipping all the best parts." Tyren complained.

Vander rolled his eyes. "You lived all the best parts, why do you insist of hearing them over and over?"

"It was a long time ago. I don't want to forget them."

"You will never forget them. I promise that, but for now I'm afraid we must put the Alvendar clan to rest – speaking of the Alvendar clan, didn't you just receive word from your Uncle the King?"

"Yes, I did."

"I hope everyone is well."

"They are."

"Good to hear, now go to sleep." Vander said as he kissed the lad on the cheek and left the lads chambers and went back to the sitting area where his Brother and Father were having a conversation.

"He needs discipline, father." Kendal said.

"I understand, but he is not yet aware of our ways." The king said in his cool tone.

"Hence the need for correction."

"What's happened?" Vander asked as he grabbed his book and settled himself on the lounge to read.

"Tyren." Kendal told him.

"Of course Tyren." Vander laghed. "What has the little sprite done now?"

"Nothing terrible, it's just Mischief, but I fear without proper discipline, he will become quite unbearable."

"Because Father spoils him so." Vander said not looking up from his book.

"Oh very well." Riandal said taking in a deep breath. "I will give the matter proper thought on any future infractions, but on this occasion we will leave it as it is, is that understood?"

Kendal rolled his eyes, which got him a more intense look from his Father – the King – so he quickly changed his expression to one of respect "As you wish Father." He confirmed with slight bow of his head.

xxxxxxx

The next afternoon, Riandal was in his study laboring over the many parchments on his desk in preparation of the upcoming journey he and his son's had to embark on when the sounds of someone screaming ripped through his thoughts. Immediately he got up to investigate. As he got closer to the door he could hear a deep Elf voice shouting after what sounded like small feet hitting the floor as the culprit ran off giggling. Riandal opened the door just in time to see Tyren run past him.

"Tyren." He called out.

The child's feet came to a skidding halt and he turned. "Yes Grandfather." He said innocently.

"Come here." He commanded and watched with casts down eyes as the child did so. "I believe the last thing I said to you this morning was that I was going to be very busy today and did not want any interruptions, was it not?

"Yes Grandfather, forgive me. I did not mean to disturb you." Tyren said just as the captain of the guards came around the corner soaking wet and dripping. Seeing him coming Tyren tried to run off again. "I must go!"

Riandal caught the lad's collar and pulled him back. "Not so fast." He said as he looked the approaching captain up and down. "I assume by the pursuit and your current state, the child is responsible?"

"He is my Lord." The Captain confirmed.

Riandal shifted his eyes to his Grandson. "Apologize to the Captain."

"My apologies Captain." Tyren said with a slight grin touching the corners of his mouth.

The captain bowed his head. "Apology accepted my Lord, now if you will excuse me it seems I am in need of a good drying off." He said looking down at himself then walked off.

Tyren giggled, which was more than pleasing for the King to hear. Especially after those very hard first months when the child was inconsolable having to move from his human family. Riandal feared he'd never come out of it, but the years have healed those wounds and now only joy remained, which Riandal loved to see.

"And as for you my child..." Riandal said trying to look stern. "No more interruptions, is that clear?

"Yes Grandfather." Tyren said with that adorable half smile Riandal had come to know so well.

"Right then. Off you go." Riandal said but just as the lad ran off he remembered his discussion with his son Rendal regarding the need for discipline. "Oh and Tyren." He called after his grandson one last time. The child stopped and looked back at him still smiling. "Children who misbehave within these walls are punished. Do you understand that?"

Tyren's smile disappeared from his face suddenly. "Yes Grandfather."

Riandal gave a nod then turned and went back into his study and sat back down at his desk. "So much like Azariah." He sighed, as he grinned at the parchments before him. "So much like her indeed."

Xxxxxxxx

"I want to go to." Tyren said as he watched his Grandfather and Uncle prepare for their journey.

"I know you do Pen-vuil, but a journey such as this is too grueling for someone of your age. Your place is here."

"My place is with my family." He continued to pout with arms crossed over his chest.

Riandal turned and grinned at his Grandson. Such a stubborn little elfling – so bold and unmoving and determined once he got his mind set – so much like himself. "Indeed it is." He said reaching a hand out to the lad. "Your place is most certainly with your family, but as I've already explained on several occasions, on this journey you simply cannot go. It is much too far and dangerous with all the happenings as of late."

"I'm not afraid."

"I know this, and that is why I am afraid for you. If there were an incident I do not want to have to worry about where you are and if you are safe and being cared for."

"I do not need to be 'Cared for'" Tyren boldly mocked the Kings voice. "I can take care of myself."

Kendal laughed, first at his nephews accurate mimicking of his Father voice, and second at the preposterous idea that in a battle Tyren – a child of all but thirty-seven years of age could possibly take care of himself. "How is it that you propose to do that 'oh Tyren the mighty'?"

Tyren shot him a venomous look. "I've been practicing!" He informed his Uncle with great conviction. "And I can hit the target almost every time now."

Kendal looked at his father who looked on the verge of bellowing laughter. "Almost every time - Certainly we will all sleep better knowing that, won't we Father?"

The king chuckled.

"Your being ridicules Tyren. You are just a child."

"No, you are ridicules!" Tyren fired back at him.

Kendal did not appreciate being shouted at in the least. "Do not raise your voice to me little one. You are too young to go and that is that."

"I am not." Tyren whined then looked to his Grandfather desperately, hoping to convince him. "I am strong and I am brave. I can help."

"No, you will get in the way and slow us down." Kendal interjected. "Now quit harassing us about it, you're being a nuisance."

"I am not being a nuisance! You are being a nuisance!" Tyren hissed.

Kendal snapped his head around and gave the lad a hard look. "I'm also losing my patience. So unless you are looking to receive a good spanking, I would desist with the insolence!"

"Come and try it you, giant troll!"

Kendal took a sudden step toward the unruly brat prepared to follow through with his threat, but his father stopped him. "Now, now, Kendal. Let that not be part of our farewell. I'm sure he does not mean to be so provoking." Riandal said in his cool tone then he reached a hand out to Tyren and stroked his silky locks. "He is just upset as you too would be to be left behind."

"Funny, I don't recall such understanding when I was a lad." Kendal grumbled as he went on packing his horse. "And I don't recall ever calling you a Troll."

A grin touched the corners of Riandal's mouth. "Apologize to your uncle Tyren."

"I will, but only if you allow me to go."

Kendal rolled his eyes.

Riandal's grin widened. "You've been given the answer pen-vuil. One day you will be allowed to come with us but today is not that day. That is my final word."

Everyone knew what the Kings 'final word' meant. It meant there was no more argument, no more debate, discussion or dispute, not one more word, because the matter was now closed – end of story - period. Hearing this, Tyren jerked himself away from the king's hand and stomped off toward the sapphire gate. Vander was coming up the path at the same moment with his horse in tow when Tyren lashed out at him, or more so his horse by shoving its head. "Out of my way!" He demanded as he stormed past.

"Oy!" Vander shouted and immediately began caressing his poor horse. "Did you just see that?" He asked his Brother and Father.

"Little swine." Kendal said as he slung himself onto his horse. "You should have let me spank him."

Riandal watched sympathetically as his Grandson went through the sapphire gates - head down, and in tears. He was sorry to see the lad so upset, but it was for his own good. This journey was no place for a child.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Not hearing the beast behind him anymore, Tyren collapsed against the nearest tree and tried to catch his breath. He had been running for miles and miles trying to escape the rogue Warg that had been chasing him since the moment he stumbled upon it in the forest as it stood over its fallen prey snarling and bearing its sharp teeth. He was shocked to see it at first and could only stand there starring and wondering what a warg was doing this far south as they never usually traveled into these forests - a small favor he would come to realize for if it had known the terrain Tyren would never have been able to elude the beast this long.

The three woodland fairies who had agreed to show him the way came out of the trees and hovered in the air in front of him looking terribly concerned - their wings all but an orange glow of sparking light at their backs.

"I'm alright." Tyren panted from his bent over position. "Thank you for helping me. I would seem that looking after me has become a full time occupation for the three of you. I don't know what I would do without such good friends."

All three of the Fairies smiled and shrugged like the bashful creatures they were. Petal – the one he had first met years ago and whom he had given the name – fluttered in closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek then fluttered back. Tyren's smiled at her then pushed himself up straight so he could give a little bow. "I am honored."

Petal blushed as the others - her brothers they were – poked fun and giggled. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave them both annoyed looks till they stopped. Then she stuck her nose in the air and shot out of sight. The others looked at each other briefly then did the same.

That's when Tyren heard the snapping of the tree branch to his left. He froze in fear. Another snap! On this time much closer than the first. His heart started pounding again. 'Maybe it's just a rabbit.' He thought, but his vast experience with the forest told him it was heavier than that. 'Have a look' Vandar would have urged 'unless you're too scared'. He was definitely too scared, but he decided to have a look around the tree anyway.

The warg was back and walking around slowly sniffing the ground trying to pick up his scent.

"Of all the Persistent….' He thought. Again, if he only would have listened to his Grandfathers warnings and stayed within the castle walls, he'd be eating a beautiful meal under the moonlight in the great hall, laughing and tormenting the servants - not here in this dire situation.

Having thought of dinner, his stomach began to grumble - loudly. Horrified, he drew back against the tree, hoping beyond hope the noise of it didn't give his position away. It hadn't thankfully, but that would not last. Soon the wind would change and the beast would catch his scent.

'Blast' he thought. Searching the dark forest in front of him for something, anything…..and that's when he saw the orange orbs of light glowing in the distance creating a path through the trees. The fairies had found the way, all he had to do was keep the beast distracted long enough to follow, but how? Then he remembered the unusual stones he had found - A hand full of them as blue as the midnight sky with a vein of sparkling gold running through the center. He had never seen anything like it before and had wanted to add them to his collection of unique items he had gathered over the years, but unfortunately he had to make better use of them now. He took them from his pouch and after one last look drew his arm back and threw them as far as they would go in the opposite direction. The beast darted in the direction of the stones, and Tyren towards the Fairies.

It wasn't long before the beast realized the farce and turned back towards the pray it had worked so hard to capture.

Hearing the beast coming his way, Tyren screamed and ran harder, but the beast was gaining ground behind him. He turned and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the snarling beast leap for him. 'This is it' he thought. 'This is the day of my death.'

XXXXXXXX

"I hate these silly political gatherings." Kelvhan complained to the Captain of the Guards. "Except for being the only son of a lord, I have no real station, do I?"

"Only that of the future King, my Lord." Fenien said sarcastically.

"Bah. My Father isn't going anywhere." Kelvhan said catching an odd noise in the distance suddenly. "He will be in that position forev…..What is that?"

"What?"

"That sound. Did you hear it?" He asked looking around.

Fenien listened closely. "I don't hear anything, my Lord."

'Maybe it was a bird,' Kelvhan thought just about to dismiss it but then he heard it again and quickly realized it was no bird. It was a child screaming.

Simultaneously, all elves went on high alert and immediately began searching for the sounds origin but with all the trees for the sound to bounce off, it was almost impossible to tell for certain.

"THERE!" One of the guards shouted.

Both future king and Captain of the Guard whipped their heads around and there was a young Elvin child, no older than twenty or thirty years of age running blindly through the trees as he looked over his shoulder.

Kelvhan looked to see what it was the child was looking at – or most importantly, running from - and that's when he saw the warg behind the lad snapping and snarling and baring its sharp teeth. Instinct took over in an instant. One moment he was sat in his saddle and the next he was leaping through the air with his bow in hand, releasing an arrow he had no recollection of knocking. A second later the weight of the beast's lifeless body came crashing down on top of the lad, who immediately began shrieking. Fearing the child was being crushed to death under the weight of the foul creature, Kelvhan ran hard to rescue him. Once he got there however, he quickly realized the lad was in no real danger he was just stuck and very obviously unaware that the warg was now dead and of no real threat. He gave a gesture with his hand and immediately the others lifted the beast so he could reach the child and pull him out from under the warg. "It's alright Lad." He shouted over the shrieking as he knelt down in front of him, but the child would not hear him. Oh please in the name of the Valar "Stop!" Kelvhan shouted and gave the child a sudden shake. That did the trick. The shrieking stopped and for the first time the child looked at him through the tears that flooded his light green eyes. "You are safe now." Kelvhan said soothingly.

The lad regarded him for a moment then suddenly and without warning, threw himself into Kelvhan's arms so hard he almost knocked him over backwards. "I thought it was going to kill me." The child sobbed.

"It's alright Lad." Kelvhan chuckled as he held the trembling child. "I've got you. I've got you."

The child turned and looked at the beast lying dead on the ground beside them. "Are you sure it's dead?"

"Quite." Kelvhan reassured him. "But my concern is for you. Are you injured?"

"No. I am not injured."

"You're sure?"

The child nodded his head.

"Good.' Kelvhan said taking both the lads arms into his large hands and pushing him back so he could get a better look at him. "Now that that's settled." He said smiling kindly. "Who are you? Where did you come from? - and most importantly - What are you doing alone in these woods with a great warg chasing you?"

The child looked as if he were about to speak but then thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Kelvhan gave him a sideways look. "These are not hard questions. Do you have a name?"

The child nodded.

After a moment of silence Kelvhan chuckled. "Well? Are you going to tell me what it is or shall I guess?"

The child shrugged timidly.

"Do you fear us?" Kelvhan said looking taken back.

The child shrugged again.

Kelvhan laughed. "Do you honestly believe we would risk life and limb to save you from this horrid beast only to harm you ourselves?"

The child pondered this. "I suppose not." He said.

"Then again I ask you, oh mysterious child of the forest, what – is – your – name?"

"Tyren."

"Tyrennnnnnn…." Kelvhan drew the name out looking as if he were trying to pull the words from the child's mouth.

"Alvendar." The lad finished.

Kelvhan drew back suddenly with his head tilted to one side as if trying to think. "I know this name, though its origin escapes me at the present."

"Tyren Alvendar is the name of a woodland Prince, my Lord." The Captain explained.

"Ah yes." Fenien was correct Kelvhan realized. "Tyren Alvendar is the name of a woodland Prince, and you say that you are he?"

"I am." Tyren said looking a bit unnerved that Kelvhan knew the name.

"You're sure?" Kelvhan said with a hint of suspicion. "You are Tyran Alvendar, grandson to the dreadful, ill-tempered woodland King, Riandal Greatwood?"

The lad's brows drew in suddenly as he gave Kelvhan an annoyed look. "My Grandfather is not dreadful."

Klevhan's threw his head back and laughed at the sky then looked to the Captain of the guard. "This journey has just become very entertaining. I think now I am actually looking forward to our arrival."

Tyren looked at the strange Elf unsure of what he was speaking about.

"Forgive me Tyren Alvendar. I do not mean to laugh – it's just that I am Kelvhan Silverstorm and Agrealoth – the very place your Grandfather has traveled to - is my Father's kingdom. So, it is a very fortunate circumstance for you that we came along when we did. Not only did we keep you from being swallowed whole by this fowl beast, but we are heading in that very direction ourselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immediately upon arrival a very round, unusually short elf with black hair and gold eyes came rushing out. "Lord Kelvhan!" He exclaimed. "Where in the midnight stars have you been?"

"Oh dear." Kelvhan whispered in the Tyren's ear. "That's Morthil, my Fathers advisor and the most annoying elf anyone has ever seen. Ignore him."

Tyren tried not to laugh.

"Now, now, Morthil, calm yourself." Kelvhan groaned as he got down from his horse.

"Do you know that your Father has been waiting for you?!" Morthil said breathlessly. "Moons have passed and still you did not arrive."

"Well, I am here now and all is well as you can very well see."

"That is wonderful to hear my lord."Morthil said with a bit of annoyance in his voice then his attentions shifted to Tyren. "And who is this child you have brought with you? Is he yours? Oh dear me, the King will not be pleased if this child is the reason for your delay. No not pleased at all!"

Kelvhan made a face, as he lifted Tyren off his horse and placed his feet on the ground. "Easy! Morthil. The Lad is Tyren Alvendar, Grandson to King Riandal Greatwood– come for a visit." He said.

"Why then did he not come with his own kinsman?"

"Where is my Father?" Kelvhan asked changing the subject.

"Your Father is in the east garden where he has been for nearly a fortnight awaiting your arrival. He has commanded that I inform him of your arrival the second I lay eyes upon you." Morthil said excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I will report immediately to his highness the King. In the interim, would you be so kind to request an audience with Lord Riandal. Tell him to meet me in the North garden, only make no mention of the child. I want to be the one to give him the news." Kelvhan said with a wily grin.

Morthil on the other hand looked absolutely terrified. "But my Lord, what then should I say is the nature of the request."

"Tell him that I have a surprise for him." Kelvhan mused.

"I do not believe Lord Riandal likes surprises, my Lord."

"No, I'm sure he does not." Kelvhan said with a smirk and started in the direction of the east garden. "Come Tyren, my Father awaits."

Tyren followed, but glanced back at the now red faced, flustered, round elf as he went. "He really is a most unstable elf." Tyren said once they were out of ear shot.

Kelvhan laughed. "To be sure. Though 'tis not his fault I suppose. He is half dwarf after all."

"Really, half dwarf?" Tyren said looking back hoping to catch another glimpse of the odd elf, but he was already gone.

Kelvhan chuckled. "Could be, I don't know. He sure looks like one don't you think?"

Tyren shrugged. "I've never seen a half Dwarf before." Actually he had never seen a full Dwarf before either.

"Stubborn, greedy creatures." Kelvhan bulked. "You are not missing a thing."

Not knowing any better, Tyren nodded in agreement and followed his new friend into the riverside castle which was much different from his own in the woodlands - more open and airy and light. He liked it very much - though he did miss the smell of the Forest he loved so.

"The evening meal will be prepared soon." Kelvhan said as they walked this great long corridor with no walls or windows, only giant pillars encased in ivy and lavender. "Do you have proper attire?"

Tyren looked down at his filthy tunic. "I lost my horse and my bundle." He said, suddenly worried for his poor little black and white horse his Grandfather had gifted him. He hoped she was okay. She was so scared when the warg came after them. Luckily, the stupid beast went after him and not her. He could only hope she found her way back to the kingdom unscathed.

"After we see my Father, I will have Morthil find something appropriate for you?" Kelvhan said as led Tyren into a beautiful garden. "Here we are. Now, based on what you have told me you are not exactly expected so, I will go in first. You should wait here till I call for you, alright."

Tyren agreed.

Kelvhan stood at the entrance for a brief moment to collect himself then after one last adjustment of his tunic and a deep breath he painted a large smile on his face and entered the garden calling out. "Where is my Father, the king?"

"Ah Kelvhan my son." King Phaendar said as he stood to move toward his wayward son to give him a warm embrace. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"Hello Father." Kelvhan said with a great big smile and hugged his father.

"Where have you been Lad, We expected you here moons ago. Your Mother has been beside herself with worry."

"My apologies father, but there is good reason for my delay, I assure you."

"Isn't there always?" The king said half grinning. "What is it this time?"

Kelvhan dropped his head and smiled at his boots. "I was delayed because of what I came upon on the path here – something very unusual."

"Oh?" The King said looking intrigued.

"Yes, you see we were on the North Path when suddenly we heard–"

Before Kelvhan could finish his sentence the great king of the woodlands, whom had never quite understood or approved of Kelvhan's eccentric ways and bold behavior, entered the garden with two of his guards in tow.

"Ah, Lord Riandal." Kelvhan said with a slight bow of his head which was customary to be polite. "What a pleasure it is to see you again. I hope you are well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am in fact." Riandal said trying to conjure up a polite smile, which was harder than it would seem because he knew the Lad was toying with him as always - the spoiled brat that he was. Nearly six hundred years old and still his parents gave into his every whim and want no matter the cost or inconvenience of others - free to run wild without discipline or accountability for his actions. Just his mere presence was enough to annoy Riandal to the core of his being.

"What brings you to my private Garden my friend? Is everything alright with your stay?" Phaendar asked.

Riandal looked puzzled. "I was informed by your advisor that my immediate presence was of the utmost importance."

Phaendar gave his friend a sideways look. "I have given no such request to my advisor."

Kelvhan cleared his throat. "Forgive me Lord Riandal but it was I who requested your presence."

Riandal's look upon the lad hardened as he tried desperately not to show the fury he felt for having been summoned anywhere by this 'Prince'. "Dare I ask why?"

"As I was just about to explain to my Father," Kelvhan said as he laced his fingers together behind his back and began to pace back and forth in front of both Kings. "I found something very unusual in the forest. Something I think that you, Lord Riandal, will be most interested in."

"I assure you Kelvhan." Riandal spoke in his infamous venomous tone. "There is nothing in the forest that you could have found that would interest me."

"Oh, no?" The lad said with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely not." Riandal confirmed.

"Very well," Kelvhan said with a devious grin. "May I take possession of it then?"

"I care not." Riandal said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Excellent." Kelvhan said looking overjoyed suddenly. "I've always wanted a little Brother. Father, we should adopt him immediately."

Phaendar gave his son a baffled look. "Adopt whom?"

"Riandal's Grandson of course – as it was he that I stumbled upon in the forest."

Riandal rolled his eyes, annoyed that this ill-behaved young elf was yet again attempting to play a trick on him as he always had since the days of his youth. Phaendar saw this and stepped forward, looking a bit embarrassed and uneasy.

"Now now lad, you must not tease Lord Riandal this way. I am sure his grandson is safe and sound in his own kingdom where he should be."

"No, Father." Kelvhan said looking almost unable to contain his delight. "Tyren Alvendar may be safe and sound, but I assure you he is not in his own kingdom."

Both kings looked at each other, one nervous the other growing increasingly allarmed.

"He is there." Kelvhan said pointing. "….Standing just inside the door listening to us at this very moment. Go and see for yourself if you don't believe me."

Sure that if he did, something would jump out at him, Riandal refused to take one step. "I did not like playing these games when you were a child Kelvhan and I certainly do not like playing them now."

"It is not a game Lord Riandal. I swear it." Kelvhan insisted. "Shall I prove it to you?" Riandal just stared at him. Kelvhan laughed and made up his own mind. "I will prove it to you."

Riandal's eyes followed Kelvhan to the entryway on the opposite side of the garden, where he stepped out of sight.

'Please under the midnight stars, let it not be true' He began to pray, but deep down he knew that it was quite possible the Prince was telling the truth, as Kelvhan was many things - spoiled, ill-mannered, obnoxious, presumptuous, insolent, disobedient and even disrespectful at times but he had never known the lad to be a liar, especially regarding something of this magnitude – he would certainly find the truth more entertaining.

"Come now don't be shy." He heard the Prince say after what sounded like a brief struggle and then - to everyone's great surprise - he reentered the garden pushing the very reluctant child in front of him.

Riandal's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Of all the foolish, reckless stunts this youngling has pulled, this was by far the most outrageous, most absurd and most unbelievable yet. Only the son of his late daughter, Azariah Greatwood, would be so bold. Of all his children, Azaria was the most adventurous of them all and the same defiant blood that had flowed through her veins obviously coursed through her son's - the fearless disobedient sprite.

He rushed forward before he could stop himself and grabbed his Grandsons arm in his powerful fists then jerked him forward so hard the child nearly went off his feet. "What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded.

Tyren had never seen his Grandfather so angry with him before. "I'm sorry Grandfather." He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"He tells me that he followed you." Kelvhan informed.

"Why in the blazes would you attempt such a thing?" Riandal asked looking wide eyed and shocked.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't bear it – being alone in the castle. I was terribly board."

Hearing the child did such a thing because he was 'terribly bored' was enough to send the king screaming mad. He had told the child many, many times what could happen to him alone in the dark forest without his family there to protect him. "How many times have I told you never to go into the forest alone? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"Yes Grandfather, I'm sorry." The boy cried.

"No, I'm afraid you do not. If you did, you would be in the woodlands at this very moment, not here standing before me looking like a vagabond from the - …" Riandal gasped suddenly. "Is that blood?!"

Before Tyren could respond, the King dropped to his knees and began patting him down searching for wounds. "Are you injured, Are you Injured!" He shouted franticly.

"No, Grandfather! I'm not injured. It's not my blood!"

"That would be that of the Warg." Kelvhan informed the Woodland King with a grin.

Tyren snapped his head up and gave this new eccentric friend a fierce look, then shifted back to his Grandfather who looked completely horrified.

"Warg?"

"Yes if you can believe that," Kelvhan said with a chuckle, not seeming to notice how this bit of news was making matters much, much worse. "I could barely believe my eyes, but there it was running behind the lad, ready to swallow him whole, and probably would have had we not been there to stop the foul creature – such a close call."

No, Riandal could not believe it. In fact he could barely understand the words that were being spoken to him. The thought of losing his dear Grandson as he did the child's Mother – his one and only Daughter – to recklessness and disobedience. Riandal cringed.

"So close in fact that we actually slew the Beast the moment it leaped for the lad and it collapsed on top of him, which is the reason for the blood, but I assure you your Grandson is perfectly fine – aside from the way he looks of course."

Fine? The child nearly died on this foolish adventure of his, which meant absolutely nothing was fine as Riandal could see. His mind raced with panic. What was he going to do? What under the midnight stars was he going to do with this reckless, foolish, adventurous, insolent, disobedient thrill seeking Grandson of his? It was his own Adar's voice he heard in his head. 'You will understand the burden of a Fathers heart when you yourself are one' and suddenly he knew exactly what it was that needed to be done.

Kelvhan had been talking nonstop, but Riandel was in such deep thought he only caught the tail end of what the fool was saying - something along the lines of 'A lad after my own heart' - but it mattered not, what mattered was Tyren. "I bed your pardon Phaendar," He interrupted as he stood suddenly and took Tyren's hand firmly in his own. "My Grandson and I have much to discuss, however I think we have taken more than enough of your time. So, if you would excuse us, I think we will finish this 'conversation' in private."

"But of course." Phaendar said with a slight bow of his head.

"Oh Riandal," Kelvhan laughed. "I was only teasing you. Please do not leave upset, the lad is absolutely nothing like me I assure you. " He said thinking his words alone caused the abrupt end to this most eventful reunion.

Riandal ignored the foolish Prince and lead his grandson inside. Kelvhan followed.

"Kelvhan, do not inter fear, the matter is no longer your' concern." Phalandar told his son.

"No longer my concern - I found him didn't I? Why can't I…" Kelvhan began but then suddenly a realization came over him. "Wait, Riandal, you're not going to punish him are you?"

"That is none of your business." Riandal snapped.

"Oh, no, please. You can't!" Kelvhan said looking appalled.

Riandal wanted to slap the presumptuous Prince. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do when it comes to my own Grandson." He snarled through his teeth. "I will do as I see fit."

The lad recoiled a bit and began to speak in a more respectful manner. "Forgive me, my Lord. I did not mean to over step my bounds." He said with a slight bow of his head. Hearing this, Riandal would have thought the matter closed but the audacious Prince started again as if he were unable to control himself. "I really must protest!"

Protest? Riandal nearly laughed outloud. "Out of the way you impetuous brat."

Kelvhan stepped aside as commanded, but continued alongside them. "Look, I realize he disobeyed you, but Riandal the child traveled alone from the woodlands to Agreloth." Kelvhan said looking quite impressed of all things. "This in itself is truly an amazing accomplishment. Yes, there was a slight problem with the Warg, but my guards and I took care of that."

Just hearing the words was enough to make Riandal want to weep. After all his efforts to keep the Lad safe – keeping him close, adding more guards, all his teachings, all the warnings - and here his worst fear nearly came to pass. Oh, and this nuisance of an Elf Prince following alongside him babbling his nonsense - Riandal gave a nod to his guards and immediately two large elves stepped forward and blocked Kelvhan from following any further, but it did not stop his insistent protests as he continued to shout after them.

"Such bravery in one so young is a remarkable trait! He should be rewarded!"

Finally, Phaendor shouted at his son commanding him to desists, which he did thank the gods or Riandal was sure he would have gone back and throttled him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vander was sitting on the windowsill reading a book when his father threw open the door looking fierce. At first, he thought the King had heard of his little misadventure with the Guards and was there to chastise him for his disrespect and misuse of power, so he prepared himself to explain just as he had rehearsed - and then his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Tyren! Father what is Tyren doing here?"

"Why Indeed?" His Father snarled.

Just then the doors bursts open and Kendal came rushing in nearly shouting. "I just saw Kelvhan, he said Tyren was here and that I should come immediately. Has something happened in the Woodlands? Is everything okay?" He said looking close to panic.

"Calm yourself my son, the only issue in the Woodlands is that young Tyren is no longer there."

"Yes, I see that but why is he here?" He asked his father then he asked his Brother. "Why is he here?"

Vander shrugged. "I've not a clue."

"He is here because he cannot for his very existence heed the commands of his Grandfather, the King!" Riandal snapped as he pulled a high backed chair away from the writing table and placed it in the center of the room.

"I'm sorry Grandfather." Tyren said looking a bit fearful suddenly.

"I am sorry as well." Riandal said as he sat down in the chair "For the time has come for you to learn what behavior will be tolerated and what behavior will not."

Vander looked at Kendal, his eyes a bit large with disbelief. Never in all the years since Tyren's arrival had the King ever laid a hand on the lad, and though Kendal threatened it many times, no one else had either.

"Now, over my knee." The king commanded.

Tyren's heart sank. His Grandfather had never said these words to him before but he had heard them spoken to Vander on occasion, and though Tyren was not present to see the actually deed done he was present during the aftermath of such a punishment and therefore had a good idea what he was in for. "Please Grandfather." He tried, giving the king a pleading look. "Please don't punish me."

"I'm afraid you have left me no alternative. Now do as I say."

Never being very good at accepting punishment, Tyren shook his head and began backing away as he looked for an escape. His eyes fell on the door. Riandal looked there also and then back again. "Don't you dare." He said seeming to understand the wheels turning in the child's head but Tyren's mind was already made up. A second later – and to the astonishment of the other two Princes - both King and young Prince made a mad dash for the door.

Riandal intercepted the lad with one arm and swung him off his feet then carried the now kicking child back over to the chair where he sat down and placed him over his lap.

"No Grandfather, Please don't! Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tyren protested.

"I'm sure you are now that you are over my knee, but perhaps you should have thought sooner of the consequences to such impetuous, foolhardy actions." Riandal said as he pushed up the lads tunic and lowered his tights, revealing the porcelain skin of his bare bottom. Immediately Tyren threw a hand back to protect himself but Riandal simply removed the obstacle out of the way.

"No!" Tyren shouted as he wriggled and twisted wildly trying to escape.

"Tampa!" The King roared at the struggling child who immediately stopped as commanded. "You will stop all of this foolish trashing about and you will accept your punishment, do you understand this?" He asked, getting a quick nod from the now crying child. "Now, tell me why you are receiving this chastisement?"

Tyren took a breath and spoke quickly through tears "Because I disobeyed you and followed you here alone in the forest and was nearly eaten by a warg."

"What?" Kendal said looking shocked as did his brother.

Riandal looked at his son's briefly, whole heartedly agreeing with their stunned reactions then returned his attention to the very deserving backside before him. "Precisely." He said and immediately began to bring his large heavy hand down.

It was not a usual occurrence to receive chastisement in front of an audience. Kendal could only imagine it was to heighten the embarrassment to insure a misdeed of this magnitude did not repeat itself. He himself had received a terrible spanking in front of a whole room of healers when he was a lad. In fact, the whole incident was not unlike this one. He too had disobeyed the King by sneaking away for an adventure of his own in the forest during his Fathers absence, only instead of getting the attention of a Warg, the beast in his story was a great bear.

He had only wanted a closer look at the beast when he stumbled across it. 'I suppose I got my wish.' He thought, inadvertently placing his hand on his left shoulder. He could still remember how painful it was when those large claws slashed through his skin. It probably would have done worse or even killed him had it not been for his quick thinking and ability to move swiftly through the trees. He was able to get quite a distance away from the beast in a matter of minutes, but then there was another problem. He was now bleeding profusely and miles away from anyone who knew he was missing.

He never moved so quickly in his life - swinging, jumping, running. By the time he got to the sapphire gate, he was staggering towards the guards who were running toward him. One young guard, Strohm, threw his sword and helmet to the ground and dove for Kendal, managing to catch him just before he collapsed. Seeing the damage, Strohm leaped to his feet with Kendal cradled in his arms and ran, bowling over many in his path to get to the healers who immediately went to work to save his life. Word was sent to his Father the King, requiring his immediate return, as his son was most likely dying.

It was agreed that the Valar was with him that day because by the time the King returned to the castle Kendal was completely healed. Besides the memory, there was no evidence at all that the incident happened, not even a scar. The healers not only fixed him, they made him feel better than ever - stronger, faster, braver ….though the braver part deserted him quickly when he saw the look on his Father face - a mixture of horror and relief. The first thing the King did was fall to his knees at Kendals bedside and draw him into a tearful embrace, which was pretty shocking to say the least, but not as shocking as being lifted suddenly and then flipped un-ceremoniously over the kings knee right there in front of everyone. The memory made a chill run up his spine.

Vander saw his Brother give a little shudder then watched him turn and walk towards the balcony – the same reaction he recalled Kendal having the day he found himself a witness to his own chastisement after a small incident regarding some very nasty giant spiders.

As Riandal applied the firm reprimand to the child's ever reddening bottom, he could only wonder why, for the love of the stars, had the Valar deemed it necessary to plagued him with such reckless, careless, disobedient children whom all possessed a most insatiable ability and need to engage the lands most dangerous beasts - Bears, Spiders, Wargs, Humans! "I have had enough of this from all of you." He announced. "The very next one of you to even give mention to the idea of adventure will be the one of you responsible for the loss of my sanity."

Kendal chuckled from the balcony before he could help himself.

When the chastisement was over, Riandal lifted the sobbing child off his lap and placed his feet on the floor then pointed directly towards the smaller bedchamber across the room. "Now go into that chamber and remain there till I am ready to speak to you." He commanded in an unsteady voice and watched as the child went immediately, one hand rubbing his scarlet bottom the other wiping his flowing tears. Riandal went immediately to his own bedchamber and closed the door.

XXXXXXX

It was time for the evening meal yet both angry King and errant child remained in their opposed chambers.

"Kendal?" Vander said finally to his brother who had his face in a book.

"Hmm?" Kendal asked as he continued to read.

"It's been ages." He told him.

Kendal looked first at the chamber door of which his Nephew now occupied then to the other behind which his Father still remained and sighed. "I guess it has been a long time hasn't it?" He said as he closed his book then got up. "I'll go and see what's keeping Father."

The first thing he did was press his ear to the door to listen.

"Anything?" Vander asked.

Kendal shook his head. "Father." He said knocking lightly and waited a moment for permission to enter. Not hearing anything, he entered without it. "Father?" He said as he looked around the room, then his eyes fell on the king who was sitting forward in the chair by the window with his elbows on his knees, fingers laces and pressed against his mouth starring at nothing through red rimmed eyes. "Father?" Vander said again startling the king who jumped and immediately got to his feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" He scolded his eldest son.

"Beg pardon Father, I only wanted to see if you were alright." Kendal said respectfully.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" The King sniffed.

"Well, seeing how long you've been in here, I was unsure." He said but he knew full well why his Father sought such solitude.

"I'm fine." Riandel snapped.

Kendal gave a raised eyebrow look, unsure if the king was trying to convince him or himself.

"What?"

"You always did look as bad or worse after giving me a spanking." The Prince recollected.

It was true Riandal never had the stomach for such things, but it was his duty as a Father - and now as a Grandfather - to teach them the lessons they needed to survive this sometimes harsh world, even if some of those lessons were painful. In this case, not only did the child disobey him by following them such a great distance, he nearly had gotten himself killed in the process.

"I'm fine." Riandal said as he took in a deep ragged breath. "I am merely giving the lad time to think about what he has done before we finish our discussion?"

Kendal nodded his head, but looked unconvinced. "Yes, but we are expected at dinner about now."

The king looked surprised. "Oh, I had not realized such time had passed." He said moving toward the door. "Let me have done with this and then we will go."

Tyren was lying on his stomach across the bed when he heard someone enter the room. It was his Uncle Vander.

"The King will see you now." The prince informed him.

Immediately, Tyren, rolled onto his side - careful not to make full contact – then threw his legs off the bed.

"I can tell you from experience." Vander whispered as he was followed out of the bedchamber. "You would be wise to first apologize for what you have done. Second explain that you understand how you have disappointed, discontented and saddened him by your actions and then ask for forgiveness for angering and disappointing your' elder – and King – and end with a profuse promised that you will never again do such a thing."

Riandel entered from the opposite side of the large room, head held high, eyes cast down as he walked to the chair still sitting in the center of the room and sat down. "Come here Tyren." He commanded in his stern voice. Tyren went immediately and stood in front of the King who regarded him for a moment unspeaking, then finally asked him a very complicated question. "Have you had enough time to think about what you have done?"

Tyren lifted his head and looked upon his Grandfather, not knowing how to answer. He did not need any time to think about what he had done, he knew perfectly well what he had done and the reasons why. So, as far as having 'enough' time, he did not know what he was expected to say but 'Yes' seemed the proper response.

"And what then do you have you to say for yourself?" The King asked.

He swallowed hard and tried to remember all the things his uncle Vander had coached him to say. "I'm sorry I followed. I know you are disapproved, disconnected and sad by my actions." He said making Vander laugh behind his hand. "I know that you are angry." He tried to remember all the words, but half of them he did not understand or remember which made him nervous and confused. "I'm…I mean I…" He said trying to think of the rest. "I did not mean to anger you or ….. I didn't…..I mean I'm not …" He stopped right there.

"You're not what?" The king asked.

Tyren dropped his head unable to continue regurgitating words that were not his own. The truth was that he was glad he did what he did, and except for the part where he was nearly eaten alive by the terrible beast that had chased him all those miles, he would do it all again in a heartbeat to be with his family whom he loved so dearly. "I'm not sorry."

Mistaking this for impertinence, Riandal's hand shot out and latched onto the boys arm suddenly. "Then perhaps you have not had enough time over my knee." He growled as he pulled him closer.

"No wait please." Tyren shouted as he tried to resist. "It's not what I mean! It's not what I mean!"

Riandal paused for a second then lifted Tyren up and sat him on his lap instead of tossing him over it. "Explain yourself!" He commanded, looking him straight in the eye.

"What I meant to say is that I did not follow you because I wanted to disobey you Grandfather." Tyren began.

"Why then would you do such a thing?"

Tyren dropped his head against the Kings chest and began to weep. "I followed because you are all I have left and I did not want to be without you."

Riandal's heart absolutely broke for his most precious Grandchild, but this was not something he could show the lad or his sons watching so, he hardened his heart – or at least attempted to. "I see your meaning." He said indifferently. "I too never want to be without you either but there are limits to the amount of risk we should take in doing so. Do you understand this?"

"Yes Grandfather," Tyren sniffed.

"Not only was what you did extremely dangerous and reckless, but it was downright foolish. That Warg would have killed you had it not been for Kelvhan and his guards." Just saying the Princes name made Riandal regret a small portion of the ill regard he held for the errant spoiled brat, but he pushed that away for the time being. "I shudder to think of what would have happened to you and all the while with us here, unaware….." Riandel said and actually did shudder at the terrible images that suddenly popped into his head.

Vander rolled his eyes behind the King's back and gave his brother an exasperated look, thinking 'We are never going to make dinner at this rate.'

"I'm sorry Grandfather." Tyred sniffed. "I won't do it again - I swear on the Valar - I won't. Please, please believe me."

Riandal wanted so badly to sooth the child, and tell him everything was going to be alright, but he knew how important it was to remain strong and stern to insure the misdeed would not be repeated - as he feared his heart could not take another incident of the like. "I certainly hope not, my child. Now…." He said standing the lad up. "I want you to return to your bedchamber and stay there for the remainder of the evening. Is that clear?"

"Yes Grandfather." Tyren said and did as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelvhan was mortified to learn that the small Princes was not only spanked, but then sent to bed without supper. "Why not pluck out his eyes as well." He scoffed.

"The lad was not mistreated, Kelvhan, he was disciplined. I think that perhaps you just don't understand as you have never been subject to such consequences."

"What are you speaking off? I understand consequences." Kelvhan spat out. "I too was more adventurous for my own good at times as a child and I too received the very same sore bottom as a result of it from time to time."

Kendal laughed. "Oh please Kelvhan. You?"

"Yes, I." Kelvhan snapped. "Did you think I was raised by wolves? Of course I did – not often as Mother wouldn't allow it - but on the odd occasion I too was disciplined this way. Once even by your very own Father, Lord Riandal." Kelvhan said bitterly as his eyes moved down to the end of the table where the Woodland King sat.

"I don't believe it." Vander said. "My Father?"

"Yes your Father - the great woodland Troll that he is." He said distastefully before taking a large gulp of his wine, after which he hick-upped and added bitterly "A most unpleasant experience. I didn't sit comfortably for days."

Kendal laughed. "Yes, that would have certainly been the result."

Klevhan mocked his laughter. "Yes, yes, so amusing." Kelvhan said as he stood from the table wrapping a hunk of bread in a napkin and placed it under his tunic. "If everyone would please excuse me….." He said, ready to make up an excuse, only nothing tangible came to mind, so he left it open ended and simply walked away.

Before he got to the exit however, he was stopped by Lord Riandal. "May I have a word with you Kelvhan?"

"It's just a small piece of bread, I swear!" Kelvhan blurted out in his startled state.

Riandal's brows drew together, not understanding what was just shouted at him, or why, but he went on anyway, trying to apologize to the wayward Elf who deserved that at the very least. "When we met earlier I was so distraught by the news of my Grandson's misconduct that I did not properly thank you for what you did today. Had it not been for your swift actions, I fear the lad would have lost his life, and for saving him, I am eternally in your debt."

Kelvhan just stood there blinking at the Woodland King – wondering if perhaps this was an imposter dressed up as Riandal because to his recollection over the last – Oh, I don't know - 600 years, Riandal has never thanked him for anything - ever. "Who are you, and what have you done with the Woodland King?"

For the first time in centuries, Riandel actually smiled at the lad. Klevhan looked terrified.

XXXXXXX

As soon as dinner ended, Riandal excused himself and walked quickly toward his family's suites. He had said that he was weary form the long day, but in truth he really just wanted to check on his Grandson. He felt bad for sending him to bed while he himself went to a beautiful feast, and so he decided he would call it an early night and take the lad a little something special – his favorite treat - a sweet roll with black berries and walnuts. The minute he saw them placed on the table he asked if one could be wrapped up so he could take it to the lad. The mistress was very pleased to do so – especially when she heard it was for a little one. She had missed the days when the castle was filled with young children, all trying to sneak a peek (or even a taste) of her much loved sweet rolls.

"Inform my sons that I am retiring for the evening." He told his Guards as he walked. "And Keep a close eye on the young Prince Vander and see that he does not dip into the wine in my absence. Bring him to me immediately if you find that he has." He said as the two guards already standing at the suite, opened the doors for their King. Immediately Riandal heard weeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyren awoke with a jolt and sat up in bed with the scream still on his lips. His first thought was the Warg still pursued him, but that wasn't right, he was safe in bed within the walls of a heavily guarded castle. Figuring he must have been dreaming, he laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but then his stomach started growling again, and the thoughts of the great feast began to fill his mind. Every cheese, bread and baked roll he could possibly imagine – including his favorite, Sweet rolls. Oh, it must be a grand party with music, singing and dancing. He had heard it mention that his Mother was an incredible dancer – as was Riandal once upon a time. "To see her dance was magical" Kendal had told him once, and he wished he could have seen her, though he would have settled for just knowing her. At least he had his Family – His Uncles, his Grandfather – whom he disappointed terribly by running off. His Grandfather had been so angry with him and probably hated him for what he had done. 'What if the King does hate me now?' He wondered as a big lump began to grow in his throat. "What will I do?" He asked feeling so sorry for himself that he began to weep.

Just then the King entered his bed chamber looking as alarmed as he was. "Tyren. What's the matter dear child? Are you alright?" Tyren shook his head to indicate, nay, he was not. Riandal came forward and helped the child sit up as he looked into two pools of jade, very concerned. "What is it, tell me. Are you ill?"

"No Grandfather, I am not Ill."

"Then what is it my child?"

"I'm afraid you may hate me." Tyren said and began to weep harder.

"Hate you?" Riandal said looking quite taken back. "Why under the stars would you say something as preposterous as that?"

"Because, I was bad and I disobeyed you, and nearly got eaten."

"I agree you disobeyed and did in fact very nearly get eaten alive, but my beautiful child, I love you and your' Uncles beyond all things. I could never hate you." He said with a bit of a laugh at the outlandish thought.

"Do you promise?" Tyren sniffed.

"I do most certainly." The King said with a laugh and hugged the lad to his chest tightly. "It is because of this love that I have vowed unto the Valar to do everything within the strength of my being to keep you safe and free of harm, even if the agent upon which to achieve this goal is a stern reprimand from my very own hand. Do you understand?" Tyren nodded his head against his chest. "You are more precious to me than you will ever know." The King reassured the lad as he rocked him and patted his back gently bringing calmness to the situation. "In fact, you are so precious to me that I brought you a small gift. Would you like to see what it is?"

Tyren nodded.

"Then close your eyes and hold out your hand." Riandal said and watched as the child did so. "No peeking till I say."

"I won't Grandfather, but hurry."

Riandal placed the bundled napkin in the lads hand and un-wrapped it to revealing the lads favorite dessert. "Alright then, open your eyes."

Tyren looked down and gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the doors guarded so heavily Kelvhan had to enter the suites occupied by the woodland elves by scaling the treacherous landscape and climbing over the balcony, which was not an easy task with only the light of the full moon to illuminate the way. Having lived here all his life though - and most accustomed to the art of sneaking in and out of his Fathers castle - he was within the suites in no time at all.

"Tyren." He whispered as he crept through the sitting area towards the sleeping chambers in search of the Lad. Immediately he heard a faint noise coming from the opposite side of the room and went towards it. "Tyren, is that you lad?" He whispered out only to hear yet another faint sound coming from around the corner. He crept further carefully trying not to bump or disturb anything as he rounded the corner then abruptly froze. There was a shape – a large one - probably one of Riandal's guards standing watch over the lad, so he decided to retreat, carefully and ever so quietly stepping backwards, one foot at a time till he bumped into something he was not expecting – another person.

Both Vander and Kelvhan screamed out and spun around fully prepared to fight off some goblin creeping around in the dark of night but then they realized it was each other.

"What is the name of the bloody moon and stars are you doing creeping around in the dark?" Kelvhan demanded through clenched teeth. "My heart nearly stopped from fright."

"I could ask you the same question 'Cousin' as you too are here creeping around in the dark!" Vander pointed out.

"Shhh….quiet." Kelvhan urged with a finger pressed to his lips, then whispered in the lads ear. "There is a guard in there."

Vander gave him an odd look as there would be no guards inside the suite - they would only stand outside the doors. He peeked around the corner to see for himself. Indeed, he saw the shape and was about to pull back when he realized there was something very odd about it. He looked closer and realized it was not what it seemed. "There's no head."

Kelvhan's eyes flew wide open. "What?!"

"I mean it's just one my Fathers robes. There's no head."

Kelvhan looked again, and realized it was just that. "Oh right."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Vander asked his voice a much normal tone now.

"After knowing that Riandal had sent the lad off to bed to starve for the night, I thought I would bring him some bread from the feast." Kelvhan said pulling the bundle out from under his tunic. You?"

Vander pulled his own bundle out and grinned. "Cheese and an apple."

Kelvhan smiled at the prince. "An elf after my own heart - now we must hurry before Riandel returns and finds us sneaking about. Which chamber is the lad's?"

Vander led the way. "It's this one." He said as he opened the door. Both of them screamed again when he saw who was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The table was full Elf Lords from the four corners - the woodlands, the lakes, the mountains and the seas – all with their advisors and heirs - except for Kelvhan who was nowhere to be found as usual - all engaged in what appeared to be a very pleasant conversation, but in actuality was a very heated debate regarding lands, and strategy and what to do to clear the lands of the evil that has threatened to invade their borders.

'Bla-bla-bla.' Kendal thought as he shifted in his seat and a let out a big sign. He hated these political gatherings, as did the other heirs based on the looks on their faces (and Kelvhan's absence), but as the Future kings of their realms, it was their duty to watch and learn according to the elders. Again - bla- bla-bla. He looked toward the window longing to be out in the sunlight sparring with his mates – and that's when he saw something lurking behind the tapestry nearest the window. His eyes narrowed as he tiled his head and wondered 'what is that?' and then Tyren peeked his head out.

"Grandfather." He whispered.

Kendal jerked out of his slumped position and cleared his throat, which got the lad to look at him. He then shook his head nay, but the blatant child looked away from him and whispered again for his Grandfather - louder this time, which got the attention of some of the others in the room, save the four Lords who were still heavily engaged in conversation. Kendal cleared his throat again, but this time the impertinent little sprite completely ignored him, then got down on all fours and began to crawl towards the table where Riandal was sitting. Kendal was mortified.

"Grandfather." Tyren whispered again, finally getting the attention of the woodland King.

Riandal glanced over casually at first unmoved, but then jerked his head back for a double take when he saw what the child was doing. He looked to Kendal with large disbelieving eyes and dipped his head toward his Grandson. Immediately, Kendal got up and snatched the child from the floor then whisked him out of the room before it could register to the others that anything was amiss.

"Put me down!" Tyren demanded as he struggled in the firm grasp that now held him. "Let go of me!"

Once in the corridor Kendal placed the child on his feet in front of him. "What do you think you are doing?" He whispered harshly. "There is a very important meeting going on in there that cannot be interrupted."

"I want to tell Grandfather something."

"Well he is very busy right now." Kendal whispered.

"I don't care I want to talk to him."

Kendal tried to reason with the child. "Look, I know you do, and I am sure what you have to tell him is very important, but so are these conferences, so if you can just be patient for a little while longer….."

"But I want to tell him of my adventure." Tyren whined.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no, now be a good lad and go play."

"No! I want to talk him now!" The child demanded with an adamant stomp of his foot.

Kendal grimaced at the loudness of the child's voice and pulled him further away from the door. "Lower your voice. I've already told you, he is busy right now."

"And I told you - I don't care. I want to talk to him!" Tyren demanded and tried to push past him suddenly.

"NO." Kendal said turning the child in the opposite direction. "Now Go." He commanded then emphasized his point with a firm swat to the seat of the lad's tights.

"Ouch!" Tyren cried out as he spun back and immediately retaliated with a swift kick to his uncle's shin.

"Ouch!" Kendal gasped as he grabbed his leg and began hopping up and down. "You little brat!"

Shocked by his own impulsive reaction and suddenly afraid of the repercussions that would surely follow such a palpable attack on his much larger kin – Tyren turned and ran down the corridor.

"Little swine," Kendal shouted after him. "You'll pay for that."

XXXXXX

Not being able to share his adventure with his Grandfather, Tyren decided to go look for Vander. Being the only child of his age at this venue, he really had no one ese to play with. Sure, he had Kelvhan, who would take him to some of the most amazing places in the kingdom, but he only had so much time as he was the heir to his father's throne and therefore expected to be in those stuffy old meetings all day with the others. So he was forced to look to Vander and his mates, Glandur and Adon – twin sons of Lord Dylonn of the Kniholn seas. Of course, they tried to push him away most of the time saying things such as "You're not old enough Tyren,' or 'You'll get in the way Tyren' or 'You're just a baby Tyren'. All of which was very hypocritical and incredible annoying because not one of them had reached their majority. They were just as much children as he was in his opinion, and therefore lacked the authority to keep him from joining them whenever it pleased him – that is if he could find them.

The first place he checked was the west gardens, which as you would guess were on the west side of the castle and the most secluded, therefore a perfect place for the young to get up to mischief without parental interference. Not there. Perhaps the sparing pits, where they sometimes went to watch the guards practice, but no. Not there either. He then thought of the river. Perhaps they went there to explore, which Tyren absolutely loved to do. So he ran back to castle moving quickly through the corridors toward the east side, which is when he saw his Grandfather and the others exiting the conference chamber.

XXXXX

After what had happened during the meeting and hearing from Kendal how Tyren had attacked him when he was refuse access, Riandal had every intention of reprimanding his Grandson when he spotted him running through the corridor, but when he saw how happy the child was to see him all of that went out the window.

"Grandfather!" The lad shouted as he launched himself through the air and into Riandal's arms. "I am so glad to see you out of that stuffy old meeting. I have so much to tell you about my most amazing adventure."

"Do you indeed?" Riandal chuckled.

"I went with Kelvhan into the forest and he and I climbed the highest trees, all the way to the very top and into the sky."

"How wonderful that must have been."

"Oh it was Grandfather. We were so high we thought we could touch the clouds, but when we tried neither of us were tall enough. You may be able to touch them as tall as you are though Grandfather. Do you think that you could?"

"I am sure I would like to try." Riandal said to his most precious child.

"Okay but maybe another times perhaps. Right now I am off to find Vander." The child said happily and was off just as quickly as he had come.

Queen Shalendra, who had come to speak to her husband, walked over as the child went on his merry way. "I must tell you Riandal," She said as she walked up to him smiling. "I am not accustomed to seeing this side of you, and as odd as this may sound, it seems to suit you perfectly."

"My Grandson is having quite the day it would seem." He said, smiling contently.

"Yes it would." She agreed. "Such a sweet Lad. I must say, seeing him makes me long for the days when Kelvhan was so small." She told him.

Riandal tried not to cringe. He remembered the days when Kelvhan was small. He was a horrible spoiled brat who would run around during feasts annoying whomever he pleased. He'd run across the table tops, play terrible tricks on everyone (Riandal included), throw food at the other children, shout at all the guards demanding they serve his every whim and bring him whatever he desired no matter the cost or effort required. Riandal had gotten so fed up once that he placed the errant little creature over his own knee for a much earned - and severely needed - spanking. The child's mother, who had never so much as raised her voice to her child, was furious and demanded that Riandal apologize to the lad, but Riandal refused insisting that he was vindicated.

"Yes, they are quite precious at this age." Riandal agreed with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"It's remarkable how much he looks like Azariah…" The Queen began but then caught herself.

Riandel snapped his head up quickly, a little started to hear his daughter's name, for it had been years since anyone had spoken it, which seemed a bit absurd to him looking back.

"Forgive me." She said as she grasped his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

He smiled at the Queen and placed his hand on top of hers. "It is alright, dear cousin," He said kindly. "He looks very much like Azariah, indeed."

Xxxxxx

Anxious to find his Uncle Vander and his mates, Tyren ran through the main corridor on the way to the garden overlooking the river, but just as he went through the entryway, he collided with what felt like a stone wall then bounced off onto the floor. At first, he thought he had run into one of the pillars, but when he looked up, he realized that that pillar was actually a very large, immensely tall, stone faced, heavily scared, heavily tattooed, black haired elf with glowing yellow eyes glaring down at him. Standing beside him, snarling and baring its own sharp teeth, was a huge grey timber wolf.

"Watch where you're going, you imprudent little monster!" The enormous elf snarled at him through bared teeth looking similar to the wolf at his side.

Tyren gasped and scrambled backwards over the stone floor, trying to get his footing before either beast ripped his throat out.

"Garok!" Exclaimed a female voice suddenly as a most beautiful red headed she elf with emerald eyes stepped into view and placed her hand on the back of the snarling wolf, quieting it immediately. "Nay, both of you. It's only a child." She said as she approached.

"If I hadn't stepped in his path, the clumsy little brat would have run right into you." The large elf snarled as he gave Tyren a threatening glare.

"Which would have been an accident, I am sure my love." She said as she tried to dust the child off. "Forgive my rash husband, little one, as he is very overly protective of me in my current condition." She said as she placed her hand against what Tyren sudden realized was her very large, very pregnant belly.

"Yes, and for good reason!" The large Elf snapped. "Now off with you, you little horror before I release my wolf on you."

Tyren turned and ran across the stone floor and down the stone stairs as fast as his feet would go leaving the she elf recanting her husband's threat and telling him to come back. Tyren did not, he just continued toward the river.

When he neared the bottom, he could see Vander and his mates gathered and talking quietly in the fading light.

"Vander!" He shouted, suddenly, scaring all three of them half to death.

"Tyren!" Vander shouted back with a hand over his heaving chest. "What do you think you're doing? You nearly caused my heart to stop."

"You need to come quick. There's a werewolf up there – a giant one!"

"Is there now?" Vander chuckled.

"Yes. You must come see." Tyren insisted.

Vander sighed. "Oh, Tyren. We do not have time for your silly children's games. We are having a discussion and you are interrupting. Go bother Kelvan with your tall tales."

"It's not a tale. I saw it. It's right up these stairs."

"Yes, well good. Leave it be then - If you don't bother it, it won't bother you. Now off with you."

"But Vander…" Tyren whined.

"Tyren!" Vander shouted suddenly.

"Fine! I'll go, but don't blame me when it comes down here and eats you all for dinner." Tyren spat as he walked back up the stone stairs.

"Yes, yes. I take full responsibility." Vander laughed with a dismissive wave then went back to his conversation. Something about the fabled falls of the western cliffs, and finding the correct path to get there.

Suddenly interested, Tyren climbed the stairs a little higher, then stepped into the foliage and got down on all fours and crawled to the edge where he could look down upon them and listen.

"I thought this might help." Adon said as he brought out an old cracked and torn piece of parchment and unrolled what looked like a very old map.

Vander and Glandur just looked at him. He looked back at them and shrugged. "What?"

"I doubt this map will help us find our way back up the stairs."

Adon shrugged again.

"Right then," Vander said tossing the useless thing to the ground. "I say we keep the plan of going up the eastern side of the lakes and then through the stones back up to the North."

Tyren had no idea why they would want to go that way to get to the falls. Kelvhan had taken him there often, and each time they followed the river west and then up the mountain. "You'll never find it going that way." He announced.

Vander's head snapped towards him. "Tyren! What did I tell you about spying?"

"I'm not spying. I'm listening, and you can't get to the falls that way."

"Oh please. You know nothing of which you speak." Vander said completely aghast.

"I do so! Kelvhan took me there not two days past, so there."

They all three looked at each other, suddenly interested. "Could you find the path again?" Glandur asked.

Tyren shrugged. "Of course."

xxxxxxx

Later that evening, as Riandal entered the dining patio with his Grandson, the lad gasped as he stiffened suddenly and slid himself under his arm. Riandal looked down, a bit shocked by the child's sudden reaction. "What's the matter dear one?"

Tyren pointed.

Riandal looked to see what could have had the child so perturbed and saw the timber wolf. "Do you fear the Wolf?" He asked.

Tyren shook his head and pointed again to the elf. "Next to it." He said softly. "What is he?"

Immediately understanding now what had the child so transfixed Riandal chuckled as he reached down and stroked the child's silky locks. "Have no fear my dear little one. That is Garok Lycaon - he is a wolf elf from the Stalwart Mountains and beside him is his lovely wife, princess Accalia. They are guests here at Agrealoth until the arrival of their first child, soon to come."

"He doesn't look very nice." Tyren said from behind his Grandfather.

"To be sure." Riandal said with a laughed. "Come. I will introduce you."

Tyren shook his head, not wanting to go anywhere near that creature, but Riandal pulled him along anyway.

Xxxx

Seeing the ill-tempered King Riandal coming toward her, Accalia felt a little intimidated. She had always been frightened of the woodland King as a child but here she was nearly six hundred years old and with child - she refused to allow herself to be intimidated any longer, so she drew herself up straight and tall, smiling politely. "My Lord Riandal." She spoke calmly. "How very nice it is to see you again."

"And you my dear Princess." Riandal said giving her a slight nod of his head. "Garok." he nodded to the wolf elf, who only returned the nod without speaking, which was no surprise. Wolf elves were stringent creatures who saw little need for etiquette or speaking unnecessarily. "I have not yet given you my congratulations on the conception of your first child. I hope all is well."

"It is going very well thanks to the ability of Lord Phaendar's great healers. We are forever in their debt. Speaking of children…" Accalia said shifted her eyes down to the lad still behind his robes. "Who is this handsome young elf you have with you?"

"Ah." He said pulling the child forward. "This is my Grandson Tyren. Tyren, this is Princess Accalia and her husband Garok Lycaon."

"Yes, we've met briefly. Hello again." Accalia said with a curtsy. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance prince Tyren."

Not knowing any better Tyren curtsied back. "I am pleased to make yours too, my lady."

Garok rolled his eyes impatiently and Accalia tried not to laugh.

"A gentleman bows before a lady." Riandal corrected.

Tyren's face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry my lady." He said and quickly did it the proper way.

Sensing the child's discomfort, Accalia moved past the awkward moment and gestured towards the wolf at her side. "Oh and the handsome one here…." She said stroking its head. "This is Belator."

Tyren didn't so much as look at the wolf, he was too busy gawking at the larger creature standing next to it. He was a lot taller than most woodland elves – save his grandfather - and definitely more broad and muscular, and his eyes - never before had he seen an elf with yellow glowing eyes - much like that of his wolf. In fact, everything about him was much like his wolf. His behavior, his demeanor, his way of speaking, the way he moved. "How did you get so ugly?" He asked looking at its many scars and tattoos.

The wolf Elf shrugged as Accalia laughed out loud, but Riandal on the other hand, gasped and pulled the impolite child back against his chest looking horribly embarrassed. "You must forgive my Grandson. I'm afraid he has not yet learned to control his impulses – a flaw I will be sure to address in private this evening."

The child's face flushed a bright shade of pink.

"Oh, please. It is quite alright. He is just being honest." Accalia said with a smile and quickly changed the subject. "Now, if you would please forgive me, I'm afraid standing on this hard stone floor is taking a toll on my back."

"But of course." Riandal said with a nod and stepped aside.

Garok immediately offered his arm to his wife, but Accalia did not take it. Instead, she looked at the child in front of her. "Would you be so kind to walk me to my chair my young Prince?" She asked. Garok rolled his eyes again.

The child just looked at her, not knowing what to say, so the Woodland king spoke for him and he pushed him forward. "The honor would be his."

The child reached a small hand out to her, as she stood there smiling at him unmoving. Finally, Riandal cleared his throat and stuck his elbow out to demonstrate how a Gentleman was supposed to escort a lady. Immediately Tyren stuck out his own elbow. She took it right away and allowed him to lead her forward till she realized the youngling was leading her straight toward the elaborate King's seat at the head of the table (A grave error) so, she pulled back a little and guided him to a more appropriate seat were Prince Kendal happened to be standing. Seeing her coming, he pulled the chair out for her. "Allow me Princess."

"Thank you," she spoke kindly. "Such Gentlemen in the woodland realm, I will be sure to sing your praises to Lord Riandal." She said giving Tyren a wink.

XXXXXX

Dinner itself was very uneventful, but when Tyren saw Vander get up from the table and nonchalantly walk toward the gate looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure his Father wasn't looking, and then Adon and Glandur do the same right behind him, he knew things were about to get interesting. It was about time because he was about to fall asleep right in is chair.

"Tyren," The Queen Shalendra spoke suddenly. "You look absolutely unable to keep your eyes open my dear child. Perhaps it is time for you to take your leave." She said kindly.

Hearing this Riandal turned and looked at the lad. "Yes, Tyren perhaps it is time for you to…"

"Oh no please Grandfather!" Tyren said quickly perking up and trying to think of an excuse quickly. "I am waiting for the sweet rolls to be brought out."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"I am sure you are." Riandel said with a grin. "But I think it is past the time for your rest. I will be sure to bring one back for you."

"But Grandfather, the Mistress made them especially for me." Tyren told him.

"The mistress has been baking all evening, Riandal." Kelvhan spoke out.

"I'm sure she has, but he still needs his – "

"She said so herself." Tyren cut him off.

"Yes but your rest is still very…"

"It would be rude to leave without at least saying thank you, wouldn't you think Mother." Kelvhan cut him off next.

"I do indeed." Shalendra agreed with a wink.

"What is rude is speaking over others while they are trying speak." Riandal spoke sternly to Kelvhan.

"Forgive me Lord Riandal, I did not mean to offend. Please may he just stay just a little longer? They are just about to bring them out." Kelvhan spoke as Tyren looked on with pleading eyes.

"There should be no argument." Spoke the gruff voiced wolf elf from the other end of the table suddenly.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Now, now my dear Husband." Accalia said looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm quite sure this is none of our business or concern."

"Children ought to obey when their elders speak, and others should not interfere." Garok told her, but then changed his tune after he caught sight of the harsh raised eyebrow look his wife was giving him. "Forgive me if I have spoken out of turn, Lord Riandel." He said with a bow of his head. "It was just an observation."

"No please, there is nothing to forgive. I must say I quite agree with you. Others should not interfere." Riandal said giving Kelvhan a quick downward glance then he shifted his attention back to Tyren. "And children should obey. Tyren, you have heard my decision my dear one. It is time for your rest. Now do as you are told and say your goodnights."

"But I want to see Vander." Tyren said nearly in tears.

"Vander is not here lad."

"I know but he's coming back directly after he dive's through the waterfall." Tyren said pointing towards the falls in the distance.

Riandal looked confused. "What did you say?"

"He's going to dive through the waterfall." Tyren repeated.

Riandal leaped to his feet so fast he knocked his chair over on the stone floor behind him.

Xxxxxxx

"It's a lot higher than it looks from the ground." Adon shouted over the loudness of the falls as the three of them stood above it and looked down.

"Ahh, it's not so bad. Besides if Kelvhan could do it then so can we." Vander said enthusiastically.

"This is true but..." Glandur countered. "Kelvhan is a bit reckless."

"And what of our Fathers? If we get caught…" Adon said.

"Why does it sound as if the two are attempting to back step your way out of this!?"

"Perhaps because we are." Adon shouted. "It's quite a distance down….and the rocks. Suppose we hit one. We'll die."

"I agree with my brother." Glandur said also stepping down. "It's too dangerous."

Vander shook his head at his mates. "Yes well what a brave pair you two have turned out to be. Very well then, back out if you wish but I, my good companions, am going through with it." He shouted with a smile and threw his leg over the stone wall and stepped onto the ledge just above where the falls flowed from the mountain. He then put both his arms out for balance and stepped ever so carefully towards the center. Feeling confident, he looked back and grinned. "See, it's not that diff-" He began, but then his foot slipped nearly sending him over the edge. Both Brothers gasped in unison. He caught himself thankfully.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on what you are doing." Adan told him, stating the obvious.

"Yes, thank you for your great words of wisdom, oh Adan the great….." Vander spoke after regaining his balance. "…..but perhaps you could tell me something I do not already know."

Adan shrugged. "Sorry."

Vander carefully stepped to the center and looked down at the glorious falls just beneath his feet. It was one thing to see the falls from the ground, but seeing it from this vantage point was truly a magnificent experience. There were two things of importance to remember, Kelvhan had explained when he told them his tale. "First, stay in the center." Vander recalled and made sure he was exactly in the center. "And second…"

"Remember to push off hard from the platform, if you don't you'll never make it past the rocks." Adan shouted.

Vander steadied himself then outstretched his arms and prepared. Never before had he attempted a dive from this height and never through a waterfall as Kelvhan had done all those hundreds of years ago. He was so nervous and scared, that he nearly backed out as every other elf had done before him, but then the competitive part of him began to whisper in his ear. 'You will be a legend' or dead, he countered.

"Sometime this day,Vander." Adan pushed, making Vander drop his arms, exasperated.

"SHHH, don't rush him Adan." Glandur scolded his brother. "He will go when he is ready. So….when ever your ready, Vander."

"Thank you very much for that, now please shut up, both of you."

They fell silent.

Vander closed his eyes and saw himself in his mind's eye – standing there on the ledge, the waterfall beneath him, cool breeze blowing gently through his hair as the full moon shined down upon him on this perfect evening. Then he saw himself leap up with arms outstretched, legs straight, as his body moved up through the air in a perfect arch then moved slowly downward. Then, just before he made contact with the water, he brought his arms inward, closer and closer, till the palms of his hands came together high above his head and then straight into the coolness of the water, which pushed him down, accelerating his speed down, down, and down ….where two unseen hands reached out and seized him by the arm.

Vander's eyes shot open to see the Captain of his Fathers guard on the ledge with him, which startled him so bad he nearly went over, but the Captain had a firm grip.

"I've got you my Prince."

XXXXXX

Only a hand full of elves remained at the table – King Phaendar, Queen Shalenrea, Kelvhan, Morthil, Garok, Accaliah and Tyren – All waiting for the search party to return with the lads.

"Do you think he's alright?" Tyren asked the King.

"Of course he is." Phaendar said with a warm smile.

"Sure, unless the bloody fool has killed himself." Kelvhan said sarcastically over the rim of his wine goblet."

Tyren gasped.

"Kelvhan," His mother the Queen protested. "Vander is quite well, I am sure."

"Of course." Kelvhan said nonchalantly. "I'm just saying there is a possibility is all."

"Yes, but not in front of the lad." She said through her plastered on smile.

"Kelvhan," The King interjected abruptly. "If you have had any influenced over this in any way, I swear by the Valar, you will go straight over my knee." Phaendar warned, though the threat was more metaphoric as such an act would be most preposterous at this stage of his son's adult life.

Kelvhan choked on his wine suddenly. "Me?!" He protested in a strangled voice. "Father! How could you think such a thing? I assure you, I've not had a hand in it. Mother, tell him I have not."

"Please Phaendar, my heart. Kelvhan would not do anything of the sort, as you should well know.

"Oh no?"

"Certainly not!" Kelvhan insisted, which seemed to satisfy everyone's suspicion's momentarily but then he added "Well, nothing past telling the tale of my own experience, anyway."

"Kelvhan!" The King and Queen shouted at the same time.

"Oh, come now, I only told the tale, I did not tell him to go up there and dive through it himself."

"You mean fall through it?" Morthil corrected causing Accaliah to giggle softly.

"I did not fall through it." Kelvhan snapped, looking irritated suddenly.

"You did most certainly" Morthil insisted. "I was there. You were trying to impress…"

"Yes! Alright." Kelvhan shouted before Morthil could reveal the name. "Whatever the case…." He said purposely not looking at Accaliah – especially with her giant wolf elf husband sitting so near. "The impression I had hoped to make was the complete opposite of the outcome and the reprimand I received as a result , isn't that right Father." He said giving his father a hurt look.

"You deserved every bit of what I gave you, I will not apologize." The King said indifferently as he sipped his wine.

Just then the horn sounded, which meant the search party had returned. Tyren leaped up and ran through the corridor to the front gate.

XXX

With his ear firmly held between his Fathers index finger and thumb, Vander was marched into the castle, past a crowd of gawking elves and all the way through the corridor to his family's chambers.

"Father, please. You're over reacting." He insisted as Riandal took him to his chambers and flung him inside the room, sending him stumbling across the floor. Immediately his hand went to sooth his poor ear.

Riandal brought his arms up slowly and folded them over his chest as he stood, chin lowered, eyes cast down, face like stone. "You climb to the top of a mountain with the idea of flinging yourself off it, and I'm overreacting?"

"It is not as bad as it may seem Father. It wasn't that high, and I was very careful. I was in no real danger." Vander insisted.

"No real danger?!" Riandal snarled. "That water fall is 600 meters in height. You would have killed yourself right in front of my eyes."

"Really? 600 meters?" Vander said looking slightly more impressed with himself. "Kelvhan is braver than I thought." He chuckled.

His father did not share his humor, in fact he looked even more angered by it. "So, this amuses you?" Riandal asked.

Vander didn't respond.

"Well then…" The King said as he uncrossed his arms suddenly and strode across the floor toward him. "Let's see how amused you are over my knee."

"What?" Vander said looking horrified suddenly. "Father, you can't seriously spank me for this."

"I can most certainly."

"Father, Please." Vander protested urgently as his father seized the upper part of his arm and pulled him over to the writing desk. "I'm far too old."

"I would have thought you too old to follow some fool off a cliff, but apparently that is not the case either." Riandal retorted as he pulled the high back chair out from under the desk and turned it around.

"No, you can't" Vander pleaded.

"I can and I will." Riandal said as he sat in the chair and pulled Vander around to the right side of his lap. "Now, over my knee." He commanded.

Vander shook his head.

"Vander." The King warned. "Your Father the King has just given you a command, and you will obey or I swear by every star in the sky I will give you a thrashing like none you have ever had in your lifetime. Is that what you'd prefer?"

Again Vander shook his head.

"Then - get- over- my - knee." Riandal snarled the words through his teeth.

Reluctantly, Vander complied - as he knew his Father never made empty threats - but the second he tried to lean over, Riandal stopped him. "Aren't your forgetting something?"

Vander looked at his Father, confused at first, but then realized when he saw the King drop his eyes towards his tights. "Uhh." He groaned as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his tights and lowered them. "There..." He said curtly as he crawled over and got into position. "…happy now?"

"Careful now, my son." Riandal warned as he adjusted himself and raised his right knee, lifting Vander's bare upturned bottom even higher. "Now, do you know understand why you are in this position?"

"Yes." Vander groaned.

"Enlighten me."

"Because my overbearing father is displeased with me." He spoke indecorously.

Riandal brought his hard heavy hand down five times in rapid succession, then stopped. "Try again."

"Ouch!" Vander hissed painfully then spoke again in a pained voice, more respectful this time. "Because I did something foolish."

"What you did was more than foolish – it was complete insanity. You could have been killed and for what purpose? To prove you are as reckless as the first imbecile to fall through the waterfall?"

"Fall?"

"Yes, fall." Riandal said looking amused now. "What's the matter, did Kelvhan neglect to mention the fact that his most amazing feat was purely an accident?"

Vander didn't speak.

"Ah, well if he neglected to tell you that then I am sure he also neglected to mention to you that he fractured his skull and broke six of his bones that day – one of which protruded from his arm – did he not? How about the agony he endured as the healers worked to repaired his injuries, did he mention that? How about the anguish and distress his poor Parents felt not knowing if he would live or die?"

"No, he did not mention any of those things." Vander said feeling like a complete dope.

"I thought not." The king said as he reached for Vanders brush which was sitting on the dresser to the left of them.

Feeling the movement Vander looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. "Oh no!" He groaned. "Not that! Not the brush!" He said as his father rested his hand on his back.

"Have you anything else you'd like to say before we begin?"

"Yes, the second this is over I am going to walk straight up the Kelvhan and thump him right in the nose."

"As you should." Riandal said with a bit of a sneer then raised the brush high above Vander's porcelain bottom and proceeded to give him a paddling he would not soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, have you decided yet?" Kendal asked his father.

"No I have not." Riandal said in a low voice.

"Father…." Kendal groaned. "You have to choose."

"I know this my Son. I am just unsure of what to do."

"Does the lad even know we are leaving?"

"No he does not know as of yet, and I will tell him. I am just waiting to find a suitable caretaker first."

"Queen Shalendra already said that she would do it. What else are you looking for?"

"You know how Tyren is. He is strong willed and impulsive and too adventurous for his own good. I am just not convinced that Queen Shalendra is the best choice. He needs to be watched over most carefully, not allowed to run freely throughout the kingdom. His guardian must be firm, fair, and unafraid to put their foot down and make the lad adhere to the rules. The Queen knows nothing of this, just look at Kelvhan. If we leave Tyren here in her care, only the Valar knows what we will come back to find."

Kendal laughed. "I see your point, but please Father, come to a decision soon. We leave in a fortnight."

Riandal sighed and went for a walk in the north gardens to give himself some time think, perhaps he would even send up a few prayers to the Valar for guidance. As he strolled, he came across Garok and the princess.

"Good afternoon Lord Riandal." Accalia said pleasantly as her husband just stood by.

"Good day to you Princess," He nodded to her, then to her husband, Garok. I hope I find you both well."

"Yes, very well thank you." Accalia said then gave her husband an encouraging look. "Garok and I were just discussing the events at dinner a few moons back. I'm afraid we acted most inappropriately. Didn't we Garok?"

"I don't think so." The wolf said gruffly.

"Oh come, now of course, you remember. You yourself said that you hoped to have the opportunity to apologize again for our interference."

"I said nothing of the sort." He grumbled. "I spoke my peace that evening and have not thought of it again since."

Riandal could not help but chuckle. "No, please. Again, as I said, I quite agree with your ideals. I share many of them mysel-." Riandal stopped speaking suddenly as the wheels began to turn in his head.

"Lord Riandal, are you alright?" Accalia said as she watched him.

"I am." He said. "More so in fact." He said as it struck him suddenly that the guardians he had been searching and praying to find were standing right in front of him. "If I may ask, do you suppose you and Garok could sit and chat a moment? There is something very important I would like to discuss with you."

XXXX

"No!" Garok Exclaimed. "The answer is no Accalia!"

"Oh why Not?" Accalia asked clearly becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Because he is a willful, headstrong, rebellious, unruly little beast, who's mere existence annoys me – he would not last a single day in my presence." He told her.

Accalia laughed at him. "Oh come now, Garok. You make him sound absolutely retched when in truth, he is a most delightful child. Always smiling and filled with merriment. It would be a most pleasant experience don't you think?"

"No I do not." He refuted. "I believe it would be a most horrible experience that I will abhor immensely."

She looked up at him with her emerald eyes, captivating him with their beauty. He hated when she did that. Of all the creatures he had battled over the centuries none were as capable of defeating him as she. Her beauty was like no other he had ever seen and oh how he loved her. "Do not look at me so - I know what you are doing."

"Please think on it." She urged softly. "The child could be of great help to me, especially now that I have to be so careful. You certainly can't be in all places at all times. He could help take some of the burden off you.

"Very clever, my beauty…." He chuckled. "…but you are of no burden to me."

Accalia thought of another point "…think of it politically then my heart – Lord Riandal must think very highly of us to entrust us with his most precious Grandson."

"I care nothing of politics, my dear."

"Then do it for the child, who is both Motherless and Fatherless. We could give him the experience of having parents and he could give us the experience of having a child."

"We will have more than enough experience having a child when our own little one is born."

"Then do it because it is simply the will of your most loving and devoted wife." She said with a cunning smile.

He smiled back as he peered down at her beautiful face. "You are becoming quite antagonistic these days my wife." He said feeling oddly aroused.

"You've taught me well." She said tenderly knowing that her husband's strong will was starting to waiver. "Please my love. Doing this would please me beyond all things."

Garok took in a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I suppose we could …." He started, causing her to squeal with delight suddenly and wriggle in his arms. "Wait! Wait!…. you have not heard my terms as of yet, my dear."

"What terms?" She said looking slightly amused.

"The terms of this guardianship – I will not have some spoiled child of Royalty under my care running about doing as he pleases with no regard because we have no power or control over him. If he is to be in our care, Lord Riandal must give me total authority over the lad, and leave me to my own choices regarding his care while under my supervision."

"I think you mean our supervision, my love, but of course. I am sure Riandal would agree whole heartedly."

"Yes, well you must as well. Do not think for one moment that I will allow you to excessively dote over him and spoil him rotten. Children need a firm hand and strict guidance and supervision, so understand that if I agree, there will be rules and consequences and structure and – "

" – Love and affection." She added.

That nearly scared Garok enough to change his mind. "Yes well," He said making a strange face. "I'm afraid those things are not among my strong suits. So, that will have to come from your tender heart."

Hearing these words made her want to leap for joy. She was so excited and eager she turned away from her husband about to run out the door. "Let us go now and speak to the Woodland king."

"Wait." He said catching her arm just before she was out of reach. "Understand also that this may not be as easy a task as you think Accalia, especially in your condition. The healers insist that you are to stay rested and clear of any type of stress."

"It will not be stressful for me. I want to look after the child." She insisted.

He watched her for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. "Then I will go and speak to the Woodland King." She turned again to run out the door, but again he caught her. "You my wife - " He said as he guided her gently towards the beautifully carved bed. "Will stay here and rest."

"Very well," She agreed, feeling her own exhaustion. "But please, first you must promise me that you will tell him our answer is yes."

"If he agrees to my terms, I promise to tell him our answer is yes."

"…and also promise me that you will not to be too aggressive, or rude if he disagrees with you. If he does, please try to come up with an alternative solution which you both can agree, and most importantly my love, remember that he is the King of the Woodland realm, so please try to be respectful."

"Yes my dear I know all of these things, now please, get your rest and leave this whole business to me."

XXX

Riandal was relieved when the Wolf elf came back with the confirmation that he and his wife would take care of Tyren in his absence. He was even more at ease when the Elf started talking about things such as giving the child the utmost care, protection, structure, guidance and rules – truly an elf after his own nature.

"There is just one other area I think we need to discuss, Lord Riandal." Garok said respectfully as instructed by his wife.

"Oh," Riandal said trying to think of what he could have missed. "What have I forgotten?"

"Discipline."

Riandal grinned. "Ah, that is a very important topic indeed. I am glad you brought it up. I suppose the easiest way is to tell you my thoughts on the matter."

"And what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I have always believed that the quickest way to get an errant child's attention is by way of his backside, but I am old and set in my ways. What are your thoughts on the subject, sir Garok?"

It was Garok's turn to grin. "I believe that very thing." Garok told him.

"Then is this area, my good sir we see eye to eye. You will have my full authorization to act as you see fit. In other words, treat him as you would your very own flesh and blood, and I think all will be well."

Xxx

"Tell me once again, his very words. I do not want any miscommunication." Accalia told him.

"He said to treat him as we would our very." Gorok told her.

"And you assured him that we would do just that, correct. I do not want lord Riandal to think that we would be lax in our care just because the child was not our flesh and blood."

Garok Looked confused. "Why would he think such a thing? My Darling please do not worry. I assured him in every way that we would care for the lad to the very best of our ability."

"Very well." She said then squealed again. Oh I am so very happy for this. We must move the study to the opposite end of the apartment so the lad can be next to us in case he needs us for anything in the night."

"I think the spare chamber will be fine for the lad. We do not have to rearrange everything"

"Oh stop teasing, my love." Accalia laughed at him. "You know fine well that room is too small."

Garok rolled his eyes. "Yes my dear." He said as he watched her pace back and forth, trying to plan out every aspect of the arrangement. He thought to stop her before she exerted herself, but she was so excited and happy – more so than he had seen her in months – so he let he go.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tyren was devastated the day his Grandfather and Uncles went on their journey to the south seas - blasted politics. He wanted nothing more than to go with his family, but it was too dangerous, his Grandfather insisted. He even thought to follow as he had before, but he had sworn to the Valar he would never do such a thing again so he could not go back on his word. He'd just have to grin a bear it, even if it meant staying with that wolf creature and his wife - though she seemed nice enough - but still…

He was sitting on the stone floor, leaning against the fountain, weeping when she found him. "There you are little one. I've been searching for you." She said kindly.

"I've been here." He told her as he wiped at his tears.

"Oh please do not weep dear child. I know that you are upset to be left behind, but I can promise that all will be well." She said as she sat on the edge of the fountain and placed a gentle hand on his cheek to wipe his tears.

"Not if Garok eats me alive." Tyren pouted.

Accalia laughed. "I can promise you that Garok will not eat you alive." She said. "I won't let him."

"But he's much larger than you - and mean. How could you ever stop him?" Tyren asked her sadly.

Accalia took the lads chin in her hand and leaned down as far as she was able to look into his jade eyes. "Garok and I take the fact that you are under our care most seriously and I can promise that he and I will protect you and honor you and keep you free from all harm even if it means giving up our own lives to do it. Do you understand that?"

Tyren shrugged.

"Come now, let us go and find Garok and get you two better acquainted as I am sure once you get to know him you will quickly realize that though he looks harsh and unyielding on the outside, on the inside he is truly the most honorable, loyal, devoted and loving creature that you will ever know." She reassured him as she stood then held out her hand for him to grasp. He took it and allowed her to help him to his feet. "He is also really quite talented. Perhaps he could even teach you a few things during our time together. Would you like that?"

Tyren nodded exuberantly, as he had not thought of this. Garok was the best trainer there was, but up until this point he was not permitted regardless of how badly he wanted to learn. Perhaps this arrangement was not going to be as bad as he thought.

XXX

Being that he was fixed in the kingdom until the birth of his child, King Phaendar had asked Garok to take up the occupation as master instructor in the arenas to teach the adolescence in the kingdom defense skills. Not having anything better to do with his time, he accepted the offer with the hopes that it would make his stay a little easier to bear until he and Accalia could return home to the mountains. He was correct in thinking that the work would sooth him, as it was quite satisfying – well until now anyway.

Now he had to look after some foul little stray from the Woodland realm at the forceful insistence of his lovely wife who pretty much demanded they foster the lad until his family returned - which would be months. "Uh," He groaned at the thought of it – but, then again, if it made his wife happy, then so be it. The Valar knew he could deny her nothing – well almost nothing. The last few days she had been pestering him to allow the child into the arena to train with the other lads – a preposterous idea. It was bad enough that he had to look after the little sprite, now she wanted him to train him too?

"Perhaps you could teach him Querim' Hinuel."

"Bladesong! Have you completely lost your mind? Absolutely not!" He bellowed.

"Why do you refuse so insistently?" She demanded to know.

"Because, it would be a vast waste of my time, that's why!" He said trying to hold onto his temper - and his laughter. "He is too young to train, especially Quierim' Hinuel and that is final!"

Accalia stepped toward the snarling beast and placed a gentle hand against his reddening cheek. "Oh Garok." She said lovingly. "Dear Garok - my husband, my heart, my protector and friend – You have the most beautiful gift. Why would you not want to share it?"

"He is completely unworthy." He snapped.

"Unworthy?"

"Yes." He insisted. "Not to mention too young."

"I understand that he is young, but what better time to teach then when they are young – you yourself were as young as he, perhaps younger."

He smiled before he could help himself – cunning girl. "I was bread to be what I am by the very blood that flows through my veins. Tyren Alvendar was bread to be a woodland lad of royalty showered with privilege and wealth."

"I too come from Royalty, privilege and wealth does that make me any less worthy of your time?"

He stepped towards her suddenly - a move that would have sent the bravest of the brave running - but Accalia merely looked at him, quite clearly uninitiated. "Do not speak to me of your worthiness, my wife, as you know good and well that I have pledge to you my heart, my soul and my life!"

Accalia stepped toward him this time, her green eyes loving and kind. "I know that you have, my love. I am not questioning this. I am simply asking that you please include the child in some small way. Perhaps he could just go and watch you in the arena. Would that be a problem if he just watched?"

Garok thought about this for a moment then shrugged. "I would have no objection to that if it pleases him."

Accalia smiled with delight.

XXX

Tyren jumped at the opportunity to observe as the older elves trained in the arena, but once he got there and realized that he very truly could do nothing more than just sit there and watch, it was not so enjoyable anymore. All day long he pestered the large elf, requesting, begging, pleading to be allowed to join in, but all day long, the infuriating beast refused till finally Tyren had had enough.

"No. No. No." He protested as he folded his arms defiantly across his chest. "The only answer you ever give is no."

"Because that, my lad, is the answer – It was my answer this morning, it was my answer mid-day, and it is still my answer now! Asking me dozens of times is not going to change my mind. Now, I said that you could watch – and you are most welcome to do to - but that is all. If that is not good enough for you, the gate is there." He said pointing toward it.

"Yes, but why is that your answer?" Tyren continued.

"Because it is what I have decided!" Garok spoke harsher now as he was clearly coming to the end of his patience. "You are too young and too small to participate in the practices within this arena. You could be terribly injured or worse. It is not safe for you to be in here. Do you not understand that?"

"You teach everyone else in the kingdom, why not I?" Tyren demanded to know.

Garok rolled his eyes up towards the sky. "By the Valar." He shouted in frustration. "You're not listening to me! You are too young to train! That is the final answer and the end of this discussion. Now be off with you before I really lose my temper." He commanded as he pointed towards the exit.

Tyren refused to move. "No." He said blatantly.

"Tyren, I am warning you." Garok growled.

"Warn me all you like you Stinking werewolf!" Tyren shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. "I will not do as you say. I will not go! I don't care what you do!"

Garok did not expect such a wee lad to challenge him like this - arguing, shouting, not doing as he is told, now calling him names – this was the last straw. Up until this point he had tried to be patient with the lad, but clearly they had come to a point where it was necessary to establish his authority. Talking was one thing, but action was a very powerful weapon. "Oh no?" He said as he strode over to the belligerent little brat, grabbed his little arm, spun him around and delivered one good whack to the seat of his trouser, then spun him back around. "What say you now?"

The child gasped and jerked away from him with his mouth gaped open in shock. "You can't spank me." He informed in a shacking voice.

Garok practically snarled laughter. "I will do as I see fit. I do not need your permission."

"But you need my Grandfather's."

"And I have it – he gave me his full permission to treat you as you were my very own flesh and blood, and that is exactly what I intend to do! I am the adult here you are the child. That means that you will do as I say - you will not call me names, or argue, or defy me. You will do as you are told or suffer the consequences. Now do you understand this or must I explain it again?"

Tyren instinctively covered his backside and stepped back looking horrified, which was all the response Garok needed.

"Good." He snarled then once again pointed to the exit. "Now, go. Get out of my sight!"

Tyren fled immediately.

XXX

One would think that would have been the end of it – but no - not for Tyren Alvendar. If that big oaf thought forbidding him from entering the arena would deter him from doing so, he could think again. Not only did it anger him, but it made him even more determined to do so. At first, he would sneak in and watch from some unseen place but again, simply watching was not what Tyren wanted to do. He wanted to be right in the middle of things and participate – hold a sword, shoot a bow and arrow, or anything else he could get his hands on. Of course, Garok did not make this an easy task, but he could not be in all places and see all things. Tyren would just have to be careful to avoid him, which he did for weeks with the help of the older students who not only allowed him entry, but even went as far to conceal his presence from the giant Werewolf. It worked very well, and Tyren was happy – until the accident.

He was on the archery line, standing next to a lad named Deekan, the best archer in the arena, as he was preparing to take his next shot.

"I want a turn." Tyren said for the twenty-seventh time.

"This bow is too strong for you Tyren. You won't be able to pull it back." Deekan exclaimed

"Yes I will. Let me try." Tyren insisted.

"No! now be quiet." Deekan spoke softly as he pulled the string back close to his cheek about to release when Tyren - in his impatience and anger - grabbed his elbow and yanked it back sending the arrow all the way over to the right and straight for the Captain and Garok who were conversing near the gate.

"Look out!" Deekan shouted with a look of absolute horror on his face.

xxx

Garok had seen the arrow only a split second before and reacted with blurring speed by striking the unaware Captain square in the chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground just as the arrow cut through the space his head had occupied only a second before and stuck deep into the elaborately carved wooden fence surrounding the arena.

Both the Captain and Garok starred at the arrow for a moment, then looked back at the archers – the Captain horrified, Garok absolutely livid. "Who released that bloody arrow?" He demanded looking fiercely upon them, his yellow eyes ablaze.

"It was an accident Garok." Deekan tried to explain to his instructor as he gestured behind him to a very shame faced boy. "You see Tyren wanted a turn and he….."

"TYREN IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" The wolf roared out suddenly making everyone stop and stare nervously at the enraged wolf elf who was clearly at the end of his rope. "Step forward!"

No one moved.

"I said step forward!" Garok roared.

Deekan looked harshly upon Tyren (who was unable to meet his eyes) then took a reluctant step toward Garok who strode over to the fence where the embedded arrow protruded from the wood and plucked it out with his bare hands.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "It won't happen again."

"No it will not." Garok confirmed as his hand shot out and latched onto the back of the lad's neck suddenly then guided him to turn around until he was facing the opposite direction. "Stand There!" He snapped as he released the lad and took position behind him with the arrow held firmly in his hand. Deekan stood there. "Hands behind you neck, fingers laced." The wolf commanded next. Deekan did that too. "Do NOT let go if you know what's good for you." He snarled then drew his arm back and laid the shaft of the arrow down hard across the seat of his trousers.

'Of all the reckless, irresponsible, foolish things to witness….' Garok thought as he emphasized each with a new stripe across the backside of his pupil…. 'and this one the best of them - the Valar save us all' And Tyren, in the center of it, but of course Tyren was in the center of it. When was Tyren not in the center of it? If he had ever done anything of the like when he was a boy, his father would have skinned him alive, which was exactly what he planned to do the second he got his hands on the little beast.

After given Deekan four strokes for his mistake, he then stepped back and diverted his attention to all the other young elves in the arena now starring at him nervously. "Hear me and hear me well!" He shouting as he slowly spun in a circle holding up the rogue arrow. "This is the sort of thing that happens when you allow distractions into your thinking! This is what happens when you do not pay attention to what you are doing! You are not here to entertain! You are not here to play silly games! And you most certainly are not here to risk the lives of those around you for the sake of one small child! Anyone and I mean anyone found doing so from this point forward will be ejected immediately. Is that Understood?"

No one answered they just stood there starring at him.

"I said, is that understood?!" He shouted.

Immediately confirmations and yes's filled the arena but he heard nothing from the elf standing with his fingers still laced behind his head. "And you my good lad, do you now understand?"

"Yes." Deekan spoke in an unsteady voice as he stood there sniffing back tears.

"Good, now return to the archery line and stay there for the remainder of the day - as it is quite clear you greatly require the practice. GO!" He said pointing the way, then began shouting at the lad's back as he went. "….and please, under the Valar, try not to aim towards anyone's head this time!"

Now finished with Deekan, Garok spun again in search for the other culprit who was clearly hiding from him now. He raised his nose to the wind and tried to find his scent - which was distinctly different from the others for some reason – perhaps something in his blood – but whatever it was, it made him easy to find. He was crouching down behind a water barrel beside the sparring ring obviously trying to escape the arena. He peeked around the barrel just as Garok's eyes locked on him and jumped back a little startled. "You." He growled in a low primal voice as he pointed at the lad.

The child actually looked stunned of all things as he pointed towards himself and mouthed the question "Me?"

"Yes you." Garok barked. "Come here, now!"

Tyren shook his head no.

Garok tried to remain calm, but holding onto his temper was not one of his strong suits. His wife would have told him to take a deep breath and count to five before he reacted, which is exactly what he did, then he took a sudden intimidating step forward and spoke through his teeth. "I said come!" He snarled, but instead of complying, the blatant little sprite bolted for the gate. Garok threw the arrow hard enough to make it stick once again into the elaborately carved wood of the gate and lit out after him.

Xxx

As unsettling as it was to have the giant wolf elf chasing after him, Tyren was not too terribly worried because he honestly thought the massive thing would be too heavy and slow to catch up to him. Of course, all of that went right out the window when he realized the massive thing was capable of running at an alarming speed, much like that of the warg that had chased him. But - if he could evade that foul beast then surely he could evade this one. Especially if he could get to the castle with its many rooms and hiding places to squeeze into, there his small size would be a huge advantage – All he had to do was get there.

He made it through the gate and turned to the left to run along the path that ran along the outside of the elaborately hand carved wooden fence that ran all the way up on the east entrance, looking over his shoulder as he went. The elf was not behind him any longer, which was a small relief, but he still thought he should get to the castle as quickly as possible just in case….

Before he could finish his thought there was a sudden bang against the inside of the fence he was running along. A second later he saw the wolf elf coming over the top. Thinking quickly, Tyren made a sharp right and took off through the trees. The wolf elf leaped to the ground and also took off through the trees. Tyren could see him through the foliage as they ran parallel for a short time but then suddenly the space between them got too thick and he lost the beast. He stopped running instantly and listened very carefully to see if he could hear him. All was silent. No rustling. No footsteps. Just silence. So, he started walking again, creeping along as quietly as he could, keeping his eyes and ears open as he looked to the left, to the right, behind him, in front of him, then finally up.

The giant beast leaped down from the tall branches suddenly and landed on the ground directly in front of him as Tyren screamed and tried to run, but the giant elf grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Get your hands off of me!" He shouted as Garok lifted him off his feet and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, Prince." The wolf snarled as he carried him through the trees to the path and started towards the castle.

"Put me down." Tyren shouted and began pounding on his back using his balled up fists, which did not seem to do anything by annoy the creature all the more.

"You have been told more than a dozen times not to enter the area and disrupt my students, and now this!" He spoke as he walked. "That arrow would have ended the Captains life or pity sake!"

"Tyren was sorry for that. He never meant to put anyone in danger. "It was an accident. I just wanted a turn." He insisted. "Please don't feed me to your wolf."

XXX

'Feed him to his wolf?' – what a ridicules thought – Garok would not want to poison the poor beast with the likes of this spoiled child. "No worry of that lad, as I have something better in store for you." He said as he carried him towards their living chambers.

As soon as he opened the door, Accalia looked up from the book she was reading, and her brows drew inward. "What's this?" She asked as she put the book down and sat up.

"Accalia!" Tyren shouted.

"What's happening?"

Garok, not wanting to burden his delicate wife, waved a dismissive hand and spoke casually. "It's nothing my dear." He said as he walked over to the weapons cabinet and grabbed one of his leather sword straps from the hook. "The lad just needs a good hiding is all. Go back to your book."

"NO!" Tyren cried.

Accalia gasped. "What? Wait, Garok!" She said as she tried to get to her feet quickly, which was quite the struggle considering her current size. "What's he done?"

"It's a very long story." Garok told her as crossed the floor in the opposite direction towards Tyren's chamber. "But I can assure you it is justified and well deserved."

"Be that as it may," Accalia said as she waddled behind him. "I still must insist on an explanation." He demanded. "GAROK!"

He stopped and turned around to face her, his golden eyes case downward as he spoke in a very even tone. "He tried to rip a bow out of the hands of a lad on the archery line which nearly sent a rogue arrow through the skull of Lord Phaendar's captain of guards." He told her as Tyren cried over his shoulder.

"Oh," She said casually, though on the inside she was really quite shocked.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know my dear?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I suppose not."

"Then if you will excuse me…" He said and continued towards the lad's chambers.

Once inside he lowered the child from his shoulder and carried him over to the bed where he sat and stood the lad up in front of him and began to untie the laces in the front of his trousers. Immediately the child jerked out of his grasp in the effort to escape, which he very nearly succeeded, but Garok was quick to close his legs, pinching the lad between his knees. "None of that." He said as he struggled with the laces, which he realized suddenly were double knotted. "Very clever." He said as he placed the strap in his mouth and carefully untied each knot.

"Stop it!" Tyren cried as he slapped at his hands, trying to stop him. "You have no right to punish me."

"I have every right." Garok spoke though the strap between his teeth - which was not coherent at all - but it did not matter at this point. The rules had already been established and the consequences agreed upon – though Tyron probably did not agree with them so much. The lad was in his charge and being so, he would do as he saw fit.

Finally having the laces untied, he pulled the lads trousers down then jerked him over his left thigh.

"No." The lad sobbed.

Garok took the strap from his mouth and doubled it, ready to give the little troll a right good blistering, when it occurred to him that he actually felt a little sorry for the lad, which was odd. Never in all his days, had he ever felt sorry to punish anyone, especially a child as deserving as this. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but whatever it was, he shook the thoughts from his mind and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, as the child fought against him.

"I am Tyren Alvendar, grandson of King Riandal Greatwood, and a prince of the woodland realm, and I command you to let me go, you stinking werewolf!" The child shouted as he tried in vain to twist out of his grasp.

A grin touched the corners of Garok's mouth before he could help himself as he was not expecting such spiritedness and strength in a lad so young – he was pretty quick and agile too – and talk about stamina. Never before had he come across a child who could run as quickly as this little sprite, which was quite surprising to say the least – all the traits he could ever hope to find in a lad but bloody hell, the child had no sense of discipline and self-control. How would he ever begin to instill these things within him? Well the strap in his hand was a start, he thought as he strong-armed the lad into position and pinned his arms down at his sides. Perhaps he would allow him to train him after all. 'Perhaps I will introduce him to the art of Bladesong of all things' He thought as he brought the strap down.

"Ouch!" The lad screamed as he fought against it. "You let me up this instant, you ugly old Troll!"

'Yes, yes Blasesong for sure' Garok thought and struck him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyren sat at the dining table between his new Custodians slumped in his chair. The castle was nearly empty with all the Lords and heirs traveling leaving only the Queen and some of the Ladies behind in the kingdom so, dinner was served in the smaller, more intimate, east patio as opposed to the larger dining patio.

"Tyren, dear, why are you not eating" Accalia asked quietly, looking a bit concerned.

"I am not hungry." He told her flatly.

"You said this last evening." She said pressing an investigative hand against his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"He's fine, Accalia." Garok spoke in a low voice as he reached over and gently removed his wife's hand from the poor lad's face before anyone could see.

After nearly losing her life as well as the child's she carried following the Orc attack they endured seven months ago; and requiring the constant care of virtually every healer in the kingdom to keep her pregnancy intact to full term, Accalia had a constant irrational fear that something terrible might be wrong with herself or those around her.

"Are you sure, my love, he looks a bit odd to me – does he not look odd to you?" She asked looking closer.

Garok rolled his eyes. "He always looks odd to me - probably scheming up some devious plan against us - but that does not mean he is unwell. Now please you are embarrassing the lad." He told her as she sat there tapping her finger to her lips.

"Perhaps it is an allergy of some sort." She said trying to think. "Perhaps he has an irritation to certain foods."

"The only irritation is this ridicules obsession of yours." He said under his breath.

"I beg your pardon my love, did you say something?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Nothing my dear." He sighed. "Now please do not worry yourself needlessly. It's not good for the baby."

"I am perfectly fine, Accalia." Tyren said not bothering to lower his voice like his guardians. "I am simply waiting for the sweet rolls."

The others sitting at the table laughed, and so did Accalia briefly.

"I'm afraid there will be no sweet rolls for you until you have finished your meal, dear one." She told him gently.

Tyren looked as if she had slapped him. "But Accalia, I'm not hungry for this meal. I'm only hungry for sweet rolls." He whined.

Those sitting near laughed even harder.

"I understand," Accalia said kindly, "but we do not eat sweets in place of food that is good for us. Now be a good lad and finish your meal." She urged.

Tyren groaned as he picked at the food on his plate, moving it from one side to the other; spreading it around, but then he noticed the wolf laying on the stone floor behind Garok and got another idea.

"Tyren." Accalia said in her sternest tone, while trying to remain calm and light hearted. "We do not feed Belator from the table."

"Why not? Garok does it in our private suites all the time." Tyren informed her.

"Yes well be that as it may..." She said through a half-hearted smile as she tried not to draw too much attention to the situation. "We are not in our private suites. We are seated at the table of the Queen."

"What does that matter?"

"It matters because it may be offensive my dear."

"Why?"

"Because Belator is a wolf." She explained.

"So."

"So, don't feed him from the bloody table!" Garok snapped suddenly causing the whole table to look at them - so much for not drawing attention.

"There is no need to curse dear." Accalia said trying to keep her composure as she shot her husband a harsh look to remind him to mind his manners. Of course he ignored it.

"Sit up properly." Garok continued in his deep commanding voice as he pulled Tyren up straight and moved his chair in closer to the table. "…now eat your dinner like a good lad."

"But I don't like it, or these carrots." Tyren whined as he flicked one off his plate.

"I've watched you eat carrots more than a dozen times before this evening – you seemed to enjoy them then." Garok argued.

"I did enjoy them then, and I think I will enjoy them again tomorrow, I just don't enjoy them right now." Tyren tried to explain to the thick headed Werewolf.

"Yes, well forgive me for not following that implausible logic of yours..." Garok said to the infuriating little sprite as the others at the table clearly tried not to laugh. "…but you will either eat them or be excused from the table. Which would you prefer?"

Tyren watched him for a moment trying to decide if he was serious or not. Deciding he was, he slowly lifted one of the carrots off his plate and placed it in his mouth.

"Excellent choice." Garok said looking satisfied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyren ate slowly dragging it out as long as he could until the mistress brought dessert out.

"Ah the beloved sweet rolls." Queen Shalendra said with a smile and watched the child's face light up.

Everyone knew how Tyren loved sweet rolls especially the mistress who brought the silver platter straight over and presented them to him first. "Here you are my young Prince, fresh and hot straight from the oven, just as you like them." She said with a smile.

Tyren was just about to reach for one when Accalia blocked his reach. "Forgive me Mistress, but unfortunately our dear Tyren has not yet finished his meal, therefore I'm afraid he will not partake in dessert just yet."

"What?" Tyren gasped.

"Yes, of course my lady." The mistress agreed as she retreated with the platter. "My apologies."

"Wait!" Tyren called after her but she merely gave him a regretful look and continued around the table to offer his favorite dessert to the others.

"Accalia, No!" Tyren whined. "I demand you bring her back."

"Demand?" Garok repeated with a chuckle. "You are in no position to demand anything from anyone, especially my wife. Now, do as you were told and finish your food."

"I don't want to finish my food!" Tyren shouted at him suddenly causing everyone at the table to go quiet.

"You would be wise to watch your tone, Boy." Garok growled in a low dangerous voice that seemed to put everyone at the table on edge.

"No I won't." Tyren said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I want a sweet roll."

"Tyren dear." Accalia spoke calmly. "There is no reason to be disrespectful. As we said, you may have a sweet roll but after your meal."

"I don't want to have it after my meal. I want it now!"

"Yes, well this is unfortunate – you're not getting it now, now eat!" Garok commanded.

"No!" Tyren shouted then took hold of his plate and shoved it away violently.

"Tyren." Accalia said looking quite surprised to see this side of him.

"Right then." Garok spoke firmly as he got up suddenly and yanked the child's chair back from the table.

"Garok, dear, be calm." Accalia spoke quietly as she looked around the table a bit embarrassed. "We don't want to cause a scene."

"I'll show you a scene." He said as he pulled Tyren out of the chair.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" Tyren shouted as he smacked at Garok's hand.

Garok smacked him right back then lifted him off his feet. "I've had just about enough of this - as I am sure has everyone else." He said as he reached a hand out to his wife. "We are leaving now."

At this point Accalia was willing to do anything to get away from the embarrassment of the situation, so she got up and took his hand. "Forgive us, Lady Schaledra." She said with a curtsy.

"It is quite alright." The queen said with a nod. "I think perhaps the child is tired."

"Yes, I agree." Accalia said politely. "Please enjoy the rest of your evening everyone."

"I don't want to leave!" Tyren began to sob now.

"It matters not what you want at this point." Garok spoke firmly as he carried the now kicking child towards the exit. He very nearly dropped him. "Stop it!"

"Put me down! I don't want to go! No! Stop!" Tyren screamed.

"For the sake of the Valar, all of this over a bloody sweet roll." Garok said to his wife as they walked down the corridor toward their private suites.

"It's called exhaustion dear." Accalia informed her husband as she followed. "He needs rest."

"What he needs is a good paddling."

"I – don't – want – a - paddling." Tyren sobbed with hitching breath.

"There, there child. You're not going to get a paddling." Accalia said soothingly.

"Oh yes he is." Garok confirmed causing Tyren to cry harder.

"No he is not." She confirmed right back. "He is going straight to bed."

"I - don't - want - to - go - to - bed." Tyren choked out.

"No more argument little one." Accalia spoke firmly now. "You need your' rest."

"Yes and by the stars so do I as this arrangement is sucking the very life force from within me." Garok said with a most devious grin.

Accalia's feet came to an abrupt halt suddenly, her emerald eyes narrowed as she looked harshly upon her Husband, clearly unamused.

"Now, now my wife." Garok chuckled. "It was only said in jest." He said cautiously.

"I do not find your words amusing." She said moving once again down the corridor.

"Yes my love." Garok said following her.

Tyren was asleep on Garok's shoulder by the time they reached their private suites – thank the Valar. Accalia was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to put her feet up, perhaps that would cure the nagging ache in her lower back.

"You look a bit pale my dear." Garok said as he looked upon her with a bit of concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I'm quite well." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand, as there was no need to burden him unnecessarily. "It has just been a very long day."

"That it has. How about I put the lad to bed and you go and lay yourself down." Garok offered.

"Oh no, that's quite alright. I can do it." She retorted - again not wanting to burden him.

"Nay, I insist. Now please, go and rest yourself. I'll be in directly." He said as he started towards the lad's chambers.

"Alright, but make sure you take off his boots."

"Yes my love."

"…And don't forget to cover him, there is a bit of a chill in the air tonight."

"Of course my love."

"…..And try not to wake him."

"Yes my love."

"…..And if you do, try singing."

"For the sake of the Valar Accalia." He grumbled. "I think I am capably of putting the lad to bed without a map of instruction."

"I'm quite sure you can, my Husband." She said to herself with a cunning grin as she moved toward her own sleeping chamber. "I was just trying to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyren woke with a start. He was not alone in bed. He was up against something large, warm and furry. He sat up quickly to see what under the stars….."Belator what are you doing." He said when he saw the large Timber wolf lying beside him. "Best not let Accalia see you like this." He said as he stroked the wolf's soft coat. The wolf responded by stretching out his large paws and nearly pushing Tyren off onto the floor. "Belator you need to share." Tyren protested, but it was no use, the wolf would not budge, well at least not until Tyren's stomach began to growl. Then the silly beasts lifted his head and looked at him as if very bothered. "I can't help it. I'm hungry." He explained as he looked around the dark room. It was still night, which meant that breakfast would not be for another few hours, but surely he'd die of starvation if he waited till then. He could sneak off to the kitchens he supposed - perhaps there may even be a few sweet rolls left over from dinner. Surely, the Mistress would have saved him one knowing how he loved them – but how could he with all the guards constantly watching. Then he remembered Kelvhan's tales of how he would sneak in and out of the castle by going over the balcony, and decided to go have a look.

Tyren's balcony, as well as his neighboring caretakers, overlooked the west garden which was one of the largest, most peaceful gardens in the entire kingdom. It was for this reason King Phaeldar suggested Accalia, in her delicate condition, be placed in these suites above it. It was quiet, secluded, private, and therefore quite the perfect place for sneaking about in the middle of the night.

Belator was looking over the balcony at the little elf as he climbed down the lavender and ivy nearly four meters before reaching the stone path below. "That was not so bad" he spoke up to the wolf once his feet were firmly on the ground. The wolf began to whine and whimper. "Shhh, Belator, be quiet, you'll wake Garok." Tyren scolded the silly creature as it looked sideways at him. "I'll be back, you wait here." He said then ran off into the moonlight.

As he walked under the stars, Tyren began to get this strange sense of being watched, yet every time he looked over his shoulder he saw no one – at least not in the open, but then again why would he - especially in these gardens. "It's nothing." He told himself thinking it was just his imagination running off with him, and concentrated on the task of getting to the pantry.

Soon, he found himself back inside the castle and heading that direction when suddenly one of the king's guards sprang out of nowhere shouting to yet another guard Tyren did not see until he stepped out of the shadows. "Call the healer! Call the healer! It's the Princess, Accalia." He shouted pointed in the direction from which he had just come. Tyren looked that way just as Garok came around the corner with Accalia cradled in his arms.

"Quickly, the baby comes now!" Garok spoke in a deep commanding voice.

Tyren gasped when he heard this and ran as quickly as he could towards his approaching guardians. "Accalia!" He cried desperately.

"Step aside lad." The guard commanded as he stepped forward to push Tyren aside so Garok could carry his wife into a large chamber, but Tyren managed to sidestepped him and entered the chamber right behind them. Immediately Tyren realized it was the chamber of the Kings most talented Healer who looked a bit surprised, yet more than ready for what was about to happen. A second later Accalia screamed.

"Accalia." Tyren cried out again, this time very close to tears.

"Please someone, take him out." Garok said in shaking voice.

The guard closest to him took his arm immediately and began to usher him out. "No!" Tyren screamed and began to fight tooth and nail to get free, but the guard managed to retain his grip and lifted him off his feet then carried him to the door. "No, I want to stay. Please…Garok! Garok!"

Queen Shalendra was nearly to the healer's chamber when she saw one of her guards exit the room with the sobbing Prince. "Tyren dear. What's the matter?" She asked in alarm.

"Accalia!" He cried.

The queen gasped. "Is she alright. Is something wrong?"

"The baby comes now." The guard announced.

The Queen smiled. "Oh how marvelous."

"You don't understand." Tyren sobbed. "She was in so much pain."

"Well of course she was my dear child." The queen laughed. "It is called labor."

Tyren was around when his cousins were born all those years ago but never did he get close enough to see this 'labor'. He had no idea it was this painful and wondered why anyone in their right mind would do such a thing. "It's barbaric."

"It's a fact of life dear child. Besides the pain only last for a little while and is quickly forgotten when the child comes.

There was a scream within the chamber followed by what Tyren could only describe as snarling and angry voices. A moment later, the chamber door was flung opened, and the large wolf elf was cast out by an immensely smaller golden haired she-elf giving him the sternest of looks.

"She is my wife." He protested.

"Be that as it may - she needs my care." She spoke calmly but still with that stern look. "Now please, I know you are worried for her, but you must remain here. Do you understand this?" Garok crossed his arms like a defiant child, which caused the healers stern look to intensify as she pinned him with her eyes. "Sir Garok?"

"I understand." He said through his teeth, which seemed to satisfy her - thank the Valar. Tyren was not sure what would have happened if not. She was even scarier than the Wolf elf.

After a nod the beautiful elf stepped back inside the chamber and shut the door, leaving Garok standing there starring at the elaborately carved wood which was now inches from his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Garok was not pleased to have been put out of the room, but he supposed it was for the best as only the Valar knew he was not good in these situations. It was bad enough to have seen his own blood on occasion, but far worse to have to see hers – not again - he had seen too much of it as it was during the Orc attack they endured several months back.

It was nearly five months after the begetting celebration to mark the conception of their child. He and Accalia were traveling back from her father's lands after having given him the news first hand of his first grandchild. Lord Avourel - the only brother to King Allain, King of the Mountain clans – was elated and had wanted nothing more for Accalia to remain in the kingdom with him and his kin, but her place was with her husband in the Stalwart mountains and that is where she wanted her child to be born. It was during this Journey back there that they were attacked by a pack of Orc's.

Garok was certain he had lost Accalia along with the child she carried when he saw her lying on the ground as the Orc on top of her drove his sword into her. He had never been so scared and heart broken in all of his seven hundred years. He hated to think what could have bee had he lost her, but the Valar was with them this day because there was another squad on patrol - an elven squad. They were chaperoning a great healer - a very small, slender golden haired beauty with large blue eyes - in from the west, in route to Agrealoth when they came upon the scene and aided them in fending off the filthy creatures. It was because of this healer that Accalia and the baby were alive today, and for this Garok would forever be in her debt. Not that he was happy with her, having put him out of the room like she had – the irksome sprite. Never before had he come across anyone more infuriating, save Tyren Alvendar –

Speaking of Tyren Alvendar – Garok had not seen where the lad had gotten off to after been removed from the room - 'Accalia will kill me if I've lost him' He thought a bit bothered, but then he saw him - in the arms of the queen, face buried into her bosom, sobbing like a wee babe.

"What's this now?" He asked as he walked over.

Tyren lifted his head, his face all twisted up, but then he saw it was Garok. Immediately he leapt from the Queen's lap and ran at him, arms outstretched. A second later the lad slammed into him, his head hitting him in the gut nearly taking his breath. "By the Valar." He groaned as the child wrapped his arms around his waist and began to squeeze the life out of him. Garok went stiff at first, very uncomfortable with such close contact with the lad, but seeing how upset he was, the discomfort within him faded and in its place came compassion and the parental instinct to console the child.

He grasped the lad's arms and lifted him up into a firm embrace. "All will be well, little one. Do not cry." He spoke softly into Tyrens ear. "She is the strongest being I have ever met, and the most stubborn. She will get through this, that I can promise – do you believe me?" Tyren nodded his head. "Good, now enough of these tears blast you – I'm soaked with them." He said gruffly as he placed Tyren's feet back on the floor. Tyren looked up at him, fearfully at first, but eased when he saw that Garok was grinning at him - yes grinning at him – the irritating little woodland mite. Blast him if he didn't root himself a spot within his heart.

They heard another cry suddenly – a baby's cry. Both Tyren and Garok looked at each other - excited, alarmed, thrilled. "Was that the…."

"Baby." Garok finished as approached the door once again, his hand ready to turn the latch, but then he stopped, looking almost too scared to proceed.

"Well go in for the Valar's sake." Tyren blurted out, sounding frighteningly similar to Garok. "What are you waiting for?"

Garok didn't know exactly, but it didn't really matter because the door opened right at that moment and out stepped the beautiful golden haired healer smiling down at the bundle she carried in her arms. "Sir Garok," She spoke softly as she stepped toward him. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce you to your daughter."

Daughter? Did she day Daughter. "That figures." Garok chuckled, but then the healer was attempting to hand the tiny thing over. "Wait, what are you doing?" He said a bit horrified. "I can't, I can't." He protested, but then it was too late, the tiny bundle was in his large hands.

He gasped when he saw her – Accalia's features, his black hair and the most amazing emerald eyes that glowed much like his own. "She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He spoke softly through tears that suddenly began to well up in his eyes.

"Yes she is." The Healer agreed.

"I want to see?" Tyren said impatiently. "Garok, can I see?"

"Yes, yes of course." Garok said not able to take his eyes off his newborn as he lowered himself down on one knee to show the lad. "Just be gentle, and try not to startle her."

Tyren made a face. "I won't startle her." He said as he got closer. Immediately the tiny elf smiled at him and made a cooing sound. "She's so small." He giggled.

"Well of course she is. What did you expect?" The healer laughed.

Tyren shrugged. "I thought she'd be bigger."

"Come." The healer laughed. "Accalia waits."

Garok rose up ready to hand the tiny bundle back to her, but she turned and went inside the room leaving him with it. "Wait." He said urgently as he stepped gently behind her. "I don't know how, I don't know how."

"You're doing fine." She told him.

Accalia looked exceptionally well for having just had a baby. She was sitting up in the bed, smiling, and looking more beautiful than Garok could ever remember. "She's beautiful, my darling." He said as his stepped gingerly toward the bed.

"She looks like her father." Accalia said with a grin as she reached out for her Daughter.

"I was about to say she looks like her mother." Garok retorted as he placed their precious girl carefully into the knowing hands of his wife and sat down next to her.

"She looks like both of you," Tyren told them as he crawled up from the bottom of the bed.

"Tyren! Careful lad you'll disturb….." Garok blurted out suddenly.

"Nonsense, Garok. Please leave him be." Accalia said laughing as she reached for the lad. "Everything is fine - wonderful in fact." She said looking very much so.

"What's her name?" Tyren asked.

Accalia and Garok looked at each other. "We have not decided yet, I'm afraid." Accalia told him.

"Well she can't go around without a name." Tyren told them. "Perhaps we could give her one now."

"We could call her Ellenah." Accalia said looking down at her child.

"I don't think she looks like a Ellenah." Tyren said with a frown.

"How about Fellan." Garok suggested.

Tyren wrinkled up his nose. "By the Valar, No. That's a horrible name."

"Alright then, wise one." Garok said with a wry grin as Accalia laughed at the lad's comical reaction. "What do you think we should call her?"

Tyren thought a moment. It was always told to him that his Mother, Azarian, was nearly positive she was having a girl and so she chose a very special name for her child – it had belonged to her Mother, Tyren's Grandmother, and it was very dear to her – but of course Azariah had a son instead and therefore the name was lost."

"What about 'Alyndra'." Tyren suggested.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was infatuated with Alyndra. She was the first baby in many years to enter the castle and therefore she became quite the popular little elf. Tyren thought she was amazing. Always smiling and giggling. He couldn't get enough of her – especially her laughter – and would do almost anything to hear it even if it meant teasing her enormous Wolf elf Father.

This day Tyren plucked out a few strands of Garok's hair while he lay dozing on the settee and then ducked down behind it when the great beast awoke with a start. Of course Alyndra, whom Accalia was attempting to rock to sleep, found her Father's startled reaction most comical and began to giggle, which in turn cause Tyren to start from behind the settee and thus giving his hidden position away. Garok was not pleased. He immediately swung his hand back and gave Tyren a right good smack - which Alyndra also found most comical.

"That was not very nice Tyren." Accalia said trying to suppress her own giggles.

"Or smart." Garok growled. "Now go play in the garden, blast you, I'm trying to rest." He scolded as he lay back down.

"But I want to stay with Alyndra." Tyren whined.

"Go!" The beast ordered, sitting up quickly.

"Alright." Tyren said immediately moving towards the door. "Sheesh, it was only a prank."

"Yes well I've had enough of your bloody pranks to last a lifetime, believe me." The wolf elf grumbled.

The garden was directly under their balcony, but he had to go down the stairs and through the castle to get to it. Well, he could have gone over the balcony again he supposed, but he doubted very much that Accalia would have liked that idea, so, he stuck to the stairs.

The castle was still very quiet and empty with the gathered King's and all their court members traveling, his Grandfather and Uncles included. He had not seen them for quite some months now, and as sorry as he was for that, he was happy to have the time with Accalia and Alyndra - even Garok for that matter. They had become as close to him as his own family – especially Accalia. Being that he had not ever known his own Mother, she gave him a sense of what it may have been like, and for this, he was grateful beyond words.

As soon as he stepped through the doorway into the beautiful garden, Tyren got that overwhelming feeling of being watched again. 'Probably Accalia or Garok looking down from the balcony above' he thought as he looked up to see, but there was no one. 'Maybe there is something in the garden' he thought, thinking of a pixy or maybe even one of the tiny orange woodland fairy's. It had been so long since he had seen Petal and her Brothers. Perhaps they had come for a visit.

He looked all over for them, or whoever it may be, but the garden was empty, or at least it seemed to be as he walked deeper and deeper. Then he came upon a small group of arched trees that created a small out cove. "Now that looks like a good hiding spot. Perhaps you are in there." He said to no one in particular and stepped inside. Immediately a horrible stench hit him right in the face - like something had died. "Uh." He gasped, pinching his nose shut. "What is that smell?"

A second later the large grotesque, boil covered hand of a goblin closed around his throat.

XXXXXX

Accalia was in bed napping with the baby when Garok awoke her with a shake. "Accalia!" He whispered harshly.

"By the stars, Garok, you frightened me." She whispered, careful not to wake Alyndra and she tried to wake fully herself. When she did, she immediately realized Belator was snarling across the room. Something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Something has happening at the north Gate. I don't know what exactly, but it appears that the castle is under attack." He told her.

"What do you mean under attack?" She asked, as she took her awaking baby into her arms. 'Surely, he must have been joking' she thought, but then she realized the guards were sounding the alarm. "Tyren!" She said as she jumped to her feet suddenly and ran towards the balcony. "Where is he?" She shouted frightening the babe who began to wail. "Tyren!" She called out, hoping to see him below. "Tyren where are you?" He was nowhere to be seen. "We have to find him!" She shouted at her husband as she ran back inside.

Garok was already at the weapons cabinet wearing his thick leather vest, arming himself – two swords sheathed at his back, and now inserting a dozen or more, smaller blades down both sides of his ribs and into his boots. "I've gathered some supplies from the pantry - cheese, bread, water." He said pointing to a sack on the settee. "I need you to gather some bed rolls, clothing and anything you may require for Tyren and the baby. I will go find the lad and we will meet you at the stables near the south gate."

"The stables?"

"Yes, we are leaving this place immediately." He told her.

"Leaving?" She asked looking shocked by this. "We can't just leave. What of the Queen and everyone else they….."

"The Queen and everyone else are being evacuated as we speak. With half the army away, there is a real danger of the castle being over taken." He told her as he finished and walked toward her. "So if you have no objection, I'd prefer that we not be here if it does."

She just stared at him, feet frozen to the floor, looking both confused and horrified. It was at this point that he took her into his arms. "It will be alright, my dear. Trust me. I will keep us safe, but we must hurry. We are running out of time."

Accalia nodded and went to pull away from him, but he held her a moment longer. "Garok, what are you….?" She started.

"You are my life." He told her through that amazing half grin of his.

Her shoulders relaxed slightly as she looked up at her husband. Never in all of her days had she seen a more beautiful creature. "And you are mine, my love." She told him as she reached a hand up and rested it against his cheek.

The gap between them closed suddenly and they shared a most passionate kiss as the baby wailed between them. After a moment of this, they separated and Garok bent down and kissed his daughter. "You are as well, my little one." He said to her, then after one last long look into his wife's eyes, he ran for the door. "Belator Come!"

"Please find him Garok." Accalia called after him as she watched both elf and wolf go.

"Not to worry, my dear. Now hurry." He shouted over his shoulder as he ran. "We will meet you at the stables near the south gate."

XXXXXX

"Tyren!" Garok shouted for the lad upon entering the garden. "Tyren, where are you? You must come to me, lad!"

He was nowhere in sight, which was both frightening and annoying. "Of all the days to run off…." He said to his wolf as they stepped further into the garden, both of them with noses to the wind trying to locate the little sprite by his very distinct scent, but there was another scent in the air. One he had not picked up in a very long time. One he was not expecting to find in this peaceful place. "Goblin" He said as he drew his sword and immediately, as if understanding, Belator began to snarl.

It was definitely the scent of a bloody Goblin, which was amongst the most cruel, most wicked and the most foul creatures with a profuse taste for flesh. He feared for the lad at this point – feared the absolute worst - but then Belator started sniffing the air most intently, and Garok knew that the wolf powerful nose had moved past the horrid stench of the Goblin and was picking up something else now.

"Tyren." Garok said, and with that, the wolf took off running. "Find him boy! Find Tyren!" Garok shouted as he ran hard to keep up as the Wolf ran deeper and deeper into the garden, all the way to the very back corner, far out of sight, and away for the rest of the Castle. Here the wolf stopped near a small out cove - head down, snarling and bearing every single one of his sharp teeth. Garok followed suit as he stepped closer to investigate – the bones of small animals and birds crunching under his feet

"You smell delightful." He heard the Goblin speak in its high-pitched voice that sent his hackles up. "I believe you will be a most enjoyable treat."

"I will be nothing of the sort you piece of filth, now release me at once!" He heard Tyren commanded, which sent a wave of relief over him as well as a small sense of pride as only Tyren - in the midst of such dire circumstances - would perceive to give orders to one of the lands foulest creatures. Had the situation not been so grim, Garok would have roared with laughter.

"The only thing that will be released is your head from your scrawny neck, elf." The Goblin informed him. "Now be still!"

Garok stepped closer, peering into the out cove un-noticed, as the creature focused on its next meal. It was standing above the rope bound little elf, knife in one hand, a handful of the lad's hair in the other.

"Let go of me!" Tyren shouted as he shook his head and kicked his tied legs.

"Almost there." The creature said placing the knife at the lad's throat, preparing to cut. "Sill now."

"Oy, Goblin." Garok spoke suddenly startling the creature who whipped around suddenly, knife in pointed forward ready to slash what ever had interrupted him, but it was already too late, the wolf elf had already plunged his sword into the foul creatures gut.

XXXXXXX

Accalia knew she would never be able to get all the she needed for an escape by herself, but thankfully she did not have to. The queen had sent three of her guards to help ensure Accalia and her family got out safely. What a relief. She put them to work immediately, gathering supplies and anything else needed. As they worked, she took the opportunity to change out of her gown and into trousers and her green leather armor, which was a bit tight now after having a baby, but it would have to do. She then tied up her long hair and went straight to weapons cabinet to arm herself with what was hers – two daggers and a short sword.

"My lady?" One of the guards said looking stunned.

"What's the matter, have you never seen a female armed before?"

"No, I mean yes, of course – but never a lady."

Accalia laughed as she folded a long piece of cloth she had ripped from one of the bed sheets and wrapped it around herself as she stepped toward her daughter who sat propped against a cushion on the settee. She then took the child against her chest, wrapped the cloth around twice and tied the ends behind her. Now hands free she reached down and grabbed the sack her husband had left for her and turned toward the door. Again, she realized the Guards were starring at her, stunned.

"A Mother must make due." She told them as she gestured towards the door. "Shall we go?"

They went quickly toward the East side of the castle and made their way to the stables where three horses were waiting for her. 'Thank the Valar for the queen' she thought.

After packing the horses all that was left to do was wait - and wait - and wait. "Perhaps something is wrong." She told the guards as she paced back and forth. "Perhaps they are in trouble."

"There!" The guard shouted as he pointed at Garok, Belator and Tyren as they ran towards them.

"Oh! Thank the Valar." Accalia said as they approached. "Where have you been? I feared the worst!" She scolded her Husband.

"A small obstacle is all my love." Garok said eying Tyren hoping he got the hint not to speak of the Goblin, but then his attention was drawn back to his wife, baby attached to her leather armored chest, sword at her side. "I hope you aren't planning to use that with the infant attached to you." He said pointing towards it.

"No." She said as she untied the cloth and began to unwrap her precious little bundle, who was now fast asleep.

Garok looked taken back. "I hope you don't think that I….."

"No, my heart." Accalia said kindly though her eyes looked annoyed. "Tyren is going to carry the lass. That way you and I can keep them better protected."

"Wait, Accalia." He said trying to stop her. "He cannot take the child."

"Of course he can." Accalia told him and she placed the baby against the lads chest.

"Of course I can." Tyren said as Accalia began wrapping the cloth around them.

"He can't!" Garok said trying to un-wrap the cloth. "He is but a child himself. He cannot handle the job and you cannot fight - not now!"

"I can so!" Both she and Tyren said at the same time.

"No Accalia!" Garok snapped as he continued to pull at the cloth. "The answer is NO!"

Accalia reached out and slapped his hand. "Let go this instant!" She snarled at him as he pulled his hand away. "I will so as I bloody well can to protect my children and you will not stop me!"

He looked at her as if he had never seen her before. "Alright, alright." He spoke calmer now, holding up both hands. "Please - I know that you can fight Accalia - I do – but this is not my concern. My concern is for the lad and lass. If we are attached what is Tyren supposed to do? He won't be able to protect himself much less the infant attached to him."

"Then it is up to us to ensure we are not attacked." She told him as she finished tying the cloth around Tyren. "Do you not agree?"

Garok watched her for a moment longer, then took in a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Right then." He said fully accepting of what was to be, and reached for one of the horses. "Come lad."

Tyren carefully stepped forward and was immediately lifted up and placed in the saddle. "Hold tight, my lad. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Tyren assured him, and together they rode from the east gate north towards the Stalwort Mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The journey to the Stalwart Mountains took many days – far too many in Tyren's opinion. Everyone was cranky, exhausted, and ready for a decent bed and a proper meal. Well, all except Alyndra of course, who not only had a comfortable place to sleep, but got a nice warm meal every feeding time. Tyren on the other hand had nothing but some old flat bread Accalia and Garok had called lembas for a fortnight. He had never heard of lembas before but, apparently, they were all that was needed to sustain them during this long journey. Garok was very pleased to find a sack of them amongst the supplies provided by the Queen after their escape. Every meal Accalia would unwrap one from its leaf wrapping and hand it to Tyren who quite enjoyed them in the beginning, but after eating them meal after meal, day after day….

"I'm tired of eating these lembas." Tyren complained as he tossed it down on the ground.

"Tyren!" Accalia scolded as she plucked it from the dirt and began dusting it off. "We do not have enough for you to be wasteful. Besides this is all we have aside from the nuts and berries I've picked." She said as she took up the pail near the fire, then immediately gasped. "Why is this empty?"

"Because I ate them." He told her bluntly.

"Tyren, those were for all of us." She said very annoyed now.

"What's happened?" Garok asked as he walked back carrying an armload of wood for the fire.

"Tyren ate all the nuts and berries I picked for this evenings meal." She informed him.

"Figures." The wolf elf grumbled after dropping the firewood to the ground abruptly.

"I was hungry!" Tyren defended himself.

"As are the rest of us you little glutton." Garok snarled as he plopped himself down on the ground and leaned against one of the logs he had placed around the fire when they made camp.

"…. every single morsel." Accalia said still peering into the empty pail as if she were not able to believe her eyes.

"It's no matter Accalia, the Queen packed enough lembas to last months." He said looking forward to having something is his stomach after such a grueling day of travel. "Tyren, bring them to me." He commanded.

Tyren grabbed the sack as well as the one he had tossed in the dirt and took it over to the large beast. "Here you are." He said with a smirk. "I took the liberty of unwrapping one for you."

Garok took it from him and immediately bit into it and began to chew when suddenly he got a strange look on his face. A second later, he pulled a small twig out of his mouth and looked at it with his brows drawn. "That's a strange ingredient."

Tyren Giggled.

"It's the principal of the matter." Accalia spoke harshly as she strode past her husband and placed the empty pail in Tyren's hand. "I gathered them for our supper and you will replace every single one."

"What? No!"

"Yes." Accalia insisted.

"But Accalia, it's dark now." Tyren complained as he looked around nervously. "I can't pick nuts and berries in the dark."

"Of course you can." She insisted.

"But what if something is out there lurking in the shadows?"

Garok rolled his eyes again. Since the Goblin incident, Tyren had been very fearful of the dark and would not go anywhere or do anything alone - not even sleep. Every night he would climb between them and drift off – most nights with his knees in Garok's back, the Valar save them all. He had not had a decent night's sleep since their journey began, or any peace having to contend with this clinging child. "There is nothing to fear, Tyren." Garok spoke gruffly. "Now go and do as Accalia asks."

"You need to come with me." Tyren whined.

"I need to do nothing of the sort. I am not the one who gobbled everything down, besides I've just now come back from gathering wood." Garok spoke tiredly. "You will be fine."

"But I don't want to go alone." The lad said looking near tears at this point.

"Take Belator with you then." He suggested. "You will be safe with him."

"But Garrrrookkkk." Tyren whined, sounding pitiful.

"Tyren dear." Accalia spoke in her calming tone. "We understand you are afraid – we do. We all fear something, but the key to fear is to face it and not let it paralyze us or keep us from living our lives. Do you understand this?"

Garok wished Accalia understood this as she herself had her own irrational fears, but he said nothing.

"Yes I understand." Tyren said.

"Good." Accalia said with a smile, pleased that she was able to reason with the lad so easily. "Now go and get the berries and the nuts like a good lad."

"No." Tyren spoke adamantly. "I won't do it."

"I will give you three seconds to move your feet." Garok spoke calmly from his relaxed position. "Then I am going to get up from this ground and when I do…One."

"But, Garok." Tyren whined.

"Two." Garok warned.

"Pleaaassseeee." He whined harder.

"Three!" Garok spat as he moved to get up suddenly.

"Fine!" Tyren snapped as he moved quickly towards the brush beyond the cleared area with the empty pail, pointing an accusing finger at the large wolf elf as he went. "…. but if I get eaten alive by some creature it will be your fault!"

"Duly noted." Garok spoke dryly as he settled himself back into his relaxed position. "….and don't take all night, I'm hungry."

XXXXXXX

"That child…" Accalia told her husband as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear I could spank him myself sometimes for some of the things he does."

"Why don't you then?" Garok asked a bit surprised to hear her say this. "Why leave it to me?"

"I couldn't. I wouldn't." She said looking appalled that he would even suggest such a thing. "Besides it is not a Mother's place."

"Ha!" Garok cackled suddenly. "I surely wish someone would have informed my Mother of this fact when I was a lad as I received more paddling's from her and her horrible kitchen spoon than from anyone."

"Yes well it was different for your Mother. She is a wolf elf and wolf elf Mother's need to be more aggressive than other Mountain Elf Mothers, and for good reason." She told him thinking of what life must have been like raising four rambunctious sons. "My own Mother never so much as raised a finger to my Brothers or I - that was Fathers Job."

"I cannot see your Father ever laying a finger on his precious one." Garok laughed, mocking her a bit as everyone knew how her Father doted on her.

It was true. Accalia's Father could deny his only Daughter nothing - a verity that her Brother's would often take full advantage. If ever there were something they desired or wished to obtain, they would simply send her to ask their Father for it, as they knew she would most likely get it without question. Of course, she had her own wishes and wants, but not for objects or trinkets like her Brother's. Her desire was to learn and master the art of blade song like her Brothers, but whenever she would suggest it she was laughed at and told that she was either too young or to small - which may very well have been true - but she was also very clever. So, she agreed to get their treasures and trinkets, and anything else their hearts desired, but first they had to agree to her terms.

"It was not a bad trade." She said with a cunning smile.

Garok pushed himself up from the ground and crawled towards her, head down, eyes fixed on her as intently as a predator. "I will never forget the first time I saw you - blade in hand, spinning so gracefully in the moonlight, singing and wielding your weapon. I wanted to have you right then and there." He spoke seductively.

She reached out as he neared her and grabbed the front of his leather vest, then jerked herself hard against his muscular chest. "I knew you were there, lurking in the shadows." She whispered as she moved herself onto his lap, straddling his thighs as she leaned her head in almost close enough to kiss him, but not quite. "…spying on me, day after day like the naughty beast you are."

His grin widened until she could see the entire top row of his white teeth. "You lured me in, my beauty." He spoke in his deep voice as his large hands moved down her back and over her shapely bottom as he kissed her neck and pressed his hips into hers. Accalia gasp as he did this and began to move her hands down his beautifully sculpted chest, over his washboard stomach, down between his legs where she could feel just how much she had stimulated him. "You were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on."

"We mustn't." Accalia whispered as her head lolled back. "Tyren will be back soon."

"We have plenty of time." Garok spoke softly as his lips grazed across the top of his wife's engorged breast.

Accalia groaned again as her hand moved from the bulging member between them, up to the waist band of her lover's trousers, about to slide her hand under when she heard….

"What are you doing?"

"Tyren!" Accalia said moving quickly off Garok as she straightened herself. "Back so soon my dear."

"By the Valar." Garok groaned as he dropped his head down onto his Wife's stiffened shoulder.

"I found an apple tree instead." Tyren told them as he knelt down, holding the tail of his shirt over the bulging mass he had picked.

"How wonderful." Accalia said trying to act normal. "Garok, look how wonderful."

"Yes, bloody fantastic." Garok snarled as he got to his feet and started for the woods.

"Wait, where are you going?" She called after him.

"To drown myself in the river!" He shouted back.

"What's eating him?" Tyren asked as he gently let the apples loose onto the ground.

"It's been a long tiring day." Accalia said with large plastered on smile as she went to check on Alyndra who was still asleep in her make shift cradle. "I'm afraid he's a bit cranky."

Tyren pulled a face. "He's always a bit cranky."

Accalia laughed, thinking 'wait until you meet Garok's father, Filtiarn'. Talk about cranky – that old elf gave a completely new meaning to the word.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you think Garok would really drown himself in the river?" Tyren asked Accalia as he sat on his bedroll eating one of the apples he had picked.

"He would be tempted…" Accalia chuckled, thinking about the condition in which he left. "But no, of course not. He will be back shortly. This I promise you." She said soothingly.

"How long until we reach the Stalwart Mountains?"

"A day maybe less if we don't dawdle. Are you excited to get there?" She asked kindly.

"Yes." Tyren said nodding his head. "I've never been to the mountains before."

"Well, our home is not really in the mountains as much as it is in the hills of the forest at the base before them." She explained. "But you can still see them from it, and I can tell you, it is one of the most beautiful places you will ever lay eyes upon. My Uncles kingdom is just to the east of it, which is where I am from, but after marrying Garok I moved to be with him and his family."

Tyren nodded. "Are they kind to you?"

"Of course and they will be kind to you as well."

Tyren shrugged as he looked upon her sadly. "I don't know Accalia. If they are anything like Garok, they may not. Garok did not like me at first. Perhaps they will not like me either."

"Now, you listen to me, Tyren Alvendar." She said getting close enough to take his chin into her hand. "You are a special little elf, whom Garok and I have grown very attached and his family is going to adore you just as we do, and treat you as if you were their very own blood, do you understand?"

Tyren shrugged again. "Yes but what if they don't. What if they are mean to me?"

"Then they will have me to deal with." She said with a cunning grin.

Tyren grinned back at her but then heard a sudden rustling in the brush, and nearly jumped into her arms. It was Garok, thank goodness – shirtless with his long damp hair hanging in waves around his face.

"Did you have a nice swim, dear?" Accalia asked with a grin.

Garok looked up through his eyelashes at her, very un-amused, as he walked past them to retrieve a dry pair of trousers from the small bundle hanging from the tree next to the horses. "Yes and thankfully it was very cold." He told her, which made Accalia laugh under her breath.

Tyren had no idea why they were acting so strangely, but thought 'whatever' he was too tired to figure it out anyway. "Accalia says we will be in the Stalwart Mountains soon." He said as Garok stripped off his wet trousers right there in the open for the world to see.

"What of it?" Barked the now naked elf.

In this state, Tyren could see the extent of the massive elves tattoo's that extended down his pine and past his lower back. "What do they mean anyway?"

"What does what mean?" Garok asked as he stepped into his dry clothing.

"Your markings – What do they mean."

"They are the markings of my clan." He said flatly.

"Does every elf of your clan have them?"

"Some."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Garok sighed as he rolled his eyes at the many questions. "Because they choose to."

"Why do you have them?"

"Because I like them, that's why. Now, no more questions, it's past the time for all of our rest?"

"Garok." Accalia said soothingly as she gave her husband a sympathetic look. "He's just curious."

"Yes well curiosity killed the cat, did it not?"

"Garok."

"By the Valar." Garok groaned as he walked back and sat down on one of the logs near the fire. "Alright, I will tell you if you must know, but after that it is time for sleep - agreed?" Tyren nodded and Garok began to tell him the story of how the brave wolf elves came to be the successful warriors that they were and of the many battle's they had won. "Like all members of my clan, we come from an ancient line of warriors and soldiers who stood to protect and defend our race. It is because of these ancient ones that wolf elves - my clan included - survive today, and I bear these markings to honor them."

"Do all Wolf Elves bear these markings?"

"Not too many as the process can be quite extensive and very painful." Garok went on. "My eldest Brother, Argus fainted at the very sight of the needle used to insert the ink into the skin." He spoke seriously at first, but then saw the humor behind such a fact and he began to chuckle. "He fell flat on his face."

Tyren's looked shocked to hear this. "A needle is used to insert ink into your skin?"

"Yes."

His face twisted at the thought of it. "That's a terrible process."

"Agreed, but I was very drunk at the time, so I did not feel much." Garok laughed, but then he caught a stern look from Accalia and changed his tune. "Not that I would recommend such a foolish tactic."

"Certainly not." Accalia agreed.

"Not being of majority, I asked my parents for permission prior to doing it, but they rebuffed the idea, insisting that I was too young, but I was headstrong and determined back then, so I went off and had it done regardless."

"What did they say when they found out?"

"They were absolutely furious." Garok said with a chuckle as he recalled, then another memory hit him and he gave a little grimace before he could help himself. "I thought my Father was going to thrash the skin off me?"

Tyren grimaced.

"I still get angry looks whenever the subject arises." He said smiling at Tyren. " - Usually at the instigation of one of my Brothers."

"How many Brothers do you have?"

"There are three – Argus and Malveron who are older and Weylyn who is younger." Garok explained.

"Much younger." Accalia interjected.

Garok shrugged. "Yes, I guess my parents needed a short rest after raising Argus, Malveron and I."

Accalia laughed. "A short rest? Try 500 years my love."

Garok chuckled. "I suppose we were quite the handful as lads."

"You three are quite the handful as adults." Accalia told him. "But be that as it may – all of them will be very pleasant and kind and it will be their great honor to meet the only Grandson of the great woodland king." Accalia insisted as she sat next to her Husband with Alyndra cradled in her arms. Garok gave her a sideways look, which she ignored. "It will be fine. Everyone is going to love you as much as we do - well perhaps not Argus."

"Certainly not Argus." Garok whole-heartedly agreed. "My Father either for that matter." He added under his breath causing Tyren to look a bit worried suddenly. "…but do not worry." He recanted after another stern look from Accalia. "You will not have many dealings with either of them – as I hope neither will I - but you will like the rest of them. My Mother especially, thought the first thing I fear she may do is insist on fattening you up a bit." Garok went on as he began to poke Tyren in the ribs playfully. "You are a bit scrawny."

"I am not scrawny." Tyren laughed as he tried to block the elf's large hand to the point where he fell over backwards off the log.

"All right then, none of that." Accalia said, not wanting her husband to wind the lad up right before bed. "We will have to get an early start if we hope to get there by evening."

XXXXX

"Garok!" The wolf elf heard as he felt a sudden hand grip his shoulder.

Garok snapped awake, his hand instinctually grasping the hilt of his sword, but then realized it was just the lad. "What is it, Tyren?" The large elf spoke in a deep gruff voice as he rolled over onto his back and rested his clasped hands on his stomach.

"I have to go." The lad told him.

"Okay." Garok said as he started to drift off again.

"Garok!" The lad said urgently, shaking him this time.

"By the Valar." Garok groaned becoming more agitated now. "What is it?"

"I said I have to go." The lad repeated.

"Then go!" Garok snapped.

"Shhh." Accalia whispered.

"Come with me." Tyren whispered.

"No!"

"But Garok, I'm scared."

"I'll give you scared - keep pestering me. Now go if you must, otherwise go back to sleep."

"Shhhh!" Accalia said more intensely this time.

"Pleeeeeeease." Tyren begged quietly.

"Uhhh." Garok groaned as he unclasped his hands and slammed them down at his sides, and that's when he realized his was lying on the hard ground - no blanket, no bedding - and he wondered how under the stars was it possible that one so small could not only hog every inch of space, but force him out of it. "I swear on every star in the night sky, you are the largest pain in my…."

"Garok." Accalia spoke in warning before he could finish his sentence.

"Come on then blast you!" He spoke through gritted teeth as he pushed himself off the ground.

Tyren jumped up right along with him, and together they entered the woods. Garok thought the lad would pick the nearest tree but Tyren kept walking further and further.

"I thought you had to go." Garok barked.

"I do." Tyren told him.

"Then where in the name of the Valar are you going."

"Why do you always bring the Valar into everything?" Tyren snapped as he stepped up to a bush he thought safe.

"To keep myself from strangling a certain little elf with my bare hands." The large wolf snapped back.

Tyren giggled as he stood there trying to relieve himself. Three moments prior, he felt as if his bladder would burst, but now, standing there under the watchful eye of his increasingly irritable guardian, he could not produce one drop.

"Now what are you doing?" The wolf elf asked impatiently.

"I can't do it with you staring at me!" Tyren snapped.

"Uhhh." Garok groaned as he looked up at the sky. "It'll be light soon." He said after a moment or two. "Perhaps when we get back to camp we will pack up and be on our way."

"Be on our way? In the dark?" Tyren asked finally able to go.

"You really must get over this fear of the dark, it is not normal for an elf to fear the night." Garok told him.

"I do not fear the night, just the creatures that lurk within it."

"Not all creatures that lurk within it are foul. Some are magnificent and beautiful." Garok told him as Tyren walked back to where the large elf stood. "Like there." He whispered kneeling down suddenly and pointing.

Tyren followed his finger to a doe, which had just stepped out of the brush and was walking under the moon light.

"It's just a deer." Tyren told him.

"Just wait…" The wolf elf whispered, and a second later two fawns stepped out right behind their mother. "Do they look like foul hideous creatures to you?"

"Not at all." Tyren whispered as he knelt down next to him.

"Or there?" Garok pointed in the trees to a large grey owl. "Does that?"

"No." Tyren said. "I know they are not, but Garok, there are also Wargs and Goblin's and Trolls…"

"Yes, and giant spiders, and Orc's - my Brother Argus." He said with a tilt of his head, making Tyren laugh. "The point is that there are many unpleasant creatures in this world. But, just because these creatures exist, this does not mean that we are in danger of them at every turn."

"I know but Garok, I thought I was safe in Agrealoth, and look what happened - there was a goblin right there in the garden."

"Yes, and now that Goblin is dead."

"I know but what if you hadn't gotten there when you did? I nearly became its next meal?" Tyren asked feeling close to tears.

"We cannot look at the 'what ifs' in life. It did not make you its next meal and even if it would have tried, I am sure after one taste of that spoiled hide of yours it would have spit you straight out."

Tyren made a face. "I am not spoiled."

Garok chuckled. "I suppose not – not anymore at least." He said ruffling Tyren's hair. "Shall we go back now? Pack our things and be on our way?"

Tyren nodded his head. "I guess so."

XXXXXXX

Garok and Accalia were most happy when they finally arrived at their home in the Stalwart Mountains, and Tyren could understand why. It was as beautiful as Accalia had described all lit up and nestled in the hills amongst the massive Sequoia's at the base of the mountain, which Tyren could barely see in the fading light.

"It's lovely." Tyren said as he looked around at all the decorative structures and elaborately carved stairways which wound up the hills around the trees throughout the community. Garok said it was not a kingdom, but it sure could have passed for one with its many towers. Tyren had no idea such a rough and rugged breed of elf as Garok Lycaon held such status not being of royal blood, but what did that really mean anyway?

"Welcome to house Lycaon." Garok said as they followed the path over the stone bridge, which led them to the massive main house. Here he dismounted his horse and reached for the lass sleeping in his Accalia's arms so she could dismount herself, once she was on the ground he handed the baby back to her and took the reins of her horse.

"It's much larger than I expected." Tyren told them, craning his neck to see it fully. "and surprisingly normal."

"Normal! Did you expect the Lycaon clan dwelled within the caves of the Mountain? Of course, it's normal." Garok informed him as he took the reins and helped him down off his horse.

Just then, the massive arched wooden door at the entrance of the main dwelling swung opened and out came a young adolescent elf who looked to be no more than twenty or thirty years older than Tyren. "By the very stars in the sky, could it be my long-lost Brother has finally returned home?" He shouted as he ran then launched himself at Garok.

"Uh! Weylyn." Garok grunted as he struggled to hold onto the lad who was now hanging on him. "My how you've grown since last I saw you."

"I've certainly grown taller."

"Yes and heavier." Garok laughed as he hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"It is better to see you Brother." He said as Garok placed him back on the ground. He then turned to Accalia. "And you." He said as he walked over and flung an arm about her shoulder then kissed her cheek. "We were so worried for you and the little one. Mother has been beside herself with excitement after learning of her birth. Is she well?"

"Quite." Accalia told him. "See for yourself."

Weylyn looked upon his niece and chuckled. "Oh, the poor little lass, she has the look of my Brother."

"You too have the look of your Brother, Weylyn." Accalia reminded him.

"Oh right." He laughed as he continued to look at the sleeping black haired beauty in his sister in laws arms. "In that case – she is quite stunning."

"To be sure," Accalia laughed as she gestured towards Tyren. "Oh and may I introduce you to Tyren Alvendar of the Woodlands." Accalia told him quickly. "He has been in our charge for some months until his family's return from the assembly in the west. Tyren, this is Weylyn Lycaon, Garok's youngest Brother."

Weylyn, mouth was dropped open as he looked at her very surprised. "You mean the Woodland realm?" He asked.

"Yes, of the woodland realm." Accalia confirmed. "He is the Grandson to Lord Riandal Greatwood."

Weylyn looked at Garok now, mouth still gaped open in surprise. "You brought the Grandson of Lord Riandal Greatwood here - to the Staltwart Mountains?"

Garok grinned at his Brother without answering and went to gather the rest of the bundles from the horses.

Weylyn looked back at Tyren as if he could not believe what his eyes were seeing. "Wait until Father gets a load of this."

"Oy!" Garok snapped.

"He may be from the Woodlands." Accalia interrupted before Garok could say more. "But, he is also our guest, so please remember your manners."

Weylyn shook his head then bowed it respectfully as he tried to compose himself. "Forgive me, Prince Tyren of the Woodland realm." He chuckled. "Welcome to the Staltwart Mountains."

"Thank you." Tyren said bowing back feeling a bit uneasy. "It is an honor and a pleasure to make your acquaintance Weylyn."

"Well, he's got impeccable manners, I'll give him that." Weylyn said looking quite impressed then his expression changed to reveal a sinister grin. "Best get him out of here before our lot ruins him with our primitive peasant ways."

"Yes, very funny." Garok said with a fake laugh as tossed him the bundle from his horse hard enough to knock him sideways. "Make yourself useful." He spoke gruffly. "And tend to the horses."

"Garok." Accalia protested.

"Come." Garok told her as grabbed Tyren's bundle and hers from the ground and slung both over his shoulder. "We will go see Mother first as I am sure she will be elated to see us." He said trying to look normal for Tyren's sake.

"Elated is an understatement." Weylyn shouted at their backs as they approached the entrance.

XXXXX

Larentia Lycaon was in her garden, admiring her roses in the twilight when her wolf Tarla began to grunt and whine. Immediately Larentia lifted her head to the wind, catching a very distinct scent. "I think we might have guests." She told her wolf as she turned in the direction it was coming from, and there to her overwhelming joy was her son Garok. "In the name of the Valar…" She gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "Could my eyes be deceiving me?"

"Hello Mother." Her child said, gesturing at the surrounding garden. "I see you've planted more roses?"

"Garok." She shouted as she ran and practically leaped into his arms.

Garok lifted her off her feet and spun her around. "Missed me, did you?"

"Oh my dear, dear Son." She said as she squeezed his neck tightly. He of course made a comical gasping sound.

"I've missed you more than I can ever express."

"You are a sight for sore eyes as well, this I can tell you." He told her and placed her back on solid ground.

"How is it that you are here?" She asked looking confused suddenly. "I received no raven, no word, no warning."

He chuckled at the 'warning' part. "Beg pardon Mother, but it is for good reason. You see - "

"Where is Accalia?" She interrupted. "Is she alright? Is she still in Agrealoth? What of the child? Where is she? Is something wrong with her? Is this why you've come unannounced, to tell me something is wrong with my Granddaughter?" She threw her hand over her mouth at this point, her eyes filling with tears.

"By the Valar, Mother." Garok chuckled. "Do you wish I should tell you what I have to say, or would you rather stand her and continue to guess?"

"Tell me." She said wiping her tears from her eyes.

"You're sure?"

She reached out and smacked him for teasing her. "Tell me!"

"Ouch, alright." He chuckled. "First off, nothing is wrong with your Granddaughter. She is perfect in every way. In fact, she and Accalia are right inside that door waiting for you as we speak and…."

Larentia bolted for the side entrance of her house before Garok could finish his sentence.

"Mother." Garok laughed as he trotted behind her. "I have more to tell you."

She could not wait - not a single second. She needed to see for herself. She had to see her family.

XXXX

Malveron was in the high field, swords locked with his Brother Argus when he heard his youngest Brother shouting something at them, throwing off his concentration just the slightest little bit. Of course, Argus saw this and took full advantage by twisting to the left and knocking him backwards with a thump on the nose.

"Ouch, bloody Hell!" Malveron shouted as he bent forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blast you Weylyn, what the devil are you screeching at!?"

"Where's Father!" He demanded excitedly.

"I've no idea you little wood mite!" He said from his bent position, then he addressed Argus. "You nearly broke my bloody nose."

"Oh stop your moaning." Argus grinned looking satisfied. "It was barely a tap."

"Yes, well it is one I shall remember to return to you with interest, you big Lout!" He snapped causing Argus to laugh his deep laugh.

"Well, do have you any idea, where he is?" Weylyn demanded still in the throes of his desperate search. "I must find him at once!"

"He's on the hill." Argus said pointing up the staircase that wound around the large sequoia to their left. "Why, what's the matter?"

"It's Garok and Accalia." He shouted as he ran toward the tree and started up the stairs. "They've returned from Agrealoth, and you'll never guess what they brought with them."

"Their child I would expect!" Malveron shouted as both he and Argus watched him go around the stairs higher and higher toward the hill.

"Ha!" Weylyn laughed at him. "Then you would expect wrong."

"Then what is it?" Argus shouted up to him.

"A Woodland Prince!" Weylyn shouted back then disappeared.

"A Woodland Prince?" Argus repeated snapping his head around looking stunned.

Malveron frowned at him, very un-amused by Weylyn's constant tricks. "Yes, yes, of course it is - with his ass sat upon a great unicorn, no doubt." He grumbled as he sheathed his sparring sword.

"Do you think it could be true?"

Malveron looked at him as if he had three heads. "NO! Bloody hell! A Woodland Prince here - are you mad? You know how Father feels about them – he would have an absolute fit.

Knowing this to be fact, Argus nodded his head. Filtiarn Lycaon was no fan of the Woodland King or any of his woodland kin though no one really knew why exactly. All Argus ever knew of it was that it followed some colossal disagreement between the former woodland king and Filtiarn's father some three thousand years ago, and for some reason the bad blood between them remained, even to this day. "Something must be going on, though. I've never seen Weylyn move that fast in all his life."

"I must agree with you on that point. Perhaps we should go and see for ourselves."

As they walked Malveron's mind began to question if what Weylyn had said could possibly be true. "I mean it would be odd for Garok and Accalia to come unannounced, with a woodland Prince of all things, don't you think?" Argus shrugged as he was not an elf of many words, but it mattered not because Malveron talked enough for the both of them – perhaps enough for the whole clan. "Perhaps something is wrong. Do you think something could be wrong Argus?" Argus opened his mouth to answer, but Malveron answered before he could form the words on his tongue. "Ludicrous. There is nothing wrong enough in the world that would cause Garok to bring a Woodland prince here."

XXXXXX

Tyren was looking at all the swords decoratively displayed on the walls in a lattice like pattern of the warm candle lit room when the side door burst open, and in flew a stunning she elf with ebony hair and crystal blue glowing eyes.

"Mother Larentia." Accalian said with a large smile as she turned to face the she elf with the baby cradled in her arms.

The she elf stopped in her tracks when she saw the child. "I fear that I am in a dream."

"It's not a dream, Mother." Garok said coming through the door behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come I'll show you."

Accalia stepped forward as Garok led his Mother toward them. "I'd like to introduce your granddaughter, Alyndra Lycaon." She said and placed the child into her Mother in laws arms.

"She's magnificent." Larentia spoke through tears as she looked upon the most precious child.

"And she hardly ever cries." Tyren added.

Larentia looked over a bit startled, as she had not noticed him before he spoke, but then after getting a good look at him, she seemed even more startled. "And who is this?" She tried to ask calmly.

"Ah, this is Tyren." Garok said soothingly. "Tyren Alvendar, from the Wo - "

Before Garok could finish his introduction, two very tall, broad shouldered, muscular elves entered the room by the left entrance. Immediately Tyren could see the resemblance to Garok as they both filed in looking surprised to see who was in the room before them, then their eyes fell on Tyren.

"Ah Malveron, Argus. Hello." Accalia said with a large smile, though neither one smiled back or answered, or moved, they just stood there gawking, and then, as if this was not strange enough, the front door burst open and hit the wall with a loud bang to reveal the largest, hardest, stone faced angry scowling wolf elf Tyren had ever seen in his life. Tyren hid behind Accalia

"Filtiarn dear." Larentia said quickly pasting a smile on her face as she looked awkwardly upon the large beast standing in the doorway. "Garok and Accalia have returned with their child and they brought with them….a guest."

"I am aware." He told her as he continued to stare at Tyren, then his harsh golden eyes – which looked very much like Garok's - shifted towards him. "May I have a word with you?" He spoke gruffly through his clenched teeth.

"Of course." Garok said with a strange grin.

"In there." Filtiarn said as he pointed to a room to the right with the door standing slightly ajar. Inside Tyren could see a large bookcase and a beautifully carved writing desk. Garok looked at Accalia briefly then went ahead of the large beast that followed him.

"Best go with them." Larentia said to the other two still standing at the left entrance, gawking.

"What about me?" Weylyn asked suddenly stepping forward from out of nowhere.

"No, you stay out here with us." She told him.

"But Mother…."

"No." She snapped as the door to the side room closed, but then quickly changed her tone when Tyren looked at her. "So, shall we go to the parlor and get more comfortable?"

Xxxx

Historically, the only reason Filtiarn had for bringing one of his sons to his study for a conversation was to give him a right good strapping, and though the idea had crossed his mind, Garok was certainly far too old for such things – not that this meant he would not knock him upside that bloody thick skull of his. "Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"No Father, I have not lost my bloody mind. Why ever would you ask?" Garok asked casually.

"Why would I ask?" Filtiarn repeated as he looked upon him stunned by such a question. He looked to Argus for the answer. "Your Brother brings a filthy woodland Prince into my house and dares to ask why!"

"He's not a filthy woodland Prince, Father, he is a child who needs our care and protection." Garok advised him.

"A woodland child with the same royal blood of Riandal bloody Greatwood needs our protection?! What in the blazes from?"

"There was an attack at Agrealoth."

"Attacked?" Malveron interrupted looking shocked suddenly. "We've received no word of this."

"Goblins." Garok went on. "It happened so suddenly. We barely made it out alive. There was no time to do anything but flee - all of us - The queen and the ladies to the West and Accalia, the baby, the boy and I to the North."

Filtiarn felt the urge to knock his son upside his thick head again. "If the queen was going west, then why under the stars did you not send the child with her? She could have taken him to his own bloody kin!"

"Because, I did not know the circumstances in the West - it may not have been safe there. Besides the journey to the west is hard and grueling even for an adult, it was because of this that Riandal left him with us in Agrealoth in the first place."

"The journey from the woodlands to Agrealoth is just as grueling – how is it that he found it suitable to take the child there?" Malveron asked.

"It was not by choice, believe me, but there is an impressive story behind that if you care to hear it." Garok said with a slight grin. "I am sure he would be happy to tell you over dinner."

"Ha!" Filtiarn blurted out suddenly. "I'll not have that creature sitting at my dinner table." Garok looked at him as if he too would have liked to knock someone upside the head. Like Father like son, Filtiarn supposed. "Do not dare look at me like that, my son. I am the head of this clan, and I say you can take that creature straight back to where you got him. He is not welcome here."

"Oh for the sake of the Valar – Why do you have to be so bloody unreasonable?" Garok snarled at him.

"Garok." Malveron said stepping forward in an attempt to be the voice of reason - as always. "Brother, you can't bring a Woodland Prince here - the clan will not accept him."

"They will if you do." Garok told him then looked at their Father. "And that means all of you."

"Over my dead body." Filtiarn said on the verge of bellowing laughter at such an outlandish idea. "No! The answer is no. I forbid it."

Just then, the door opened and in walked Larentia with eyes blazing. "Enough, the both of you!" She snarled at them in a hushed voice. "The child can hear you."

Filtiarn could care less what the little creature heard. "I'll not bend on this, Larentia!" He said knowing immediately what his softhearted wife was up to. "My mind is made up; my heels are dug in! I don't care what anyone else has to say."

"Oh this is obvious you, horrible beast." She laughed at him. "If you did, you would see the honor our son has bestowed upon us – the great Lycaon clan - to care for this poor defenseless child because he knew that we, above all, would keep him safe, and yet here you are bellowing your hatred - but, it matters not – at least not anymore, because it's already been decided. The child stays!"

"You have no authority over this clan to announce such a confirmation." Filtiarn laughed at his well-intentioned but very mistaken wife.

"No, I do not." She agreed as she smiled at him wryly. "But Lady Zoastria does."

Filtiarn wanted to strangle her. "You went to my Mother?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, now come - all of you – come say hello to our guest."

XXXXX

Lady Zoastria was one of the eldest members of the Lycaon clan – thought she did not look it. She was the wife of the former clan leader who passed nearly a millennium ago, as well as the Mother of the current one, therefore very highly respected amongst her kin. She was more than three thousand years old and seemed to be quite overjoyed to hear that a young Prince from the Woodlands was within their lands - despite the contempt of her family. Tyren was so relieved. After the odd silent welcome and the sudden exodus of the males in the house, he was not so sure what to expect or how they would react, but Accalia and Garok were right about the family, they were all very pleasant and kind, especially Malveron's young son, Conall, who was the same age as Tyren as it would turn out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tyren said barely able to contain his joy at the thought of having other children to play with. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He added with a bow.

"Then honor is ours my young Prince." Zoastria told him.

"Thank you lady Zoastria." He said bowing again.

"Zoa." She said patting his hand. "Please just call me Zoa - everyone does as we are all very informal here."

As they were speaking and laughing, the room got very quiet suddenly. Tyren looked around wondering what was happening when he caught sight of the very large, ill tempered, stone-faced, head of his house – Filtiarn Lycaon coming his way. Tyren wanted to hide.

"It's alright." Zoa spoke softly when she saw him stiffen. "He will not harm you." Tyren was not so sure by the way the huge beast stalked over and was glaring down at him. "I present to you Filtiarn Lycaon, my son and leader of the Lycaon clan. Filtiarn, this is Prince Tyren Alvendar of the Woodland realm."

Filtiarn nodded his head once.

Tyren had to crane his neck to see the massive beast fully. He was the largest wolf elf he had seen yet - tall, broad shouldered, and every bit as muscular as his son's. Garok's two older Brothers resembled him where Garok and Weylyn favored their Mother, except for the eyes. Garok got them from this massive beast before him, yellow and glowing as he glared.

"It's an honor to meet you." Tyren tried to say, but no audible words actually came out of his mouth.

"Speak up boy!"

"Filtiarn." Lady Zoa warned.

"What?" He growled. "It is not my fault that I cannot understand his garbled woodland speech!"

Hearing this made Tyren a little angry. "My speech is not garbled." He spoke boldly, but again very quietly.

Filtiarn gave him a raised eyebrow look. "Yes, well that is a matter of opinion." He said eying him up from head to toe, then back again. "Why, you're no bigger than a woodland moth, are ye?"

Tyren shook his head as he continued to look up at the large elf a bit in awe.

"You have an odd scent as well." Filtiarn said sniffing the air.

Tyren sniffed his arm then shrugged. "I guess I have not had a bath in a while." He explained which invoked a few laughs from around the room.

"Be that as it may, that is not it - something in your blood I think - but it's no matter. As diminutive as you are, I do not believe you to be any threat to me or my clan – you're not are ye?"

Tyren shook his head again.

"Well Prince, if I allow you to stay – and I mean if – it will be on the condition that you understand that I am the head of this clan and these are my lands and you will behave yourself while you are amongst us, is this understood. I will not have any spoiled child of privilege disrupting our lives, this I can tell you."

"Oh Filtiarn." Larentia spoke up suddenly. "Of course he understands that you are the head of our clan and the ruler of its lands - As do we all." She mocked. "He will be no trouble. Now please, say hello already and let us be done with this lengthy introduction. We have a feast to plan."

"A feast? What feast."

"Why, a feast to welcome our precious new Granddaughter - whom you have yet to see." She told him as he continued to stare at Tyren. Finally, he looked upon the lass in his wife's arms. "She has your eyes, does she not?"

Filtiarn shrugged. "I suppose." He said to the little lass who upon seeing his face began to coo and smile happily.

Tyren watch the left corner of Filtiarn's mouth lift slightly and he wondered if it could have been an attempt at a smile, but then the beast's cold eyes fell upon him again and he thought perhaps not.

XXXX

While the Lycaon Ladies doted over the newest addition to the clan, Argus, Malveron and Weylyn, helped Garok and Accalia settle back into their dwelling, which was up on a hill overlooking the main house – not as large of course, but it too was very nice. "This is where Garok and I reside." Accalia said as they approached it. "Every family has their own cottage. Malveron and his family live just there." She pointed to another dwelling next door, and then to another even further along the path. "Argus lives there. We are very close, so if you need anything feel free to ask them – Well, perhaps not Argus." She said with a laugh. "He is a bit cranky these days."

"He's been cranky all his life." Garok added as he opened the door.

It was dark and cold and everything was covered with dust cloths, but nice just the same, even more so when Garok lit the lanterns.

Since there had been no warning preceding their arrival, there was no time to prepare and stock their long stood empty home with food, or firewood or bedding or anything else, so Larentia sent her sons on the task to do so.

Weylyn brought a basket of food from the main house for their pantry while Argus and Malveron chopped and brought in armloads of wood and lit the fire places. To be polite, Tyren offered to help them, which Garok agreed, but Accalia refused the idea saying that the idea of a child as small as Tyren with either ax or flame was ludicrous. So Garok put him to work removing all the dust cloths from the furnishings and fixtures, as there was no chance of him getting into harm's way doing this – or so he thought. Half way through this chore however there was a crash as a clay pot chattered to the stone floor.

"Tyren, dear." Accalia said wanting nothing more than to get the child out from under her feet. "Why don't you go outside and look around. We can handle things here, I think. Weylyn, why don't you go with him?"

Weylyn looked as if she asked him to remove one of his teeth. "Oh, do I have to?" He groaned.

"No, you could always go and chop the fire wood with Argus and Malveron." Garok offered.

Weylyn shook his head. "On second thought I think I'd rather look around with the Prince."

Garok looked at him satisfied. "Yes, I thought as much." He said as he watched Tyren walk towards the door where Weylyn stood waiting.

"May I take Belator?" Tyren asked a bit nervous about the dark.

"Of course, just don't go too far." Accalia told him.

"Weylyn? Did you hear her?" Garok asked him.

"Yes." Weylyn groaned.

"And don't allow him to do anything dangerous." She shouted after them.

"Or stupid." Garok added as he worked. Half way down the stone stairs to the stone path Garok reminded his brother of another fact. "Any harm comes to him and it will be your hide."

"Yes, of course it will." Weylyn said giving his brother a hard look. "Come Prince, let me show around."

XXXX

It was getting darker, but the lanterns along the stone path were enough to make Tyren feel comfortable, especially with Belator with him. "You know, you do not need to refer to me as Prince. I have a name, it's Tyren."

"Forgive me your highness." Weylyn said with an over exaggerated bow. "I will try to remedy the stupidity of my ways at once." He said with a chuckle.

Tyren gave him a cold look. "Just call me Tyren." He snarled at the annoying elf.

"Oh alright, Tyren, do not get excited. I am simply trying to joke with you. What – do elves not have a sense of humor where you come from?"

"Sure they do - loads in fact."

"Well that is certainly a relief. So 'TYREN'" He emphasized the name in a raised voice.

Just then Culled came running. "Wait! Wait."

Weylyn rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of…. What is it Conall?"

"Accalia said that you were taking Tyren for a walk."

"Yes, what of it?" Weylyn said looking very annoyed.

"I want to come." Conall told him.

"No!" Weylyn snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so you little troll, now go away."

"No!" Culled snapped, as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and glared up at his young Uncle. "I'm coming - unless of course you would like me to go tell Grandfather what you did to his bow that you were not supposed to touch."

Weylyn drew back comically as if terribly taken aback by his nephew's sudden threat then he looked at Tyren. "I guess we are three, then." He said with a smile that made his golden eyes sparkle happily which made Tyren relax a little, but just a little.

They followed the stone path to an area where three giant spruce trees stood, each with an elaborate wood carved staircase encircling them, each leading to a different place. "The one in the middle leads to the upper hill and to the highest ground before the mountain. It is where we train and spar."

"And practice blade song?"

Weylyn laughed. "And what do you know of blade song, Prince? I mean Tyren?"

"Garok is teaching me, or at least he was in Agrealoth."

Both lads stopped and looked at him with large eyes. "Garok is teaching you Bladesong?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bloody hell." Weylyn laughed. "Wait till Father hears this." He said with a shake of his head, but then elaborated after seeing the strange way Tyren was looking at him. "Blade Song is a sacred art that only an elite few are taught amongst our clan and it is forbidden to teach any outsider – Halflings especially."

"What's a Halfling?"

"You know." Conall told him. "Part elf and part something else."

"Like what?"

"Like what Weylyn?" Conall asked.

"I don't know - Human for instance." Weylyn said which caused an odd noise to escape from Tyren suddenly as he looked at them a bit startled. Thankfully, both lads took this look for fear and not for what it really was. "Do not fear Prince – I mean Tyren – you won't find any humans near this place. You are quite safe."

"Thank goodness for that." Tyren said as he smiled awkwardly then changed the subject. "So, do you know blade song?"

"Of course we do - well, he just started. I'm still learning but I'm coming along. It's just a bit hard for me, especially with my Father and Brother's being experts. I am more awkward than they are, and therefore I make a few mistakes – not may – just enough for which they do not have a lot of patience. This is why I am glad Garok is back. He is the better instructor by any means. How long has he been instructing you?"

"Like Conall, I just started."

"Well he must have seen something in you. I mean he is a brilliant instructor but he is also very particular about whom he is willing to instruct – especially being that you are an outsider."

"He refused at first." Tyren remembered. "I didn't think I would ever convince him, but then one day he just….changed his mind."

"Well, there must be something special about you."

Tyren smiled thinking 'If you only knew'

"In the day light it's the best place to see the Staltwart Mountains clearly."

"Oh that will be nice. I've never seen Mountains before." He told Weylyn.

"Never?"

"No, at least not rocky, majestic ones like Accalia described Staltwart to be."

"We've never seen anything else." Weylyn complained.

"Have you not ever left these lands?"

Conall shook his head.

"No. Our Mother's think we are still too young – and I agree where Conall in concerned - but I am nearly seventy- five years old. Another twenty-five, and I will have reached my majority – but it matters not, at least to her. I even asked my Father and my Brothers to talk to her, but all they ever say is 'one day', but I don't want to wait until one day, I want to go now."

"I know how you feel." Tyren told him. "My Grandfather says the same thing to me."

"Yet he took you to Agrealoth - that is quite a journey."

"Well, that is not exactly how it happened." Tyren chuckled. "I was told to stay behind. I just didn't listen, which nearly got me eaten alive by a warg."

"A warg!?" Conall said looking shocked, yet very intrigued.

"Oh please, a real warg?" Weylyn said looking suspicious.

"Yes." Tyren told him. "A real nasty one."

"What did it look like then?" He asked.

"Like a great wolf but not lovely like Belator here." He said petting his head. "This one was ugly and evil and dreadful – much like the Goblin which also tried to eat me alive." Tyren recalled.

"Goblins and Wargs – have you seen any other creatures like Trolls, or Orc's?" Conall asked.

"No." Tyren said glad for this fact. "And I would not want to. What about you - have you seen any creatures?"

"Yes." Weylyn said looking smug.

"No." Culled said.

Weylyn gave Conall a harsh look as Tyren looked upon them oddly. "You have or haven't?"

"Have."

"Haven't." Culled said.

"Shush Conall." Weylyn said, again giving his Nephew a harsh look. "You don't know what you are saying. Of course we have….he just means we can't talk about it."

"Can't talk about what?" Tyren asked looking confused.

Conall got this look on his face like he was completely lost. "Yeah Weylyn, what can't we talk about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Weylyn said again looking smug.

"Yes, I would." Tyren agreed.

"So would I." Conall added.

Weylyn sighed, looking reluctant. Finally, after a moment of thought, he motioned for them to come and led both lads behind one of the trees where he pulled of them both in close. Then after one last look around the area to make sure no one was near; he spoke in a hushed voice. "The Dragon."

"Dragon?!" Tyren said louder than he intended.

"SHHHHH!" Bloody hell." Weylyn snapped as he looked around yet again to make sure no one was around to overhear.

Tyren lowered his voice and spoke in a strangled whisper. "You've seen a Dragon?"

"No." Conall chuckled.

"Yes." Weylyn whispered. "But only just. It was sleeping beneath a great Herilorn in Qirhuff Grove."

"That was a boulder." Conall refuted. "You just said it was a Dragon to scare me, you said it yourself."

"I only told you that because you started to cry like an infant. The truth is that it was really the emerald Dragon."

Conall gasped. "Not uh, that is a lie! You're only just saying that to impress the Prince."

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"No I'm not!"

"What's the emerald Dragon!?" Tyren shouted over them.

As legend had it - Five thousand years ago a wolf elf named Aramog stumbled upon a wounded fire Drake from the north named Rugarth shortly after the Dragon slayings following the war. The creature was so severely injured and near death that it begged Aramog to finish him off, but having had his fill of bloodshed, Aramog refused to end his life needlessly. Instead, he asked if he could try to help the beast. The Dragon thought about it for a short time then, having nothing to lose, agreed to let him try. Immediately Aramog placed both hands carefully on the Dragons red armor like scales and prayed to the Valar for the ability to heal the creature even if it meant detriment to himself.

Seeing such altruism and selflessness in the primal Wolf elf warrior who had been so enthralled in the throes of war prior to this day, the Valar granted him this power and the Dragon was healed.

"As soon as Aramog's hands left the creature, its ruby red scales turned a brilliant emerald green." Weylyn told him.

"And it got the power to heal." Conall added.

"Yes, that too." Weylyn confirmed.

In the end, the stunned Fire Drake was so moved by this act of kindness from this would be enemy that he swore to him an oath that no harm would ever come to him or any of his kin at the hands of a Dragon for all of eternity. Aramog in turn swore an oath to Rugarth that he and any future kin would go to great lengths to keep the dragon's existence a secret from the rest of the Elvin clans and grant him asylum in the sacred lands of his people. He even called him friend and that they remained until the time of Aramog's death in the great Orc battles. Aramog's kin – the Lycaon clan – kept their word and the land has sat undisturbed to this day.

"Can you take me there?" Tyren said eagerly.

"What, No!" Weylyn snapped. "Qirhuff Grove is a sacred place. It's forbidden for us to enter."

"Yet you did and you say you saw a Dragon." Tyren reminded him.

"Yes, but only twenty paces or so past the border, we went no further…."

"…Because of the trees." Conall interrupted.

"What trees?" Tyren asked perking up a bit. He loved trees.

"He means the Herilorn's. They are the guardians of the grove."

"Guardians?"

"Yes, enchanted by a great wizard at the request of Aramog, to protect the Dragon thousands of years ago. They say they can even uproot themselves and move freely of the own volition trough out the grove, and tough I have to say I've never seen them move with my own eyes, I know this to be true because there are never in the same place."

"There really scary." Conall added.

"Yes and not at all too keen on visitors either, are they Conall?"

Conall shook his head.

"Did the trees attack you?"

"Well, no," Weylyn said shaking his head. "But, I swear they were about to because they started swaying and shaking and I swear they were talking to each other."

"Talking to each other? What were they saying?"

"I don't know. We didn't wait around to find out, especially when this one started blubbering." He said pushing Conall's head.

"You were just as scared as I was, Weylyn." Conall reminded him.

"Anyway." Weylyn said quickly. "We got out of there and have not gone back since."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"NO! Well, at least not till today." Weylyn said eying Conall.

"I didn't bring it up, you did!" Conall snapped at him.

"In any case - you must understand that everything we've just told you is privileged information. You can't tell anyone – not even Garok."

"Okay." Tyren agreed.

"You must promise. No one must know."

"I promise, I won't tell a soul."

"Good." Weylyn said sounding relieved.

"But only if you take me there."

XXXXXXXXX

That evening, Larentia's lovely rose garden became the venue for the great outdoor celebration and feast under the stars, in which Garok's whole family was present – his father, his Brothers, Sister-in-law, Nieces, Nephews, Cousins, Grandmother, and many other clansmen - most whom were very leery and put off by the small woodland Prince at the table. Therefore, as an attempt to break the ice and ease the tension a bit, Garok decided to go on and tell the impressive tale of how Tyren ended up in the kingdom of Agrealoth. Earlier he had told his Brother that Tyren would tell them, but after the harsh welcome the lad had gotten from the male members of his family, the child was too intimidated to even look at them. Not that the male members of his family had helped matters with their hard stares and gruff tones but it was just there way he supposed. Eventually they would come around. It was just going to take time - lots of time.

"You expect us to believe that this emaciated woodland runt could outrun a warg?" Argus snarled laughter after hearing the story.

Garok could have done without his Brothers callousness, but he answered the question. "I am not quite sure if he physically outran the beast per say –though I can tell you first hand, he is surprisingly fast and light on his feet – but he certainly evaded it at the very least – for days, didn't you Tyren." Tyren refused to look at them. He just kept his eyes on his plate.

"That is the most amazing thing I have heard. I think I would be impressed beyond words were it the truth." Malveron said with his great light-hearted laugh.

"It is true." Garok argued.

"It's absurd." Filtiarn spoke gruffly.

"No, what it is a most outlandish load of shite." Argus spoke out. "But I suppose it is all that can be expected of an elf from the Woodland's." He said emphasizing the 'Woodland' part.

Tyren had had enough. "What does it matter that I am from the Woodlands." Tyren asked him boldly, stunning all the wolf elves into silence. "Why does this make what happened to me an outlandish load of shite."

"Tyren!" Accalia gasped suddenly, shocked by his language and audacity to challenge an adult – especially one the size of Argus who could snap him like a twig. "Nice lads do not repeat the vulgar words of others." Accalia told him firmly as she eyed her Brother-in-law. Of course, he ignored her.

"I told you it would be best to return him before he was ruined by our lot." Weylyn told Garok with a laugh.

"I'm only trying to say that it is not a false story - I did get chased by a warg on the way to Agrealoth, and it most likely would have eaten me alive had it not been for the Fairies who had helped guide me."

"Fairies!" Malveron chuckled. "You have a friendship with Fairies as well?"

"Yes." Tyren said nodding.

"Wow, Wargs, Goblins and now Ferries – Has anyone checked the stables? Perhaps he did come with his ass sat upon a great Unicorn." He said which sent the whole table into hysterics, which was Malveron's intention. Obviously, he was the jovial one of the bunch, but it angered Tyren beyond belief to be laughed at and made fun of like this. He had no idea there were such stereotypes surrounding Woodland elves, nor did he like it.

"Stop laughing at me!" He spoke in a raised voice.

Larentia tried to calm the situation. "Tyren dear, they are not laughing at you they are…."

"Of course they are – I'm not stupid!"

"Oy! Mr. High and mighty!" Filtiarn spoke out suddenly from across the table. "I do not know what kind of life you are used to within the walls of your Grandfathers castle but here children are punished for talking back to their elders, especially those who happen to be my wife, now apologize to her or leave my table."

Tyren went to get up, but Garok stopped him. "Sit back down!" He barked. "You are excused when I say you are."

Tyren rolled his eyes and threw himself back in his seat with his arms crossed. "Now do as he says."

"Why should I?"

"By the stars, he's got quite the temper, doesn't he?" Malveron said looking intrigued. "Are we sure he is from the woodland's – seems more wolf to me."

Garok ignored his Brother's antics and concentrated on the lad. "Because it is what you were told to do by the head of this house, now do it." Garok spoke sternly.

"Sorry." Tyren said finally.

"It's quite alright my dear." Larentia said soothingly, again trying to calm the situation. "I understand how you must feel being in this new place and not knowing any of us well enough to know that Malveron's failed attempts at humor are just his way of breaking the ice."

"Failed attempt, Mother how could you say such a thing?" Malveron chuckled as he looked at her seemingly shocked. "I happen to think I am quite the comedian. Argus, don't you agree?"

"So much so I can hardly contain myself." Argus said in his gruff flat voice, again invoking laughter from around the table. Even Garok and Accalia were laughing.

"Yes, yes, thank you." Malveron said as he stood suddenly with his goblet. "Enough of this banter now. It's time for a toast." He said and everyone quieted down to listen. "I'd like to welcome back my Brother, Garok, and his lovely Wife Accalia from their long absence away from us, and say thank you for this amazing gift you have brought back with you." He looked at Tyren at this point and spoke in an overly appreciative voice. "To this I can only say from the bottom of our hearts …you shouldn't have." Of course, everyone at the table roared with laughter yet again– even Filtiarn, which was infuriating. "Just kidding, Prince. I am of course speaking of the lovely raven haired beauty – Alyndra – the newest member of our clan."

Garok put his arm around Accalia as they both looked down at the baby in her arms.

"I must admit Brother, my first thoughts, as I watch you with her are, 'what is Garok Lycaon going to do with this daughter?'"

"Anything he could have done with a son." Accalia interrupted.

"Perhaps, but there is a strong part of me that thinks he is more likely to lock her in a tower away from the world and any suitors who might come calling - especially those much like himself."

"Oh you mean obstinate, stubborn, forceful, belligerent?" Argus said with a laugh.

Garok rolled his eyes as his Brothers had their fun.

Malveron laughed briefly, but then began to speak more seriously now. "Months ago we feared the worst yet here you are celebrating with us now, safe and sound in the Staltwart hills where you belong - our Brother, our Sister, our guest and finally our newest member, Alyndra." He said as he raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "May you find only joy and happiness upon this earth and know whole heartedly that you are loved and honored by your family."

"Here here." Others agreed as they drank from their goblets happily.

It was then that Tyren realized, that as harsh and unyielding as they were, they truly did love each other and wished upon one another nothing but the best 'Like a family should do' Tyren thought as the feeling of longing to be part of them overcame him suddenly. Of course, this would probably never happen – especially considering the apparent bad blood between their two clans. He wished there was something he could do to change that. He supposed at the very least, he could be kind and respectful. Maybe if he was they would learn to like him, maybe even trust him like the young ones, Weylyn and Conall, who seemed to like him enough to tell him their secret – or at least he thought so.

XXXX

Tyren had been among the wolf elves nearly a fortnight, and every day of that fortnight he asked Weylyn when he was going to take him to the place where he and Conall saw the dragon, and every day Weylyn's only response was 'soon'.

"Soon, shmoon!" Tyren shouted suddenly frustrated and disappointed. "You promised to take me there."

"I know this, and I will, but it's a delicate matter that we cannot go into lightly. Besides, I told you - we would go in my time, not yours."

"Oh no, well then Perhaps I'll just go and ask Garok about it then." He said taking a few steps toward that direction.

"Whoa Prince!" Weylyn snarled grabbing the back of his Tunic and holding him there as his wolf Raff growled at his side. "You will not ask Garok anything of the kind. You swore."

"Yes, but only on the condition that you showed me, and here all this time has passed and still you haven't!" He shouted making Raff growl even more.

"Alright, alright, quit shouting already, your upsetting my wolf. I said I'd show you and I will."

"When?" Tyren asked quite obviously unafraid of the wolf. "And don't say soon."

Weylyn rolled his eyes. "Alright, then your highness how about tomorrow - is that soon enough for you?" Weylyn asked looking a bit exasperated.

"When tomorrow?"

"First light – we'll get up and go early and get back before anyone knows we've gone. How does that sound?"

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, I bloody swear, I said it, didn't I? I will take you in, but not too far and we cannot stay too long - those trees are tricky and grumpy and I will not spend one minute longer than I have to amongst them, do you understand?"

"Yes." Tyren agreed happily. "Not too far and not too long."

"Fine." Weylyn said. "Meet me at the stables first thing tomorrow. Sneak out as quietly as you can and if you get caught, for the sake of the Valar, don't tell anyone where you are going…. or most importantly that I am involved, you got it?"

"Got it." Tyren agreed.

Weylyn nodded then spit into the palm of his hand and held it out to Tyren.

"What." Tyren said a little disgusted.

"Spit into your hand and shake on it."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Weylyn insisted.

Tyren did it and held out his hand reluctantly. Weylyn grabbed it and shook it hard. "My word is my bond and by this transfer, cannot be broken. Now you say it."

"My word is my bond, and by this transfer, cannot be broken."

"Good." Weylyn nodded in agreement then let go and walked away leaving Tyren standing there with his wet hand, which he quickly wiped onto his tunic. "My goodness they have strange customs here." He said to himself.

XXXXXXX

Garok was so pleased to see the young ones take the inactive to make Tyren feel at home. The young prince had been so timid after the drama that he feared the child would never relax around his family, but here he was, laughing and playing with the young ones in the moon light as he and Accalia watched over them.

"So, where will the three of you run off to tomorrow?" Garok asked.

Two of the young elves stopped and looked at the third, a bit startled, but the third lad remained calm and collected.

"North!" Weylyn said quickly.

"North?" Garok chuckled. "Where North?"

"Up the red path towards the waterfall." Weylyn told him

"Oh the waterfall, how lovely." Accalia said happily. "It is one of my favorite places, will you have a picnic?"

Weylyn chuckled. "If you want to call a handful of jerky and an apple each a picnic, then yes, we will have a picnic."

Garok laughed at his little Brother's candid response. "Are you enjoying these adventures with Weylyn and Conall?"

"Very much." Tyren said happily.

"I'd agree you must be by the state of your clothing every evening." Accalia said eying the lad playfully.

Tyren shrugged. "It's not on purpose." Tyren told her. "You know how klutzy I am. But I'll try to do better tomorrow when we go to the river."

"River?" Accalia asked looking confused.

"He means the waterfall." Weylyn corrected as he eyed Tyren harshly.

"Yet, he said river." Garok said as he looked suspiciously upon them, especially Weylyn. "Which, would mean you would be going east towards the meadows not north near the waterfall."

"North, South, East. West – What does it matter?" Weylyn snapped.

"I don't know Weylyn, what does it matter?" Garok asked warily.

"It doesn't – at least not to me." Weylyn said getting angry suddenly. "You are the one making it a larger matter than it is, not I."

"No need to get angry Weylyn." Accalia said soothingly. "He was just asking for clarification."

"Whatever the reason, I do not care for the interrogation."

"Interrogation?" Garok asked looking taken back. "How is asking where you are going an interrogation?"

Weylyn threw his hands up, exasperated. "You know what I am finished with this." He snapped as he got up and started to walk away. "I was trying to do you a favor by entertaining your Prince, but if my efforts are only going to be met with suspicions and mistrust, then by all means entertain him yourself."

"No wait, Weylyn." Accalia called after him, making him stop. "Garok did not mean to offend you - Did you Garok?"

"I simply asked a question." Garok grumbled looking very confused by his Brothers sudden outburst.

Weylyn turned and spoke with a raised voice. "And I gave you an answer, you just don't trust anything I say, do you?"

"Usually not as far as I could throw you." Garok chuckled.

"Well then why don't we ask your Prince instead – Tyren." Weylyn said piercing him with his eyes. "Tell this big oaf where we are going tomorrow since he must know."

Tyren was not sure what to say at first, but then he remembered Weylyn's words 'you must swear on your life not to tell a soul, not even Garok' and right away he knew that he had two choices here. One - tell Garok the truth or, two - keep the secret and see the Emerald Dragon. Truth, Dragon. Truth, Dragon. When the decision finally came to him he looked Garok straight in the eye and said it. "We are going to the waterfall."

"There." Weylyn said with a smirk. "Happy now?"

Garok could not help feeling that something was awry, especially the way Weylyn was acting, but if Tyren said it was true, then he had no reason to believe otherwise. Besides, what reason would the lad have to lie anyway? He decided to put it out of his mind. "Yes, well I hope going to the waterfall does not give you any ideas of flinging yourself from the top of it." Garok said after a moment. "If it has, and I find out, I promise you will not sit for a week."

Tyren laughed. "I would never."

"Who would be foolish enough to fling themselves from a Waterfall?" Conall asked.

"Kelvhan Silverstorm, that's who." Garok told him as he eyed Accalia. "But then again I guess love drives us to do outlandish things."

"It was not love." Accalia said as her face flushed a slight shade of pink. "At least not for me."

"You and Kelvhan?" Tyren asked very shocked by this unknown bit of information.

"It was long ago, and I was not interested, besides -." She said eyeing Garok right back. "I loved another."

Hearing this, Garok reached over and pulled her hard against him as he looked down at her in the way Tyren had seen many times – yet still did not understand - then he pressed his lips against hers.

"Eww. Come. Let us get as far from these two as possible if they are going to do that." Weylyn said as he led them away. When they got out of earshot, he nearly collapsed against the nearest tree. "That was close." He said. "Thank the Valar you kept steady. For a second I feared you would actually tell him the truth."

"I swore, didn't I?" Tyren said feeling a bit bad for lying to Garok, but happy to please his new friend. Besides, he spit shook on it, as disgusting as that was. "I would never break my word."

"Thank you for that because if my Father knew what we were about to do, he'd kill us." Weylyn chuckled.

Knowing how ill-tempered Filtiarn was, Tyren wasn't sure if that meant figuratively or literally.

Xxxxxx

As planned. Tyren got up at first light and quietly got dressed to see a Dragon for the very first time - or at least he hoped to. Weylyn was waiting for him at the stables just as he said he would be, preparing the Horses. Beside him was his young Nephew Conall and of course his wolf Raff.

"Good morning Conall, good morning Raff. I didn't know you were coming as well." Tyren said.

"Conall agreed to come and watch the horses outside the border, but only if I brought Raff to sit with him because he's too afraid." Weylyn mocked his Nephew.

"Shut up Weylyn." Conall snapped. "You made me come."

It was true though - he was scared. Tyren could see in his eyes, which made him think twice for a second or two, but then it struck him that this may be his one and only chance in all his life to see a real live Dragon, and for this he would do whatever it took.

They rode north high above the sparring fields to keep up the appearance of going to the waterfall just in case they were being watched, or followed, but then turned east at the mountain, keeping it on their left till they came upon a fast-moving river.

"We are half way there now." Weylyn shouted over his shoulder above the loudness of the flowing water. "We just need to follow the river till it reaches the meadows, and the grove is just a bit beyond that."

"What a lovely river." Tyrne shouted at Weylyn's back as they rode.

Weylyn shrugged. "It's just a river, Prince."

"Do you ever swim here?"

Weylyn laughed at him. "Of course not – not here. The water is too fast, but it slows ahead though. Why, have you changed you mind about the Dragon?" He asked with a wry grin.

Tyren shook his head quickly. "Absolutely not."

Weylyn shrugged indifferently. "Suit yourself."

Eventually, they got to the meadows where the river slowed and finally to the border of the Grove, which looked every bit as ancient as Weylyn and Conall had described. Perhaps even a bit haunted as well with its large twisted trees and hazy atmosphere.

"Here we are." Weylyn said nervously as Conall gave a little shutter. "Qirhuff Grove."

"I've never seen a place like this." Tyren told them. "It's very…"

"Creepy." Conall finished for him.

Tyren nodded in agreement.

"Yes and even more so in the dark I would imagine, so let's get this over with so we can get out." He said hurriedly as he untied a small bundle from his horse and walked the reins over to his Nephew. "Remember, not too far and no too long."

"I remember."

"Right then, Raff, you stay with Conall. Conall, you keep the horses as calm as you can." He told the lad who nodded in compliance. "We won't be too long, but if anything happens…." He stopped to think then chuckled when nothing feasible came to mind. "I don't know, I guess run as fast as you can."

"Be careful in there." Conall said as both lads stood at the border collecting their courage.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Weylyn asked. Tyren nodded. "Alright – but remember, not too long and not…"

"Too far, yes I got it."

Weylyn nodded as he took in a breath and blew it out through puffed cheeks, then he turned his head first to one side, then quickly to the other, cracking his neck as he hopped up and down a few times on light feet. "Ready, set Go." He said and ever so cautiously stepped across the border into the creepy ancient grove.

"It's not so bad." Tyren said after a few paces, but as soon as the words passed his lips, he started to hear strange noises coming from the trees. "What is that?"

"I told you." Weylyn said stepping lightly as he looked up at them. "I think they talk to each other."

Tyren listened as one of the Herilorn's made a sound and then another that seemingly answered. "What do you think they are saying?" Tyren whispered.

"I don't know. You're from the woodlands, why don't you tell me." Weylyn snapped.

Tyren shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds peaceful whatever it is - almost like humming or singing. I hear something similar sometimes, when I am out in the forest with my Uncles and my Grandfather." Tyren said. "It reminds me of home."

"Yes, well do the trees in your home uproot themselves and move throughout the woodlands attacking passers bye, because the ones here do. So, don't provoke them." Weylyn said looking uneasily at the twisted branches of the closest talking Herilorn tree as they passed under it. Suddenly there was movement under the dirt. Weylyn froze. "Did you feel that!?" He asked fearfully. "I think they're moving – maybe we should go back."

"What? We've barely gone ten paces. You said you went at least twenty before you saw the Dragon."

"Yes, well we know now how very stupid that was, now don't we?" Weylyn snarled at him sounding eerily similar to Garok.

"Just a little further, please." Tyren said desperate to see the Emerald Dragon."

"Fine." Weylyn said with a roll of his eyes as he began moving again. "But I warn you, it they decide to attack it will be every elf for himself."

"Duly noted." Tyrne told him with a grin.

Tyren was truly not afraid in this place as Weylyn obviously was. To him the twisted limbs of the herilorn trees were beautiful and unique. "They're lovely." He said smiling up at one of them as he approached its trunk with an outstretch hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Weylyn warned.

"They must be thousands of years old." Tyren said in awe.

"Probably older."

"I'm not scared." Tyrne said as he reached toward the trunk. "I won't hurt you, lovely tree. I've only come to say hello."

"Careful, Tyrne." Weylyn told him. "I'm telling you they are very old and very sacred."

"It'll be okay, won't it lovely tree." Tyren said as he reached further and further then - to Weylyn's absolute astonishment – Tyren placed his small hand flat on the smooth trunk of the sacred tree. "I think it's friendly." Tyren told him after a moment of nothing happening, but he spoke too soon. A second later there was a swishing sound as the massive thing sent one of its thin twisted branches whistling through the air and down hard across Tyren's un-suspecting backside. "Ouch!" Tyren yelped as the blow nearly lifted him off his feet. "That hurt!" He shouted at the tree which then began to shake and moan as the ground began to shake and rise with twisted roots.

"It's uprooting itself, Tyrne, RUN!" Weylyn shouted as he turned and took off running back towards the border with Tyren at his heels, both of them dodging swinging branches attempting to swat at them as they went.

"Why are they so angry!?" Tyren shouted as branches ripped at his skin. "Ouch!"

"I have no idea! Stop and ask if you like – Ouch – but I am getting out of here – Ouch!"

Both boys ran as fast as they could manage with hands and arms covering their heads as the trees continued to slashed and whipped them with their twisted branches. Finally, they could see Conall standing with the horses up ahead, holding on for dear life as all three of them reared up and threw their heads, terrified by what was coming – which was practically the whole grove. Finally, one horse broke free – Weylyn's it was – then the other two quickly after.

"Hurry! It's just a bit further!" Weylyn shouted as they ran, nearly there now.

Then WHAM! A huge tree branch, nearly as large around as they were swung out and crashed into them, hurling both lads through the air, past the border entrance, past Conall and Raff who were running for dear life, to the only spot in the meadow with no tall grass to break their fall, just plain hard earth for which they crashed down hard.

"Are you alright?" Conall shouted as he and Raff ran over.

"Ouchhhhh." Weylyn groaned from the flat of his back as his wolf Raff licked his face.

"By the Valar – they must have thrown you nearly five meters!"

"Yes, thank you very much for that." He panted trying to catch his breath. When he had it, he addressed Tyren. "Did you have to go and tough one of those bloody things?" Weylyn growled.

"My apologies." Tyrne panted. "I just thought if we were nice…."

"What that they wouldn't try to kill us?" Weylyn asked as he sat up and looked at the stinging slashes on his arms that were already starting to welt - some even bleeding. "I told you they are ancient and sacred, and grumpy, and quite obviously now very upset with us."

"I see that." Tyren said as he watched the trees place themselves strategically on their side of the border. "What do you think they're doing now?"

"I have no idea." Weylyn said as he got to his feet with a grunt. "It doesn't look like they can cross, but I'd rather not stick around to find out."

"Agreed." Tyren said as he went to stand also, but then realized he couldn't put any weight on his foot. "Ouch."

"What's the matter?"

"My ankle." He said surprised when he looked down and saw how it was twisted. "I think it's broken."

"Are you certain?" Weylyn asked, but then he saw for himself.

"And the horses are gone as well." Conall said, adding insult to injury. "I couldn't hold them."

"Uh!" Weylyn shouted at the ski. "This is fantastic, just bloody Fantastic!"

"I'm sorry." Conall said looking close to tears.

"Yes, well sorry is not going to get the Prince home on a broken bloody ankle without his horse, now is it you little rodent?!"

"It was not his fault." Tyren defended. "We should not have left him alone with three terrified horses. Neither of us could have done it."

Just then the trees began to talk to each other again, which sent a bolt of fear through each of them. "What should we do?" Conall asked

"I don't know – leave him here?"

"What? NO!" Tyren cried.

"Weylyn, we can't…."

"Oh relax, both of you." Weylyn said looking up at the darkening sky as he stepped closer, motioning for Conall to move as well. "Help me get him up you little troll. We'll have to carry him."

XXXXX

Garok and Accalia were beside themselves with worry – well, perhaps Garok was more angry – but the lads specifically said they were going to the waterfall, yet when Garok and Accalia arrived there with a picnic to surprise them, they were nowhere to be found.

"You don't think anything has happened, do you?" Accalia said on the way back as she looked up at the darkening sky at the storm brewing.

"Oh something has happened alright – they lied straight to our faces." He snapped.

"Lied - is a very strong accusation. Maybe they just changed their minds. Did you not see them before they left this morning?" Accalia asked.

"No they were up and gone before the sun - to avoid any question I'm guessing."

"Yes, but why? Why would they do that?" She said trying to get her head around it.

"Because they are obviously up to no good, that's why!" He snapped.

"Why do you assume the worst? There may be a logical explanation for all of this, did you ever think of that?"

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Accalia laughed at him. "Why do you look at me so?"

"I'm just astounded that you would put Weylyn, Tyren and logic together in the same sentence."

When they got back the first thing Garok did was go to the main house to inform his parents that their lying, devilish, snake of a Son was missing and along with him, theirs, and the woodland King's, one and only Grandson's.

"What should we do?" Larentia asked her husband.

"We wait until they return then tan their hides." Filtiarn said simply

"But Filtiarn, what if something is really wrong?" Larentia said sounding just like Accalia who nodded in agreement.

"Then only thing wrong is three lads lied about their whereabouts." He told her sounding like Garok. "Nothing less, nothing more – they lied."

So, they waited, along with Malveron and Shaelle, for over an hour for the lads to return – the males steadily getting more annoyed, the female increasingly worried. Finally, the door opened making everyone jump, but instead of seeing their long-lost children it was Argus, soaking wet from the rain, coming to inform them in his unceremonious way that the lads three horses had returned to the barn lathered and exhausted…. with no riders.

Of course, this announcement sent the younger Mothers into hysterics, and Larentia's feet into motion. "Sit here on your rumps, if you will." She snarled as he went to retrieve her cloak from the hook near the door. "I am going to go look for our children."

"I'll go with you." Shaelle said getting to her feet.

"As will I." Accalia said about to hand over the baby to her husband, who looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"You will do no such thing Larentia." Filtiarn said then motioned for Argus to intercept her.

"Mother, please." Argus said reaching for her arm, but stopped dead in his tracks when she pierced him with fierce eyes the color of blue fire. Remembering this look from his childhood, and the horrible beating that sometimes accompanied it, Argus threw his hands up and stepped back, bowing his head respectfully. "My apologies."

"Oh for the love of the stars – I will go." Filtiarn groaned and he walked towards her. "You and the ladies will remain here."

"Do not order me about when it comes to my child, Filtiarn, I will do anything I must to protect him – even if it means to go through you!" She snarled like the fierce, loving, devoted, protective Wolf Elf Mother that she was.

"Such fire." He said with a grin as he approached her – his love, his life, his moon and stars. "It is the reason I married you, my dear. But, come now. You and the ladies should stay here and leave it to us to go out into this storm." He said gesturing toward the open door. "I promise to bring our Son home to you safe and sound."

His words seemed to calm her. "Safe and sound." She repeated, her chest still heaving.

"But of course, my love – and then I will do my Fatherly duty and give him the beating he deserves" He said lovingly and kissed her on her ruby lips then he gestured to his older son's without using words to move out, which they did at once. "Try not to worry – any of you. We will find them."

XXXXX

"We have to get our s-s-s-tories straight." said a very wet and shivering, Weylyn, as he carried Tyren on his back all the way home. "Remember, we were on our way b-b-b-ack from the waterfall, when our horses got spooked by the storm and ran through the b-b-b-rush, giving us these scrapes and cuts before throwing us – in-n-n-juring your ankle."

"But I don't have any scrapes or c-c-c-uts." Conall told him.

"Well you better get s-s-s-s-some you little Git, or think up a reason why n-n-n-not because this is the story we are going to tell."

Oh, dear, not another lie. "W-h-hy do you tell s-o-o many l-ies?" Tyren spoke through chattering teeth.

Weylyn shrugged. "To keep from getting h-h-hided of course - why else!"

"I don't k-n-n-now how you keep t-t-track."

Finally, they got to mountain the sparring grounds on the hill. "I have to stop for a moment." Weylyn said exhausted as he plopped Tyren down on the nearest elaborate benches along the path. Oddly there was a dragon carved into it. "Just one minute." He panted, as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Do you think they know?" Conall asked, thinking of their parents.

"Of course not." He said still out of breath. "And they won't ever if you stick to the story."

"I'm not good at lying." Conall told him.

"Yes, I know this blast you." Weylyn sneered. "This is why I will do the talking, alright."

"Alright." Conall said looking guilt ridden.

"Good, now let's go." He said moving to help Tyren back up again and carried him down the large stair case to the path below, moving towards the main house.

Tyren thought of asking Weylyn to take him straight to his own cottage, but he was freezing cold, and his ankle was killing him, so kept quiet while Weylyn carried him through Larentia's rose garden and through the side door into the kitchen, where thankfully there was a fire going. Weylyn had just gotten him in a chair around it, when the door opened and Izabell, the house mistress, walked in speaking over her shoulder to someone in the Parlor. "I'll get us some nice hot tea." She said then turned back. "OH!" She shouted, a bit startled to see them at first then rushed forward. "My lady! My Lady! They're back!"

A second later all three Mothers ran in, Larentia, Accalia and Shaelle, all of them looking like the life had been scared right out of them. "By the stars in the sky where in the blazes have you been?" Larentia shouted at her son but then she saw the state of him and her voice became strangled and frightened. "Just look at you – what on earth happened?" She cried as she grabbed onto him.

"Why, your freezing cold!" Shaelle announced as she held onto Conall.

"We were thrown from our horses." Weylyn told his Mother pathetically. "Tyren broke his ankle."

"Oh my word!" Accalia gasped as she rushed to him.

"Come." Larentia ordered, now in full Mother mode. "Shaelle, go get some blankets and dry clothing from my chamber. Izabell, if you would please send for the healer. Oh, and send someone to stop Filtiarn before he leaves, to let him know our boys have returned." She said as they went about doing as she told them. "You three – strip off those wet togs before you catch your death." She said as she put on the kettle and stoked the fire to a raging heat. All three complied immediately – Tyren requiring Accalia's help. By the time they had shed off every wet stitch, Shaelle was back with blankets and three of Filtiarn's shirts, which they immediately slipped on

"What happened?" Accalia asked as she helped Tyren with his.

Tyren looked at Weylyn, who immediately began to speak. "We were riding back from the waterfall, when the storm came and startled the horses." He said, getting a funny look from all three ladies, especially his Mother. "We were thrown and…. What?"

Larentia's eyes shifted to Accalia. "Would you like to tell him dear, or shall I?"

"Tell me what?" Weylyn said trying to look confused.

"Garok and I went to the waterfall to surprise you with a picnic." Accalia said looking quite saddened by his obvious lie.

"You did?" Weylyn said looking quite saddened to be caught, but he did not give up. "I'm sure you just missed us as were not there but a short time."

Larentia smiled at him, her face smooth and unchanged, but the color of her glowing eyes intensified. "Shaelle, would you be a dear and hand me that spoon." She said kindly, sending a bolt of what looked like terror through her son.

"Of course." Shaelle said with a knowing grin.

Weylyn gulped as he watched his sister in law pass his mother the object. "What are you going to do with that?"

"That depends." His Mother said in a calm loving voice.

"On?"

"On whether the next words out of your mouth are going to be the truth of your whereabouts or if you are going to continue to sit here spinning these tales." She said which he reacted to by trying to look taken back and shocked by the accusation, but she wasn't buying any of it. "We already know that you did not go to the waterfall. We also know that your horses arrived a short bit ago, rider less and exhausted and terrified. What we do not know, Weylyn!" She said, her voice rising with each word. "Is, where, under the midnight sky, have the three of you been from this morning till now that you have come home scratched and bleeding, carrying the Woodland Prince on your back with a broken ankle?!"

Thank goodness a tall slender red haired elf walked in the door right at that moment. "Lady Lorentia." He said looking concerned. "I came as fast as I could."

"Oh, Gorwin. Thank the Valar." She said with a smile as then gestured towards the lads with her spoon. "The lads – they went on a bit of an adventure of sorts I'm afraid."

"I see this." He said stepping to Tyren first as he was closest. "Scratched and bleeding, you are." She diagnosed as he took Tyren's chin into his hand. "Any broken bones?"

"My ankle." Tyren spoke up as he pointed to his elevated, twisted foot."

"Let's have a look then shall we." The thin red haired elf said as he knelt down and lifted Tyren's foot gently.

"Ouch!" Tyren hisses. "It's a bit sore."

"I think you are right, my youngling, there is a break unfortunately, but not to worry." Gorwin told him, pleasantly. "I can fix that and all these scratches as well. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, please, but only if it doesn't hurt."

"I will do my very best." The elf smiled at him. "Now, close your eyes and think of something pleasant."

Tyren thought of the Emerald Dragon he had wanted to see so badly – that is, of course, if he could ever get past those bloody trees - the hateful things. The thought of seeing it gave him a warm feeling all over his body like sunlight shining down upon him, touching every particle of his being, soothing and kind and peaceful and bright – making him feel weightless - perhaps even falling.

"Woa!" Gorwin chuckled as he caught Tyren's arm to keep him from falling over. "Are you alright?" Tyren nodded his head. "Good. Now how do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful."

"I am pleased beyond words to know this. How about your ankle – does it hurt anymore?"

Tyrne moved it slowly at first, then quicker. "No, not at all."

"Magnificent!" He said then moved onto Weylyn. "How about you lad? Any broken bones?"

"Not yet." Weylyn said eying his Mother.

XXXXXX

When Filtiarn and his sons got to the stable, he immediately went over to inspect the exhausted horses. "Are they injured?"

"Nothing I can see." Malveron said as he pulled leaves and debris out of the mare's mane.

"What is that?" Garok snapped.

"What?" Malveron asked looking at the horse.

"No, in your hand – What is that?"

Malveron shrugged. "Nothing, just a few leaves."

"Give them to me." Filtiarn snapped as he walked over and snatched them from his son's hand and looked at them closer.

"What is it?" Garok asked as he walked over to have a look as well. When he saw what they were, his head snapped up with a look of absolute horror. "Herilorn leaves."

"Lord Filtiarn! Lord Filtiarn." Izabell shouted into the stable at them suddenly. All four of them ran out. "It's the lads, they've returned. Lady Larentia calls for you." She said as she ran off again. "She sent for the healer!"

"Bloody Hell!" Filtiarn snarled and took off running, with his sons at his heels behind, up the stone path all the way to the front door to his house which he threw open. The parlor was empty. "Larentia!" He shouted, then heard voices in the kitchen and ran towards that door which he also threw open. Everyone inside just stopped and looked at him startled by his sudden entrance.

Weylyn was sitting opposite the Healer, the last of what looked like deep scratches across his left cheek and nose fading quickly. "Oh hello Filtiarn." The healer said with a grin.

Instant relief flooded Filtiarn's entire body when he saw his son alive and well, thought he did not show this on the outside. On the outside, his expression was hard and angry. "You went to Qirhuff Grove?" He asked his son to the absolute horror of the others – including the healer.

"What? No!" Weylyn nearly shouted, looking horribly taken back by the accusation.

Filtiarn held the leaves up in his fist and shook them at the lying little brat. "Then what the devil are these then!?" He shouted, demanded an immediate answer. Not getting it, his expression changed dark, and ominous, and threatening. "Must I ask again?" He growled in a low voice as he took an intimidating step forward that made even the healer draw back.

"It was a game." Weylyn said in a shaking voice. "Of make believe."

"Make believe?" Filtiarn repeated.

"Make believe!?" Tyren repeated again.

"Why in the name of the Valar would you be so foolish to enter the grove for a game of make believe?" Garok snapped looking absolutely livid.

"It….it was Conall's idea." Weylyn blurted out.

"Mine!" Conall refuted immediately looking to his Father who was now looking at him. "It wasn't at all my idea, it was his."

"Was not."

"IT WAS TOO!" Conall shouted at him.

"Who's ever it was, what the devil were you doing there?" Larentia cried. "You both know it is forbidden."

"We went to see the Dragon." Tyren offered.

"What?" Filtiarn snarled.

"Weylyn said it was there, he said he saw it."

"I said no such thing." Weylyn countered. "Conall was the one who said it was a Dragon, I said it was a boulder."

"I did not!" Conall cried in a shaking voice as he looked at his parents. "Weylyn said it was a Dragon, then when I got scared and started to cry he said it was just a boulder."

Malveron looked lost. "Wait, so what was it?"

All three answered at the same time, Weylyn sticking with the boulder, Conall and Tyren with the Dragon.

"Enough!" Larentia shouted suddenly, taking the words from Filtiarn's lips before he could form them on his tongue. "One of you better explain this or so the Valar help me, I will wear both of your bottoms out with this spoon."

"A few months ago Weylyn and I entered the grove." Conall announced to everyone's horror, Filtiarn's included. "but only a few paces." The child added quickly, obviously trying to soften the blow a bit, but it was already too late. "While we were there, I saw what I thought was the dragon sleeping under one of the trees. Weylyn laughed at e and said that it was just a boulder – and I believed him – but then a few weeks ago, after Tyren had told us about all the creatures that he had seen, Weylyn changed his story and said that he only told me it was a boulder to calm me because I was scared, but the truth is that it was in fact the Emerald Dragon, which Tyrne wanted very much to see. So, Weylyn agreed to show him, but then the Herilorn's…..."

"You took him into that grove based on a false story?" Accalia asked with her hands slowly moving to her hips.

"Not I." Conall told her. "I didn't set foot there. Weylyn took him in and the trees went mad."

"Weylyn how could you!" Larentia shouted at her youngest son.

Weylyn shrugged. "Garok was the one who told us the Prince was able to draw in the lands most legendary beasts, and so I thought why not a Dragon?" He said indifferently.

"You little rodent, I ought to thump your skull for taking him in there like that." Garok snarled. "He could have been killed!"

"I did not tie him up and force him to go there, he wanted to go. And as for the trees, I had no idea they would attack him so viscously – perhaps it was that strange scent of his." He chuckled. " – but really, what does it matter? He's just an elf from the woodlands."

Filtiarn was deeply disturbed hearing these words come out of his son's mouth – ashamed as well, for he knew that he was the cause for such thoughts. 'Of course it matters,' he thought. It mattered a great deal, which he was about to stress to the boy, but Garok reacted before he had the chance.

"I'll give you 'just an elf from the woodlands'." Garok snarled, jumping for Weylyn suddenly, sending the lad fleeing for his life.

"Garok no!" Accalia shouted he ran past her in hot pursuit of his Brother.

"I was only joking!" Weylyn shouted as he ran around the table trying to get something between then, but Garok simply skidded over top of it on his rump, knocking blows and fruit all over the floor.

"Yes, well HA HA you little horror!" Garok snarled as he continued.

"Leave me alone! Mother!"

"Garok." Filtiarn said warningly as he moved forward

"Garok, please! Let your Father handle this!" Larentia shouted.

"Of all the undisciplined, spoiled little…!" Garok snarled, ignoring his Mother as he chased the lad. "I'll kill you!"

"Now Garok! You know that would be highly frowned upon." Malveron said as the pursuit moved from the kitchen to the parlor where everyone followed to either catch Weylyn, or stop Garok – except for Argus who simply flopped himself into the nearest chair. A moment later Conall and Tyren also exited the kitchen, both looking shocked and curious to see what would happen next, which was just in time to see Garok catch his Brother and immediately haul him over to the settee, where he plopped himself down and yanked Weylyn over his thick left thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Weylyn screamed at him. "Let go of me!"

"Not until I've given you what you deserve, you little beast." Garok shouted as he pulled the oversized shirt up the lads back, exposing his bare milky white lower half, then raised his hand.

.

"Don't you dare!" Weylyn shouted at his older Brother as he tried to cover himself with both hands, but his efforts were futile. Garok simply pulled them away and brought his hand down hard enough to leave a perfectly shaped handprint on the younger's backside.

"OUCH!" Weylyn screamed as Garok raised his hand about to deliver another.

"GA-ROK!" Filtiarn boomed, finally getting his enraged Son to stop and look at him. "That is not your job." He said his voice lower this time. "Now, let him up."

"But Father!"

"You heard me, now do as I say."

"But he deserves to be punished, he…."

"What he deserves is my decision, not yours. Now obey your Father and let him up." He told him. Garok starred at him for a moment, jaw flexing, looking angry beyond words, but it was the command of his Father, which he knew better than to disregard. "Garok." Filtiarn said warningly as he eyed his stubborn son. Finally, the lad stood up, bringing the lad up right along with him, and shoved him away. "Thank you." Filtiarn said immediately intercepting the boy, and immediately began ushering his across the floor towards the study.

"Father!" Weylyn cried.

"As I said…." Filtiarn said in a rough voice. "Tanning your hide is not his job – it's mine."

"No Father, please." Weylyn begged as Filtiarn tossed him through the door and pulled it shut behind them.

There was no choice in the matter. Not now, not after what the lad had done - Lying, going onto forbidden land, carelessly risking the life of a woodland Prince to see a fabled Dragon that no one had laid eyes on for over three thousand years - Clearly he was not as effective of a Father to this child as he was to his much older siblings. Neither one of them would dare do such a thing, especially in that Grove – 'at least I hope not' he thought as he held Weylyn down over his lap with an elbow between his shoulder blades so he could loosen the leather strap from its brass ring at his waist.

"I won't do it again, I promise." Weylyn shouted as he twisted and turned, trying to get free.

"Be still, blast you. You will accept every stoke I see fit to give you and then – after I've finished with you - you will go straight to your bed chamber and there you will stay until I am able to look upon you without the risk of ringing your bloody neck, is that understood?!" Filtiarn said as he struggled to hold the lad down and fold the strap in half at the same time. Of course, he managed alright as he'd had had plenty of practice over the last – oh he didn't know - hundreds of years disciplining his sometimes-unruly children. Not that it sat well with him, not at all, no matter how desperately it was warranted. It hurt for one, and not just their backside, it hurt his heart as well. So much so, half the time he ended up bawling right along with them, though he doubted they ever took notice. "This will hurt me more that it hurts you." He announced, repeating something his own Father would say before giving him a spanking. He never understood it till he became a Father himself, and by the Valar how he hated this part of the job.

XXXXXX

Tyren heard every stroke of the strap and every cry and though it was very well deserved in Tyren's opinion – especially after the 'Just an elf from the woodlands' comment - it was not easy to listen too especially with the lingering thought that he might be next.

"Well, then." Malveron said with a grimace as he looked from the closed study door, to his wife. "I suppose we should be going then."

"Yes, as I believe a conversation of our own is in order." Shaelle agreed as she eyed her son.

"Why do we have to have a conversation?" Conall asked looking fearful suddenly. "I did nothing but hold the horses."

"Yes, and not very well, as it would turn out." Argus said with a chuckle.

"It's true." Tyren told them. "Conall did nothing wrong. He didn't set foot in the grove, in fact he didn't even want to come in the first place, but we needed someone to hold the horses in case there was an issue, so we forced him to accompany us - which I now regret. Especially after finding out this whole business was based on a lie."

"It does not feel good being lied to, does it?" Garok barked as he crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest. Tyren shook his head. "Yet you looked me straight in the eye and you did just that, didn't you?" Tyren nodded this time. "So you know what this means then, right?"

"It means you're going to punish me." Tyren whispered.

"What?!" Garok demanded turning his head to the side to hear.

Tyren let out a big sigh then repeated the words, louder this time. "It means you're going to punish me."

"You're bloody well right I am, now let's go." He said quickly uncrossing his arms and heading for the door.

"Punish a woodland Prince?" Malveron scoffed. "I think that would be even more highly frowned upon."

"Garok, I think your Brother is correct. You cannot discipline a Royal Prince." Larentia tried to reason.

"King Riandal gave me full authority to chastise this child however I see fit, and what I see as fit right now is a good hiding."

Tyren looked to Accalia, who quickly tried to defend him. "Oh Garok must you, he was tricked into this after all."

"Not into lying to me he wasn't, that was of his own accord." He said as he opened the large front door – it was still raining. "An infringement I plan to address just as soon as we get home, now come." He ordered Tyren with a snap of his fingers.

Tyrne walked to where he stood. Accalia followed still protesting. "But Garok, it's pouring down still and his clothes and boots aren't even dry yet, what do you expect him to do, walk all the way up the hill in just your Fathers shirt?"

"No." He told her as he lifted Tyren off his feet then started to walk out. "I plan to carry him all the way in just my Fathers shirt."

"Wait! By the stars, at least cover yourselves for pity sake." She sighed as she reached for two unused cloaks from the peg by the door and walked them over.

The one she covered Tyren with was ten sizes too big of course, but at least it kept him dry as he was carried through the rain and up the hill to his guardian's cottage. Tyren expected to be taken straight to his bed chamber for the spanking he was expecting, but instead Garok he pulled their wet cloaks off and carried him over to the fireplace and sat him down in the chair in front of the hearth.

"Sit here and get yourself warm, you're shaking." He told him.

"Oh, for the sake of the Valar." Accalia snapped as she shoved Garok out of the way to get to Tyren. "Go put the kettle on."

"Yes my dear." He said, heading straight for the kitchen.

"All this business about Dragon adventures and violent trees – all in the pouring rain – I've had it up with the whole lot of it, do you hear what I say, the whole lot." She scolded Tyren as she sat next to him and wrapped him in a blanket. She then pulled his head against her bosom and wrapped her arms around him to warm him. "It will be a wonder that you survive till your majority with all these stunts – and all under our care - You know your Grandfather would never forgive us if something were to happen to you, don't you?"

"Nothing will happen to me." Tyren told her as he sat content to be held.

Garok came back a moment later with a cup of tea – or what Tyren thought was tea. "Here you go lad, drink this. It will warm you."

Tyren took a sip then started to choke and cough. "Uh, what is it? It's horrible."

"It's mulled mead."

"Garok!" Accalia protested as she snatched the cup from Tyren's hands. "What are you thinking? He can't have that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a child." She said sternly, handing the cup back to him.

"Fine, I'll drink it then." He said as he took the cup and quickly tossed it back.

"Good, now will you please go and get the tea like I've asked you?"

"Yes, my dear." He grumbled and was off again.

"Oh, I swear by all the stars in the night sky, that husband of mine…." She sighed as she settled back down with Tyren against her. "And you, I ought to take one of Larentia's spoons to you."

"I'm sorry." Tyren told her, not liking the sounds of that.

"Yes, well you should be, scaring us like that. I thought surely you were horrible injured, or worse, and for what?" She scolded as she rocked his shaking body. "A look at a Dragon shaped boulder?"

"So, the dragon doesn't exist?" Tyren said looking disappointed.

"I don't know." She said as she rocked him. "Legend tells us it does which is the whole purpose for the Herilorn's according to the stories I've heard. Garok's Mother tells it sometimes when the moon is full and the night is still."

"What would she say?"

"Well I doubt I could tell it as Larentia could, but based on what I can remember, the Herilorn's were enchanted centuries ago by a great wizard named Klopius as a way to help the Wolf elves protect the last Dragon who had, by the power of the Valar, healed the beast, turning it good and pure of heart…."

Tyren closed his eyes as he listened to the story, trying to imagine the creature – massive and majestic with its emerald scales and plates as thick as armor. He imagined that even its eyes were emerald, sparkling like jewels in the moon light as it looked up at the moon lit sky…

XXXXX

"Accalia." Garok groaned as he walked back into the room with the cup of hot tea she requested. "You put him to sleep? How can I spank him if he's asleep?"

"It'll have to wait, I suppose." She laughed softly. "He was absolutely exhausted, the poor dear."

"I guess he has been punished enough having gotten thrashed by those trees – they're horrible, you know, the bloody wicked things."

"And how would you know this Garok Lycaon?" Accalia asked giving him a sideways look.

Garok laughed. "Let's just say I've had my share of licks from their twisted limbs."

"I swear, I don't know how Larentia ever survived the four of you? We just have this little one and I can barely keep up." She told him, but then realized what she had said. "I mean…. well you know what I mean."

"I do." He said with a frown as he smoothed the hair away from the little Princes face. "But soon his family will come for him and we will have to give him back, so, best not to get too close."

"Oh yes, let us not do that." She laughed knowing he was teasing her now. Both of them loved the little prince beyond words at this point and neither of them wanted to even think of the day that he would be gone. "Well he is ours for the moment at least and I think we should put him to bed."

"Speaking of children, where is Alyndra?" He asked as he took Tyren from Accalia's arms and lifted him gently.

"Your Grandmother offered to care for her for the night." She told him quietly.

"Really?" He said giving her a seductive look. "You mean I might actually get a moment alone with my wife?"

"Perhaps…." She said with a grin. "…. If you are quick about it."

"Not on your life my beauty."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Riandal nearly collapsed with relief when he received word of Tyren's well-being in the Staltwart Mountains, and though his first impulse was to send his guards to bring the lad back west, he knew it was better to leave the child where he was – at least for the time being – in the very capable hands of the Wolf elves._

 _"It seems that an invitation has also been extended to anyone else we wish to keep out of harm's way during these troubling times." He told Kendal as he read. Of course, Riandal thought immediately of Vander who had been all but a prisoner in the Castle by the sea since all the trouble began, which the lad hated, but it was the only option -until now._

 _"Oh, how fantastic, I say we go at once." Kendal teased._

 _"Laugh if you will." Riandal said reading it again to make sure there was no mistake. "But I think this offer deserves careful consideration. You know how restless Vander has been being confined here. Perhaps we should consider sending him."_

 _Kendal stopped laughing. "Consider sending him? How do you propose we do that - bound hand and foot? He'd never agree."_

 _"Perhaps a decision such as this is not his to make." Riandal informed his eldest. "I was not keen on his coming along in the first place due to the happenings over the past year, and here now this conflict has arisen and we must go back east to assist our Allies. At least if I send him there I know he would be safe."_

 _"Safer with Filtairn Lycaon?" Kendal said giving his Father a raised eyebrow look. "It's a miracle in itself that he agreed to allow one woodland prince within his lands, and now you want to send another? Are you trying to start a war?"_

 _Riandal looked at him briefly, frowning then returned to the parchment in front of him. "I know it is not ideal, especially given Filtiarn's abhorrence for us, but Accalia writes that Lady Zoastria – acting under the authority of clan elder – has agreed to take anyone in need of aide under her protection."_

 _"Yes, well be that as it may, Lady Zoastria is not the lord and leader of her clan, her son Filtiarn is."_

 _"Yes, but you must understand the honor and esteem the Wolf elves bestow upon their elders – her decision will be honored and considered irrefutable." Riandal assured him._

 _"If you say so." Kendal shrugged, still not looking convinced._

 _"You know as well as I, battle is no place for a child. I think it is our only option."_

 _"I agree, battle is no place for a child, but then the question is how to get him there? The queen with all her guards barely made it this way in one piece and you want to send him back there? Suppose the Goblins are farther than we realize and he encounters them along the way?" Kendal argued._

 _"We would travel with him as far as the great east road, and there we will part ways – sending him up through the northern pass with an escort to Staltwart and we will continue east to Agrealoth with the troops."_

 _Kendal shrugged. "Sounds reasonable – all you have to do now is get him to concur."_

 _"Leave that to me."_

 _xxxxx_

 _"No! I won't do it!" Vander shouted. "I won't go!"_

 _"Vander, my son, you must understand." Riandal said gently. "I only want you to go where it is safe."_

 _"I don't want to go where it is safe." Vander insisted. "I want to go to Agrealoth and fight with you."_

 _"No, melamin." Riandal told him with a shake of his head. "That, I simply will not allow."_

 _"But, why?" Vander protested nearly in tears now. "I've come all this way with you, haven't I?"_

 _"Yes, you have, but now circumstances have changed, drastically, and it has become far too dangerous." Riandal said still holding onto his calm demeanor. "I know you are disenchanted by this news, but I must think of your safety first and foremost."_

 _"You just don't want me here." Vander snapped._

 _"Now you know that is not so. You are my Son, and I always want you near me." Riandal said looking saddened by the accusation. "But what kind of Father would I be to throw my youngest son into a battle of Goblins when he has not yet reached his majority nor graduated from any tactical studies?"_

 _"Oh, I don't know - a smart one?" Vander snapped as he hurriedly wiped a tear off his cheek._

 _Kendal grinned. "No, melamin, it would be like signing your death warrant, and that is something I would never do. Now please, try to understand, I only want what is best for you."_

 _"How is sending me to a pack of lowly wolves in the hills, best for me?!" Vander asked him bitterly._

 _Riandal drew in a breath as he struggled to keep his composure. "I know what I am asking of you is difficult to swallow, but the Wolf elves have promised to…"_

 _"I don't care what they've promised!" Vander snapped as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "I won't go and that is final!"_

 _The King's look upon him hardened. "I will discuss this no further." He said, his patients being tested now. "The decision is made. You are going north and that is all there is to it, now go and prepare yourself, we leave in two moons."_

 _"This is unbelievable!" Vander shouted as he fled from the room in a heated rush._

 _"Well." Kendal said with a sigh as he flopped himself down in the lounge by the balcony. "I'd say he took that rather well, wouldn't you?"_

 _"He will come to terms with it." Riandal said not looking at him. "Now, leave me. I must prepare my response to Accalia."_

 _"Very well." Kendal said pulling himself back up with a sigh then headed for the door. "I guess I will go and prepare also."_

 _"Um huh." Riandal nodded as he pulled a clean piece of parchment in front of him, his thoughts now on the task of writing to get his son as far from this horrid conflict as possible. When he was finished writing the message, he folded it and reached for the wax which he dripped upon the parchment then pressed in his seal. 'There' he thought as he looked at it 'that's settled.'_

 _XXXX_

 _Absolutely nothing was settled as far as Vander was concerned, a fact he reiterated by smashing nearly every piece of pottery in his bedchamber, but in the end, there was nothing to be done about it._

 _"This temper tantrum you're having solves nothing, you know, the answer will still be the same in the end." Kendal told his brother as he watched yet another pot smash against the wall._

 _"Oh shut up!" Vander shouted as he threw himself onto his bed. "You don't understand anything!"_

 _"I understand that it is for the best." He said trying to make him see reason. "I think you will too if you would just put yourself in his shoes. He just wants to keep you safe."_

 _"I don't see him smothering you with such concerns for your safety." Vander spoke bitterly._

 _"Hmmm." Kendal said with a frown as he mulled his over. "No we don't, do we? Wonder why that is?"_

 _"Oh please, afraid for the eminent Kendal Greatwood – what blasphemy do you speak?" Vander said sarcastically making Kendal laugh._

 _"I am also quite a bit older than you, Brother, and quite prepared and capable in battle - perhaps that is the real reason." He tried to convince him though he truly understood how he felt, he would have felt the same had the shoe been on the other foot, but it really was for the best. "Besides if it's danger you seek, you will be in far more where you are going, that I can promise you. Filtianrn Lycaon hates all outsiders, especially Father."_

 _"Yes well that makes two of us." The lad snarled._

 _Kendal's expression turned hard suddenly. "Don't say that!" He snapped._

 _"Why not, it's the truth, isn't it?!" The young elf said showing Kendal just how immature he really was._

 _"No, it is not at all the truth and if I hear you say it again I'll wash your mouth out with soap, do you hear me?" He threatened. Vander clenched his jaw as he clasped his hands then stuck them behind his head and starred at the ceiling with tears running in streams over his temples. "Vander, do you hear me?"_

 _"Yes, I hear you!" He shouted._

 _"Good." Kendal said moved toward the door now. "Father will be back soon, so unless you are looking to have to sleep on your stomach tonight, I'd strongly advise you to get this mess cleaned up beforehand."_

 _XXXX_

 _As they left the Western Castle by the sea and headed east along the Great East road, Kendal half expected to have to do as he suggested and bind Vander hand and foot to get him to comply, but the lad came along peacefully enough. Not that he was happy by any stretch of the word. He was still angry and bitter, a point that he drove home by giving everyone the silent treatment, but he followed along and did what he was told, making everyone believe he had come to terms with the decision to take him north, but the closer they got to the northern pass things started to go pear shaped. He was disrespectful, belligerent, quarrelsome and aggressive towards everyone - even the King himself – and there was nothing anyone could do to make him relent._

 _"He's absolutely intolerable." Kendall complained to the King._

 _"I know, I too have been the target of his impertinence and I agree it is very unpleasant, but he will come around. He is just…"_

 _"Intolerable!" Kendal repeated._

 _Riandal gave him a sideways look and changed the subject. "What do you have to report?"_

 _Part of Kendal's job on this journey was to ride ahead of the rest of the troops with a small squad of guards to scout the area for potential dangers, which they usually found none. This particular scouting run was no different, except for the fact that they stumbled across a grove of apple trees._

 _"Nothing out of the ordinary, though I did find these." He said holding up one of the apples. "Care for one?"_

 _"No thank you, my son, but perhaps Vander might." He said._

 _As well as not speaking, Vander had also taken to not eating, which was just ridicules and infantile, but it worried his Father something terrible. Kendal rolled his eyes. "Oh, you mean my sulking Brother who just took off ahead of us with a face like a smacked arse?" Vander asked looking annoyed._

 _Riandal looked a bit shocked by this. "What do you mean he took off ahead of you? Where did he go?"_

 _"He's been doing it for days – following me and the scouts, riding too far ahead or dawdling behind, anything to get a rise out of us, but it's not working. I will not play his silly games." Kendal told him._

 _"Oh, he should not do that." Riandal said looking grim. "There are too many dangers along this road. Perhaps the time has come that I had a talk with him."_

 _"Talking does nothing. I've been trying for days." Kendal told him as he bit into his apple then spoke with his mouth full. "What he needs is a good smack."_

 _Riandal had just opened his mouth to speak when one of the guards shouted something about a horse. Immediately he and Kendal exited the King's tent in time to see a riderless horse run past them. "Vander's horse" Riandal said recognizing it at once._

 _"Yes." Kendal said as he dropped the apple on the ground then ran for his own horse._

 _"Guards, with me." Riandal shouted behind him as he ran for his. "Prince Vander is in danger."_

 _Guards began coming from everywhere, some on horseback, some on foot, all following the King and Kendal in the direction his horse had come to scour the road ahead, which was quiet and empty. The eeriness of not finding his Brother anywhere in sight sent a feeling of panic throughout Kendal's whole body – his Fathers too by the look on his face. What if something really did happen to him, and he was not just trying to be a complete git. 'I'd never forgive myself' He thought, but then something suddenly came over him and he stopped._

 _"What is it? Do you see him?" Riandal asked as Kendal got off his horse._

 _"No, but I feel him." Kendal said as he looked around then he shouted. "Vander!"_

 _No answer._

 _"Vander!" Riandal shouted, but also got nothing._

 _"Perhaps we passed him?" The captain suggested._

 _"No, he is here." Kendal said scanning the field. "- Hiding I think."_

 _"Oh, there will most certainly be a hiding if what you say is true, this I promise." His Father spoke through clenched teeth. "Everyone split up and backtrack." He commanded. "Thandion, gather a team to search that side of the road and Kendal, gather some to search the other. I'll ride ahead. Once he is found, bring him to straight to me"_

 _They all did as ordered, moving backwards now as Riandal rode a little further searching the road for tracks, Kendal watched him briefly, then looked back to his side of the road and continued to scan the field before him. That's when he saw a blonde head pop up above the tall grass not twenty paces from him. "Oy! I see you out there you little mole! He shouted as he pointed at the little sod, then he inched a hooked finger, beckoning the lad to come to him. "Come here!"_

 _Riandal heard this and snapped his head back around, spotting the lad himself. "Seize him!" He shouted as he turned his horse and kicked it in that direction, causing Vander to leap up and run further into the field._

 _"Oy!" Kendal shouted and immediately gave chase. "Come back here!" Of course, Vander refused to comply, which was more than irritating, but Kendal was not one to give up easily. "I mean it Vander, you better stop!"_

 _"Leave me alone." Vander shouted over his shoulder._

 _"Stop!" Kendal shouted as he ran hard, not paying attention to where his feet were hitting the ground before him, then stumbled on something that nearly sent him sprawling. He looked back to see what it was and spotted what appeared to be a severed arm. 'By the moon and stars.' He thought, 'was that?' These words barely formed in his mind, when he heard the Captain shout at him to look out, at which time he turned back and caught something large and dark coming at him from the corner of his eye._

 _XXXXX_

 _Riandal's heart nearly stopped when the Goblins popped up out of the tall grass - at least two dozen or more and all moving in for the kill. One was nearly on top of Kendal who was not even looking but then the Captain shouted, getting his attention, thank the Valar. He watched as Kendal reacted immediately by spinning to the left and pushing the beast past his shoulder sending it to the ground, he then drew his blade as five more encircled him. All at once the goblins pounced upon him, which was a mistake for the one nearest as it was the first to die, then another a few seconds later, leaving three against one, which he knew Kendal could handle. His main concern was for Vander who was stuck in the middle of the chaos that ensued around him with no blade, or bow or anything else to defend himself. Riandal was already on the way when he heard him shout out to his older Brother which unfortunately only drew attention to himself – the foolish boy!_

 _"Vander! Run!" Kendal shouted back at him as he and the guards fought the Goblins around them._

 _Vander didn't think twice, Riandal saw as he rode hard with sword in hand trying to get to him, but then he saw the archer - bow drawn, arrow knocked, tracking Vander as he ran. Instinct took over at this point, turning him toward the beast which he was now intent on ripping apart with his bare hands, then to his absolute horror, the Goblin took his shot. Riandal watched as the arrow cut through the air and passed right behind his son's left foot. 'Thank the Valar' he thought relieved that the lad could run like the wind, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. The creature, who was none too happy to have missed, hastily knocked another arrow, but it would be too late. Riandal was nearly there, leg slung over his horse, ready to leap for the beast as it took aim at his child, whom he loved enough to die for._

 _'May the Valar be with me' he thought nearly on top of the beast now as the realization came to him that he very well might die in these next few moments, but what choice did he have? He would do whatever he had to do to save his son, and if that meant giving his own life to do so then - "So be it." He said as he spun his wrist and dipped his sword downward "But you're coming with me." He snarled at the beast. A second later he threw himself from his horse, landing directly in front of the creature, ready to driving his blade straight into its chest when something struck his shoulder hard enough to knock him back a few steps, but there was no time to worry about himself right now he had to save Vander._

 _Immediately the beast began snarling and making its foul garbled noises, as it quickly drew a blade and lunged for him, but it was no match for Riandal Greatwood, who side stepped him, then spun around with his sword leveled high enough to take its head clean off. A second later, its twitching body fell to the ground as Riandal did to his knees, holding his left shoulder which he suddenly realized had an arrow sticking through it._

 _"Father!" Kendal shouted as he ran over looking scared and alarmed._

 _"I'm alright." Riandal said grabbing onto the lad to steady himself. "Where is your Brother?"_

 _"I'm here." Vander said kneeling down next to him._

 _"Are you alright?" Riandal asked as he placed his hands on the lad's cheeks._

 _"I'm fine father, but you…."_

 _"It's fine." He tried to convince them, but it was no use, especially with Kendal, who knew as well as Riandal that Goblins were notorious for poisoning their arrow heads._

 _Just then, Thandion and the rest of his guards came running. "What's happened?"_

 _"He's been shot with an arrow!" Vander told him as Thandion quickly assessed the wound._

 _"Get it out of me." Riandal hissed. "It's burning my flesh like fire."_

 _"Perhaps we should get you back to camp first, my lord." The Captain urged._

 _"Do as I command!" Riandal shouted painfully. "Quickly!"_

 _Thandion nodded his compliance. "Hold him." He said as Kendal and three others immediately took a hold of their King as Thandion took a hold of the arrow protruding from him. "On the count of three then, my Lord?" He said making it sound almost like a question._

 _Riandal nodded as he braced himself, prepared to count along in his head._

 _"One!" Thandion said and yanked._

 _When they got back to camp, Riandal nearly fell from his saddle._

 _"Father." Kendal shouted as he practically shoved Vander off the back of his horse to get to him._

 _"Send for Ryfon at once." Thandion shouted, getting to the King first. "Can you stand, my Lord?" Riandal nodded as he tried to take a step, but his knees immediately buckled. "I've got you." Thandion said as he slipped the Kings arm over his shoulder and began to assist him. Kendal moved in quickly to help on the other side, and together they rushed him inside his tent and place him gently on his cot._

 _"What should I do?" Vander asked urgently._

 _"Stay out of the way." Kendal told him._

 _A moment later Ryfon, the Kings Advisor – who also held the occupation as healer – came rushing in looking horrified. "What's happened?" He nearly shouted._

 _"The King has been shot with a Goblin arrow." Thandion informed him, causing Ryfon to gasp and throw a shaking hand over his mouth._

 _"Oh, this is not good." The wiry elf told him. "Not good at all."_

 _"Yes, thank you for that Ryfon!" The Captain snapped looking as if he would have liked to had throttled him. "Now would you please be so kind to get your emotions under control and DO SOMETHING!"_

 _Ryfon jumped. "Oh, yes of course!" He said moving toward the King at once._

 _"The rest of you, OUT!" Thandion ordered and watched as they went. Then his eyes fell on Vander who was just standing there looking terrified and confused. "That means you to my Prince."_

 _"What? No, I want to stay."_

 _"Do as he says!" Kendal spoke in a warning tone._

 _Vander just looked at him about to argue, but then simply dropped his head and walked out behind the others._

 _Two hours later, he found himself standing outside his Father's tent listening as his older Brother discuss the condition of their Father with the Captain and Ryfon._

 _"Your Father is stable for the moment, but there is little I can do out here in the middle of nowhere aside from slowing the inevitable. We need to go back."_

 _"I agree, there is little to be done on the road, but there is no time to go back." Thandion insisted. "We are closer to the Staltwart Mountains at this point. I say we head there as quickly as possible."_

 _"Yes, but you have to agree, there was no sign of Goblins from whereat we came only whereto we are going, obviously." He said gesturing toward the King who was sleeping restlessly on his cot._

 _"This is true, Thandion." Kendal said looking to him once again. "We could encounter more if we move forward."_

 _"Yes, we could my Lord, but given your Father's declining state, I say that this is a chance we must take – he'll die if we try to go back. Moving forward is his only chance for survival."_

 _"I'm afraid he's got little chance to survive anyplace we take him, my King." Ryfon told him._

 _"Do not call me that. I am not your king." Kendal retorted_

 _"But my lord, you are the heir and….."_

 _"Do not call me that!" Kendall roared suddenly as he reached out and grabbed Ryfon by the front of his tunic. "My Father is and will always be King!_

 _"Kendal! Stop!" Thandion shouted as he immediately jumped in to stop him from doing anything rash. "Ryfon is right!" Kendal stopped and just looked at his friend as if trying to understand. Fearing the prince had not heard him the first time, Thandion repeated himself. "Ryfon is right my lord. Your Father is unable to rule in his current state. It is up to you to take over this Martial in his place. You are the King, at least for now."_

 _Vander gasped when he heard this, giving away his hidden position. Everyone looked at him._

 _"Vander." Kendal said desperately._

 _Vander turned and fled. A moment later he could hear feet hitting the ground behind him._

 _"Vander stop!" Kendal shouted._

 _"Leave me alone!" He shouted over his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to be alone, but Kendal – as relentless as usual – ran harder and dove on-top of him, knocking him to the ground – blast him. "Get off of me!" Vander screamed as he was flipped onto his back and sat upon. He began to slap and punch at the big oaf._

 _"Ouch! Stop it!" Kendal contended as he tried to get a hold of his Brother's flailing hands and arms. Finally,` he managed to get a hold of both wrists, and slammed them to the ground next to his head, pinning them in the dirt. "Stop!" He shouted._

 _"Let go of me." Vander snarled through his teeth as he fought to get free._

 _"Not until you hear what I have to say" He told him as he struggled to keep his wrists to the ground. "Please, it's important that you listen to me."_

 _"No! I hate you!" Vander shouted, managing to get one of his wrist free and immediately swung at his face._

 _"Oy!" Kendal said, drawing back just in time to avoid the blow before once again regaining control of his younger brother. "Listen to me!" He shouted. "LISTEN!" Vander's stopped and just lay there, his face twisting up slightly as his emotions began to come to the surface. Seeing this, Kendal's demeanor softened a bit. "Look, I know you are upset by what you heard, and I'm sorry for that, but I assure you, it is just a formality. Father is still the King, as he will always be. I am just stepping in until he is well."_

 _"They think he is dying. They said he will not make it." Vander spoke harshly as he struggled to get control of himself._

 _"I know what they said but they do not know him like we do. Father is strong and determined. He will not be taken that easily, you know this as well as I." Kendal tried to tell his brother._

 _"You don't know that for sure. You don't know anything!" Vander spoke with tears in his eyes._

 _"Perhaps I do not, but I know Father. He will not go down without a fight, and neither will we, you hear me?" He said, giving his Brother a firm shake." Vander nodded his head reluctantly. "Good, now get up and get your things together. I'm giving the order to move out in an hour. We need to get to the Staltwart mountains as soon as possible."_

 _XXXX_

 _Lillia, the house mistress had just placed a platter of wild berry biscuits on the table when there was a knock at the side door._

 _"I'll get it!" Tyren shouted about to jump up from his seat but Garok stopped him._

 _"You will sit down and eat your breakfast." The wolf elf grumbled as he opened the door. It was his younger brother. "Well, if it isn't my lying scoundrel of a Brother, Weylyn." Garok spoke bitterly. "It's a bit early for visiting, don't you think?"_

 _"Garok!" Accalia protested. "Good morning Weylyn, please ignore him and come in and join us. We were just about to have breakfast."_

 _"Nay, I would not want to impose." He said reluctant to enter._

 _"Nonsense." Accalia insisted - to Garok's great annoyance. "Please come in and have a seat. There is plenty for everyone. Garok urge him to sit."_

 _Garok rolled his eyes from his wife to his Brother still standing at the threshold and gave him an exaggerated grin. "Please." He said with a slight bow then gestured him inside. "By all means, come in and join us. As Accalia said, there is plenty for everyone."_

 _"Oh, well in that case, I am happy to accept the invitation." Weylyn agreed eagerly as Garok knew he would, for anyone who knew Weylyn, knew he liked to eat most of all. Immediately his eyes went to Tyren. "Good morning Prince Tyren."_

 _"Good morning." Tyren said not really looking at him. Clearly, he was still a bit upset._

 _"Please have a seat." Accalia said gesturing toward one of the empty seats._

 _Weylyn came in and quickly made himself at home, as he always did whenever he visited his Brothers homes. It annoyed Garok today. "Comfortable Weylyn?" He asked harshly as he too sat down at the table._

 _"So," Accaclia said quickly changing the subject. "To what do we owe this honor?"_

 _"I've come to apologize." Weylyn announced after regarding his Brother for another moment._

 _"Is that so?" Garok said crossing his arms over his broad chest as he leaned back in his chair smirking at the little runt. "By Mother's insistence I'm sure."_

 _"Nay, I've come of my own accord. Mother believes I've gone to up on the hill to practice – not that I need it." He scoffed._

 _"By the Valar." Garok chuckled. "You are quite arrogant this morning, aren't you Weylyn?"_

 _"It's not arrogance it's confidence!" Weylyn corrected. "…which is commendable considering the fact that you have chosen to abandon my training."_

 _Accalia looked at her husband with brows drawn. "Is this true? You've abandoned his training."_

 _Garok smirked at his Brother - the little tattle tale. "I did not abandon his training I am merely giving him a bit of a cooling off."_

 _"No, you're giving yourself a bit of a cooling off." Weylyn correct again. "I've been fine. I've held no animosity or grudge - despite the fact that you struck me."_

 _"You're bloody well right I struck you," Garok barked. "After what you did, you're lucky I don't strike you again."_

 _"You mentioned an apology." Accalia said changing the subject yet again to get everyone back on track._

 _"Yes – to the both of you and to Tyren." Weylyn explained as Lillia set a bowl before him, and ladled out a helping of porridge then went to step away. "Wait." Weylyn spoke quickly causing her to step back. "May I?" He asked taking the ladle from her hand._

 _"Of course." Lillia said most happy to oblige as she watched him dip back into the pot then fill his bowl with another, then another, then another scoop of porridge._

 _"Would you care for some porridge, Weylyn? Bloody hell." Garok snapped._

 _Weylyn stopped and looked up to see everyone starring at him – Lillia, Garok, Accalia, Tyren, even baby Alyndra. "Forgive me." He said dropping the ladle at once. "I'm a bit hungry this morning."_

 _"No, its quite alright." Accalia insisted. "Please help yourself to all that you would like."_

 _"Don't tell him that, there will be none left for the rest of us." Garok grumbled_

 _"Garok, Please." Accalia snapped, giving him a sharp look before turning her attention back to her young Brother-in-law. "Go on Weylyn."_

 _"Well, first I'd like to say …" He turned to face the lad. "….that I regret anything that I may have done or said to encourage you to enter the grove on false pretenses." Weylyn spoke sincerely. "Taking you in there was not only foolish, it was reckless and dangerous and I am - from the bottom of my heart – exceedingly sorry for doing so."_

 _"Ha!" Garok balked. "You are not sorry for what you did, you are only sorry to have been caught."_

 _"Garok!" Accalia protested yet again._

 _"That is as ridiculous as it is untrue." Weylyn insisted. "I regret the other stuff too."_

 _"Including the part where your negligence and ill-regard nearly got Tyren killed?"_

 _"Yes, especially that part." Weylyn claimed._

 _"Are you sure Weylyn, because, as you said yourself, he is just an elf from the woodlands after all!" Garok reminded him of his foul words._

 _"I didn't mean it when I said that." Weylyn spoke firmly._

 _"Oh no?"_

 _"No!" He exclaimed, but after seeing that he was not getting anywhere with his unyielding Brother, he looked to Accalia and Tyren. "I truly and honestly did not mean a word of it. I would never intentionally put anyone in danger, despite any differences we may have. I swear this on the lives of all my clan. Please, please believe me when I say this."_

 _"Oh Weylyn, of course we believe you." Accalia spoke soothingly. "Don't we Tyren."_

 _"I suppose so." Tyren said with a nod._

 _"Uh, thank the Valar." Weylyn groaned. "And do you then except my apology?"_

 _Garok rolled his eyes._

 _"Yes." Tyren said with a smile._

 _"I am pleased beyond words to hear this." Weylyn said smiling back as he picked up his spoon and immediately began shoveling porridge into his mouth. He then started mumbling something else._

 _"Bloody hell Weylyn, no one can understand you with your mouth full." Garok snapped._

 _"I said." Weylyn said after swallowing hard then spoke the words again, louder this time. "You should come up on the hill and spar with us today!"_

 _Tyren perked up hearing this, but his excitement was short lived._

 _"Absolutely not!" Garok bulked._

 _"Why!" Tyren nearly shouted, looking terribly disappointed._

 _"Because I do not trust him to make the right decisions where your wellbeing is concerned, that's why! This time it was a broken foot, what will it be next time, a broken neck?"_

 _"That is completely unfair!" Weylyn snarled at his older Brother. "I have no intentions of leading him into harm's way and you know it. And to be exact - I did not give him a broken foot, or beat him to a pulp – those wicked bloody trees did!"_

 _"Weylyn, your language." Accalia reminded him._

 _"I'm sorry Accalia, but he must be reminded of the facts."_

 _"The only fact I know is that he never should have been there in the first place!" Garok shouted causing the baby to cry._

 _"Oh Garok!" Accalia spat as she pulled the weeping little las into her arms. "Shhh, it's alright my darling, it's alright."_

 _Garok reached out to his child and patted her back gently as she wept on her Mothers shoulder. "I'm sorry little one." He spoke gently then looked at Accalia. "Forgive me!" He said as she eyed him harshly. "I did not mean to frighten her."_

 _"No, but you did none the less, didn't you!" Accalia snarled at him as she got up from her seat and stormed out of the room._

 _"Oh dear." Garok expressed with an exaggerated grimace. "Now you've done it."_

 _"Me? What have I done?" Weylyn chuckled._

 _"You've annoyed me to the point of shouting and now my wife is cross with me."_

 _"No, you've done this on your own." Accalia said as she strode back into the room carrying Tyren's wool cloak over her one free arm._

 _"What's this?" Garok asked looking confused._

 _"It gets a bit chilly up there on the hill in the early morning." She spoke sharply as she placed the cloak on the table beside Tyren's bowl. "You will need this."_

 _"Are you of the mind that I've had a change of heart, my wife?" Garok asked with a bit of a grin._

 _"I am of the mind that what has been done has been done, all consequences have been distributed, apologies have been offered and accepted, and now it is time to move on." She said grinning back cunningly. "Isn't that right my Husband?"_

 _Garok chuckled as he sat there, arms still crossed, starring at her as he thought of what she had said. "Alright." He said finally causing both boys to rejoice. "But…" He added as he uncrossed his arms and slowly began to rise from his seat to lean over the table toward his young Brother who sat there trying to look unaffected by the sudden intimidation, but Garok knew he had the lad's full attention. "If you bring him back with a scratch or a bump or a nick - and I mean so much as a hair harmed upon his head -" He spoke slowly to ensure the little troll was getting each and every word into that bloody thick head of his. "I swear by every star in the night sky, I will take down your trousers in front of all of your mates and I will give you a hiding like none you have ever had in your life time."_

 _Weylyn starred at him for a long time then said something Garok was not expecting. "Fair enough." He spoke casually._

 _"I mean what I say Weylyn." Garok reiterated._

 _"I know this – You have Mothers look." Weylyn told him._

 _Accalia and Tyren both laughed, which was a welcomed change from the tenseness in the room._

 _Garok knew exactly what look his younger Brother was talking about – the look of pure intensity and seriousness – but he was not aware that he himself had it "I do not have Mothers look." He protested._

 _"You do most certainly - Down to the vein that is now popping out of your forehead." Weylyn told him as he reached out to touch it._

 _Garok slapped his hand away, causing another round of laughter from Accalia and Tyren._

 _"So, does this mean I am forgiven then?" Weylyn asked with a sly grin._

 _"I've not decided as of yet." Garok said with a sneer._

 _"Garok," Accalia snapped._

 _"Oh Alright - bloody hell - I forgive you, you little git, but heed my words – you've been fair warned."_

 _"I understand completely."_

 _"Good."_

 _"I have a question." Tyren said after all was calm._

 _"Of course." Weylyn spoke earnestly. "Anything, all you have to do it ask and the truth you will have, may the Valar Help me."_

 _"Does the Emerald Dragon really exist?" Tyren asked causing a huge grin to appear on Weylyn's face as he prepared to tell him once and for all if the legends were true or not._

 _"Don't answer that." Garok interjected before Weylyn could utter a single word._

 _"Why not?" Weylyn and Tyren protested at the very same time._

 _"Because I have had more than enough of this conversation, that's why. Those legends are just that – Legends – they are neither fact nor truth, and they are certainly not worth the lives of disobedient children who are too adventurous for their own good." Garok spoke sternly._

 _"Oh come now Garok." Weylyn chuckled. "You know as well as I that you have gone into that grove more times than anyone in search of that so-called legend, do not try to say you didn't."_

 _"I did, as foolish as it was." Garok spoke louder as his patience was starting to grow thin yet again. "But I am older and wiser now, as should you. Now let that be the end of it! There is no Emerald Dragon!"_

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _Zoa arrived at the stable early with a bundle of Bread, meats and cheese._

 _"Going for another ride my lady?" The stable master asked._

 _"Yes, and as usual, you did not see me, now did you Baron?" She said with a wink of her eye._

 _"Of course not my Lady." He said with a grin. "But might I ask, where is it that you go?"_

 _"Now Baron, you know as well as I that a lady never reveals her secrets." She said grinning back as she handed over her bundle._

 _"Oh, of course not." He agreed as he watched her grab the reins and lift her foot, signifying that she was ready to be boosted up. Immediately he obliged by placing his hand under her heel and pushing her up. Once she was on he handed her back her bundle and wished her good day._

 _"Good day to you as well Baron. I'll only be a few hours." She said as she nudged her horse, then called over her shoulder as she went on her way up the path. "If my Son looks for me, be a dear and tell him where his Mother chooses to go within her own lands is none of his business."_

 _Baron chuckled. "Yes, My lady."_

 _She_ rode north high above the sparring fields then turned east at the mountain, keeping it on her left till she came upon the river and followed it beyond the meadows till she reached the sacred Qirhuff Grove. Here, she got down from her horse and let it lose to feed on the sweet grass of the fields then carried her bundle toward the entranceway where she stopped and waited for the Great herilorn's to take notice. When she was sure that her presence was known, she stepped over the border and onto the hallowed ground.

"Great Herilorn's of the grove." She called out as she approached them, but not too close - at least not before she announced herself properly. Having gone far enough, she stopped and bowed her head. "I am Zoastria Lycaon, clan elder of the great Lycaon clan, appointed guardian and eternal friend to Rugarth, the magnificent and regal emerald Dragon." She said with a deep curtsy that she took all the way to the ground then waited for the response of the Great Herilorn's – who above all else, held the highest regard and esteem for proper protocol and etiquette.

Immediately she heard the herilorn closest to her begin to sing to its brothers rooted behind him in the grove and they in turn responded back one by one till each and every tree was heard from and fell silent. Having heard from everyone the herilorn closest to her bent slightly forward, as did every other tree in the grove - bowing to the lady before them. Having been property announced, Zoa rose from the ground and stated the purpose of her calling. "I've come to visit with my good friend if he will see me, and converse with him over his favorite snacks the happenings as of late." She told the great tree then one again waited for a response.

Once again, the great herilorn's began to sing to each other till each one was heard from, then all at once the ground beneath her feet began to shake as she watched the twisted roots of the massive trees in front of her start to rise from of the earth, which took some time, but she was as patient as always as she waited for them to complete this magnificent feat. Soon a path revealed itself and she was granted entry to visit with her oldest and dearest friend.

 _Chapter 6 part 2_

Deep in the vast grove, above the sound of the water fall, Zoa heard the sound of great leathery wings flapping and what sounded something close to singing – yet completely off key. As she came out into the open, she found her friend bathing under the falling water.

"You're going to scare the wildlife if you keep that up." She laughed as she approached the water's edge to sit upon one of the large boulders.

"Zoa!" Rugarth said happy to see her. "I did not expect you today. What a lovely surprise."

"I've brought a few of your favorite things." She said holding up her bundle as he swam toward her with just his thorned head sticking out of the water. "Sweet bread; dried meat; the molded cheese you are so fond of."

"You never forget, do you?" He said smiling as he watched her un-wrap the parcel.

"Would you care for it now or later?"

"Now please." He said then opened his mouth showing his massive pointed, razor sharp teeth.

She took all three items and tossed them in at once, then watch him saver it for a brief moment before gulping it down. Having had his treat, he started for the water's edge, rising higher and higher till his massive body was completely out of the water. Here he extended his magnificent wings then promptly shook, drenching her with water.

"Oh yes, thanks for that." She said eying him as she shook her soaking wet arms.

Rugarth laughed in his deep imposing tone then laid himself down in front of the bolder where he could look upon her face to face. "Even soaking wet, you are still as lovely as ever."

"Well thank you Rugarth, what a terrific liar you are." She chuckled.

"Not at all - You look the same as you did the day you walked into my grove as bold as you please." He said looking at her from the corner of his emerald eye, his pupil all but a slit in the bright light.

"Of course I walked in as bold as you please - I was terrified – which you took full advantage of." She said as she recounted that day. "Scaring me like that. My heart nearly stopped from fright."

Rugarth laughed heartily at this. "You looked so serious, I could not resist. But soon you came to see through my antics, and now you bring me moldy cheese."

She threw her head back and laughed at the silly grinning Dragon. "So." She said changing the subject after composing herself a bit. "I understand you had a few visitors recently."

"Yes, two in fact, both unannounced and sneaking about the Herilorn's – which they did not appreciate I can tell you. I watch from the hill. It was most entertaining."

"Yes, well as amusing as you may have found it, your Herilorn's gave them quite the thrashing."

It was Rugarth's turn to laugh. "When have my Herilorns not given your young ones quite the thrashing? They've been sneaking in and out of my grove for centuries – and your son the worst of them all."

"Filtiarn?" She said, shocked by this at first, but then after thinking about it decided it was really not such a surprise. "Well, he is my son after all, and the others my kin."

"Except for the light haired lad." He said. "He is not of your blood."

"Ah, you mean the woodland Prince." She confirmed which by the look in his eyes astounded him. It was then she realized she had not told him the happenings as of late. "The woodland King placed the child under the care of my Grandson and his wife in Agrealoth, from which they had to flee with their newborn lass after the castle, was attacked by Goblins."

He looked even more shocked. "Agrealoth was attacked by Goblins?"

"Yes." She confirmed and proceeded to explain everything that had happened. "With the Woodland King in the West, there was no choice but to bring the child here."

"I can only assume that Filtiarn is less than pleased to have a woodland elfling within his lands." He chuckled.

"You assume correctly – and much less to knowing it was his very own son who had brought him there. Larentia sent for me for fear Filtiarn would strangle the lad with his bare hands."

"Which one? His son or the woodland prince?"

"Either/or." She told him, but then thought better. "Both, most likely."

"Cunning lass to send for his Mother." He chuckled knowing how fully capable Zoa was at handling her son. "I think I like her very much."

Zoa laughed "As do I." She agreed as she watched him reflect upon what he had just heard. Finally he gave a great shutter. "What's the matter?"

"Goblin's….Bah!" He bulked as he stuck out his tongue and made a gagging sound. "Foul creature's they are."

Zoa laughed. "Eaten a few have we?"

"Only one in my lifetime, but I was quite young and very naive of the world around me. I was also very hungry and it looked like an easy meal." He told her then gagged once again at the memory of it. "I was sick for days."

"Serves you right." She said laughing at him once again to which he joined in.

"Well." He said once the laughter died then he took in a deep cleansing breath and let it out in a huff that blew Zoa's hair back. "Filtiarn Lycaon in the presence of a Woodland prince – will wonders never cease?" Zoa concurred whole heartedly. "He had a strange scent as well." He said as he closed his eyes and lifted his head as if trying to pick it up on the wind. "Something in his blood - It lingers still."

"Yes, I know what you mean. We've all noticed it – Filtiarn especially. What do you think it is?" She asked as she watched him fill his great lungs with the scent. Then suddenly his eyes shot open and he said something she was not prepared for.

"Human!"

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Tournament day was a festive day in which battles and competitions were arranged, enlisting the strongest members of the community to test their skills and show off their talents to the whole entire clan. All who wished would simply enter their name and compete with others, working toward a final tournament in which a prize was awarded to the winners. Filtiarn and his sons looked forward to this day beyond all others as they were most competitive – especially with each other._

 _"Do you think I could compete?" Tyren asked Garok, causing Argus to throw his head back and roar laughter, which annoyed the little elf so beyond comprehension that he drew his leg back and kicked the big lout right in the chin before he could stop himself. The others nearly fell to the ground in amusement as Argus began to hop around on one leg, holding his shin._

 _"Ouch, you little…" Argus hissed as everyone around them cackled with laughter. "I'll tan your bloody hide for that."_

 _"Yes, well first you will have to catch me, now won't you, you big troll!?" Tyren spoke harshly._

 _"He's becoming more Wolf elf every day." Weylyn chuckled._

 _"You know, perhaps we should let him compete." Malveron said looking quite serious suddenly._

 _Garok looked at him as if he had three heads. "What are you on about? How in the stars would he be able to compete – I mean look at him." Everyone looked as Tyren looked down at himself. "He's scrawny, spindly, puny, skinny as a rail…..did I mention puny."_

 _"Yes, but if he is bold enough to take this one on…." He said jerking a thumb towards their livid older Brother. "….perhaps we should reconsider."_

 _The fool was taking the piss as usual. "This is not the time for games Malveron." He said giving the Comedian a right good wallop. "We have much to do and little time to do it."_

 _"Alright, alright." Malveron said wiping the smile from his face suddenly. "Garok is right. This is not a time for games, blast the lot of you! What do you think this is! Weylyn!"_

 _"What?" Weylyn said from right beside him, causing Malveron to jump comically. Garok rolled his eyes. "Go get the sparring swords - Immediately!" He ordered then chased him in that direction with a few quick steps to get his feet moving faster. "Argus!" He shouted looking around for his older Brother._

 _"Yes, your eminence?"_

 _"Go to that end of the field and prepare yourself as you are about to be taught a very serious lesson my Friend."_

 _"Is that right?" Argus said as Weylyn ran back and handed him one of the sparring swords._

 _"Afraid so mate." Malveron confirmed as Weylyn handed him his._

 _"Come on then." Argus said as he got in his stance. "Let's not take all day."_

 _Garok relaxed a bit as an actual sparring session looked as if it were about to get underway, but of course this would be far from accurate. As soon as Argus started for Malveron, the fool screamed like a lass and took off running in a_

 _Circle which Tyren and Weylyn thought hilarious._

 _"Blast you Malveron!" Garok shouted angrily bringing on yet another bout of laughter from the others. "Can you not be serious for once in your bloody life?_

 _"Oh Garok, calm yourself. It's all in good fun."_

 _"Yes, well you would not be so quick with the good fun if Father were here, now would you?"_

 _"Perhaps not." Malveron chuckled. "Where is our Father, anyway?"_

 _"I am here." They all heard suddenly – everyone turned to look._

 _"Ah Father, there you are, we were just discussing the mystery of your whereabouts, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Malveron said with a smirk._

 _"Forgive my tardiness, my son, I was having an intimate moment with your Mother." Filtiarn announced, causing all four of his children to cringe._

 _"Oh, Father, please!" Garok blurted out, looking a bit ill suddenly._

 _"Yes, very much please." Malveron confirmed. "You're going to make me lose my breakfast for the Valar sake."_

 _"What's the matter?" Filtiarn asked with the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried not to grin. "How else do you think the four of you came to exist upon this earth?"_

 _"By shooting bloody star, that's how." Malveron exclaimed as his Father and siblings chuckled. "At least that is what Mother use to tell us when we were small, and to be quite frank, I think that is the explanation I will stick with if it is all the same to you?"_

 _"Me also." Argus said shaking the unwanted images from his mind._

 _"Right then, enough of this messing about." Filtiarn said getting straight to the point as he walked to the edge of the sparring ring. "Who goes first? Argus and who else?"_

 _Weylyn raised his hand. "I will go."_

 _"Really?" Filtiarn said looked a bit surprised, yet impressed at the same time. "Well, alright then. Do you think you are prepared?"_

 _"We are about to find out." Weylyn told him as Malveron handed him his practice sword._

 _XXXXXX_

 _"You did well today." Tyren told Weylyn as they descended the great staircase that wound around one of the great Sequoia's._

 _"My Father and Brothers have taught me well." He said with a smile that suddenly faded when he saw his three cousins ascending the stairs in front of them on their way to the hill above. Itham, Hatharal, and Lhoris were a trio of brothers born to Filtiarn's sister Jastra and her husband Flinar, whom Weylyn did not much care for. "Oh, for the sake of the Valar." He spoke under his breath._

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great explorers themselves." His cousin Itham taunted as his Brothers laughed. "Seen any Dragons today?"_

 _"It is funny_ you should ask this Cousin as we were just on our way back from Qirhuff Grove to inform the entire clan that we have indeed found the Emerald Drag…." Weylyn started then gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth. "Oh blast if I cannot keep my big mouth shut. That was supposed to be a secret, wasn't it Tyren."

"Now cousin, you know as well as I that there is no Dragon, but even if there were, the only way to prove this would be to get past the Herilorn's, which none other than a Guradian could do and no one has been named this for over three thousand years." Hatharal protested.

Weylyn shrugged. "Perhaps this has changed."

The three lads laughed. "You are a liar, Weylyn Lycaon, a Liar and a rogue if you think for one moment that we might believe you to have been named guardian of the grove."

Weylyn looked at Tyren and laughed suddenly. "A Rogue as well as a Liar – well by the stars, you are full of love and adoration this afternoon, aren't you Itham? How would you know if I was named Guardian or not? You know as well as I that the induction is done in secret. Are we not unscathed, and uninjured before you? – which is more that I can say for the lot of you a few moons back." All three looked at each other, a bit nervous now. "I saw you with the healer, weeping and begging him not to tell your parents of your injuries." He said then began to mock them. "Please Gorwin, Boo-hoo, please don't tell, boo-hoo, please don't tell on us."

Itham stepped toward the smirking Weylyn snarling through his teeth as he pointed towards his face. "Keep it up you little git, and I'll knock you on your arse."

"Try it my dimwitted, ogre of a cousin, and I'll knock you off the bloody stairs." Weylyn snarled back at him.

"Um, Weylyn." Tyren tried to intervene.

"Oh is that a threat?" The lad asked as both began to circle each other with eyes glowing intensely.

"No, I believe it is a challenge!" Weylyn said stepping forward.

"Is that so?!" Itham snarled doing the same only shoving Weylyn as he did so.

"Don't put your bloody hands of me!" Weylyn cursed, shoving the big oaf right back, and that is when the fists began to fly.

XXXXXXXXX

Larentia was on her way up the path toward the Great Sequioa's with a basket of bread, meat, cheese, and wine to temp her Husband away from the sparing fields on the hill when she saw Flinar, her pompous Brother-in-law – dressed to the hilt as always - coming up his own path. Her first impulse was to turn tail and run in the other direction but doing so was hardly the conduct of a lady, so she plastered a smile on her face and called out to him.

"Flinar, how nice to see you, don't you look lovely this fine afternoon - I hope I find you well." She said pleasantly.

"I am quite well." Flinar responded as he immediately straightened himself and stuck his nose higher in the air.

Larentia waited a brief moment to give him the opportunity to return the gesture by asking after her own well being, but of course that did not happen, so she continued on trying to be pleasant. "Are you on your way to the sparring fields on the hill as well?"

"I am indeed, to observe my children's progress. They are quite talented as you know - Champions I would expect this year." He boasted.

"I am sure they will do quite well especially now that Garok has returned. He is quite the instructor." She boasted herself.

"Yes, yes." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand, then changed the subject as he could stand no dialogue that did not both start and end with that of which was directly related to himself. "Do you require assistance with your basket?" He asked, as a formality.

"Oh how nice of you to offer - no thank you." She declined knowing full well that he did not mean a word of it. "But I'll walk with you if it is no bother…I mean we are going to the same direction after all."

"Of course." He said lifting his nose into the air again as they began to ascend the staircase awkwardly.

"So," Larentia said trying to make small talk. "There is a bit of a chill in the air today, is there not."

"I suppose." He said after glancing at her from the corner of this eye then fell silent again leaving her with all the obligation of trying to keep up a conversation as they walked together.

"Filtiarn says the snow will come early this season."

"Does he now?" The annoying creature spoke callously. "Funny, I was not aware that he held the ability to predict the weather."

Larentia let out the best imitation of a laugh she could come up with, trying desperately to suppress the urge to hit the arrogant windbag. "It was more of an observation than a prediction I am sure." She defended as they continued around the Great Sequoia. "He could be completely wrong of course."

"Most likely." He agreed then uttered some course insult under his breath that she did not quite catch.

She stopped abruptly, piercing him with blazing eyes, about to ask him to repeat himself if he dared, but suddenly there was a great commotion from above. "What under that stars?" She said quickly looking up, and that is when she saw something most unexpected - A ball of flailing arms and legs and pounding fists rolling down the stairs headed straight for them.

Flinar practically knocked Larentia over trying to save himself, which turned out to be a blessing in the end for it knocked her out of harm's way leaving him trying to outrun the mass. Of course the fool only got a step or two before he was knocked down and rolled over top of, pressing his face hard against the elaborately carved wood steps. A second later, three others ran down the stairs after the mass causing him to cover his head to keep from being trampled.

"Look out, Father!" His middle son shouted as he ran past.

No sure what was happening, or how many others would come next, Flinar dragged himself over to where Larentia was looking over the edge which was just in time to see the mass of thrashing lads roll straight off the staircase and fall at least four meters to the brush below.

"Itham!" He screamed then covered his face with both hands not wanting to see this horror before him.

Larentia could sympathize, she too was overwhelmed with pure horror as she tossed her basket and ran down the stairs towards them shrieking, which got the attention of others in the area. They too came running, but by the time anyone arrived on the scene, both lads were working their way out of the brush.

"By the moon and stars!" She shouted relieved to see them completely unscathed, yet angry enough to take each of them by the ear and give them a good shake. "What do you think you are doing?" She shouted at them, her chest heaving. "You could have bloody well killed yourselves!"

"They got into a Row, Auntie." Hatharal said as he and his Brother walked over.

"What kind of Row nearly sends two younglings plummeting to their death?" She demanded, feeling her blood pressure rise just saying the words.

"He was the instigator, Auntie, not I." Itham tattled as he stood there grinding his teeth against the assault on his ear.

"Weylyn, is this true?" She demanded as she shook him once again.

"Ahhh….NO, it is not true." Weylyn hissed. "He shoved me."

"Yes but only after he threatened to throw me off the stairs - ask my Brothers. Ask the Prince for that matter." He spoke desperately as he looking around for the lad.

"He speaks the truth Auntie." Lhoris told her. "He said he would knock him off the stairs."

"Weylyn." She gasped as she let go of both ears and crossed her arms over her chest. "How could you!?"

"Oh please, it is not like I would have actually done it." Weylyn said as he rubbed his poor ear.

"Nor could have." Itham contested as he rubbed his own.

"I don't care. You do not threaten your kin!" She shouted, her eyes glowing like crystal blue fire. "Now, apologize immediately!"

"What? No!" He said as he eyed his smirking cousins.

"You will do as I say or so help me, I will confine you to your bed chamber till after the tournaments." She threatened. "Is this what you would like?"

Weylyn gasped as if she had slapped him – which incidentally would have been the preference compared to being banned from the tournaments. "But Mother!"

"Do it this instant!" She ordered.

Weylyn rolled of his eyes. "I apologize, Itham, for threatening to knock you off the stairs."

"Apology unaccepted!" Flinar shouted suddenly as Tyren struggled to help him down the last few steps - the poor little lad, he looked on the verge of crumbling to the ground under the weight of him.

Weylyn forced himself not to roll his eyes again as his most annoying _uncle strode over – wondering with each step what the elf was doing there as everyone who knew Flinar knew he would never be caught dead in an arena or sparring or doing anything else outdoors that might dirty his tunic, or mess his golden hair, but that was neither here nor there. He was the husband of his dear Auntie whom he loved immensely, so he tried to be respectful for her sake – and his own for that matter for his Mother would have his hide if he wasn't._

"Flinar, you look absolutely dreadful." Larentia said rushing forward to assist Tyren in his struggle.

"As would you if you had the misfortune of being trampled upon." He spoke viciously. "Never in my life have I ever seen such a thing – Just look at my beautiful new tunic." He said as he looked down at himself. "Tattered and torn it is."

"Oh, you poor dear." Larentia sympathized as she dusted him off then began to scold the lads once again "Just look at what you have done."

"Sorry Mother."

"Sorry Auntie."

"Do not apologize to me." She snapped. "Apologize to the one you knocked over!"

"Sorry Father."

"Sorry Uncle."

"As you should be blast you." He snapped, looking solely at Weylyn.

"And will be when your Father hears of this my youngling, now out of my sight - the lot of you!" She commanded as all five lads stepped away from her – two in the direction of the path and three towards the stairs leaving her and Flinar standing there, which was even more awkward than before.

"I loathe these tournaments and the aggression it brings out in everyone." She complained but Flinar did not hear as he was much more concerned with the state of his new tunic.

"Um hum." He mumbled which only confirmed that he was not listening, which was typical of the arrogant old troll. "Just look at these stains….It is ruined, just absolutely ruined."

"Not to worry. I will send my personal seamstress and have another made for you immediately." She told him.

"Well I should think so." He snapped.

"Of course." She said with a slight bow of her head, then bid him Good day before she did something rash – like strangle him with her bare hands. "Of all the narcissistic, self-absorbed…." She spoke under her breath as she stomped up the stairs in search of her basket of meat cheese and wine she had put together for her and her husband. Not that she had any intention of eating it – not now anyway, as she had suddenly lost her appetite due to these ghastly events - all of which she planned to discuss with her husband the moment she found him – which was up on the hill watching their more mature, regimented, civilized older children - or so she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being so wrapped up in preparing the younger ones these last few days, Garok and his Brothers had no time to practice and spar themselves – Garok especially, as everyone sought his instruction above the others. Today however, as Garok bent over to gather his things to leave, Argus walked beside him and plowed into him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Bloody hell, you big oaf, can't you watch where you are going?" Garok complained, thinking it was merely an accident, but when he looked up his brother was grinned wickedly. This was no accident. "Ah, I see how it is now." Garok spoke casually as he unsheathed his sword. "You wish to play."

Argus dipped his head once, letting him know that he did.

"So be it then." Garok said smirking as began to circle him. "I must say it's been a long time since I last had the opportunity to knock you on your arse. I think I will enjoy it immensely."

"You fool yourself." Argus snarled in his low primal tone as he too circled his Brother.

"I think not." Garok taunted as he watched him carefully, knowing full well any waver in his concentration would be taken full advantage of.

Argus was the first to strike. A hard heavy blow that would have knocked a weaker opponent to his knees, but Garok was use to his Brothers style of combat – hard, fast and relentless – like their Father, but Garok had a different style all his own. He did not just rush forward. He took his time to study his opponent – their stroke, their balance, how they shifted their weight. With all of this, he could handle any opponent of any size. Even this bit lout.

Argus shifted his weight to his right leg, which Garok knew meant he was going to swing to the left. So, he pivoted left and spun, coming around with his elbow and struck Argus hard in the side of his head. Argus stumbled slightly before righting himself then he too spun left swinging his sword around hard. There was a loud clang as metal struck metal then both stepped in close enough to lock swords.

"I see you've gotten faster, Brother." Garok said grinning.

"Yes, and you've gotten slower," Argus grinned back before shoving Garok hard enough to send him backwards.

They began to circle again. "Mister high and mighty rubbing elbows with those monarchs, thinking you are above the rest of us." Argus sneered. "And here to discover you've lost your touch."

"I've lost nothing, you thick headed sod! Now wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." Garok scoffed.

"Don't just stand there flapping your jaw, tul-a trui ha!"

Garok charged him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were serious this time, Malveron realized as he jumped between his Brothers with both swords raised - one over his left shoulder, the other up in front of him as he braced himself for both blades. The impact of it nearly brought him to his knees. "Bloody hell, it's a bit late in the day to go about killing each other, is it not?" He groaned, but his attention was quickly diverted to the left corner of the field where someone was shouting. It was his Mother, looking absolutely livid as she marched toward them with her ebony curls bouncing behind her.

"Oh, you've done it now lads." Malveron spoke under his breath as he quickly moved out of her path then watched as his significantly smaller Mother stood on her tip toes and deliver each of his feuding Brothers a right hard slap.

"Ouch, bloody hell, Mother!" Argus protested.

Larentia slapped him again, causing him to stumble backwards this time. "Don't you dare wag that filthy tongue at me." She snarled at him. "What do you think you are doing, fighting each other like this?!"

"It is not as it appears, Mother." Garok spoke calmly. "We were merely sparring."

"Do not speak to me as if I haven't the intelligence to know the difference between sparring and the atrocity I have just observed with my very own eyes. One would think watching Weylyn and Itham fall from the sky would have been the worst of the horrors I would have the misfortune of witnessing today, yet here I find this!"

"What in the blazes is going on?" Filtairn bulked as he walked over the back hill towards them looking aghast then even more so when he saw his wife. "Larentia what under the stars are you doing? I can hear your' screeching from clear over the ridge!"

"I care not how far my screeching can be heard, Filtiarn. Do you know that while you were off doing the Valar knows what, your sons were here quarrelling like a pack of Orc's?!"

His eyes moved to his sons as he looked harshly upon them now, wondering which one he should shout at first. "What is she speaking of!?"

"It was nothing Father." Garok told him.

"I would not call trying to kill each other, nothing!" Larentia cried, her voice rising even higher now.

"Oh Mother." Argus groaned as he rubbed his thumb over the corner of his stinging mouth. "Killing each other would not be even close to possible with these blades."

"He's right, Mother, they are made for sparring. They are not even sharp." Garok confirmed.

"I don't care if you were using sticks. You are Brothers as well as my children and I will not have you going at each other like savages, do you understand this!?" She shouted at them. "Why, I have a good mind to thrash the both of you."

"Oh, by the Valar, Mother." Argus spoke harshly against his Mother's most embarrassing reprimand then he shouted at her. "We are not bloody children!"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, astonished that he would dare raise his voice to her, but then her astonishment quickly turned to anger. "Oh, I'll show you who's bloody children you are!" She snarled as she stood on one leg suddenly and ripped the slipper off her foot, sending all three of her adult sons backing away from her. She pursued the flippant one first, then the other one, whacking them relentlessly about the arms and shoulders and chest – which was the furthest she could reach.

"Larentia." Filtiarn tried to reason with his enraged wife as he caught her by the waist and pulled her away. "There is no reason to go to such lengths."

"I will show you the lengths I will go – How about I bar the doors of the arena for a bloody year!" She snarled as she tried to fend him off.

"Oh come now, dearest." Filtiarn said trying to suppress his laughter. "Barring the gate? Now you are just being ridicules."

Larentia gasped then turned to face her large beast of a husband, mouth agape. "What did you just say to me?" She hissed.

Filtiarn smirked at her, which was all she needed to see before she raised her slipper and began whacking him with it as he bellowed laughter. Of course this only infuriated her more. "Do not dare laugh at me, you horrible beast! This is not funny!" She snarled as she continued to strike him – only much harder now.

"Larentia." He spoke in a warning tone trying to sound stern through his near hysterics, which was nearly impossible. "I'm warning you my love…." He laughed as he tried to get the slipper from her hand. "….If I get a hold in that slipper…!"

She jerked away from him to keep him from getting it then turned her attention back to her Son's who were trying to keep straight faces. "You two…." She snarled, pointing with the slippered hand. "….apologize this instant."

"Sorry Mother." Garok and Argus spoke at the same time.

"Not to me, to each other for trying to destroy one another before your Mother's very eyes."

"Oh, come now my love." Filtiarn said, still a bit amused. "You know as well as I that they meant no real harm to each other, did you Lad's?"

"Of course not." Malveron spoke up.

"Not at all." Garok confirmed as he walked up to Argus with his arm outstretched. "…and I apologize to you my brother for letting my competitiveness and aggression get the best of me. I acted..." He stopped, searching for the right word.

"Beastly." Malveron interjected.

The corners of Garok's mouth twitched into a grin and he repeated the word. "Beastly."

Argus's grinned as he also reached out and grasped Garok's forearm. "It was I who acted beastly." He admitted as he shook him forcefully

"Nay Brother, it was I." Garok protested with a playful push.

"No it was I, I say." Argus objected with a more playful shove.

"And I say it was I." Garok informed him with a punch which Argus retaliated against by tackling him and wrestling him to the ground.

"And it kicks off again." Malveron laughed.

"There we are my dear." Filtiarn said as he watched this. "Good as new."

Larentia rolled her eyes as she turned and stalked off walking unevenly with her slipper still in her hand. "And you wonder why I would rather spend time tending my roses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole clan was up and buzzing about preparing for this day of Tournaments and celebration - decorating, roasting nuts, baking breads, candying fruit, making sweets. Tyren was so overjoyed that the day had finally arrived he could barely contain himself. Garok had gotten up before the dawn to prepare himself with the others who were competing, leaving him behind with Accalia who was taking so long to get herself and Alyndra ready Tyren thought he would go absolutely mad.

"What is taking so long?" He whined from the window he was looking out of. "Everyone is heading for the arena."

"Tyren, please!" She pleaded. "This relentless harassment is not going to get us there any faster."

"Why can't I go alone?"

"As I've already told you my darling, too much is happening for you to go off on your own today. Besides, I need you to help me carry some things."

"Noooohoooo." He whined again.

"Come now. Help me with this bundle." She tried, but the stubborn child refused to move from the window. "Tyren." She spoke again at his back as he continued to ignore her. "Would you rather we skip the tournament all together?" She threatened.

"No!" He snapped as he quickly whipped around.

"I thought not." She said then handed him the bundle of snacks and treats she had made for them.

As they started out of the cottage, her sister in law, Shaelle was coming through their gate. "Good day Accalia, good day Prince." She said happily as she approached

"And a Good day to you Shaelle…." Accalia said as she gave her a quick embrace. "I hope I find you well?"

"I am in fact." Shaelle confirmed. "Are you ready for the big day Prince Tyren?"

"Yes, if we ever get there." He responded, which got him a very stern look from Accalia who did not appreciate his sarcasm.

"That is quite enough my youngling. We will get there in due time." Accalia scolded.

"It's quite alright." Shaelle said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He is just anxious for the day to begin. Conall was as well. So much so he was up this morning before the sun."

"Where is Conall?"

"He went ahead."

Tyren gasped as he looked to Accalia accusingly. "Yet, you said I could not!" He said looking very disappointed.

"As I told you this morning, you are not yet familiar enough with our lands to go off alone, especially on this busy day."

"That is completely unfair!" He shouted at her.

"Do not dare raise your voice to me my youngling!" She snapped, fed up with him now. "I told you what was to be and that is the end of it. Now is this quite clear or would you prefer we stay behind and discuss it further?"

"No." He said urgently, back stepping now. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Of course he is. Now come." Shaelle said trying to bring a sense of calm to the tense situation. "What may I help you carry?"

Accalia handed over the baby to whom Shaelle was delighted to revive, and together they went in the direction of the arena.

All of his time amongst them, the massive wooden gate of the arena had remained closed, but today the gate stood ajar and Tyren was finally able to go inside. It was larger than any arena he had ever seen, and very elaborately decorated with detailed carvings of wolves and warriors that were so beautiful it nearly took his breath away.

"Stay close." Accalia said taking his hand in the crowd. He barely noticed.

Accalia and Shaelle chose seats on the base level to get a better view of their husbands as they competed below.

"Where is Garok?" Tyren asked as he searched the pit below. "I don't see him."

Accalia searched briefly then pointed with her finger. "He is just there."

Garok was standing next to Malveron, to the left of them in his sleeveless leather vest, arms crossed, muscles bulging.

"I want to go down where he is." Tyren said jumping up suddenly.

"No!" Accalia objected, managing to grab the child's arm before he was out of reach. "Not right now my child. He is trying to prepare."

"No he isn't, he's just standing there." Tyren persisted as he tried to pull away from her.

"I'm sorry my dear, but the answer is no." She said firmly. "Now please be a good lad and sit back down." He stood there not moving. "Look." She said trying to keep her voice tranquil and soothing. "I understand that you are very excited, but please try to understand how very dangerous these tournaments can be. It would not be safe for you to be down there in the pit."

"Can't I just go see him for a moment?" He asked looking upon her most pathetically. "Just to say good luck. Please I didn't get to this morning."

She let out a big sigh as her shoulders fell in defeat. "Oh Alright." She said finally with a roll of her eyes causing Tyren to leap to his feet looking overjoyed. "But not alone." She continued as she handed the baby over to her sister-in-law. "We won't be a moment, Shaelle."

"but Accalia, I want to go by myself ." Tyren protested as she got up and took his hand, but it was no use. She was coming weather he liked it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garok saw them coming and walked over the wall where they stood above looking down at him.

"Come to wish me luck have ye?" He asked with a grin.

"He insisted upon doing so before the tournaments began." Accalia told him.

Tyren nodded his head half heartedly.

"What's the matter?" Garok asked, with drawn brows. "You don't look very excited?"

"He wants to be down there with you." She said laughing at the seemingly outlandish thought.

"Oh." He said stepping forward. "Well come on then."

"Garok, no!" Accalia gasped, stopping Tyren who shot forward suddenly.

"What?"

"He can't be down there with you during the tournaments. What are you thinking?"

"Of course he can." He said frowning at his overprotective wife. He saw nothing wrong with allowing him to watch up close where he could possibly learn a thing or two. "Come lad, come." He said waving him forward with his outstretched hand. Tyren sat on the edge of the wall and leaned forward till Garok could grab a fistful of his tunic and lower him to the ground.

"And who is going to look after him then?" Accalia asked with crossed arms.

He threw his arms up as if the present himself. "Am I not standing right here Accalia." He informed her with a scowl.

"Yes, I see this." She said unaffected by his harsh tone. "But what about when you go to compete? Who will look after him then?"

"Malveron!" He snapped.

"I believe his is competing as well, is he not?"

"You know he is!"

She nodded her head. "Then I ask again…Who is going to look after him?"

He had enough of her questions. What kind of imbecile did she think him to be that he was not capable of looking after the lad at this late date? "There are more than enough of us down here to look after one child for the Valar sake, my wife. I'll find someone. Now please - go back to your seat and leave this to me - your respected Husband."

A sinister grin touched the corners of her mouth as she looked down upon him, head high, eyes cast down. Finally she nodded her head in compliance - as an obedient wife should – and curtsied respectfully. "Forgive me my husband. You are right of course." She spoke kindly. "Best of luck with the tournaments."

He was surprised by her sudden willingness to obey him. Never since the day that she took his hand had she done so. It was about bloody time. "Hmmm." He said feeling a bit empowered by her high regard of him. "Thank you my Wife." He spoke with his head held high then walked off smirking with Tyren at his heels.

Tyren was so excited to be down where all the action was, he barely knew where to turn first. To the right was a section set up for archery, to the left of that a section for hand to hand combat, and to the left of that was a section for sword fighting, next to this area was a large case of swords all lined in a row, separated by sections. Above each section was an elaborately scripted tapestry with a name written upon it. Tyren recognized Garok's section immediately and the four swords within it - one of which caught his eye. It was a very special sword to which he was forbidden to so much as lay a finger upon. It was a large, curved, one edged sword with a shorter hilt than the rest with a large dark blue sparkling jewel in the handle. It was the most beautiful one in the case, Gifted to Garok by King Phaendar himself in return for his services as an instructor for which he would not take payment. It was made from only the finest Elvin steel and elaborately decorated in gold the markings that much resembled the ones tattooed upon Garok's skin. It was his pride and his joy. Tyren ran to it immediately.

"Your sword!" He said in absolute awe of it.

"Yes." Garok said grinning. "Don't touch it! It's sharp."

"I know." Tyren said as he looked upon it in. "I can only hope to have a sword like this someday."

"With all your Grandfathers riches, I am sure you will, lad. Now come. I have much to do to prepare."

Tyren followed him to the area where his Father and Brothers stood looking shocked to see him there.

"What's the Prince doing here?" Filtiarn asked as he looked upon Tyren distastefully.

"He wanted to watch from the ground." Garok said with a shrug.

"I beg pardon my son, but might I remind you that there is a competition about to get underway here - one we have worked very hard to train for if you have forgotten – the child can't be down here." Filtiarn told him.

"Bloody hell, you sound like Accalia." Garok groaned. "Look, just because you never allowed any of your children down here during your competitions, does not mean that I cannot. I for one think it would be a great experience for the lad. I know it would have been for me."

"Yes I agree it would have been…" Filtiarn said with a nod of his head making Garok think for the briefest moment he had actually won the argument. He was wrong. "But - children can get under foot if they are not watched carefully, and the arena can be a very dangerous place."

Garok rolled his eyes comically, though the action was not an attempt to be amusing. He was frustrated if anything to be told that of which he already knew. "Bloody hell, does anyone else have an unwanted opinion to which I will give no credence?" He asked making Malveron cackle with laughter. "I know it can be dangerous, Father, but I am right here. So, do not fret – any of you. The prince will be no trouble."

"Yes, famous last words." Filtiarn announced as his Brothers chuckled. "I'm telling you now my son, you should heed my warning."

"I heed your warning Father, and I still say it will be alright. Now please can we get on with it?"

"Suit yourself." Filtairn said indifferently then mumbled under his breath as he studied the parchment in his hand that the lad was not his responsibility so do not blame him when things go awry. "Alright, it looks like the lads are first, then the adults. Malveron you are up third. Argus, you are fifth and Garok…"

Garok starred at him waiting to be told his position on the schedule but Filtairn only looked at the parchment. "And Garok what?"

"Your name is not here." He said finally.

"And why is that?" Garok asked quite irritated by this.

"A mistake to be sure. I'll go sort it. In the mean time keep active, and that means all of you - you hear this Argus?" Argus nodded. "I'll not have anyone calling my lads lazy especially that ridicules windbag uncle of yours." He said as he started off in the direction of the judge's platform. "And remember to keep an eye on that child, for the Valar sake."

"Yes, yes, yesssss." Garok moaned

Twenty minutes later…..

His father was right. Then pit was no place for a child Garok came to realize – at least not this one! He was all over the place - touching the swords, handling the bows, drawing the bows back and snapping his fingers, crying, dropping arrows, walking in front of thrown daggers, picking up the daggers and trying to throw them himself, cutting himself, cutting Garok when he tried to take it off him – this was the last straw. He thought to give the lad a right good paddling right then and there, but he was too angry. Instead he snatched the child up as the blood ran down his arm and tossed him over his shoulder then hauled him right out of there.

Xxxxxxxxx

Accalia was having a conversation with Shaelle when she saw her husband pushing his way through the crown towards her with the scowling, cross armed, Prince slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, that didn't take long." She told Shaelle who was trying not to laugh as Garok approached. "Hello My husband, back so soon?"

"You need to take this child." He snarled as he yanked the lad off his shoulder and plopped him beside her. "Take him now or so help me…"

"What's the matter dear?" He asked casually.

"What's the matter? What isn't the matter!?" He shouted looking red faced and angry. "He's getting into everything - the swords, the bows, the arrows - the daggers." He said emphasizing this by lifting his arm which she realized was bleeding.

Shaelle snorted out a laugh then quickly threw her hand over her mouth which made it all the more difficult for Accalia to keep a straight face. She gestured towards his arm. "You're bleeding."

"Yes, I know this!" He shouted. "…it is because this child, for his very existence, cannot take direction nor heed the warnings of those around him!"

Tyren began to shift as if very uncomfortable, which told her something dramatic had happened. "What do you mean?" She asked, very serious now.

"Ha!" He scoffed. "Trust me my wife, when I say that you do NOT want to KNOW."

Very well, if he was not going to tell her – fine. "Come now my heart, surely you are exaggerating. I mean what could have possibly happened with so many of you down there to look after him?" She mocked.

"I mean it Accalia." He snarled very unamused by her shrewdness. "If you do not take this child right now, I swear by all the stars in the sky, I will not survive it! Neither will he for that matter. So, I am asking…no I am begging you, please wipe that smirk off your face and take this CHILD!"

"Very well." She said finally letting him off the hook as she eyed him. "I will keep him here – where he should have stayed in the first place. You, go do what you must do."

Garok took in a deep breath and blew it out looking absolutely relieved, yet still angry at the same time. He looked at Tyren. "As for you my lad." He growled, pointing his large finger at the lad who blatantly refused to look at him. "If I look up and see that you have moved so much as a degree from this spot, I'm going to come straight back here and blister that backside of yours right here in front of everyone. Do you understand this?" Tyren turned his head even further away from him as if not listening, but Garok knew the lad heard him loud and clear. Had he not, he surely would have started to argue. "Right then." Garok said shifting his attention back to Accalia and Shaelle, to whom he gave a slight bow of his head then walked off, shoving his way back through the crowd.

"Good luck dear." Accalia shouted at his back after which she and Shaelle cut loose with laughter. "So." She said still laughing as she shifted her attention to the reluctant child beside her. "That was embarrassing, was it not?"

Tyren shrugged. "Care to tell me what happened?" Tyren shook his head. "Did you cause the injury to his arm?" He nodded this time. "Can you speak?"

"It was an accident." He whispered.

She opened her mouth to question him further, but the horns began to sound, signaling the tournament was about to begin, so she decided to let it go for now. "We will discuss this later." She said eyeing him suspiciously. "For now, lets try to enjoy the tournaments, shall we?"

Tyren gave here a half hearted smile and faced the pit.

XXXXXX

Two by two, the participants in the tournament circled the arena, presenting themselves to the spectating clan who began to cheer. The adults first, followed by the young ones, which made up a much smaller group by far. Weylyn was amongst them for the very first time, which was a huge accomplishment for any young elf. He was grinning as he passed his parents who sat high above the rest in their special seating alongside his Grandmother. The view may have been better, but he knew each would have much preferred the ground level – Filtiarn, the pit – but they were the honored leaders of the clan. Not that this meant much to Weylyn. It made things harder for him actually because he had to try twice as hard as everyone else to be a good role model, which he was terrible at - especially when others taunted him.

His nemesis was a lad by the name of Eldrin who was the son of his Fathers second cousin's daughter. He was born two moons before Weylyn, and so it was always expected that they would become the greatest of friends, which may have been the case had he not been an absolute twat. He was an only child and very spoiled by his overindulgent parents who lacked the courage and the will to discipline him. In their eyes he did no wrong even if the proof of it were right before their very eyes. Weylyn could not count the times that they had marched themselves up to his parents door, demanding that something be done about him. His parents made him apologize every time despite weather their complaints were warranted or no, which infuriated him so much that once he shouted at his Mother, demanding to know why under the Valar would she do this to him? Her response was "you will understand when you are older" and suggested that he just ignore the little beast but this was easier said than done.

This day, Eldrin had been making comments and taunting Weylyn since before the tournaments trying to get a rise out of him – and succeeding - but then things reached their worst as they were walking around the perimeter of the Arena.

"Just look at him smiling at everyone with his head as high as you please." Eldrin spat from behind him. "Do you think you are above everyone Weylyn?"

"No, not everyone, Eldrin - just you." Weylyn smirked as he continued on in the same manner.

"You flatter yourself, troll. At least I do not have to rely on the reputation of my kin to prove to everyone how great I am. Why don't you let go of their coattails and stand on your own for once."

"What is that I hear? Is that Jealousy Eldrin?" Weylyn asked. "So I come from power and wealth – why does it matter? It is not as if you will not seek to marry into it one day as your Father has."

"Sod off filth." Eldrin snarled through his teeth then stuck out his foot.

Weylyn fell hard landing face first - in the dirt - in the center of the arena - in front of the entire clan - who all at once roared with laughter. The sound of it made the blood boil within his veins, even more so when he looked up at his assailant who walked past nearly falling over with laughter. "Cin wicked spawn -o a gwaur torog, im'll belth- cin where cin stand!" Weylyn snarled through his barred teeth as he leaped to his feet and ran at the foul beast.

XXXXXXX

Argus looked back when he heard the commotion and realized Weylyn and another lad from the younger group were rolling around on the ground. "What's happened?" His mate standing next to him asked.

"Some sort of row. I'll sort it." He said immediately stepping out of line. "Keep going lads." He told the others who kept looking back at the two wrestling and trading punches in the dirt.

He was not surprised to see who is Brother was rowing with. He had to pull them off of one another on more than one occasion – but bloody hell, during the commencement ceremonies? He had a good mind to knock their heads together. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He snarled as he yanked them both off the ground and shoved them in the direction they should have been going, but the battle only ensued. So he quickly snatched one up off his feet in one arm and the other he grabbed by the collar and dragged backwards through the dirt in the direction the others had gone. "We are in the middle of the arena for the sake of the Valar!" He snarled at them as the crowd around them roared with laughter.

"Put me down, this instant!" Weylyn demanded while pounding his arm with a clenched fist.

"Yes please by all means, put him down so I can better show everyone what a stupid little git he is?" Eldrin snarled as he was dragged.

Weylyn tried to kick at him with his foot.

"Oy! Enough, both of you!" Argus spoke harshly as they got to the place where they all began. Here he shoved Eldrin one way and Weylyn another. "You'll have time enough to kill each other when it is your turn. Until then, stay clear of each other less you have me to deal with!" He said as he watched Garok hook an arm around their younger Brothers neck and speak into his ear. A moment later Weylyn laughed.

"Well, I guess we know who Weylyn's opponent is." Malveron chuckled.

"So it would seem." Argus agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That wasn't terrible." Weylyn said from the ground as he once again landed in a heap at his Brother's feet.

"No, it was not terrible." Garok agreed as he helped him up. "It was worse."

"Not true. I blocked him much better that time."

Malveron laughed out loud. "Blocked him with what, your face? Bloody hell Weylyn, you look absolutely horrible."

"Have we taught you nothing?" Garok asked, still focused on the task at hand.

"You've taught me plenty."

Garok reached forward and wiped the blood from his lip and showed it to him. "Oh, yes plenty of nothing based on this spectacle. You looked like you have no idea what you are doing. Your balance is off, your stance is off – you should always stand like this." He said as he demonstrated. "Feet apart, knees loose and slightly bent…" You will never win the fight if you spend its entirety on your back."

"I'm not going to spend it's entirety on my back." Weylyn frowned. "It's just that he outweighs me by more than two stone, and he does not fight fair at all."

Garok laughed his deep laugh. "We outweigh you by a lot more than that, yet this has never stopped you from taking us on."

Weylyn shrugged and spit a mouth full of blood onto the ground. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Pay attention! Concentrate! Get angry if you must! Just remember to keep control and use your bloody head for pity sake – now go." Garok said as he placed his hand on the side of his face then pushed him back into the sparring circle, but just as he got into his stance something unexpected happened.

"Winner." The Arbiter announced suddenly with a raised arm towards Eldrin.

"What?" Weylyn shouted blinking against the blood and sweat that had just run into his eye.

"What are you doing?" Garok shouted at the Arbiter.

"The match has been called." He told them flatly.

"What are you talking about? No one has called anything."

The Arbiter dipped his head towards their Mother who was seated next to their Father high above them looking a bit guilty.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Larentia had tried to relax, but it was quite hard giving that to which she was being made to bear witness. At first she tried to tell herself that she should not interfere - especially with the entire clan watching - was probably for the best given her awful temper - besides, she knew her husband, and trusted him beyond all others. He would never blatantly put their child into harm's way, as Filtiarn was many things, but cruel was not one of them. In fact, he was probably struggling with it just as she was though he was certainly not showing it. It was not the wolf elf way to show weakness or pity for anything or anyone. Not that he was the cold unyielding elf like his Father. Filtiarn was firm, but fair, and logical thinking despite his hard exterior. Truth was that there was a softer side to her husband that no one other than herself knew about. He would not sit back and let things go too far – she hoped – but then Weylyn came flying back and landed in a heap at Garok and Malveron's feet. 'That is it.' she thought as she made eye contact with the Arbiter and dipped her head. The Arbiter complied immediately by signaling Eldrin - Weylyn's nemisis – the winner.

Filtiarn was on his feet in a blink of an eye, bounding down the stairs to the lowest level above the pit where he waved Garok and the Arbiter over and demanded to know "What the bloody hell did he think he was doing!" The Arbiter of course pointed towards her as Filtiarn followed with his eyes to where she sat.

"Oh dear." Zoa said when they both saw the look on Filtiarn's face.

Larentia looked away quickly not wanting to see the harsh angry look her Husband was giving her, not that this would make any difference what so ever.

"He's coming this way my dear." Zoa told her, causing her to glance that way. He was climbing the stairs heading straight for her, looking as if he wanted to strangle her. "Should I hold him while you run?"

Larentia frowned at her mother-in-law's attempt at humour then focused again on her husband who was now in front of her.

"Might I have a word with you in private my love?" He asked through a plastered smile.

"Of course my love." She said trying to sound tranquil and calm as she stood and stepped past her Mother-in-law. Once she was in the isle, he grabbed her arm and forcefully led her beyond earshot of those around them. "For the love of the Valar Larentia…." He snarled when they were alone. "….have you gone mad?! You had NO authority to call that match!"

She yanked her arm free from his grasp, the brute. "I have every authority to protect my child." She snarled back at him as she glared up at him with her chin raised high. "Do not tell me otherwise!"

He raised his clenched fist and shook them towards the sky. "By the moon and stars this Wife of mine!" He shouted as he began to pace back and forth in front of her, clearly trying to calm down.

"What did you expect me to do? You were doing nothing. You just sat there on your rump watching as that little beast beat our child to an absolute bloody pulp!"

"Oh, he was not beating our child to an absolute bloody pulp, Larentia. So he got a few thumps and bumps during his match – such is the way of the tournaments." He tried to convince her of this. "Do you know how long the lad has been waiting to compete?"

"I don't know…" She said rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "…Decades I suppose."

"Yes decades – training and practicing for the day he could walk through those gates with his Brother's and stand before his rivals and his mates and show everyone that he too is worthy of the Lycaon blood that flows in his veins and the very day he does this, what happens? His MOTHER calls the bloody match!"

"Yes, I called the bloody match! Things were becoming far too dangerous and my child was at risk!"

"Nonsense!" He scoffed. "If this were the case, do you not think I would have stepped in and stopped it myself?"

"I would like to think so Filtiarn, but I know how competitive you are when it comes to these tournaments. You want the very best and accept nothing less weather they are exhausted, or injured, or bleeding….."

He stopped pacing and just looked at her, completely astounded. "Are you suggesting that I would allow harm to come to my very own children for the sake of the bloody tournaments?" He asked in a low intimidating tone to which she shrugged indifferently. This angered him beyond anything she could have ever imagined. "How dare you hurl such allogations at me?!" He snarled as he stepped forward suddenly with his finger pointing straight at her face causing her to backed up. "Take that back this instant!"

"I won't." She said defiantly as he backed her across the wood flooring.

He kept coming till he had her cornered against the railing where he towered over her looking down with fierce eyes. "You take that back, my wife, or I swear on our childen, I will take you accross my knee and give you a walloping that you will not soon forget!"

She very nearly threw her head back and laugh at her Husband's most outlandish threat, but he was quite serious, she realized, more serious than she could believe - not to mention quite capable – so she backed down. "Alright, I take it back." She yielded, which seemed to calm him. "Of course I do not think for one moment that you could be capable of such things. If I thought this, I would not have married you."

"I would die for them." He spoke in a strangled voice while trying to keep a hold of the powerful emotions that she and she alone knew that surged within him.

Immediately she realized how she had wounded him, which was never her intention. She moved her hand up and placed it gently on the side of his face. "Forgive me, my love." She spoke softly to him now. "I know this better than I know anything, and I am sorry to have doubted your judgement. You are completely in the right, and I in the wrong. I was being overprotective and stupid and…." She paused for a moment because his eyes had suddenly grown huge with surprise. "What's the matter my dear?" She asked looking concerned.

"I think I am in shock."

"Shock?"

"Yes, for I have never heard these words spoked to me by my wife."

"What words my darling?" She asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"You said that I was completely right."

She hauled off and smacked him, which made him flinch comically as he laughed. "Does this mean I am forgiven then?" She asked grinning as she looked up through her lashes at him in a way that made his heart melt.

"Of course I forgive you, my dear." He said as he took her into his arms and held her tightly against him. "But your son on the other hand…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a great feast that followed the tournaments to celebrate the winners of each competition – Garok, Cousin Itham, Argus and of course Eldrin.

"I'll expect you'll want to go over and offer your hand in congratulations, won't you Weylyn." Filtiarn suggested.

Weylyn nearly choked on his food. "No I would not - why in the blazes would I want to do a thing like that?!"

"Because you are the son of a lord and with great power come's great responsibility." His Father told him.

Weylyn looked at him as if he were mad. "That is the most ridiculas thing I ever heard in my life. First my very own Mother obliterates my first and only match by calling it to my ememy." He accused as he eyed her with a bit of a scowl. "…and now my Father want's me to go over there and congratulate the piece of shite on a job well done!"

"Yes." Filtiarn said grinning.

"Are you drunk?"

Garok and Malveron roared with laughter.

"I know this sounds unreasonable to you, but I believe it is the right thing to do. Now, please, be a good lad and do what your Father asks of you." Filtiarn said as Weylyn just sat there starring at him as if he had three heads. "Do you not hear me lad?" He asked after some minutes.

"You can't mean this." Weylyn said looking astounded.

"I do, now go."

"No!" Weylyn snapped. "I won't do it. I can't. I am not capable of such an act toward that big…." He searched for the word. "...TROLL!"

"Would you rather have the strap instead?" Filtiarn spoke in a warning tone as he eyed him trying to look stern.

"YES!" Weylyn maintained loudly, causing his brothers to laugh once again. "….a thousand times yes! I will go get it for you right this very moment to use on me at this very table in front of the whole clan - just please, do not make me go over and congratulate that grotesque spawn of malevolent darkness." He whined.

"GO!" Filtiarn snapped, pounding his fist on the table for emphasis.

"Awww!" Weylyn groaned as he got up from his chair and walked off.

Filtiarn watched from the table as his son walking across the room to where Eldrin stood with his back turned, talking to his mates. After a moment Weylyn tapped him on the back. Eldrin turned looking surprised, but then his expression turned smug. He could not hear what was being said, but he could read their lips as Eldren asked what he wanted. Weylyn told him then after a moment of just standing there, he stuck his hand out and offered it to congratulate the winner. Of course the winner merely looked down at it – the sod - then laughed and turned back around leaving Weylyn standing there with his hand out. Filtiarn almost regreted having made him do this.

Weylyn came storming back looking as if he would have liked to scream out. Filtiarn reached out as he was passing the table and pulled him toward him.

"Get off of me." Weylyn snarled, fighting against him at first, but then Filtiarn said something in his ear that made all the difference.

"If your plan is to wipe that smirk off his bloody face, all I ask is that you do it away from the festivities and away from everyone else." He told him then let him go.

"What?" Weylyn asked as he starred at him.

"You heard me." Filtiarn said. "But know that if your Mother catches you - you and you alone will have to endure her wrath as I will not lift a single finger to help you."

Weylyn frowned at him. "Afraid of her are we?"

"Of course." Filtiarn chucked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Tyren did not feel right at all – not that he was ill per say- it was more of a feeling really. It reminded him of the feeling he got when he touched one of his kin only with it came a feeling of dread, like something was terribly wrong. Yet as he looked around the room he had no kin here and beside that nothing seemed to be amiss. Everyone was having a grand time – well except for him._

 _"Are you alright?" Garok asked suddenly causing Tyren to jump with a start._

 _"What?" He asked, sitting up quickly._

 _"I asked if you were alright lad. You don't look well. Are you ill?"_

 _"No, I am fine." He insisted though he could tell immediately that Garok did not believe him._

 _"You're not still angry with me are you?" Garok asked delicately, thinking this was the reason for his despondent demeanor._

 _Tyren grinned half heartedly and shook his head. "No I am not still angry with you. Are you still angry with me?"_

 _"No I am not still angry with you." Garok grinned back. "But something is wrong."_

Just then the music started up again making it almost impossible to hear. Especially over the drums - of which there were many. All of them made of hallowed out logs carved to various thicknesses which created a variety of tones that sounded almost tribal in nature. Never before had he heard drumming like this – fast and deliberate repeating itself in time to the music in a rhythm that any other day would have made him wand to move in time to the beat. Everyone was on their feet at once - Malveron, Shaelle, Filtiarn, Larentia - Even Argus's head was bobbing up and down as he stood cross armed in the corner. Accalia soon walked over to Garok and held out her hand to him to pull him out to dance as well, but he waved it away then spoke into her ear. As soon and he finished, she reached her hand out quickly and felt tyren's head.

"What's the matter?" She shouted over the music looking concerned.

"Nothing." Tyren shouted back with a bit of a groan. "I'm just a bit tired is all." He lied.

"Perhaps we should go." She shouted to Garok.

"What? No, please. I am just resting my feet." He said trying to convince her, but she was not buying. He was trying to think of what else he could say when a platter of sweets was placed on the table before him. He pretended to perk up which caused them both to look at each other and laugh.

"But of course." Garok said then got up and took Accallia by the hand and started for the others who were all dancing and stomping and clapping their hands. "Try not to eat the whole platter." He called over his shoulder as they went.

There was no risk of that. Tyren thought as he pushed the sweet tray away from him. He couldn't eat anything even if he wanted to - Especially now that the feeling was becoming more intense. He decided to go for a walk in the starlight, thinking perhaps this would make the feeling subside, but it only grew worse, especially when the alarm began to sound suddenly giving credence to these feelings of dead. Fearing that the worst was about to happen, he ran back to the garden where he found complete chaos.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kendal was relieved to have finally reached the Stalwart Mountains. It had been a long grueling journey between the Goblin attacks and his injured Father who was growing increasingly worse despite Ryfon's persistent efforts to heal him. The loyal elf poured every ounce of energy into the King that he could pull from within himself, and it was now taking its toll upon him.

"What do you suggest we do, Thandion?" Kendal asked his Captain of his guard when they reached the border of the Wolf elf territory. "Knock, perhaps?"

Thandion shrugged not knowing what to tell him, but then suddenly there was a blaring of horns letting them know that the alarm had been sound.

"Actually, my Lord." Thandion said with a grin. "I think they already know we are here."

"Yes, and by the sound of it, not very happy about it." He said, getting a comical nod of agreement from Thandion.

"I think perhaps it would be best that only you and I move forward at this point as I fear marching in there with an army might spark suspicion." He said grinning.

"Try to remain calm my lord." Thandion said encouragingly as he kicked his horse forward. "….and try to remember to be polite and courteous."

"Yes Mother." Kendal chuckled. "Relax, my friend, we are here by invitation after all."

"This is true, my Lord, though I doubt they were expecting all of us."

Neither one of them had ever been to the Wolf elf village before this day. They were most surprised by how lovely it was with its decorative structures all lit up amongst massive Sequoia's with elaborately carved stairways winding around them and up the hills throughout the community.

"Well at least they look to be civilized." Thandion observed as they rode a few paces further, but then they were abruptly halted by a large brigade of massive wolf elves, all armed with swords and snarling wolves at their sides. "Or perhaps not." He said as one of them placed his sword under his chin.

"Remain calm, Thandion." Kendal spoke quietly over the sword held at his own throat. "Greetings, Wolf Clan of the Stalwart Mountains…." He said with a very, very slight bow of his head. "I am Kendal Greatwood of the Woodland realm, here by invitation of Lady Zoastria Lycaon." He spoke hoping that dropping her name would help the situation. It didn't. 

"No such invitation was given to your army, Prince!" A very large, stone faced scowling wolf elf spoke as he stepped forward.

Kendal knew immediately that this could be none other than Filtiarn Lycaon, clan leader and ruler of the Wolf clan of the Stalwart Mountains. "Ah, Lord Filtiarn, I presume. Might I say it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir?"

"You may not think it such a pleasure if you do not first explain this sudden invasion upon my lands." Filtairn snarled.

"Father, please." Someone else spoke as he pushed his way through the encircling mob. It was Garok. "Lower your swords lads. All is well."

Kendal was relieved to finally see a friendly face. "Garok!"

"Forgive this impetuous reaction, Prince Kendal." He said holding out his hand to greet him. "My Father tends to act a bit brash in his rising years. Father, I present to you Prince Kendal Greatwood of the Woodland realm."

"Lord Filtiarn." Kendal said with a respectful bow of his head as the beastly elf approached them glaring.

Filtiarn nodded with one quick dip of his head as he continued to glare. "There, we are introduced." He spoke gruffly. "Now, explain yourself!"

"Forgive this intrusion, lord Filtiarn." Kendal said respectfully. "I assure you we come peacefully."

"Peacefully with an army at your back - what fool do you take me for?!"

Kendal tried to remain calm as Thandion had advised. "I can understand how it might look, but I swear to you there is no malevolence intended toward you or your clan. It was not our intention to come in this fashion, but I am afraid it was unavoidable given the dire circumstances in which we now find ourselves."

"Dire circumstances? Garok asked looking concerned suddenly.

"Yes." Kendal went on to explain. "We were attacked along the great east road, and my Father, the King, was shot with a Goblin arrow."

"Lord Riandal was shot?" Filtiarn said eying him suspiciously.

"Yes, Lord Filtiarn." He spoke quickly. "He lives, but I fear the poison is beginning to take over and the ability to stop it seems to be beyond that of our healer.

"Riandal bloody Greatwood is here!" Filtiarn said looking wide eyed and shocked suddenly.

"Yes, Lord Filtiarn - dying most likely. So, please, we are in desperate need your assistance."

Filtiarn scoffed at him most rudely. "I care not the predicament you and your kin find yourselves, Prince. You and your army are not welcome here. Now away with you at once – and take your kin, your army and you're dying Father, with you!"

"Filtiarn!" A female shouted suddenly from behind the crowd of large elves who stepped aside and allowed her to pass before them immediately. "How dare you say such things to our guest's?" She said as she approached Kendal smiling kindly. "You must forgive my son's callousness, Prince Kendal, for good manners are not his forte. Of course you will have our assistance. That and any other resource you may require, for you and ALL you have brought with you are most welcome here." She said with a curtsey.

Lord Filtiarn crossed his arms over his chest looking thoroughly displeased at this announcement. "I beg your pardon, Mother, but did you not hear what I said!?" He spoke harshly as she merely stood there looking up at him with her hands folded in front of her, waiting patiently for him to finish his speech. "Might I remind you that I am the leader of this clan, and I and only I hold the position to say who IS and who is NOT permitted within these lands!"

"And might I remind you, my Son." She spoke kindly. "…I am the wife of the former leader, as well as your' Mother, and I and only I hold the position as clan elder, and I say the Woodland elves - despite the number of them – are here by my invitation and here they will remain under my protection for as long as they wish to stay and neither you nor anyone else within this clan has to right, or the power, to challenge this. Anyone who tries will have ME to deal with – now enough of your bellowing." She said turning towards Kendal and Thandion who were looking upon her with the upmost respect now. "You two…..take me to the Woodland king."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Help is on the way my King." Vander heard Ryfon tell his father who lay in the back of the wagon. He turned his gaze from the dark path in time to see Ryfon wipe his Father's face with a damp cloth. "Please my lord." He begged. "Hold on just a little longer."

Vander closed his eyes and sent up yet another prayer to the Valar, once again asking that Ryfon be given the power and the strength to keep his Father alive. Moments later he heard voices. His eyes shot open and he could see torches coming through the trees. "They are coming." He told Ryfon.

"Tell them to hurry." Ryfon shouted, sounding on the verge of weeping. "Please, my Prince. We are losing him!"

Kendal came galloping back with twenty or so Wolf elves at his heels – some of which he noticed were armed, which was a bit alarming – but then his attention was drawn to a slender red headed elf who threw himself from his galloping horse and ran to the wagon.

"I fear he is going now" Ryfon cried as the red haired fellow leaped into the wagon and quickly laid both hands upon the King.

"Hurry Gorwin!" A beautiful blonde haired she elf with violet eyes shouted as she climbed up into the wagon right behind him and placed a hand on his back. As soon as she touched him, there was a sudden burst of emerald light and energy so powerful it knocked her straight off her feet.

"Mother!" A large, hard faced, scowling, wolf elf shouted as he leapt forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm alright!" She told him as she and everyone else watched in amazement as the light encircling Gorwin grew larger and larger as he forced his healing energy into the dying King – an event that lasted only seconds then all at once blipped out. After it went, the healer collapsed to the side in a crumpled heap.

"Gorwin!" The she elf shouted as she once again went to leap into the wagon, but the massive elf held her back this time, then motioned for Garok to go instead.

"Do they live?" The massive elf asked him after he climbed in.

Garok nodded his head as he checked both Healer and King. "They do." He said as the red haired elf began to stir. "Are you alright, Gorwin?" Garok asked as he helped him to an upright position

The red haired elf nodded his head as he looked from Garok to his new patient, who suddenly opened his eyes to everyone's great surprise and relief. "It is alright King Riandal." Gorwin spoke gently as the King looked around a bit startled to see these strangers hovering over him. "Do not be alarmed. You are safe."

"Kendal…" The King spoke weakly. "Where is Kendal?"

Kendal leaped into the wagon and crawled towards him quickly. "I am here, Father.

"Where am I?" The King asked as he looked around.

"You are in the Stalwart Mountains amongst the Wolf elves." He said causing the King to pull a face that would have been comical had the situation not been so bleak. Kendal shifted his eyes toward the healer. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I was able to reverse the damage for now, but he is not out of the woods yet." Gorwin told him. "I will know more when we get him back to the village where I can assess him properly."

"Quickly!" The she elf snapped suddenly causing immediate movement. "Take the Woodland King straight to my cottage."

Her Cottage was a massive dwelling with a stone path and curved steps leading up to two elaborately carved arched wooden doors with great iron hinges that were beautifully forged to look like vines. In the center of each door was an iron door knocker in the shape of a wolf. Kendal could not believe how stunning it was, especially all lit up against the darkness that surrounded it. It was truly a house fit for the honored clan elder - or a Woodland King in this case.

"Take the King inside and place him in the Northern chamber." Zoastria ordered as Garok and Malveron helped lift the Woodland king out of the wagon and aided him to walk.

XXXXXXXXX

Zoa had rushed off to the kitchen to alert the house mistress that they had company and was on her way back when she heard a sudden commotion coming from upstairs. Fearing the worst, she ran up the steps to the northern chamber where she burst through the door and there standing on his own two feet was the Woodland King.

"What's happening?" She gasped looking alarmed.

"He is refusing to get into bed, my lady." Gorwin told her looking a bit alarmed, himself. "He insists he is quite well and wishes to leave."

"What nonsense do you speak?" She asked looking at the King as if he were mad. "Lord Riandal, I can assure you, you are not well at all as you were very nearly a corpse not but a short time ago. Now please, do as our healer asks and get into bed. You really should not be on your feet."

 _Riandal chuckled at this. "Madam, I do not know who you are, but let me inform you that I am Riandal Greatwood, King of the woodland realm." He spoke weakly as he placed his hands on the writing desk for support. "….And as I appreciate your assistance and concern for my well being, I assure you that I am quite capable of making up my own mind as to what I should and should not do."_

 _"But Lord Riandal….." Gorwin protested, stepping forward suddenly._

 _"I've heard enough….." The Woodland King barked as he raised his hand suddenly to silence her. "Now leave me, all of you, less I dispatch my Guards."_

 _Zoa felt her blood pressure rise as her temper flared, thinking 'If this Bloody King thinks he can waltz into my home and threaten me with the dispatching of his bloody guards, well then he has another thing coming.' With this, she stepped forward, practically craning her neck to look up at him as he towered over her. "And might I inform you, KING." She spoke in a fierce tone. "I am Zoastria Lycaon, Mother to Filtiarn Lycaon, and Elder of the great Wolf Clan of the Stalwart Mountains and YOU sir are in my home and in dire need of remedial attention, and I say you WILL get your bottom into that bed and allow our healer to assess your injuries, or I swear by all the stars in the night sky, I will drag you over there and toss you into it myself. Now march!" She snapped, pointing the way._

 _The Woodland King's eyes grew large in disbelief as he looked down upon her, obviously quite taken back by her words. "Might I say that you are quite formidable despite your short stature, my Lady?" He told her then shifted his eyes to Malveron who was standing closest to him watching the floor, obviously trying not to laugh. "Is she always like this?" He asked him._

 _"No." Malveron spoke quietly as he stood there smirking. "Sometimes she's worse."_

 _"Please Father." Prince Kendal interrupted as he stepped forward suddenly to help him into bed. "Lady Zoastria is right, you need immediate care. Now come. Do as she says."_

 _King Riandal rolled his eyes, but did not offer any further argument as he was ushered across the floor and helped to sit on the edge of the bed. Here the healer helped him out of his shirt, exposing his damaged shoulder. The wound was black with dark lines emitting from the point of entry that extended to his collar bone and forearm. Zoa gasped upon seeing it but Prince Kendal looked a bit relieved._

 _"It looks better than it did." He told her which seemed to shock her._

 _"I was only able to reverse the damage a bit." Gorwin told them as he helped the King to lean back against the pillow. "The poison will advance again if we do not act quickly. I need to get some herbs and supplies from my cottage. In the mean time, you need to lay still and rest."_

 _"I'll stay with him to make sure." Kendal said as he tried to help his Father get more comfortable._

 _"Nay lad, I will stay with the King." Zoa spoke up. "You should go and tend to your guards. Garok and Malveron will escort you up the hill to the fields above and show you where they can make camp." She told them as she urged them along. Outside the door was a young blonde haired lad. "Oh hello." She said stepping toward him as her Grandson's continued toward the stairs. "And who might you be?"_

 _"OH." Kendal said quickly realizing they had not been introduced. "Forgive me my lady. This is my Brother Vander, whom my Father wrote to Accalia about. Vander say hello to Lady Zoastria."_

 _"Hello, Lady Zoastria." Vander whispered with a slight bow of his head._

 _"Please, call me Zoa." She said kindly holding out her hand. He did not take it. He just kept looking at the floor. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Prince Vander." She said quickly moving on. "Accalia and Garok have told me much about you. Welcome to my home." Vander nodded his head without looking at her, which was a bit rude in her opinion. His Brother's too by the sudden sharp look he gave the lad._

 _"Vander, the Lady is speaking to you. Say thank you."_

 _"Thank you." He said without looking up._

 _"You are most welcome, Vander. May I call you Vander?"_

 _"You may." Kendal spoke for him looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry my Lady. He has been through a lot these past days and is not at all himself."_

 _"Nor would I be." Zoa said brushing it off then quickly changing the subject. "I have been expecting you and had planned to put you here, but seeing the need of your Father the King, I will have to have my house mistress prepare another bed chamber for you." She told the lad then turned to Kendal. "I can have her prepare a few more for you and your officers, if it pleases you. There are five bed chambers on this level and two on the third floor - though they are quite small." She offered, though she thought the_ cottage itself probably seemed quite small to them – at least when compared to the palaces they were use to.

 _"No thank you my lady." Kendal declined with a bow of his head. "As I appreciate the invitation, my place is with my guards."_

 _"As you wish." She said with a nod but then noticed Filtiarn coming up the stairs looking thoroughly displeased. Never before had she seen such a scowling face. "Filtiarn." She called out as she waving him forward. "I would like to introduce you to Prince Vander."_

 _"Yes, I know who he is." He said gruffly as he stepped toward them. When he was directly in front of the lad, he crossed his arms over his massive chest and regarded him with cold cast down eyes._

 _"Prince Vander, this is my Son, Filtiarn Lycaon - Lord of our clan and protector of its lands." She said, but the lad was too busy glaring back at the beast to greet him properly. Finally, he scoffed then uttered something under his breath that no one could quite catch._

 _"Come again?!" Filtiarn inquired harshly as he leaned an ear forward._

 _Vander opened his mouth to repeat himself, but was quickly stopped by Kendal who moved in to respond for him. "He was just saying that it was his great honor to be among you." He said glowering at his Brother as he spoke. "Isn't it Vander?" Vander folded his arms over his chest without speaking_

 _"Well?" Filtiarn asked after a brief time of waiting for the lad to answer his Brother. Hearing nothing, he chuckled coldly. "Ah, I see, a Prince with an attitude - how strange and unusual." He mocked sarcastically after eyeing the offensive little sprite. "It is of no bother to me weather you choose to speak to me or not, Prince, but you WILL honor and respect me as the leader_ of this clan and the ruler of its lands. You will also obey my rules and conduct yourself accordingly. Is this understood?"

"I assure you, Lord Filtiarn." The older Prince interjected. "My Brother will be on his best behavior whilst a quest amongst you, won't you Vander?"

The lad just stood there unspeaking.

"Yes, well he better if he knows what's good for him as I will not h _ave my clan disrupted by some spoiled Woodland_ Price." He said t _hen glanced into the room where the Woodland King lay in the bed. "….Or King for that matter."_

 _Thinking it best to move things along before Filtiarn said something rash – or rasher - Zoa decided to distract him with a request that she doubted he would care for, but at least it would get him away from the Woodland King who had so suddenly been thrust upon them. Not that she minded having him there. She did not hold the same hatred for the Woodland elves as her son did – not in the least. Quite to the contrary, she was actually very honored and happy to aid the son and any kin to Travaran Greatwood if she could do so. He was very special to her after all – not that anyone knew this of course. How could they as it was more than two millennia ago. 'Oh how lovely he was, may the Valar rest him now' she thought as her mind flooded with the memories of when she was all but a girl in love._

 _"Mother! Did you hear me?" Filtiarn's words ripped through her thoughts._

 _"Filtiarn." She said sharply after realizing her mind had drifted off a bit. "Would you be a dear and escort Prince Kendal to the hill so he may join his guards while I will escort Prince Vander to the south chamber where he will be staying."_

"Nay, I will not!" Filtiarn spoke harshly as he glared. "He's not staying in the South chamber!"

"What do you mean nay, of course he is?" She snapped at him looking a bit shocked.

"I mean nay!" He confirmed. "I'll not have my own Mother alone and unprotected amongst the Woodland bloody King and all his kin!"

"Oh please. Unprotected?" She scoffed.

"Yes, unprotected!" He snapped. "No! The answer is no!"

"Alright then, my overbearing son, where is it that you would suggest we put him then? Your cottage?"

"Why yes in my bloody cottage – that way I can keep a careful eye on him!" He commanded.

"But Filtiarn…!"

"You heard my decision, Mother. He stays with me and Larentia and that is my final word!" He snarled at her.

"Very well." She said with a sigh (and a slight smirk) as she looked upon him with her head held high then she shifted her eyes to the Woodland Prince. "As I'm sure you can now deduce it is my Son's command that you will stay in the main manor with him and his household, if it is agreeable to you."

 _"It is not." The Prince snapped. "I will be staying on the hill with my Brother."_

 _Zoa opened her mouth to protest this, but the older Prince beat her to it. "Nay." He said with a shake of his head as he spoke in a low tone. "You know our plan. We will be leaving in a day or so, and you are to remain here until our return."_

 _"Yes, I know of your plan, but I already told you." The younger Prince protested briskly. "It is not my wish to stay here amongst these….."_

 _Kendal took a sudden intimidating step toward the lad, silencing him. "And I already told you…you will do as you are commanded and that is the end of it!"_

 _The lad rolled his eyes, which only seemed to annoy Filtiarn even more so if that were possible. "None of us are happy about this arrangement Lad, this I can assure you."_

"All will be well, Prince." Zoa said quickly trying to gain some semblance of control. "You will be most comfortable in the main manor. Now If would please allow my Son to escort you as well, he will show you where you will be staying. Won't you Filtiarn?"

 _"Oh yes, by all means." He scoffed. "I suppose you'll want me to roll out a red bloody carpet for him as well?"_

 _Zoa laughed at her son as if he were speaking in jest. "I don't think that will be necessary, dear, but if you could see to it that they are properly fed and cared for, I would be much obliged. I can then go back to tending their Father, the Woodland King.?"_

 _Filtiarn scowled, obviously not liking the sound of that either, but he went on. "Right, let's get on with it then." He spoke harshly as he turned unceremoniously and started toward the stairs. When he realized neither Prince was behind him, he stopped and turned back around. "Well, are you coming or not!?" He shouted._

 _Both Princes's shifted their eyes toward her, a look of apprehension on their faces._

 _"Do not worry lads." She said with a kind smile. "He is quite harmless."_

 _Neither Prince looked very sure, but they followed the beast just the same._

 _XXXXXXXX_

Having pointed Kendal in the direction of one of the stair cases encircling a large spruce tree, Filtiarn Lycaon escorted Vander to the main cottage where he would be staying. It was even larger than Lady Zoa's and just a lovely all lit up against the darkness around it. As they approached the massive front door, it opened and a stunning, ebony haired she elf with crystal blue glowing eyes came rushing out with a younger lad who could have passed for a younger version of Garok at her heels.

"What's happened?" She asked Lord Filtiarn breathlessly.

"King Riandal Greatwood was mortally wounded during their travels and taken to my Mother's cottage on the hill to be cared for." He spoke callously. "Not wanting her to be overrun with woodland elves, I insisted this Prince be brought here."

"Here?" She gasped as she looked at him with large glowing eyes.

"Here?!" The lad next to her gasped as well.

"Yes, bloody here. This is Prince Vander. Prince Vander this is my wife, Lady Larentia Lycaon and our son Weylyn. Weylyn…so on and so forth." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now quit gawking and get out of the way!"

Upon entering the dwelling, the first thing Vander saw were the many swords - all of them forged from the finest Elvin steel - decorating the walls of the small entry hall in a lattice like pattern. Beyond the entry hall was an archway that led to a large open foyer with a large elaborately carved staircase. Along the staircase was a hand rail made of entwined tree limbs that curved up and around to a second story balcony that went completely around and over looked the warmly decorated parlor below. Vander was led up these stairs where there were many doors with large iron hinges. He was taken to the very last door at the farthest end of the balcony.

"This is where you will be staying." Filtiarn snapped as he opened the door and stepped inside. Vander followed him in and looked around. It was cold and dark. Filtiarn lit a candle and held it up to illuminate the room. It was still cold, but illuminated enough to see that it was just as exquisitely decorated as the rest of the cottage.

"I will have the house Mistress light the fire and warm the room." Larentia spoke suddenly from behind them as she and her young son entered behind them.

"No need to bother Izabell, the wood is just there." He said pointing to the basket next to the fireplace. "Help yourself Prince."

"You want that I should light it myself?" Vander asked, honestly not meaning for it to sound as badly as it did.

"Of course, if it is not too much for your petal soft hands." Filtiarn snapped.

"Filtiarn." Lady Larentia snapped sharply as she eyed her husband. "That is no way to treat our guest. Of course we will have it lit for you, Prince Vander."

"No we will not, he needs to know he will not be catered to within the walls of this house."

"Filtiarn!"

"Oh, very well, but just this once!" The large scowling wolf elf barked after taking in a breath. "Weylyn, you heard your Mother, start a fire for the Prince."

"Me? Why me?" Weylyn moaned.

"Because I said so, now do what you are told!" His Father snapped.

Weylyn sighed as he stepped forward to do as he was commanded as his Mother went to the armoire and began pulling out bedding and quilts. "We will have this bed chamber presentable in a jiffy." She said. "Filtiarn we need more light, it's as black as pitch in here."

"Weylyn, light more candles!" He shouted at his son who was still working on the fire.

"And someone please go and tell Izabell to prepare the bath as I am sure Prince Vander would like nothing more than to rid himself of the dust from the road."

"Yes and maybe that ghastly Goblin scent as well." Filtiarn said with a smirk, which left his face the moment he realized his wife was eying him. "Weylyn go tell Izabell to prepare the bath!"

"Bloody hell, anything else!?" Weylyn snarled as he continued working.

"How about a good slap for insolence?" Filtiarn snarled back.

"Weylyn can't do everything, Filtiarn, dear." Larentia interrupted as she worked to replace the bedding from the large overstuffed mattress. "Now please, will you ask Izabell to draw a bath?"

"Fine." Filtiarn groaned as he exited the room to lean over the branch entwined railing where he began to shout down to the parlor below. "Izabell! You need to draw a bath for the Woodland Prince!"

xxxxxxx

 _After getting his guards settled, Kendal called Thandion to his tent to discuss with him their plan of action. Having his Brother and Father safe with the Wolf elves, he knew they had to move on as planned, but knowing the threat that lay between here and there and the added fact that he did not know the Northern lands well enough, nor did he have the confidence to navigate them without his Father, he was in a terrible bind._

 _"Perhaps Lord Filtiarn will help us?" Thandion suggested._

 _Kendal nearly fell over with laughter. "I am afraid we have worn out our welcome as far as Filtiarn Lycaon is concerned, besides this is not his battle."_

 _"It most certainly is his battle, or at least it will be when the Goblins advance this way – which will happen if they are not stopped, and in order to stop them, we must take back Agrealoth."_

 _"You are right, of course my dear friend." Kendal said as he rubbed his hand over his eyes and down his face. "You are always right."_

 _"You need rest, my King." Thandion spoke with concern in his voice._

 _"I'm fine – and I wish you'd stop calling me that."_

 _"It is just a formality." Thandion assured him though both of them knew deep down that this was probably not the case. The King was better than he was, thanks to the Wolf Elves skilled healer, but he was still critical at this point, and no one knew if he would survive._

 _Kendal drew in a ragged breathe. "Right then." He said getting to his feet. "Let us go and have a conversation with the Wolf."_

 _Upon exiting the tent something launched itself at him so forcefully he was nearly knocked off his feet. His first thought was that it was some Goblin come to finish him off, but then the creature began shrieking his name and immediately he knew who it was._

 _"Tyren!" Kendal gasped as he squeezed the lad tightly to his chest as he clung to him._

 _"His highness demanded to see you at once." Garok said walking up behind them grinning._

 _"Of course he did. Oh my dear Nephew. I am so glad to find you safe and sound. Let me have a look at you." Kendal said kneeling as he pulled the lad off of him to have a look. "I think you've gotten taller since I last saw you - and thicker." He said poking him with his finger. "What have you been eating?"_

 _"Everything." Garok chuckled._

 _"I believe it."_

 _"Did you miss me?" Tyren asked happily._

 _"More than I can tell you. Did you miss me?"_

 _"Yes! You and Grandfather and Vander - are they here as well?" Tyren asked joyfully as he looked into the tent for them._

 _Kendal did not know what to say. He certainly did not want to lie, but the truth was just so distressing. "Yes, they are here." He said after a quick glance at Garok. "Vander and Grandfather both."_

 _"Oh!" Tyren gasped and she struggled to get free. "Why didn't anyone send for me? I must see them at once!"_

 _Kendal tightened his grasp. "Wait lad." He said gently. "There is something I must tell you first."_

 _The lad got this somber look on his face suddenly that made Kendal think maybe he already knew. "Please say all is well, Uncle, please." He pleaded. "I've been feeling dreadful all evening, and I fear that something is terribly wrong, but there isn't is there? Please say there isn't."_

 _"I wish I could Lad." Kendal said regrettably as Garok too knelt down._

 _Tyren's jade eyes began to pool with tears as he looked from one to the other. "Is it Vander?" He whispered._

 _"No lad." Kendal told him, his voice cracking suddenly. "It is the King."_

 _"Grandfather?" The child gasped with wide eyes._

 _"He is alright at this moment – I want you to know this right off." Garok said quickly._

 _"What's happened?"_

 _"Well lad." Garok said, trying to be as gentle as he could. "On the journey to bring your uncle Vander here, there was an attack and your Grandfather was shot with a Goblin arrow."_

 _"No!" The child cried out._

 _Kendal took him by the arms and looking him straight in the eye. "Now you listen to me my Nephew." He spoke sternly, getting the child's full attention. "The King is going to be alright. Do you hear what I say? He is strong and resilient and more stubborn than I can ever tell you! Do you trust these words I am telling you?"_

 _Tyren nodded his head as the tears flowed in a stream down his face. "Can I see him?" He asked._

 _"Of course you can – that is, as long as Lady Zoastria allows it as she has proven to be quite strict since taking over Fathers care, which is a good thing as he can be quite the handful."_

 _A short time later, all three were standing in Zoa's parlor requesting that the child be permitted a visit with his beloved Grandfather of which Zoa's first response was to deny in fear that it would upset the King, but then reconsidered after seeing how this news had hurt the lad._

 _"Perhaps it would be alright for just a few moments." Garok suggested._

 _"Oh alright." She sighed as she knelt down to Tyren's level to speak to him. "But you must understand that your Grandfather is very weak, and not at all himself. If I let you see him, you will have to very strong. Can you be strong?" Tyren nodded his head. "Alright then." She said shifting her eyes to Garok. "You may take him in."_

 _Tyren entered the room behind Garok who lead him to the bed where his beloved Grandfather lay sleeping under the watchful eye of Gorwin, the Clan healer who was sitting at his bedside. He smiled as they approached._

 _"Come Lad, don't be afraid." Gorwin urged kindly. "Come see your Grandfather."_

 _Tyren moved closer to the bed to look upon his Grandfathers face. Never before had he seen him so feeble and frail. "He looks terrible." He whispered, causing the King to open his eyes the moment he heard his voice._

 _"Tyren?" The King whispered._

 _"Yes, Grandfather." The lad spoke softly through tears. "I am here."_

 _The king reached his hand out for the lad as Gorwin helped him up onto the bed. "Careful of his right shoulder, Lad." He warned as Tyren moved to avoided it, and then laid his head gently against his Grandfather's chest as the Woodland King hugged him with one arm._

 _"Hello my precious child." Then King spoke tiredly. "I do not have words for how happy I am to see you. Are you well?" Tyren nodded his head against his chest, unable to speak through his tears. "I am so overwhelmed with joy to…..." The King began to cough._

 _"Grandfather?" The lad said, lifting his head suddenly._

 _The King smiled at him. "Have no fear my child…..Have no fear." These words left the Kings lips in a whisper as he slipped off into unconsciousness._

 _"Grandfather!" The child shouted suddenly looking horrified._

 _"It's alright Lad." "Gorwin said checking the King. "He is merely sleeping."_

 _"No he is not! Grandfather!"_

 _"He is very ill, child, but do not worry I will do everything I can." Gorwin tried to reassure him, but the child would not hear him. Finally is all became too much. "Please, Garok, take him out."_

 _"No!" The child cried as Garok lifted him off the bed and carried him out of the room._

 _Kendal followed as Garok exited his parent's home and walked down the path toward his own cottage. Accalia saw them coming and met them at the gate. "What's happened?" She asked desperately as Garok transferred the weeping child into her waiting arms._

 _"He wanted to see My Father." Kendal told her. "He did not take it well."_

 _"Poor dear." She said as she hugged the lad then quickly took him inside. Garok was about to follow her, but Kendal stopped him._

 _"Garok, there is something very important that needs to be discussed. Do you think you could arrange an audience with Your Father?"_

 _"Of course, at once if you like." Garok agreed quickly. "May I ask what about?"_

 _"I want to ask if he would be interested in joining us to take back Agrealoth."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The wolf elf leader pounded the top of the table with the hilt of his ruby dagger till everyone in the room came to order then he tossed it with a clang as he eyed Kendal who was desperately trying to look like he knew what he was doing. It was harder than he thought it would be - especially knowing the adherence the wolf Elf had for him and his kind - not that he knew why - Something that happened a few thousand years ago. He doubted Filtiarn himself knew, but it gave him an idea of how to proceed._

 _"I know there was a disruption in our friendship some millennia ago but I can assure you the Woodland realm holds no animosity towards the Wolf elves of the Stalwart Mountains." These words caused everyone to start murmuring again. Garok's Brother, the larger one of very few words, even snarled "Load of shite" at him, but this did not deter him. "I speak the truth." He insisted. "Why else would we entrust you with that which is most precious to us? Why else would we return here seeking help for my Father and asylum for my Brother? Why else would we stand here amongst you, the Great Wolf Elves of the Stalwart Mountains…?"_

 _"Enough of the flattery boy – you asked for this audience, now spit it out! What is it that you want of us?!" Filtiarn demanded._

 _Kendal took a deep breath. "As acting King of the Woodland realm, I have requested this audience to ask you, the Great Wolf clan….." He started again with the flattery but stopped when lord Filtiarn gave him a hard look that reminded him much of his own Father, so, he got to the point. "…I've come to ask that you join us in the battle against the Goblins in the east, and help us take back Agrealoth."_

 _A pin could have been heard hitting the floor as everyone just stopped and gawked at him. He wondered briefly if they even understood what it was that was being asked of them, but then Filtiarn began to bellow laugh suddenly letting him know that he was understood perfectly. Seconds later the others in the room followed suit, well, all except Garok, who just stood there looking at them with growing annoyance._

 _"Have I heard you correctly?" The Wolf leader chuckled. "You want US to go with YOU to take back Agrealoth?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Filtiarn laughed even harder. "For the love of the Valar, Prince, you slay me." He said as he wiped his watering eyes._

 _"I can assure you that I am quite serious Lord Filtiarn." Kendal spoke firmly._

 _"I am sure you are…" The Wolf leader told him as he tried to composed himself. "...as am I when I say – regarding this most outlandish request – my answer is most certainly NO."_

 _"Father!" Garok shouted._

 _"You heard me, my son. We are not bound to help outsiders – especially those of the Woodland Realm." He said. "Their battle is their own."_

 _"The battle is all of ours." Kendal objected. "First Agrealoth then what - the Stalwart Mountains? You know as well as I the Goblins will stop at nothing till they wipe the earth clean of all elves."_

 _"HA! I don't know what tales you've been told Prince." Weylyn protested suddenly. "…But this could never happen here in these mountains because of the Dra….."_

 _"OY!" Filtiarn shouted at the lad, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "What my young Son means to say..." He said after giving the lad a warning look "…is that it is most unlikely that any Goblin would come this far north. So, I dismiss your request for aide and that is the final word."_

 _"No, that is not the final word. Not by far." Garok protested. "I demand we put it to a vote."_

 _"There is no vote, there is only me and you have my answer." Filtiarn spoke sternly._

 _"Yes, well sod your bloody answer." Garok snapped boldly. "I will not accept it!"_

 _Filtiarn's look upon his son became fierce as he sat forward suddenly with his teeth bared. "I do not know who it is that you think you are bloody talking too my Son, but I warn you to keep a respectful tongue in your mouth while addressing your Father!"_

 _"Yes, you are my Father." Garok said as he looked from him to his Brother's. "…..and they are my Brother's, and those outside these walls are my Uncles, and my Cousins, and my mates, and my clansmen – most of whom I have looked up to with the greatest amount of admiration, but it is you that I have always strived to be like. It is you I have always wanted to impress. It is you I have always wanted to make proud because it is you above all others that I respect and have held the greatest reverence for but now…..now I stand here as you laugh in the face of our allies like a cackling hen and I feel noting but disappointment and shame."_

 _These words clearly wounded Filtiarn who flopped himself back in his chair where he sat starring at his son with a closed fist pressed against his mouth. After a moment of this he lowered his hand and spoke in a monotone voice. "It is not my intention to bring disappointment or shame to you by denying this most noble request of aiding those you feel you are indebted to, but…"_

 _"You know nothing of my debt, Father." Garok told him as he stood there shaking his head._

 _"I know what they did for you and your wife. I know they saved her, but I assure you, my son, you have paid your dues."_

 _"No, I have not." Garok insisted._

 _"I know you believe this, but trust my words when I say, you owe them nothing."_

 _"I OWE THEM EVERYTHING!" Garok shouted suddenly causing everyone to stare at him like he had gone mad._

 _"Calm yourself Brother." Malveron spoke softly trying to calm him._

 _"NO, I will not CALM myself. What they did for me was beyond anything anyone of you could ever imagine! Not only did they save my wife and my child, but they saved me as well, for had I lost them…." His voiced cracked suddenly, which was pretty shocking to everyone. Wolf elves did not show this sort of emotion in front of others – especially Garok who cleared his throat a few times before speaking again. "…..I would not have survived it."_

 _"We are all well aware of what they did for you - for us….." Malveron said placing his hand on his Brother's shoulder. "…and as you say, for this they are owed a great debt but what is it that you would have us do? Send our entire clan to the east and leave our own lands unprotected?"_

 _"No, I would not ask that."_

 _"Nor would I." Kendal interrupted._

 _"Then what do you ask of us, Prince?" Filtiarn asked, shifting his eyes towards him._

 _"Fifty Warriors." He told him, pulling the number from the sky - he really had no idea what he was doing - but it sounded reasonable._

 _"Fifty Warriors?" Filtiarn repeated in his gruff voice. Kendal confirmed this with a nod of his head. "Alright, let us say for argument sake that I grant your request and hand over fifty of my warriors, what then? Where would you go? Who would lead them? You?"_

 _By the Valar, no. He wasn't even sure he could lead his own guards through this battle without his Father, much less the infamous Wolf Warriors of the Stalwart Mountains. "I would no sooner presume to be capable of this than I would be to sprout another head upon my shoulders." Kendal chuckled as Lord Filtiarn sat there stone faced and unamused. Kendal got serious. "This is where I would need your assistance Lord Filtiarn."_

 _"Mine?" Filtiarn said looking surprised. "What in the blazes would you need of me?"_

 _"Well for starters, you know strategy and tactic like no other – The captain of my guard has told me this, and Garok has confirmed it - where this for me, I am sorry to admit, is not one of my strong suits."_

 _Filtiarn scoffed at this. "A hard realization I would expect."_

 _"Very hard, but a smart elf knows his limitations."_

 _Filtiarn laughed this time. "My Father would say that very thing to me when I was a lad."_

 _"Mine as well."_

 _Filtiarn took in a deep breath then blew it out while he sat pondering this. After a long time he nodded his head. "Alright Prince, I grant your wish - Fifty warriors and my assistance with tactic - anything else?" He asked facetiously._

 _Kendal could not help but grin. "Not that I can think of."_

 _"Good!" The Wolf Elf snapped then looked upon his son's. "Well, you heard him – Fifty warriors. Who will go?"_

 _"I will stand to be counted." Garok said stepping forward with his hand raised._

 _"As I gathered." Filtiarn chuckled. "Who else?"_

 _"I will stand also." Argus said stepping forward and purposefully onto Garok's foot._

 _"Ouch! Oy, you big oaf!" Garok bulked. "…watch where you're putting those enormous feet."_

 _"Beg pardon Brother - Didn't see you there." Argus said grinning wickedly._

 _"Well, don't think I am going to sit back and let you two have all the fun." Malveron said with a grin. "I too volunteer."_

 _"Not you Malveron." Filtiarn refuted._

 _"What?" Malveron said looking absolutely stunned by this. "What do you mean not, I? Why in the name of the Valar not I?"_

 _"Because, you are the only one of us who never stops bloody talking, that's why." Filtiarn informed him with great conviction. "Until this day I must say that I have always thought it a nuisance, but now I believe this gift to gab of yours might prove quite useful in the art of diplomacy and reason when it comes to communicating with that...that….King up there as only the Valar knows, I fall vastly short of this."_

 _"That is absolutely ridicules, Father. Please, you must reconsider!" Malveron shouted._

 _"I won't!" Filtiarn confirmed. "The decision is made. Your place is here."_

 _"UhhhAAAHHH!" Malveron threw his head back and shouted at the ceiling._

 _Filtiarn moved on by getting up and getting the map from the side table and unrolling it across his desk. "Alright lad's." He said addressing the Prince, Garok and Argus who all stepped forward to look at the map as well. "The pair of you will lead the Woodland elves and navigate them through the Northern territory and down the mountains beyond Agrealoth and come in from the east side." He said moving his finger along the parchment._

 _"But I thought we would..." Kendal interrupted, but stopped when Filtiarn eyed him harshly._

 _"You though you would what? March straight down the eastern road as big as you please?" Kendal frowned at the fact that he was so transparent. "Yes I know, but you've already tried this Prince, and based on that outcome and my legendary tactical skills you so eloquently mentioned, I believe moving up and coming down is the better option. Would you not agree?"_

 _"Of course, Lord Filtiarn." Kendal gave in._

 _After this, Filtiarn stopped speaking and just sat down as everyone starred at him waiting for further instruction, but there was none, only his further annoyance which he displayed openly. "Well what are you all bloody starring at? Go! Prepare!" He snapped._

 _Everyone moved at once making their way to the door, all looking enthusiastic and content, well everyone except Malveron, who bumped his way through them to emerge first._

 _"Bloody hell Malveron, what's with you?" Argus asked looking annoyed._

 _"What's with me?!" He shouted as he stormed through the sitting room towards the front door. "You all get to go into battle and have all the fun while I get to sit here with HIM and babysit the Woodland bloody King, and you have the bullocks to ask – what's with me!? Well SOD OFF!"_

 _Argus burst out laughing while Garok at least made the attempt to empathize. "Come now, Malveron." He said as he watched him storm off. "Where are you going?"_

 _"To gather Forty-eight more who will march off without me, where do you think?"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Three days later, everyone was gathered at the border to bid farewell to their kin and to the Woodland elves._

 _"You will return to me, Garok Lycaon, do you understand this?" Accalia spoke sternly to her husband as he held her and Alyndra in his arms._

 _"Don't I always?" He said with a grin as he bent down and kissed her. He then moved to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye my little one." He whispered then turned to Tyren who was standing with Belator looking miserable. "And you….I want you to be a good lad while I'm away – listen to your elders, mind the rules, help Accalia, don't cause any trouble – do you understand this?"_

 _Tyren nodded his head._

 _"I mean it. If I come back and hear a bad report…"_

 _"You won't." Tyren interrupted in a strained voice as he fought back tears._

 _Garok smiled at him, then bent and lifted him up into his arms for a warm embrace. "You may not be of my blood lad but you are every bit as loved as would be my own son." Garok told him. "I want you to always remember that."_

 _Tyren, never knowing what it was like to have a Father till Garok came into his life, hugged his neck tighter. "I will." He said through tears. "You will be careful, won't you?"_

 _"I will, and you as well." He said and when Tyren nodded in agreement Garok placed him back on his feet. He then knelt down in front Belator, his beloved wolf. "And you mate." He said and Belator licked his face. "You need to stay here." Hearing this Belator immediately made a grunting sound as if he understood every word. "I know it's not what you would prefer, but I need you to stay here and keep them safe, alright?" Belator barked his deep bark. "Thank you." He said and pressed his forehead against that of his wolfs. He then kissed him and got to his feet quickly. As he did so, he noticed Kendal walking towards the lad._

 _"So we are off again." Kendal said after kneeling in front of him much like Garok did Belator._

 _"Seems you are always going off." Tyren said with a solemn face._

 _"I know lad, and I am sorry for that. It has never been our intention to leave you behind – ever – but sometimes we must do what is required of us to ensure all that we love and hold dear is protected and kept safe – despite the heartbreak it causes us. My only wish is that you never find out for yourself how painful it is." He said as he moved a strand of Tyren's hair out of his eyes. "You'll take care of yourself, won't you?"_

 _"Yes, I will, and of Vander and Grandfather." Tyren sniffed._

 _Kendal smiled broadly. "You are just like your Mother, did you know that? She too was strong and brave."_

 _"Ha. I am not brave." Tyren scoffed. "I am scared and terribly worried most of the time, especially here with all of that is happening with Grandfather and the Goblins. What if they come here? With Grandfather so ill, how will I protect him? Who will protect you? What if they kill you and you never come back?"_

 _"Oy! Wait one minute." Kendal spoke firmly. "First of all, I am coming back, and secondly you are among a very competent clan of elves, despite how incensed they may seem. Wolf Elves are very skilled and brave and virtually indomitable. Their skills in battle are legendary. You are safer here with them than anywhere else on the earth aside from our own kingdom."_

 _"Do you promise?"_

 _"I do. I'll even cross my heart." He said doing just that with his finger. Tyren frowned at him, which made Kendal laugh. "Come now, give us a hug." Tyren hugged him tightly for a moment or two then let go so Kendal could get to his feet. Once upright he looked around. "I guess Vander is not coming then?"_

 _"He is in his bedchamber sulking because he has to stay behind." Tyren said as a matter of fact. "But, I can't blame him, I know how he feels."_

 _"Yes, well he can sulk all he likes, just as long as he does not attempt to follow like someone else I know." Kendal said with a raised brow. "….and just so you don't get any harebrained ideas, I've already warned Accalia and lord Filtiarn of the Greatwood's tendency to wonder and take great risks."_

 _"I learned my lesson on that." Tyren said with a comical rub of his left buttock._

 _"Hurry up and say your goodbyes lads." Argus shouted from where he was standing trying to pry himself out of his Mother's clutches. "It's time to move out."_

 _"I guess this is goodbye then." Tyren said with a quivering lip._

 _"Nay, not good bye, let us just say….see you soon."_

 _"See you soon then, Uncle." Tyren said getting another quick embrace before Kendal stepped away and got on his horse. He then called out to everyone as they mounted their horses and began to move. "See you soon Garok." He shouted as he trotted along beside him._

 _"Keep well within our borders." Garok told him sternly with a raised finger. "No wondering off."_

 _"I know. See you soon! See you soon, Uncle! See you soon, Argus! See you soon Thandion!" He shouted as he went on naming all that he could till they passed. Even then he continued to wave and shout at their backs. "Fair the well all, fair the well!"_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Over the next few days, the atmosphere amongst the Wolf elves was a bit glum - not dismally so as Vander demonstrated with his hideous attitude – but glum all the same in the absence of their warriors. So, Larentia decided to have a small feast in her rose garden to brighten every one up a bit – Vander especially._

 _"He's impossible." Weylyn complained to his Mother as he and Raff watched she and Izabell baking breads and desserts for the feast – Her wolf Tarla was sleeping under the table, of course, as she was quite the lady._

 _"Oh he'll come around." Larentia said as she rolled out the top crust of her famous wild berry and walnut pie. "We just need to be patient. He is a stranger in a strange land after all. Maybe you could show a little more effort to get to know him."_

 _"How do you expect me to do that? All he does is sulk in his bed chamber day after day." Weylyn told her as he dipped his finger in the bowl of jam Izabell was working on._

 _"Oy!" She snapped rapping the top of his hand with her spoon. "It's not ready yet."_

 _"Ouch!" Weylyn cried out with a comical grin. "I just wanted a taste."_

 _"Why don't you go up and talk to him." Larentia urged. "See if you can coax him out into the sun light. I think it would do him a world of good."_

 _"Perhaps it would, though I care not." Weylyn sneered. "He's an incorrigible brat as far as I am concerned and I say let him rot up there if it pleases him."_

 _"Weylyn!"_

 _"I'm sorry Mother, but I am not his nanny, nor am I employed to be his keeper - though I may consider the position if the price is right."_

 _She laughed. "There is no price my love only that of which your Mum asks of you. Now please go and see if you can goad him out."_

 _"Alright." Weylyn said as he stepped toward the door in compliance. "But if he throws a fit…."_

 _"All will be well, dear. Try using your charms." She said smiling._

 _"Ha….my charms." His scoffed, but then thought again. "Well, I am quite persuasive actually. Alright, I will go talk to him, but I make no promises." He said, doubting he could do much, but still curious enough to try. "Stay Raff."_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _"GET OUT!" The Vander snarled at him as he heaved the pitcher from his beside at him. Weylyn shut the door just in time for it to smash against it._

 _"I wouldn't go smashing things in there if you know what's good for you." Weylyn warned him as opened the door and peeked his head into the room cautiously._

 _"You plan to do something about it?" Vander inquired viciously from where he lay on the bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the rafters in the ceiling._

 _"Not I." Weylyn told him as he pushed the door further and stepped over the chards of broken pottery. "My Mother on the other hand – I should warn you – is quite rancorous with a wooden spoon."_

 _"Ha." Vander scoffed. "I am a royal Prince. I do not know of wooden spoons or any other barbaric implements used by your kind." He sneered then mumbled..."I do as I please."_

 _"Yes, well good luck with that while you are here amongst us more "primitive" elves." Weylyn mocked with a laugh._

 _Vander rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I've come to see if you would like to step into the light of day." He said as he approached the bed. He thought to sit for a second, but after seeing the look on the Princes face, he decided not to push things. "There is much to see around here if you care to have a look."_

 _"I doubt this." The prince scoffed._

 _"It's true. There's the river, the mountain, the sparring hill. We could round up a few of my mates and spar if you like."_

 _"I do not wish to spar with your mates, or see the river or the Mountain, all I want is to be left alone! Now if you don't mind, the door is there!" Vander snarled._

 _"Actually I do mind." Weylyn bulked. "You've been sulking for days, and still you are here. So, why not make the best of it?" He asked, not getting an answer. "Come on." Nothing. "Please?" Nothing, again. This annoyed him. "I'll not take no for an answer – I'll stand here all day if I have to!" He warned. "Begging….pleading….imploring and driving you absolutely mad until you ….."_

 _"Uhhhhh." Vander groaned as he slammed his fists down by his sides. "Alright, fine, you annoying little twit" He shouted. "I will go with you, but only around the village and only for a little while. And I don't want to go to the river or the mountain, and I certainly do not want to spar with you and your mates. I don't even want to talk to you. Do you understand this?"_

 _"Perfectly." Weylyn said looking satisfied._

 _"Fine." Vander groaned again and got to his feet._

 _"I can talk enough for the both of us." Weylyn told him._

 _"Yes, I am sure you can." Vander groaned as he dragged himself behind Weylyn all the way around the balcony, down the stairs, across the parlor and into the kitchen where Larentia and Izabell looked up from their work, surprised to see the Prince in his company. Tarla and Raff too by the way they were growling._

 _"Good day Prince Vander." Larentia said with a warm smile then shifted her eyes to Weylyn, who was grinning at her. "Would you both care for a sweet?" She asked dipping her head towards the platter of freshly sliced honey nut cakes and mandel bread._

 _"Yes, please." Weylyn said eagerly taking two slices._

 _"No." Vander snapped._

 _"Are you sure Prince, for it would do me great honor to have your opinion." Larentia said eying him for a moment. "you see it is my Mother's recipe and I never get it right."_

 _"Oh, well if it is for testing purposed, I suppose I could be of some assistance." He said taking a quick bite. A second later he closed his eyes as groaned slightly as if savoring the scrumptious morsel just placed in his mouth, but then suddenly his eyes snapped open and that savoring look turned into a sneer as raised his chin and looked down his nose at her. "It's not the best I have ever tasted." He said coldly._

 _"Oh I am sorry for that my dear. I can dispose of the remains if you don't want it." She said holding her hand out for the uneaten portion still in his hand._

 _"No." He snapped withdrawing quickly. "I mean….it's not the worst either so, I might as well just finish it."_

 _"Oh, Very well." She said with a cunning grin. "So, where are you off to today? Anywhere exciting?"_

 _"Dunno." Weylyn said as he walked towards the door. Vander followed. "Come Raff." Raff of course was not about to leave the kitchen while there was food being made. Weylyn frowned and mumbled under his breath. "Traitorous wolf."_

 _Larentia laughed. "Have a splendid day, Lads."_

 _"You as well." Weylyn called over his shoulder as he stepped into the sunlight with Vander at his heels. When they were far enough away, he smirked at the Prince. "For not being the best mandel bread you've ever had, you sure ate it quick enough."_

 _"I was only trying to be polite." Vander lied then changed the subject. "So where are you taking me anyway?"_

 _"I thought I would show you around a bit. Help you get your bearings on where everything is. Don't want you getting lost." He smirked as they walked across the bridge over the stream. "Do you like to explore?"_

 _Vander nodded his head. "Back home I would explore quite often – to places more precarious than this – this is child's play compared to where I'm from."_

 _"Yes, I'm sure there are many dangers in your vast forest, but here things are a bit safer – protected you could say."_

 _"By whom, the fifty warriors you just sent to the east?" Vander asked with a smirk._

 _"No." Weylyn laughed. "Something else - something grander."_

 _Vander looked at him a bit intrigued for the first time. "Like what?"_

 _"I can't tell you."_

 _"Oh no of course you can't." Vander said looking unamused. "I did not come out here with you to listen to tales."_

 _"It's not a tale. I just can't say is all."_

 _"If you cannot say, then why did you bring it up?" Vander questioned._

 _"I don't know. I suppose because I have a big mouth."_

 _"That or you lie - one or the two." Vander sneered._

 _It was Weylyn's turn to sneer. "I don't lie – well I do – but not about this. This is sacred. Only our clan can know about it."_

 _"Why I won't tell anyone." Vander said moving in like a predator. "I swear I won't tell another living soul."_

 _"You'll swear it?" Weylyn spoke in all seriousness._

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die."_

 _"Alright then." Weylyn spoke quietly as he stepped forward, about to tell him the secret that was burning inside of him. "It's because of the Dra…"_

 _"Oy! What are you two doing lurking about and whispering?" A sudden voice called out suddenly, making Weylyn jump with a yelp and snap his head around. It was two of his mates,_ Gantar and Zhoron.

 _"Bloody hell!" Weylyn shouted at him. "You scared the piss of out me!"_

 _"Calm yourself mate. What are you over here whispering about anyway?"_

 _"Nothing!" Weylyn snapped quickly. "I was just showing the Prince around the village. What are you two doing?"_

 _"Nothing worth mentioning." Gantar said as he looked Vander up from head to toe. "Nice togs." He spat._

 _Weylyn ignored the remark and introduced them. "Vander these are my mates, Gantar and Zhoron. Gantar, Zhoron, this is Prince Vander Greatwood of the Woodland Realm."_

 _"It's a pleasure." Zhoron said with a smile._

 _Gantar on the other hand did not come off as friendly. "Before he left, my Father ordered me to stay clear of you, Prince." He hissed._

 _"Yes, and I've been told the same about you, so what is your point." Weylyn countered._

 _Gantar looked startled by this admission as he never had any inkling of this. "What? Why?"_

 _Weylyn shrugged, then looked at the Prince and winked. "It's neither here nor there." He continued. "Something about your stench, I recall."_

 _It was now that Gantar realized Weylyn was only pulling his leg. "You lying little Git." He snarled as he punched him in the arm. "Why do you tell such tales? I was worried for a moment."_

 _"Good, now you know how it feels. Now stop being ridicules." Weylyn said as he put his hand on Gantar's face and shoved it away from him playfully. "We are off to explore, care to join us?"_

 _"Sure." Zhoron said still smiling at Vander. "I was beginning to think you were a figment of everyone's imagination. Where have you been keeping yourself, Prince?"_

 _"In his bed chamber sulking day in and day out." Weylyn mocked comically. "It was exhausting to watch."_

 _"Yes, well I am out in the light of day now and eager to see if there is anything worth exploring in this immensely humble village of yours so, if you would care to lead on?"_

 _Weylyn looked at Vander for a moment then shifted his eyes to his mates. "And there you have it." He spoke in a flat tome. "A Woodland Bloody Prince."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Accalia and Shaelle came in by way of the kitchen door to help Larentia and Izabell prepare for the feast. Having so many of their loved ones off, they thought it important to show the other families that they were not alone. They even put Malveron and Conall to work by setting up the tables and the chairs - They would have engaged Weylyn also, but he was off with Prince Vander still doing only the Valar knew what. They were gone quite a few hours and only showed up when the work was nearly done, which was typical. Weylyn seemed to have an internal clock for such things._

 _"Where in the bloody hell have you been." Malveron scolded when they finally arrived home. "Mother said you left hours ago."_

 _"So, what of it?" Weylyn spat._

 _"I'll tell you what of it, while you were off lollygagging, I've been here breaking my neck - Alone!" He shouted, not liking his younger Brothers tone. "Now, make yourself useful and go over there and help Conall with those chairs – both of you."_

 _"Alright, Bloody hell! Who put a hornet in your trousers?" Weylyn spoke scornfully as he walked over to do what was so rudely asked of him. Of course, the Prince merely stood there._

 _"And what are you waiting for? A special invitation?" Malveron snapped at him also._

 _"Do not bark your orders at me Wolf!" Vander sneered. "I am a Royal Prince if it has escaped your recollection and as such I do not engage in manual labor." He said and simply walked toward the cottage._

 _Malveron had to clench his fist and grid his teeth to keep himself from reacting to the provoking little troll, but he was right, he was a Prince and as such, there were certain allowances afforded him by this position making throttling the little sod, no matter how badly warranted, completely out of the question – if he wanted to keep his head attached to his shoulders that is. Placing hands on a member of a royal family without the explicit authorization from the King himself was grounds for war and probably even death. "Spoiled brat, probably never saw a hiding in your whole entire life." Malveron mumbled as the Prince went._

 _Vander stopped and turned back around suddenly. "Something to say?"_

 _"Oh, no your highness." Malveron said coldly. "Nothing at all."_

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 _It was a lovely evening under the stars as all the kin to the fifty warriors sat down together to enjoy the feast in Larentia's rose garden. Prince Vander even seemed slightly less incensed if that were at all possible. He even smiled, though it only happened once and only when Weylyn spoke to him, but she would take anything at this point._

 _"It looks like Weylyn and the Prince are getting on." She said quietly to her Husband at her side as she watched the lads interact._

 _"Getting on?" Filtiarn asked as he looked over at the lads. He didn't buy it. "What makes you think that?"_

 _"I don't know. They are talking for one and secondly, the Prince looks - happier maybe."_

 _"Happier." Filtiarn scoffed. "That lad has had a face like a smacked ass since the day he set foot here."_

 _"Well, who can blame him with his Father so gravely wounded. Perhaps you should show a little compassion."_

 _"I have compassion." Filtiarn protested. "Why just the other day I asked him if his Father was still alive or not."_

 _"Oh, well how noble of you." She said frowning_

 _"Yes, and do you know what I got for such nobility?" He said shifting in his chair suddenly as if very bothered. "The first two fingers of his right hand, that's what!"_

 _Larentia chuckled at this. "Who could blame him for that the way you trudge around here as delicately as an ox. Why can't you just be nice to him?"_

 _"I've let him stay in our home, haven't I?" He countered. "What else would you have me do?"_

 _"Oh I don't know – befriend him perhaps."_

 _"Befriended to the son of Riandal Bloody Greatwood? Surely you must be joking." He nearly laughed out loud. "Next you'll want me to befriend the King himself."_

 _She shrugged. "Might not be a bad idea."_

 _He wasn't laughing anymore. He was starring at her like she had gone completely out of her head. "Just how much of the wine have you had this evening, Larentia? I cannot….will not….refuse to ever…..befriend….that…that..." She raised an eyebrow warningly as he searched for the words. "That….Woodland…KING!" He snarled._

 _Larentia expression changed to that of great disdain. "Then you are every bit as ruthless as your Father on this matter Filtiarn Lycaon - which I suppose is your prerogative - but I on the other hand chose to build a rapport with the Woodland elves." She concluded harshly as she rose out of her seat holding her wine goblet which she tapped with the band of her ring till everyone quieted._

 _"Where are you going?" Filtiarn asked through unmoving lips – she ignored him._

 _"If I could please have everyone's attention? Thank you all for coming and feasting with us during this troubling time." She said. "I know firsthand what it is like to send my loved ones off to battle, but I also know the feeling of overwhelming pride knowing that they are out there fighting to make us….and our allies safe from the dangers that threaten our peaceful lands. So, I propose a toast to ALL of those who have gone – Woodland and Wolf elf alike." She looked at Filtiarn when she said this. "…. may the Valar keep all of them from harm and return them to us victorious."_

 _"Here here's" Were heard all around as everyone raised their goblets, then drank from them eagerly. Filtiarn was last to do so, eyeing her the entire time with a look that told her their conversation was far from over. But, whatever the future brought, at lease she felt she made her point._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _After his Mother's lovely toast, Weylyn noticed Zhoron and Gantar walking towards him looking quite jolly. "Well, it looks like the two of you are enjoying yourselves?" He said with a chuckle._

 _"Oh, yes. Very much." Zhoron said as both he and Gantar looked at each other then suddenly started laughing._

 _"What's so funny?" Weylyn asked noticing something strange about the way they were acting._

 _"Oh nothing." Zhoron sniggered. "Nothing at all."_

 _It was at this time that Weylyn caught the scent of something on his breath. "Have you been drinking?"_

 _"NO!" Gantar said._

 _"Yes!" Zhoron said._

 _Gantar looked closer at his lose lipped friend, and started to laugh himself. "That was supposed to be a secret, you stupid git!"_

 _"Oh, well it's not anymore."_

 _Gantar looked back at Weylyn as he reached under his tunic. "We found this." He said and produced a bulging bota._

 _"Is that what I think it is?" Weylyn asked with large eyes._

 _"Yep."_

 _"What is it?" Vander asked._

 _"Mead." Weylyn told him._

 _"Mead?" Vander asked as he looked closer. "You mean from Honey?"_

 _"I do." Weylyn said, grinning wickedly._

 _"Care for a nip?" Gantar asked the Prince._

 _"Sure." Vander said reaching for it._

 _"NO!" Weylyn snapped, pushing the bota back under Gantar's tunic quickly. "Bloody hell not here, someone will see."_

 _"So? What if they do?" Vander said indifferently. "It's not like anyone here has any authority over what I do. Give it here."_

 _Gantar stepped back._

 _"Yes, well your limitations may be boundless Prince, but ours are not. We must indulge discretely." Weylyn explained._

 _"Alright, where then?" Then Prince demanded._

 _"In the woods behind the cottage, where no one will see. Each of us will sneak out, one at a time and converge on the patio, Alright?"_

 _After everyone agreed, Gantar went away from them to lean against the gate, his head bobbing up and down a bit to the music, then after a quick look around to make sure he was not seen, he slipped out. Moments later Zhoron and the Prince got up one at a time and did the same thing, though the Prince did not seem very skilled in the art of sneaking about. He just walked through the gate as large as you please. Weylyn nearly had a heart attack. He was the last to stand by the gate and pretend to enjoy the music. He even danced a little, but the second he found no one looking, poof, he slipped out as well._

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 _"I'll skin him alive." Filtiarn snarled as he paced the kitchen floor in front of his wife as she sat sipping her cup of tea with Tarla and Raff lying at her feet. He was referring to their youngest son Weylyn who had disappeared with the Prince sometime during the feast and had not been seen since._

"I don't know what has gotten into him." Larentia said. "He knows he is not allowed to venture out this late at night without telling us where, especially with all the happenings and goings on."

"He is emulating the same ill regard for the rules as that spoiled Woodland sprite who's always looking down his nose at us - all the while eating our food and sleeping under our roof – the little sod. Why, I have a good mind to knock him down a peg or two as well.

"The woodland Prince is not our concern at the moment as he is a stranger to our lands. He would not know where to sneak off to. Weylyn on the other hand…" Just then Tarla and Raff lifted their heads and started to growl. A second later they both heard a noise coming from the parlor. "Do you think that could be them?" Larentia asked getting an immediate SHHHH from her husband who hastily made his way toward the door that he pushed open just enough to peer into the dark parlor.

He heard the noise again, and followed it to its origin. It was coming from the left side of the room where he noticed the window was opening slowly. 'Little swine' he thought as he reached down and quietly loosened the long leather strap from its brass ring at his waist and doubled it in his hand. He then slipped into the dark room and hid in the shadows where he planned to remain unseen till the culprit was well within range for the surprise attack. He watched as the little snake pulled himself through the window then tiptoed carefully across the floor. 'Trying to sneak his way to the stairs' Filtiarn thought, but he was not about to let him get that far. As soon as the lad was within range, he leaped out of hiding and shoved him with both hands, hard enough to knock him across the floor and face down over the back of one of the settees. Of course the lad let out a surprised yelp and immediately began to fight and push to get himself upright but Filtiarn shot forward and shoved him right back down again, which should have been easier than it was. "You're a strong little bugger aren't you?" He snarled as he strong armed the lad far enough into the cushions that his protest became nothing more than muffled noise.

"Filtiarn!" His wife called out to him as she entered the room.

Thinking she was only there to protest the lad's chastisement, he ignored her. "You little lout!" He snarled as he raised his right arm and brought the folded strap down hard across the lad's backside causing him to jump and buck.

"You don't understand dear, it's not…."

"Do not tell me what I do and do not understand, wife!" He shouted as he brought the strap down once again, determined to prove his point. "I'll teach you to go sneaking about and climbing though windows like a thief in the knight!"

"I realize my entrance was a bit unorthodox…." The lad shouted, finally able to pull his face from the cushions. "….but this reaction is a bit extreme, do you not think?!"

It was at this moment that Filtiarn realized the lad wasn't who he thought it was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Weylyn cursed himself for allowing his mates to talk him into something so foolish. At first the idea of sneaking off with the Prince to sample the contents of the bota bag seemed like a good idea but now it was well into the night and they were drunk off their arses, especially Vander - an outcome Gantar and Zhoron found most entertaining.

"It's horrible." The drunken Prince said taking yet another swig from the goatskin as they walked along.

"And yet you keep drinking it." Weylyn snapped as he snatched the bota out of his hand and took another swig himself. Not that he needed anymore. He was feeling its effects enough as it was, though he was not as bad off as the Prince who could barely see straight.

"SoooSo, Wolf's." Vander said trying to focus on one of them. "What does one do for entertainment around here – beside this?"

"Loads of things, all of which you would be aware of if you ever bothered to come out of your bloody bed chamber." Weylyn told him with a smirk.

"I come out." Vander retorted. "Just not while that beastly Father of yours is around. Why does he scowl so much?"

"Dunno." Weylyn shrugged. "Why do you scowl so much?"

The Prince stopped and looked at him, grinning broadly, which would have been the first time he did so since his arrival. "Well…" He hiccupped becoming very serious suddenly. "My Brother left me here alone with my dying Father in a place filled with commoners who despise my very existencccce." He said then proceeded to stare into Weylyn's eyes, all the while swaying on his feet. "And do you want to know something else?"

"What?" Weylyn asked with a tilt his head.

Vander got real close to him as if to whisper in his ear, but instead of speaking, he broke wind very loudly causing Gantar and Zhoron to practically fall over themselves in hysterics. A second later a door to one of the cottages along the path was ripped open and someone began to shout at them demanding to know who in the blazes was making so much bloody racket.

"Oy, you there!" Vander shouted drunkenly as he looked prepared to give the elf a right good piece of his royal mind.

"No, don't." Weylyn snarled, as he and the other two grabbed the Prince and ducked down quickly.

"Whats'ssss the m-matrrr? Ouch Gantar!" The Prince shouted.

"SHHHH!" Gantar hissed, slapping his hand over the idiot's mouth.

"Who's there?!" The large elf shouted as he stepped off his stoop with his snarling wolf that ran ahead to the gate that was standing ajar. The elf closed it. "What is it, Dear?" His wife asked as she came out and looked around fearfully.

"Just a couple of lads….." He told her then faced the dark woods in front of him to shout. "All of whom better get away from my cottage if they know what's good for them!"

Deciding that they'd better take the advice they were given, they grabbed the prince and high tailed it out of there. When they reached a safe distance away Gantar grabbed the front of Vander's tunic in his fists. "What the Bloody hell do you think you're doing, naming me?" He snarled as he shook him.

"Oy Stop. Let him go." Weylyn told his mate as he stepped forward and pulled them apart.

"I don't feel so good." Vander said looking very ill suddenly. A moment later he ran quickly to the edge of the foliage where he stumbled and fell to all fours and retched onto the ground.

Weylyn sighed at the mess of a Prince on the ground before him. "Well I know one thing about Woodland Prince's." He told his mates as he walked over to help Vander up. "They certainly can't handle their mead?" Gantar and Zhoron laughed.

"That was most unexpected." Vander groaned as he was pulled up from the ground.

"Yes, it sure was your highness." Weylyn mocked. "Now come, I think it's high time we get you home."

Vander laughed heartily before correcting him. "Firstly wolflings….." He spoke with slurred words. "….This is not my home, and secondly, I care not what any of you think."

"You'll care if my Father catches us drunk." Weylyn told him as he slung his arms over Vander's shoulder to help him walk. "See you tomorrow lads." He told his mates.

"Seeeee you damarrow ladzzzz." Vander repeated as they stumbled off. Half way down the path toward home, the Prince began to sing, and laugh, and then sing some more, which was becoming more and more dangerous and bothersome the louder it got. "By the Valar, can you stop making so much noise?" Weylyn scolded. "You're going to wake the whole clan."

"It's not noise, I'm singing…. _Oh Along the path, we walk on the hill_ …..join in Weylyn."

"I can't sing that song, you just made it up." Weylyn said as he struggled to keep the prince from tipping over.

Just then he saw someone up ahead, walking over the bridge adjacent to them. Not wanting to be seen, he quickly pulled the Prince into the shadows.

"Oy, what are you doing?" The Prince protested.

"SHHH! Someone's coming." Weylyn whispered, placing a hand over the Prince's mouth to keep him quiet. A few moments later the person walked past them. It was Malveron. "He's heading towards my parents cottage, which means we better get a move on." He said as he quickly helped Vander up and hastily prodded him along through the woods. "Quickly, we will go around the long way and sneak in through the side patio door."

Moments later they emerged from the woods onto the patio on the east side of the cottage and tried the side door. "Drat, it's locked." Weylyn whispered harshly after trying the knob. "We'll have to try another door."

"Why not just knock." The Prince said, about to do so.

"No, bloody hell, have you lost your mind. If we wake my Father, he'll skin us alive."

"Skin you alive perhaps." Then Prince chuckled. "My Royal status leaves me quite immune to such primitive chastisements."

"Yes, well whatever your' 'STATUS' - you do not know my Father. Now come. Let's try the banquet room doors." He said pulling him further around the back of the cottage. Unfortunately those doors were locked as well. "Drat! Perhaps the kitchen."

"Bloody hell how many doors are there?" Vander protested as he was led further around the house, past the dining room to the kitchen, to which he looked through the window. It was empty and dark thank the Valar so he moved to the door with the stumbling Prince close behind him. He reached out and tried the knob. It was open.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Malveron!?" Filtiarn shouted.

"Yes, it is I!" Malveron shouted back. "Who do you think?!"

"I tried to tell you, dear." Larentia said moving forward to stop him from making an even bigger fool of himself.

"What in the blazes!" Filtiarn gasped as he released Malveron's neck and stepped back looking thoroughly shocked. "What in the bloody HELL are you doing here?! Get up!"

"By the stars." Malveron groaned as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Once he accomplished this he immediately reached both hands back and began to rub his stinging rump. "I had forgotten how much that hurt."

"I did not mean to…I mean…I thought you were….I thought you were someone else." Filtiarn struggled to explain.

Malveron chuckled at this. "Yes, well whoever you thought I was, I shudder to think what they could have done to warrant such a hostile salutation?"

"Never-mind that." Filtiarn said wanting nothing more than to get to the bottom of this most ridicules misunderstanding before he completely lost his mind. "What were you doing coming in through the bloody window anyway?

"The door was locked!"

"Yes I know this, blast you, as it was I who locked it!" Filtiarn spoke harshly.

"Why would you lock it after you told me to come tell you if I saw anything strange or unusual."

"So, have you?"

"Have I what?" Malveron asked, focused more on his poor assaulted backside.

Filtiarn rolled his eyes as his patients were quickly wearing thin. "Have you seen anything strange or unusual!?"

"No! This is what I've come to tell you. All is well."

Filtiarn was not sure he had this straight. "Are you telling me that you crawled through the bloody widow in the middle of the night to report that there is nothing to report?"

Malveron pondered this for a moment then grinned comically. "Yes, though I suppose it does sound a bit outlandish to hear you say it out loud."

Filtiarn rolled his eyes to his wife who was standing there with a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. He of course failed to see the humor in this. If anything he was even more aggravated. First his youngest son ran off with the Prince to do only the Valar knew what, and then this fool crawls through the window to inform him of nothing! He had a good mind to strike him again on general principal, all of which he was just about to verbalize to the imbecile, but was stopped by a sudden crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Knowing it could only be the missing lads Filtiarn ran towards the kitchen door and flung it open. It was them alright – Weylyn standing by the table and the woodland Prince sprawled on the floor amongst what use to be Larentia's Mother's good china.

"UHH!" His wife screamed when she saw this and nearly knocked him over to get past him.

"What happened?" Filtiarn shouted as he looked upon the unconscious Prince.

"I don't know he just hit the floor!" Weylyn said looking both concerned and amused as his Mother and Brother rushed forward and knelt beside the fallen Prince.

"By the Valar, is he breathing?" Larentia asked

"I believe so." Malveron said as he began tapping the lad's cheeks with his open hand to rouse him. "Vander! Vander, can you hear me? Open your eyes." The Prince stirred a little and began to groan, which was a relief. At least they knew he was alive. "He's coming to."

"Sit him up carefully." Larentia said as she aided him to do so. "Vander, are you alright? Speak to us, child."

Vander opened his eyes and looked at her first then he shifted to Malveron. "Hey there, wolf elf-f-f-fssss." He said, his words even more slurred than before. "Welcome all offff you. Care for a nip of meadeeesss?"

"What does he say?" Filtiarn asked looking confused.

"He asked if we wanted a nip of mead." Malveron repeated with a chuckle.

"Mead?"

"Yes mead, which he's clearly had more than enough of – he as pissed as a fart."

"What?" Filtiarn said not understanding at first, but the more he looked at the Prince, the more he realized. "How in the blazes did he get DRUNK, on mead?"

"He drank it I suppose." Malveron told him.

"Yes. But where did he get it?" Larentia asked.

Everyone looked towards Weylyn, who immediately started grinning uncontrollably.

"You of all people should know the answer to that, Father." Weylyn chuckled oddly which is when it became clear that he was not right either.

Filtiarn's brown drew in suddenly. "Have you been dinking as well?"

"NO!" Weylyn shouted.

"Do not play games with me boy!" Filtiarn snarled, very unamused. "Were you drinking?"

This further questioning seemed to anger the lad, who immediately became highly defensive. "I said no." He snarled.

Filtiarn stepped forward and grabbed his chin in his large hand and smell his breath. It was mead alright. "You lying little sprite, you reek of it!"

Vander shoved his hand away. "Yes, and what of it!" He snapped. "It's not like any of you never walked in here half blattered."

"Oy!" Filtiarn shouted, shocked by his sons sudden aggressive behavior. "I do not know who you think you are, but you will keep a respectful tone while addressing your Father! Now tell me where you got it!" He demanded. Weylyn said nothing, which was even more infuriating. Filtiarn took a suddenly intimidating step forward causing the lad to back up before he could help himself. "I'll not ask again."

"Gantar found it." Weylyn said quickly.

"Found it!" Filtiarn repeated loudly as Malveron and Larentia struggled to help the Prince to stand. The moment they had him on his feet however his legs buckled causing him to tip over and knock hard into Filtiarn who was too busy shouting at his son to see it coming. "Umph!" He gasped, the suddenness of it startling him, as the Prince once again hit the floor where he lay laughing hysterically. "Bloody hell, he's completely out of his head."

"Help him up!" Larentia cried.

He did. Once he had him up however, the lad threw his arms around his neck. "Care to dance Wolf?" He asked as he began to sing. "Come dance, come dance….da da da da….."

"No, I don't want to dance!" Filtiarn barked as he tried to fend him off.

"Come on." Vander persisted.

"No, I said no." Filtiarn growled which had no impact. Finally he just reached down and hooked an arm under the lad's knees and lifted him off his feet. Everyone just looked at him as if wondering what he was about to do. "Well don't just stand there bloody gawking. Help me get him up to bed!" Everyone moved at once - Larentia grabbing a pitcher of water off the counter; Malveron, a bucket for when the inevitable happened – but Weylyn just stood there. "Get the door, you little sod!" He snapped booting him with his foot to get him moving.

"Oh Filllltarnnn, Filtarnnn. How are you thisss lovely ev-ning." Then drunken prince asked with slurred words, then hiccupped.

"I'm fine." Filtiarn said flatly as he carried him out of the kitchen and up the steps. As they went the lad started pushing the corners of his mouth up. Filtiarn tried to pull back away from him but it was impossible. "By the Valar, what are you doing?" He asked getting very annoyed.

"I'm trying to make you smile. Why do you never smile?"

"Because I don't want to." Filtiarn snapped. "Now get your bloody hands out of my face."

Vander burst out laughing then kept right along doing it - all the way up the steps and all around the balcony till they reached his bedchamber where he was carried in and tossed on the bed where he landed sprawled out and groaning.

Larentia moved in and immediately began brushing his hair out of his face so she could check him over. "Just look at you." She spoke sternly, yet not without sympathy. "What were you thinking drinking yourself into this state? You could have brought injury to yourself."

"I'm sorry." He said getting more serious now. Then to everyone's surprise, his lip beginning to quiver. "I'm so sorry."

Larentia looked absolutely heartbroken for the lad. "Now, now." She said placing a gentle hand against his dampening cheek. "Do not cry my dear, everything will be alright. Won't it Filtiarn?"

"I suppose." He said flatly.

A second later the Prince threw himself over the side of the bed and began to gag. Larentia grabbed the bucket just in time.

"By the Valar." Filtiarn groaned unable to watch. His eyes fell on Weylyn. "Well, I hope you are proud of yourself."

"Don't look to put the blame on me. He did this to himself. I was merely a spectator."

"….And a participant." Malveron added with a chuckle. Weylyn stuck his first two fingers up at him.

"Oh, how could you do this?" Larentia asked harshly from the Princes bedside.

"You told me to spend some time with him!" He protested in an anger tone.

Filtiarn was not at all pleased. "Spending time with him did not mean getting drunk off your arses!" He rebuked.

"So we drank a bit of mead?!" Weylyn hurled back at him. "Who under the stars gives a good shite?! I don't!"

"I'd tread carefully if I were you." Malveron sang in a quiet warning melodic tone behind him.

"I'll say what I please!" Weylyn snapped at him. "I've done nothing!"

"You call sneaking off when no one was looking to drink a barrel of mead till wee hours of the night nothing?" Larentia scolded. "You could have killed yourselves!"

Weylyn laughed at her. "Oh please, Mother. Killed ourselves? If you don't know that of which you speak, try not speaking at all."

Larentia shot him a look that was quite unnerving, even to Filtiarn – Malveron too by the way he grimaced and got out of the way.

"Do not dare speak to me in that manner!" She snarled with her eyes alight and glowing fiercely. Weylyn said nothing, which seemed quite fine with her for she had plenty to say. "I don't know where this insolence is coming from but you my child have clearly forgotten your place. I will not be talked down to like some imbecile - who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

Weylyn rolled his eyes as if terribly bothered and mumbled under his breath something no one could catch, but the gesture was enough by far.

"Do not speak under your breath lad, speak to be heard." Filtiarn barked.

It was at this point that the Prince started vomiting again drawing her immediate attention. "Sneaking about, running rogue, disrespecting your parents - clearly you are in desperate need for a lesson in respect – Filtiarn, don't you agree?"

"I do." He said folding his arms over his broad chest. "Weylyn, go to your bedchamber and wait for me."

"I don't want to go to my Bedchamber."

"I did not ask what you wanted!" Filtiarn shouted at him. "Now move your feet."

"Uhh." Weylyn grumbled as he stomped his was to the door. "I don't know how it is that I am the one to be punished."

"…Because you are the one acting the fool!"

"Well who could blame me for that, I am your son after all." Weylyn responded viciously.

'That's done it!' Filtiarn thought as he dropped his arms suddenly and went after the flippant little git.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weylyn heard his Fathers fast moving feet and took off running. "Come back here, you cheeky little sod!" He heard him shout as he lit out after him.

'By the stars, what have I done?' He thought as he ran, desperate to get to his own bedchamber where he planned to bar the door for about a fortnight. 'And what was in that mead anyway that made the Prince pleasant and I so wicked?' Whatever it was, he knew his Father was going to thrash it right out of him the second he got his hands on him.

"I didn't mean it." Weylyn shouted over his shoulder as his Father pursued him around the long balcony. His bed chamber was all the way on the opposite end near the mouth of the stairs, and he ran hard to get to it first, but his Father was faster than one would think and right at his heels. He could practically feel his breath on the back of his neck, which was a good incentive to move faster, which he was able to do momentarily, but it wasn't enough. Right as he ran through the door, he felt his Father's strong hand grip his collar.

"I've got you now." Filtiarn snarled as he jerked him back then wrap a large muscular arm around his middle. He then lifted him off his feet and carried him over to his bed where he sat on the edge and tossed Weylyn over his thick left thigh. "I have had just about enough of this repulsive behavior, as you are soon to find out."

A second later Weylyn felt his tights being yanked down and the coolness of the room against his exposed backside. "Please don't, Father. I'm sorry!" He pleaded immediately throwing his hands back to cover his bottom from the right good blistering he was about to receive.

"By the Valar, you will be when I'm finished with you!" Filtiarn announced as he yanked them out of the way and seized both wrists and held them firmly to the small of Weylyn's back. He then raised his hand and brought it down with a loud resounding smack.

"Ouch!" Weylyn shouted as he tried desperately to get his hands free.

"I don't know who you think you are…" His Father shouted, punctuating each key word with a firm reprimand. "…but you are not the bloody Prince of the Woodland realm thinking you can do as you please."

"I know! I know! Ouch!" Weylyn shouted as he began to cry.

His father stoped briefly - Weylyn supposed to loosen his strap – but the only thing that came were his Fathers soft curses under his breath where he blamed Malveron for something then continued to strike him with his hard heavy hand, which was just as bad. "Yes, you do know." His father snarled as he struck him. "You know better!"

Seconds later it ended and Weylyn was lifted up as his Father stood and tossed onto his bed where he immediately began rubbing his scorched backside.

"You have three minutes to get your bed clothes on and get into bed. If I come back and you are anywhere else, I swear by the Valar I'll give you another dose. Is this clear?" His Father demanded looking less than sympathetic.

"Yes, Father." Weylyn spoke through tears.

"Good. Now hop to it!" He said and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Cheeky pup, he's just like Garok." Malveron told his Mother as she wiped the Princes face with a damp cloth.

"Neither of you were ever capable of learning the easy way." Larentia said with a raised brow. "You're too much like your Father."

"Perhaps." He said with a yawn.

"I think you have had more than enough excitement for one day, dear. You should get some rest." She said kindly.

"To be sure." He chuckled. "…but what about you, will you be alright with the Prince?"

It was Larentia's turns to laugh. "I have had many years experience taking care of errant lads in the aftermath of brainless acts. I will be fine."

He laughed at her. "I'm sure you have." He said then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Good night Mother."

"Good night Mother." The Prince repeated from a hundred miles away.

Larentia and Malveron looked at each other and laughed again. "He's completely out of his head." Malveron said.

"He'll be fine." She spoke lovingly. "Now go. Off with you."

After he went, Larentia went to the basin on the dressing table and wrung out the cloth. While she did this she heard a strange sound coming from the Prince and turned to find him crying again. "Why what's the matter dear?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's my fault."

"Now I know that is not true." She said as she wiped his face again with the cloth. "Weylyn and his mates gave it to you."

"I'm not talking of the mead." He said.

"Then what are you speaking of?"

"What happened to my Father." He told her.

"You cannot blame yourself for that. What happened out there was….."

"Oh but I can." Vander sniffed. "I was angry because he wanted to send me here with you while he and my Brother went to Agrealoth – he said it was to keep me safe, but I didn't want to be safe." He cried. "I wanted to go with him, but still he refused, and to pay him back I became horrible towards him. I shouted at him. I disrespected him. I even told him I hated him, yet all he would do the whole time is tell me that he wished he could make me understand, but I wouldn't. Then we got to the fork where the North pass meets the east road – it was here that we were to part ways. Not wanting to go, I snuck off and hid in a field. They came to look for me - my Father and my Brother, only taking a few guards, and we…"

"You what?" She asked gently.

"We were ambushed!" The lad began to sob now. "At least a dozen Goblins. They went after Kendal and while he was fending them off, others came after me. I ran but they were all over…then an archer…. It took a shot at me, I saw it coming, but just before it struck me, my Father…" His sobbing turned to wailing now. "…...My father leaped in front of it." Vander choked. "He leaped in front of it and the arrow – it struck him instead. It struck him and now he lay dying because of it, and all I can think is…" He was hyperventilating now. "It - should - have - been - Me!"

"No Lad. Do not say such things." Larentia said placing a gentle hand against his cheek. "What happened to your Father was an unfortunate accident. It was no one's fault."

"It was." Vander contended. "It was."

It was at this moment that the levy broke and the flood gates opened completely, prompting Larentia to pull him into a firm embrace, which the lad fought against briefly, but then she felt his arms wrap around her as the boy hugged her back.

XXXXXXX

Filtiarn was lying in bed when his wife finally came to their bedchamber. "Ah there you are. I was thinking perhaps I should send a search party out for you." He said with a smirk. "How is the Prince?"

She shrugged. "Asleep, finally - the poor lad. He's having a real hard time of it I'm afraid."

"Yes, well he's going to have an even harder time of it if he does not straighten up, this I can promise you."

She frowned at him. "He's been through so much, these past weeks with the journey and his Father being gravely wounded - he blames himself for all of it." She said with a sigh. "My heart just breaks for him."

He lifted his head off the pillow at this point and just starred at her.

"Why do you look at me so?" She asked as she got into bed.

"Your heart breaks for him?" He repeated. "After the way he's been treating us, you must be joking. He's been nothing less than an irredeemable brat if you haven't noticed."

"Perhaps, but I still feel badly for him." She said moving in closer to snuggle against him.

"He does not need your sympathy." He said lifting his arm so she could slip under it and lay her head against his broad chest. "What he needs is a good hiding."

"Or maybe all he needs is love and absolution."

"Same difference, my love." He yawned. "For both are reasons for discipline in the first place."

"True." She said then went quit for a moment. "How is Weylyn?"

"More respectful." He scoffed tiredly.

"You will forgive him soon, won't you?" She asked softly

"I forgive him now."

"Did you tell him that?" She asked softly.

"No." He said sounding further away.

"You will tell him in the morning, though won't you?" He did not answer. "Filtiarn? He said shaking him suddenly, making him jump.

"What!" He protested irritably.

"You will tell him in the morning, won't you?" She asked sounding anxious suddenly.

"Yes, my love." He said sighing heavily. "I will tell him in the morning."

"Thank you." She said satisfied and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Like Ryfon, the Wolf clan's healer worked tirelessly to keep the poison from advancing, yet despite his best efforts, it still seemed to progress._

 _"I have never seen poison like this." Gorwin told lady Zoa, who had come to check on the Woodland King._

 _"I have seen it once." She told him as she sat on the King's bedside. "It was after the great battle to rid the Mountain of the Goblins that dwelled within it - I was a girl at the time. My Father was the captain of the Guard and had sent a squad to discard any debris left behind and one of the lads accidentally cut his hand on one of the arrows he had found. The wound was thought to be nothing at first, but soon it began to fester and spread up the lads arm, turning it black and putrid. My Mother happened to be the healer of our village. I can still remember her working through the night – to the point of exhaustion."_

 _"Did he survive?" Gorwin asked._

 _Zoa shook her head. "Between the poison advancing and the lads weakened state, he did not have the strength to fight any longer. He was dead by Morning."_

 _"So, you're saying nothing can be done?" He asked looking desperate._

 _She pondered this a long time._

 _"Zoa?" He asked again._

 _"I will think on it. In the mean time we will not give up. Do you understand this?" Gorwin nodded his head. "Good, now get some rest. You must keep up your strength till we can figure this out."_

 _"Yes, my lady." Gorwin said then left the room._

 _After the elf was gone, Zoa stood up and went to her window and looked out into the distance in the direction of the grove where her friend Rugarth lived unbeknownst to the surrounding world – not even her own clansman knew he existed for sure aside from Filtiarn who had only learned the truth after he took his Fathers place as clan leader. He didn't believe a word of it at first, which was typical of him. He never was one to believe in anything he could not first see with his own eyes. This was probably the reason he spent so much energy trying to sneak into the grove as a child to prove it one way or the other. He probably still had his doubts as he still had no real proof of Rugarth's existence having never see him firsthand, but that was the way of it. Only the appointed Guardian could ever have contact with the Dragon._

 _"Is that you Mother?" The Woodland King asked her suddenly in his delirious state._

 _She was afraid to answer at first but then felt too sorry not to. "Yes, my lad." She said as she walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed and placed her palm against his feverish forehead. "Your Mother is here."_

 _"I've just emerged from a most horrible dream." He spoke breathlessly as she reached for the cloth in the basin and wrung it out._

 _"Yes, well fever can do this to us." She told him gently._

 _"I feel I am dying."_

 _"Shhh, do not say such things my child. You are not going to die, this I promise." She said, though she knew not if it were true. He was so gravely ill at this point, saving him would take more healing power than Gorwin or Ryfon possessed together. Their only hope at this point would be another healer, which Garok promised to send as soon as was possible, but there was always a possibility that this would not happen. What would they do then, sit by and pray for a miracle? This would never do as it would surely mean death for Riandal, which brought up another concern of the repercussions such a tragedy would bring – especially being that he was under their care. Everyone knew of Filtiarn's adherence for the Woodland king. Perhaps his death would be thought on purpose. Perhaps it would bring war. 'No!' She thought, shaking the thought from her mind. "Rest assured that I will let no harm come to you." She told him as she stroked his golden hair then added to herself, "Even if it means that I do the unthinkable."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyren got up with the sun, dressed quickly then ran down the spiral staircase to the kitchen where he grabbed a few lembas - which he had grown quite fond of over the past months - then ran for the door.

"Good morning." Accalia said from behind him - scaring him half to death. He had no idea she was there until she spoke. She was sitting in the rocking chair in front of the fireplace nursing Alyndra.

"Oh." He said breathlessly, placing a hand on his chest. "You startled me."

"Sorry dear. Where are you off too so early?"

"Just outside to play." He said grinning innocently.

"At this hour, it's barely dawn." She laughed.

"Yes, well - early to bed early to rise." He said giving her a quick nervous laugh.

"You were to bed quite late as I recall. Are you doing something special today?"

"Not really." He lied. "Conall and I were going to play, as usual."

"Oh how nice. I'm glad to see the two of you getting on so well. You won't go far though, I hope?" She asked with a hint of warning to her tone. "With all that is happening, I want you to stay close - no going up on the hill or beyond alone without escort."

"I know. I won't." He said which was of the truth – well sort of. Conall would be with him so he would not be alone and as far as the escort part, well, that would come later – or perhaps not at all at this rate. "I really must go, Accalia. Conall will be waiting." He told her as he inched his way toward the door, eager to get out of the house as quickly as possible so he could get to the hill before it was too late. A day prior, while up in the rafters spying, he overheard Weylyn and a few others whispering about sneaking off to the water fall, which sounded grand. Since the threat of Goblins, Filtiarn drastically tightened security and initiated a strict ban prohibiting anyone from venturing beyond the village – especially the young. Even the sparring hill was off limits unless accompanied by an armed escort.

"Alright, you may go, but I want you back when the guard bell tolls." She said.

"The guard bell?" He repeated, looking aghast.

"Yes." She confirmed.

She was talking about the changing of the guards that stood watch morning, noon and night. Every day and at the end of each shift the bells would toll, signaling the change - which was going to happen approximately two hours from now. "But Accalia that's hardly enough time at all." He complained.

"You can go back out afterwards." She told him. "I just want you to check in periodically to let me know you are safe."

"But no one else has to check in, why must I?" He whined.

"I am not concerned with what anyone else has to do. You are my responsibility and my concern, and I say you will check in at the toll of the bell or not go at all – it is your choice." She spoke sternly letting him know that she had put her foot down on the matter.

"Uhhh. Alright fine, I'll check in for the Valar sake!" He snapped.

She stopped suddenly and looked at him, her expression more intense. "I beg your pardon, but with an attitude like that, perhaps you should return to your bed chamber instead."

He changed his tune immediately. "No, please. I'm sorry. I did not mean to be rude. Please, let me go." He begged though her expression remained unchanged. He intensified his efforts. "Please, Accalia, please? I promised Conall, who is surely waiting for me as we speak - alone. I can't just leave him there. Please. I gave my word."

"Alright!" She said finally, and to his relief. "You may go, but as I said you will return at the bell toll to check in, is this clear?"

"Yes, very."

"I mean it Tyren. If I do not see you back, I will assume the worse and send the guards. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, I understand." He said. "Check in or you'll send the guards. Got it."

"Okay then." She said seemingly satisfied with this. "Have fun – and be careful."

"I will, I promise." He said as he slipped out the door and shut it behind him quickly. Once outside the door, he hurried through the gate wanting to get moving before she changed her mind, which was quite possible for as much as she worried - especially with Garok gone. He was worried a bit himself, he supposed, as he too felt safest when Garok was around, but things were secure enough around here. Maybe even too secure as much as they had to sneak about just to have a little fun.

He ran all the way to the foot bridge, where he and Conall agreed to meet, and found him there pacing. As soon as he saw Tyren, he threw up his hands exasperated. "What the devil took you so long? Surely they would have left by now."

"It couldn't be helped. I'm lucky to have made it out at all with all Accalia's questions."

Conall got a worried look on his face suddenly. "You didn't tell her where we were going, did you?"

"By the Valar, no. Are you mad? I only told her that we were going to play, nothing more."

"Good." He said with a sigh. "I told my Father the same thing, though I doubt he heard me. He did not come home till late last night and apparently got no further than his chair in the sitting room. He groaned when I told him, but then was snoring again by the time I got to the door." He let out a giggle at the mention of this. "He sounds like bear when he sleeps."

"Yeah, Garok too - Anyway, we'd better hurry. I only have till the toll of the bell." Tyren said.

"The toll of the bell? Why only till the toll of the bell?"

"Accalia insists that I check in."

"Check in? Why, there is no point in going at all if that's the case." Conall complained.

"Not if we hurry. Now come on." Tyren said as they both ran off.

When they neared the top of the stairs, they both got down on all fours and crawled the last few to ensure they would not be seen. The hill was empty.

"Drat, they must have gone already." Tyren said very disappointed. He was really looking forward to going to the waterfall, even if it was uninvited. He and Conall had a plan to follow unseen then pop out when they arrived and nothing could be done about their having tagged along. Well, not unless they wanted Tyren and Conall to tell on them, that is. It was a brilliant plan, only now there was no one to follow.

"Oh well, better luck next time I suppose." Conall said with a grin.

"You only say this because you were not keen on going in the first place." Tyren accused as he walked around looking for tracks.

"That is not true. I wanted to go just as badly as you did." He insisted, but Tyren knew better.

Just then, they heard the sound of a horse neigh.

"Duck." Conall yelped as he yanked Tyren into the trees for cover. "Someone's coming!"

It was lady Zoa walking with her horse in tow, talking to Filtiarn who was right behind her looking as annoyed as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pray the Valar, help me…." Filtiarn grumbled as he followed his Mother up the hill. "Is there no one in this clan who will take my instructions seriously? Did I not just give the ordered that no one is to go beyond the village alone?"

"I suppose you could have my dear…." She said with a grin as she continued on. "….I was not paying that close attention."

"Why does this not surprise me?" He spoke in a low tone, but then raised his voice at the fact that she would not take one second to even look at him or stop walking. "Blast it, Mother, can you please stop moving for just one moment and listen to me!"

She stopped then turned around with a great sigh. "What is it, Filtiarn."

"I would like to reiterate to you my newest directive since you were not "paying attention" the first time around. I do not want anyone going beyond the village without escort till this business with the Goblins is over with and I demand total compliance without question - even from you."

"Oh, my Son…" She said looking on the verge of bellowing laughter. "….how very amusing of you to place demands on your very own Mother. Clearly you've forgotten which of us the parent and which of us the child. I do not need your permission to go where it pleases me."

"I am well aware which of us the parent, Mother – may the Valar save my sanity - but being your child does not mean that I have no say in matters that risk your safety, especially during this quandary. Security must be tightened and every precaution taken, which means no more of these surreptitious rides of yours."

"My rides are not surreptitious." She laughed.

"Then why is it that you make no mention of them to anyone?"

"Because what I do is no one's business but my own, that's why! Now out of the way." She demanded as she went to move past him.

"I said no!" He exclaimed as he reached out and grasped her arm – an action he instantly regretted when she wheeled around and slapped his face. The surprise of it actually knocked him a bit sideways. He was still starring in that direction when she began scolding him.

"I know not who you believe yourself to be, my son, but do not ever presume to handle me like some wayward child!" She snarled in a way that took him back to his childhood. "I am the she elf who bore you into this world and as such, you will show me the respect I deserve, or by the Valar, you will suffer the consequences! Is this understood?!"

"Forgive me, Mother." He said speaking respectfully now. It was true he had no real command over her, not as a leader, not as a son. She was the she elf who had given him life and as such, he could no more rule her than he could the stars in the sky. "I had no right to act in such a manner and for having done so, I am truly sorry."

Her expression softened a bit hearing this and he could see that terrible temper of hers calming a bit. "Apology accepted." She said finally in a more even tone then started walking again.

"I request though….." He spoke quickly - yet delicately - as he continued after her, careful not to touch her. Finally he had to jump in front of her with hands raised to halt her.

"Blast it, Filtiarn!" She shouted at him.

"It is my request though, Mother - not my command – my request, that you see the reasoning behind the intention, as these lengthy treks of yours, in my opinion, seem a bit impetuous considering the threats that are upon us presently." She opened her mouth to protest this, but his words stopped her. "Please, you are my Mother and I care for you deeply. I would never forgive myself if something happened and I was not there to protect you." She dropped her head and sighed at this point, which meant that his words were sinking in – finally. "All I am asking is that you take precaution and not go off alone till these threats are well behind us. Is this so outlandish a request?"

"Oh, for the love of the stars…" She exasperated. "Fine! I'll not go alone. There, does this please you?"

"Very much." He said looking very satisfied for he had never before been able to make his Mother see reason on anything she had set her mind to. "….A bit shocked, I must say, for I never imagined the day where you would actually concede to the worries of those around you. Why such an occasion surely calls for a celebratory swig of summer mead."

"Yes, yes, yes." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Go have your summer mead, my exceedingly over protective son, for I must now go back down the hill to find an escort."

"If you care to wait until tomorrow, I will be happy to accompany you…if you would like that is."

"I would not." She said so quickly, it made him laugh. "Besides, you hate the river."

"I do not hate the river. Only to be in, or near it."

"You know, you really must get over this phobia." She suggested. "What happened to you may have been terrifying, but it was a very long time ago."

She was referring to his very near drowning when he was a child – or so was his recollection. His Father always maintained that he was never in any real danger, but Filtiarn sure felt as if he was. He and his Father were returning home by way of the river when a Viper startled his horse which threw him into the water that carried him downstream a short ways. His Father plucked him straight out, of course, but the damage was already done. He pretty much avoided the water ever since.

"Shall I appoint a guard to accompany you then?" He asked changing the subject.

"No thank you. I will ask Baron." She said speaking of the stable Master.

"Very well." He said turning toward the stairs. "Enjoy your ride, then. "

"Yes, I will most certainly." She said as she walked in the opposite direction, but then right at the last minute – and after one last look over her shoulder to make sure Filtiarn had gone - diverted down the very dark, very overgrown, forbidden path to the left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Filtiarn descended the stairs, Tyren stood up and started toward the hill Zoa had disappeared over, which nearly sent Conall into a fit.

"Tyren! Are you mad, where are you going?" Conall whispered harshly. "She will see you!"

"I just want to make sure." He said still moving forward.

"Tyren!"

Tyren got down low to the ground as he approached the edge of the hill and slowly rose up to peek over to see that she was definitely going, but she was not there. "She's gone." He told Conall in a harsh whisper.

"What?"

"She's gone. Disappeared." He repeated. Conall came to look for himself. "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know." Conall whispered as he scanned the area himself. "Not far I'm sure, so I suggest we get out of here before she comes back."

Just then Tyren spotted a path at the edge of the woods he had never noticed before. It was very dark and overgrown and not at all pleasant looking. "Do you think perhaps she went in there?" He said stepping forward to have a look.

"NO!" Conall snapped, and pulled him straight back. "You cannot go there. That path leads to the dark side of the mountain. No one ever goes there. Ever! And for good reason, now come away."

"What reason?"

"Why, the spirit of course." He said, careful not to speak too loudly.

"Spirit? What kind of spirit?"

"An evil one that lies in wait for children alone on the path to gobble them whole, that's what kind, now please come away."

"By the Valar first a Dragon and now an evil Spirit – You wolf elves certainly have vivid imaginations." Tyren laughed. "I doubt very seriously lord Filtiarn would allow such a thing within his lands. Surely you were just told this tale to keep you from the path."

"Probably, but tale or no, bizarre things tend to happen in that part of the woods. You don't know the area well enough to know, but I do. It is very creepy and unsafe and…creepy! Besides you have to check in with Accalia, remember?"

"I do not care about checking in with Accalia." Tyren groaned. "It is only because of those ridicules fears of hers that she would insist on something so ridicules anyway, and to this all I can say is that she will just have to get over it."

"Yes, but she said she would send the guards if you did not. If she does this and we are found not only up on the hill beyond the village but down the forbidden path too, we'll get hided – that is, if whatever lurks in there does not kill us first."

Tyren rolled his eyes. "I only want to take a quick look. It's not like I'm asking to go to the grove. I promise we will just step in a few paces, then come straight back out. What do you say? Please."

"Uhhhh." Conall groaned knowing full well he was being manipulated. "If we get caught….."

"If we get caught I promise to take full blame and any and all consequences. Now come on." Tyren pressed giving him a pleading look. "Pretty please, with a sugar plum on top."

"Alright Fine." Conall sighed. "But just in a little ways and then straight out again."

"I promise!" Tyren spoke excitedly as he turned to face the dark path, ready to dart forward, but something stopped him - a feeling, like déjà-vu – and suddenly his nerve wavered a bit.

"Well, what are you waiting for?' Conall asked him impatiently?

"You want that I should go first?"

"Well, I'm certainly not."

"Ok, well alright then." Tyren said with a slightest tremor in his voice. "Follow me then."

Conall did, he always did. "The things you talk me into….." He complained as they moved forward.

"I guess I do have a bit of a knack for it, don't I?" Tyren said grinning back as he stepped forward, not looking where his foot was falling. Immediately something snapped under his boot then all at once a great net closed around the both of them and jerked them screaming into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unable to sit and worry alone any longer, Accalia bundled Alyndra up and went straight to Shaelle's and Malveron's cottage where she found them in the middle of their afternoon meal.

"Accalia." Shaelle said surprised to see her Sister-in-law – more so by the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"He promised he would check in with me when the bell tolled." Accalia blurted out as she walked straight in and placed Alyndra into her arms.

"Who dear?" Shaelle asked as she struggled not to drop her poor niece.

"Tyren!" She snapped as fresh tears sprung into her face and began to run down her cheeks. "I told him he must check in with me periodically throughout the day and he promised that he would do so, but here the sun is now at its highest and no one has seen hide nor hair of him."

"There, there now, Accalia, do not cry." Shaelle said gently as she ushered her towards the table to sit. "He and Conall are probably off playing and simply lost track of the time is all. I am sure they are just fine."

"Or maybe something horrible has happened to them?" She sobbed.

"Oh come now my dear that is very unlikely. Isn't it Malveron." Shaelle said looking toward her husband who never bothered to stop eating.

"Yes. Very unlikely." He agreed with a full mouth. "At least as far as Conall is concerned. We would have felt it if it had."

Accalia's eyes widened. "Oh by the Valar, he's right. Tyren is not of my blood. I would not know." She said, her voice rising as she got to her feet looking even more horrified (if that were possible). "I would not know!"

Shaelle could have strangled Malveron for planting that seed, now she would never calm her. "Accalia, please you are absolutely coming unraveled." Shaelle spoke firmly as she eyed her husband. "Nothing has happened to them. This I am sure."

"Nothing serious anyway." Malveron added before taking another bite of his food. "They're probably just off on some fool adventure, like last time."

Accalia's hand flew to her mouth.

"Malveron!" Shaelle snapped quite loudly. "Stop saying such things, you are scaring Accalia."

"Oh." He said looking surprised by this. "It was not my intention to scare you Accalia. I was simply saying they….."

"….Are completely fine." Shaelle finished quickly for fear he'd say something else. "Yes of course they are dear, but perhaps we should go look for them anyway."

"Unnecessary in my opinion, but if it will lay your fears to rest - go on then."

"I meant you dear." She told him.

"Me?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"But I'm in the middle of eating."

"Yes, I know this my love, but I think finding our children holds precedence over a full stomach, wouldn't you agree?" She retorted as she moved toward the table to help him out of his seat.

"Are you being serious right now?" He said looking a tad annoyed as he tried to fend her off. "This is ridicules. The lads are perfectly fine. You know this Shaelle!"

"Up!" She snapped, not taking no for an answer.

"Uhhh." He groaned as he stood finally then again as he was pushed toward the door – grumbling the whole way over how the two of them were completely overreacting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and still Conall and Tyren were unable to figure a way out of the net they were trapped in. "We are in so much trouble." Conall announced.

Tyren was too busy peering through the net at the path that split up ahead and curved to the left to hear him. "Maybe, she took the fork and traveled up that way."

"There is nothing that way but the Grove." Conall whispered harshly. Tyren looked back at him grinning. Conall scoffed. "Oh please, that's impossible. She would never do that."

"Why not, the rest of you have."

"Yes and each time, the Herilorns have gone completely mental. Just look what they did to you and Weylyn. You're lucky to have gotten out with just a broken ankle. Besides, she is too old and too wise to do something so stupid. She would never risk herself like that."

"No, she wouldn't, which means maybe she found another way."

"There is no other way." Conall insisted with a firm shake of his head. "It's impossible. No one has ever gotten past them. They can't unless…..."

"Unless what?" Tyren asked.

"Unless….." Conall stopped himself from going any further. "Forget I said anything. She did not go there, and that is that, now please, can we drop it? We need to figure a way out of this thing."

"In a minute, but first, tell me what you were about to say - Unless what?"

"I can't tell you. You're an outsider."

"Yes you can, you just won't, and it's not because I am an outsider. It's because you're a big baby, and you're scared." Tyren told him.

"I am not scared." Conall protested giving him a fierce look that reminded Tyren a little bit of Filtiarn. "You take that back. You know that I am not!"

"Then tell me." Tyren said sat looking a bit smug.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It means nothing anyway as it is just a children's tale, but if you must know, I was going to say, no one but the guardian could get past them."

"The Guardian?" Tyren said looking confused. "But I thought the Heralorn's were the guardians?"

"They are, but there is also another according to legend. Aramog was the first, but after his death the Dragon was all alone, so the Valar appointed another."

"Appointed?"

"Yes, well sort of - My Father told me that it would just come over the chosen one, like a dawning, and suddenly they would just know. Only the Valar knows the logic behind the selection, but whomever it is they chose are said to be extremely gifted and very special."

Tyren looked at him with wide inquisitive eyes. "Do you think perhaps she could be…"

"No, I do not. Don't be ridicules."

"Why is it so ridicules? Why can't she be this guardian? What if she is with the creature right now at this very moment?" Tyren asked, his imagination beginning to run away with him.

Conall was about to answer when they heard the snapping of twigs under foot of a very large angry beast stomping down the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well." Filtiarn said as he approached the suspended net feeling oddly amused. "Either I've ensnared two of the smallest Goblins I have ever laid eyes upon or some very disobedient children disregarded the explicit command of their elder."

"Grandfather!" Conall shouted, nearly in tears as he peeked through the holes of the net.

"Aye." He said as he folded his muscular arms over his massive chest. "Which may not fare out so well for you in the very near future. What in the bloody hell are you doing on this path? You know you are not permitted here. "

"I'm sorry Grandfather. I just wanted to show Tyren is all. I had no intention in taking him any further than this, I promise."

"Did you not also promise you would not go beyond the village or up on this hill unless accompanied by an adult?"

"Yes, Grandfather, but we were just…."

"I don't care what you were just, you were told no and you deliberately disobeyed, isn't that the short of it?" Neither lad answered. "What mischief are you up to now?"

"None." Conall insisted, looking very much like Malveron when he was a lad.

"Baaa." Filtiarn scoffed, recognizing the deception immediately. "I know when you're lying lad, you've got the same look of your Father when he would spin his tales now tell me the truth or so help me I'll take a switch to you."

"We were looking for Weylyn and my Uncle." Tyren offered quickly. "We could not find them anywhere and thought maybe they came up here."

Filtiarn scoffed again. "Weylyn and your Uncle are still in their bed chambers, one regretting the very unwise decision to guzzle a barrel of mead and the other nursing a bruised backside for giving it to him – a fate you two may succumb to if you are not careful." He growled as he unfolded his arms and moved toward the tree the net was dangling from. Here he untied the rope and lowered the trap nearly to the ground then let go causing both lads to hit the dirt with a thud. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been not being able to find you?" He asked as he dragged them up by their ears.

"Sorry." Conall and Tyren hissed in unison.

"You certainly will be, being where you have no business, this I promise!" He scolded as he dragged them back up the path to where it met the field then sent them both back into the light of day with a right good swat to the seat of their trousers. "Now get your backsides down those bloody stairs and get yourselves home before everyone goes completely mad with worry." The woodland Prince was gone in a flash, but Conall was not so quick to bolt - not just yet. "And what are you hanging about for?"

"You won't tell on us, will you Grandfather?"

'Cheeky little sprite' - Filtiarn thought, cracking a smile before he could help himself. After a long moment, he answered. "No I won't tell on ye, now get!" He snapped, taking a few sudden steps forward. This got the lads feet moving alright - straight across the field and down the stairs. "Cheeky Sprite." He chuckled as he stepped back into the woods so he could reset the sprung trap. Filtiarn was no different when he was a child he supposed - a fact that made him feel slightly remorseful for having swatted them, especially on the flipside of having to discipline Weylyn the night before. The whole business still had him feeling a bit nauseous as he never did have the stomach for such things. Neither did his own Father as he recalled being told many years later when he became a father himself. "It was not a pleasant job, my son, but sometimes it was the only way to get through that thick skull of yours." His father would say - which was true. He was pretty stubborn – an attribute he passed down to his own children. Garok especially the way he always challenge the rules. Just look at those bloody tattoos, by the Valar. Filtiarn recalled the day the lad had come to him and Larentia asking permission, to which of course they told him no. Yet the stubborn fool went straight out and did as he pleased regardless. Filtiarn could have killed him, but the tattoos were not even the worst of it. He was always pushing the limits and doing things he was not supposed to – sneaking off, causing mischief, getting into rows, wreaking havoc. Filtiarn thought surely he would have gone absolutely mad before the lad outgrew such behavior - which never really happened incidentally. A good example of this being the presence of the Woodland bloody elves, whom of which they were now over run. "It is a wonder I've not gone stark raving mad." He said to himself as he descended the stairs and made his way down the hill toward the stable where he found yet another surprise waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malveron stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the lads walking towards him. "And just where under the bloody stars have you two been!? Do you know that whole bloody village has been searching for you?"

"Sorry Father." Conall told him. "We did not mean any harm."

"No harm?! You lad's had everyone scared to death. Shaelle and Accalia are going out of their minds with worry."

"Sorry."

"Care to tell me where you were?" He asked causing both lads to look at each other – a hint that they were probably somewhere where they shouldn't have been. "Don't look at each other, look at me and answer the question."

Neither lad answered. "Conall?" He warned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"We were on the hill." Conall spoke in such a whisper Malveron could not understand what he was saying.

"Come again?"

"He said, we were exploring." Tyren spoke up.

"Exploring! Exploring what…..not the Grove I hope!"

Tyren made a Face. "Of course not."

"Yes, well wherever you were, I'll have you know that Accalia has been spiraling out of control all morning and most of the afternoon, and she has taken my wife right along with her. Do you know what it's like to deal with two hysterical females, alone?"

"We're sorry. It was not our intention to upset them."

"Perhaps not, but it is certainly the outcome, now isn't it? What do you think my Brother would do if he were here right now, knowing you nearly scared Accalia to death with these shenanigans of yours?" Malveron asked with a tilt of his head.

"He'd punish me I suppose."

"You're bloody well right he'd punish you – and deservingly so." He scoffed. "But he is not here right now, is he?"

"No."

"No he is not, which means that the burden of this dreadful business is probably going to fall solely upon my shoulders, thank you very much." He snapped.

"Sorry Malveron."

"Sorry Father."

"I'll sorry you….now get moving, the both of you, as I believe you have caused enough trouble for one day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Accalia was so beyond herself with emotion when Malveron walked through the door with both lads, she could barely speak. Shaelle on the other hand had no problem. "Where in the bloody hell have you been?" She shouted, leaping to her feet.

"It's alright, they were just up on the hill, messing about."

"Messing about, with the whole clan searching and calling?"

"We heard no one calling." Conall insisted, which was the absolute truth. They heard no one but Filtiarn and Lady Zoa.

"Never in my days have I been so scared…We thought you were lost for good…..or dead!"

"Now Shaelle…..no one thought they were dead."

"Accalia did, by the Valar."

"Yes, but Accalia tends to over react…." He started, but then changed tactic when her head snapped in his direction suddenly. "…what I meant to say was that it was all just a misunderstanding. You know how we lads can be. We get into things and lose track of time. They meant no harm."

"Oh don't you 'meant no harm' me Malveron Lycaon, not this time." Shaelle said turning on him now.

"Not this time, what?"

"I am so exhausted with this 'lads being lads' mentality, I could scream. You may think light of this, but I on the other hand do not. Conall, go to your bed chamber this instant and you are in for the spanking of your life!"

"No, please do not blame Conall." Tyren said stepping forward suddenly. "It was my idea to go I should be the one punished. I wanted to see the dark path. He said no, but I insisted that we go just a little ways in, which we did, but then I tripped some kind of snare and we were stuck there till Lord Filtarian came along and set us free."

"You went on the forbidden path?" Accalia asked looking horrified.

Tyren said nothing, which said everything.

"Do you now see why I worry as I do?" Accalia asked nearing hysterics, again. "You are unequivocally drawn to the most hazardous positions you can possibly find yourself without fear of consequences or risk. First it was the Grove, now the black path. I shudder to think what is next?!"

"I'm sorry Accalia. I won't do it again."

"No, you will not. To this I will make certain. Now, go to our cottage and wait till I decide what to do with you."

"But Accalia…"

"GO!"

Tyren went

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Tyren heard the door open and footsteps approaching his bedchamber where they stopped. Seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said expecting it to be Accalia but it was Malveron.

"Hello lad." He said looking reluctant as he stepped into the room and shut the door. "I suppose I don't have to tell you why I am here, do I?"

Tyren shrugged. "I suppose you are here to punish me."

"Yes." Malveron agreed. "That is the gist of it. But!" He added as he began to pace back and forth. "I feel the need to tell you first, that being hurled into this position forcefully and against my will is not sitting well with me at all. I told them both - my wife and Accalia - that I don't know why it is up to me to reprimand you for this. It is not my job to see that you atone for your mistakes. You are not my child, nor my ward, nor do I have any contract with your Grandfather, the King. Yet here I am expected to chastise you regardless of my own feelings on the matter. Why I told Accalia just moments ago that it should be my Father's duty as clan leader to play executioner since it is so beyond her ability to give your correction, but nooooo, she would not hear of that."

"Executioner?" Tyren repeated nervously.

"A figure of speech of course - you know what I mean." Malveron told him with a dismissive wave of his hand as he went to the writing desk and pulled the chair to the center of the room then sat down. "Anyway…" He continued as he took in a deep breath and blew it out hard. "…what I am trying to explain is that what you did was very very naughty and, though I am not at all happy to be the elected bearer of bad news - I hate it in fact – you must pay retribution."

"Alright." Tyren said looking a bit puzzled.

Malveron just looked at him. "Well?" He said finally.

"Well what?" Tyren asked.

"I said you must pay retribution." Malveron repeated.

Tyren patted his pockets as if searching for coin, but of course he had none. "I don't have anything to pay with."

Malveron's expression turned somewhat amused. "No lad. Paying retribution does not mean…Uhhhh, this is going to be harder that I thought." He said rubbing his hand over his face.

Tyren was very confused. "I don't understand you at all."

Malveron sighed. "Just get over my knee for the Valar sake so we may get this over and done with."

"Oh." Tyren said finally understanding then took an immediate step back. "I don't want to."

"What do you mean, you don't want to?" Malveron said looking very affronted by this. "You must."

"No." Tyren shook his head. "I don't want a spanking."

"Well of course not. No one wants a spanking, but sometimes it is the only means available to get us back on the right path. Now be a good Lad." He urged kindly as if he were merely urging him to eat all of his vegetables. But this was not about eating vegetables, this was a spanking.

"No." Tyren said as he began to search for an escape.

"I must warn you, Lad." Malveron said sounding most stern now. "I am not beyond the use force if you do not comply willingly."

He could warn him all day long as far as Tyren was concerned. A spanking was a spanking, and regardless of how forthright Malveron was being about it, he was not about to go to it willingly, instead he bolted.

Malveron caught him an inch from the door, then lifted him off his feet and carried him right back to the chair where he plopped himself down and laid Tyren over his lap.

"Let go of men." The now enraged Tyren shouted as he tried to pry himself free.

"I'm sorry lad, but it is for your own good." Malveron spoke encouragingly as he readied himself, then after a deep breath and a very large sigh, began bringing his hand down upon the upturned bottom before him.

"Ouch! Stop it!"

"Not until it's finished."

"Ouch! It's finished for the Valar sake?"

"I don't think so lad, but soon."

"Ouch! Please stop. Ouch. I won't do it again!"

"I certainly hope you don't as I would not be pleased to have to repeat this most unpleasant deed again in the foreseeable future." Malveron complained as he continued.

"Please, I've learned my lesson!" He wept as he fought to cover his bottom with his hands.

Malveron stopped and sat him upon his knee suddenly. "Do you promise this? Do you swear?"

"Yes." Tyren said looking up at him through wet lashes. "I swear!"

"Alright then." Malveron said as he placed Tyren's feet back on the floor in front of him then took a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe his tears. "Now, now, there's a good lad. Are you alright?" Tyren shook his head nay as he continued to sniff and rub his sore bottom. "Well I suppose not just yet, but ye will be soon enough and when you are you will be able to take great solace in the fact that with punishment comes absolution, forgiveness and resolved. Do you understand this?"

Tyren nodded his head. "I guess."

"Very well. Now, you are to stay here in your bedchamber till Accalia calls for you." Malveron said as he stood up. "When she does I would strongly advise a profuse apology for the grief you caused her. You know what overly emotional creatures these females can be…anyway, I strongly advise it. Got it?"

"Yes." Tyren agreed.

"Good." Malveron said with a gently nudge as he got up then started out of the room. "I will inform your caretaker that the deed is done firstly and secondly that if the need for this particular sort of reprimand ever arises again, she is either going to have to work up the courage to do it herself or find another executioner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zoastria, my dear." Hogarth said when he saw her coming through the brush. "What a pleasant surprise to see you. I did not expect….."

"I need your help." She said quickly. "I am out of answers and I do not know what else to do."

"Well of course. I would do anything for you, you have only to ask." He told her, and from his very heart, he meant every word. "Now come, tell me what is wrong."

"I want you to heal the Woodland King." She blurted out causing his massive head to jerk back suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

She stepped closer and placed her tiny hand upon one of his massive talons. "Please, Hogarth. I need you to heal him. He will die if you do not."

"I have not healed anyone in over four thousand years, and never anyone from outside the clan. It was always thought to be too dangerous."

"Yes, but without you there is no hope. Can you not see the importance?"

"Do you not see the importance of the oaths that were taken? You swore to keep your silence. You swore to keep my existence a secret. You swore you'd do everything in your power to ensure my safety, and yet here you stand spewing this most outrageous request." He said, his voice growing more angry as he went.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but…."

"Silence!" He roared suddenly, causing her to gasp and stumble backwards onto the ground at his feet. He followed her down with his head, peering at her with one emerald pupil that was nearly as tall as she was. "I am not finished speaking." He snarled as she scrambled back away from him, looking fearful. He followed her still. "What you ask is traitorous! Forbidden! Unspeakable!"

"Please I beg you." She said nearly in tears.

He stopped suddenly and raised his massive head high in the air and looked down at her. "Okay then, beg." He said then plopped himself down hard enough to make the ground shake.

Zoastria just looked at him through tear filled eyes as she lay there, her chest heaving. "You want me to beg?" She repeated breathlessly.

"Sure, why not?" He said as he watched her.

"Hogarth, I humbly beg…." She started, but at this point he could no longer keep a straight face. Seconds later he roared laughter.

She was unsure of what was happening at first, but when she realized he had tricked her, she leaped to her feel and went to pounding on the scales of his chest with her balled up fists. "Oh you horrible, horrible creature!" She screamed as she struck him. "How could you scare me like that?! My heart is all but beating out of my chest!"

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "Oh, the look on your face. It was very much like that of the first day I laid eyes upon you - priceless."

"Oh shut up, you old carcass! I thought you were going to eat me alive!"

"Now, now, my dear, you know better than that. As I said before, you have only to ask and the world is yours." He chuckled as he tried to become more serious.

"So you will help me then?"

"Well of course I will. Only I do not think it would be wise that I waltz into your village as large as you please. To do as you ask, you will most defiantly have to bring him here - and quickly as time seems to be of the essence. You will also have to come up with a ruse to avoid notice of your and the Woodland King's absence. Will this be a problem for you?"

"I'll think of something." She said as she wiped the remains of the tears out of her eyes. "And I thank you, though you are wretched."

The emerald dragon bellowed laughter.


End file.
